


Fight or Flight

by KryHeart_Ardy



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, F/M, Loosly Canon Compliant, M/M, Military, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 121,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: Potential. People have the potential to be anything, at fourteen before joining combat school Ruby Rose learns that she had the potential to become a kitsune. One of Remnants many spirits. Rather then a cause for celebration her parents Raven and Taiyang tell her about a story from their youth. That out in the world there is a monster not of Grimm that eats spirits. To ensure her safety till she is twenty years of age, Raven and Taiyang engage Ruby to their long time family friend Qrow Branwen to be her bodyguard.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Salem, James Ironwood/Ozpin, James Ironwood/Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos/Ozpin (One sided), Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood/Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose/Adam Taurus(Friends with Benefits)
Comments: 227
Kudos: 41





	1. To Keep You Safe

The heat of summer beat down on the small island of Patch. It was a quiet place for the most part, Grimm had a tendency to come up from the ocean but her mom and dad kept them at bay. Hidden within the tall emerald grass was curled up with the white tip of her fox tail over her nose a tiny girl. Her hair was long and a bright vibrant red like a ruby rose petals. A pair of fox ears flicked in the wind, the same red as her hair but tipped in black.

Her thin fingers rested upon a thick leather bound book that she had been reading. Till the heat and cool breeze proved too much and lulled her to sleep.

Raven Xaio Long, trailed a hand over the tips of the grass as she looked for her bookworm daughter. She wore a simple sleeveless kimono of red with embroidered black feathers on the right side. A pair of large grey and black bob cat ears framed her long black mane. In the middle of it was a single long white stripe. The grass parted around her legs as she found her little fox cub. A warm smile filled her features.

With a slight shake of her head she walked over and sat down. Taiyang would find them soon. Raven reached out and pet through her daughter's hair. The fox traits had always been a point of concern, they were why the arrangement that it had come time to tell Ruby about was happening.

Sure enough as if summoned by her thoughts Taiyang found them. He all but melted at the sight of their daughter. Qrow they had left at home, better to explain things then introduce them. He sat down beside his wife and kissed her cheek. “Seems a shame to wake her up.”

Raven patted his thigh, she could feel the pockets of his combat shorts full of treats for their ever hungry girl. “Ruby you’re going to burn if you don’t get up.”

A fluffy fox ear twitched and the fourteen year old yawned, showing off little pearly white canines as her ears rotated back. She turned over to look at her parents and cocked her head to the side. “Something wrong?” Her voice a soft little squeak like that of a mouse.

Raven sighed, after all if something wasn’t wrong Ruby would have grown up with a big sister. “Yes dear and we think you are old enough to hear the story now.”

Ruby perked up at the mention of a story, stories were her favourite thing. Along with huntsmen weapon magazines. “Okay?”

Raven wove her fingers together, it was mostly her story to tell after all. “You know your stories about spirits and gods?”

Ruby bounced on the spot nodding her head. “James of Great Atlas! And Ozpin son of Old Man Coyote! They have the best stories!” She clapped her hands together. “Ozpin’s trickiness is so fun to read about! I wish I was just half so clever as him! I’d be doing great!”

Taiyang chuckled and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. Maybe he had gone overboard with the Ozpin stories.

Raven reached out and took her youngest daughters hands. “This story isn’t going to be like those stories chiquita.”

“Hmm?” Ruby’s hum was barely audible.

“This is a story about me. I am a Malk.” Raven pointed at the white stripe in her hair. “Of the Great Cat Sith.”

“I knew it! I always thought something was odd with your hair!” Ruby grinned. “I’ve got stories about _the_ Cat Sith you know…” She frowned. “They never have happy endings.”

“Well, this one doesn’t have an ending yet. After all you and I are still here.” Raven scooped her tiny girl into her lap.

Ruby found this a little odd, her mom wasn’t usually the cuddling type. “Something's wrong?”

Raven sighed again, then took a deep breath and started her story. “As you know, I came from Mistral. It’s a very busy place that makes being a spirit easier to hide. But I didn’t want to go to Haven to become a Huntress, after all I became a Malk at sixteen. So by the time it was time to go to school… I was worried that too many people had worked out I was a spirit. So I went to Beacon instead. Where I met your father, our friend Summer and… Qrow Branwen. Now things went well for two years, but then Qrow turned out to be a Malk too. Only he only _became_ one at nineteen and he nearly killed Summer in his first transformation.”

Ruby was enraptured by the story, big silver eyes staring up into her mother's red ones.

“Ozpin… yes _that_ Ozpin. Helped us and Qrow afterwards. Qrow was collected by James to complete his schooling in Atlas where… he’d…” Raven took a deep breath.

Taiyang reached out and hugged his wife with an arm. “Where he’d be safe from Cinder. Cinder isn’t like us, she’s not a spirit or a goddess. But something else, she _eats_ spirits. She is why your mother didn’t stay in Mistral and why Qrow was sent away after making such a mess with his first transformation. After we had graduated, we met up with Qrow again. Raven helped me understand just what it can be like in that first change and we forgave him. For a few months we hunted together and all was well.”

“But then Cinder found us. We managed to escape but Qrow tried to draw her away from us. Give us a chance to run and go into hiding. It seemed to have worked, but I was visibly pregnant when Cinder found us. I worried that my child would be a target one day, that Cinder would find us. So… your twin sister Yang. Once she was old enough we asked Qrow to take her to Summer in Mistral. While we kept you with us, hoping that Cinder would assume that we only had one child.”

“I have a twin?” Ruby wasn’t sure how to feel about that.”

“Yes. Qrow has been spending the last fourteen years in Mistral. Keeping both the Grimm down and flashing his spirit aspects just enough to keep a steady stream of rumours for Cinder to follow.”

“Okay… so?”

“You and your twin are very different. Yang appears human, while you.” Raven reached up and rubbed Ruby behind a fox ear. “We think you’ll be a spirit like me. Given your faunus traits, a kitsune.”

Ruby’s eyes went wide, she had read about kitsunes. “Really?!”

“Yes really.” Raven leaned down and gave Ruby an esko kiss as her daughter giggled. “Qrow told us that he thinks Cinder has caught sight of Yang, and seen through our deception.”

“Oohh.” Ruby’s ears went down. “That’s bad.”

“Yes, very bad. Qrow went into hiding to shake Cinder from his fluffy tail. Then we called him here.”

“Okay?”

Taiyang spoke up. “We decided as he is a spirit and you are probably one. That you will need protection going forward now. Maybe more than we can give. We have arranged an engagement between you and Qrow-.”

“-Like in the stories! The huntsman protects the princess and marries her one day!”

“Sort of dear. Qrow will be your fiance and bodyguard till you are twenty years old. But don’t forget spirits are immortal, so if you don’t become a spirit before your twenty birthday we’ll annul the engagement. After all you won’t want to trap a Malk to you would you?” He reached out and booped Ruby’s nose.

“You married mom!”

“Not an arranged marriage dear, there is a difference.”

Ruby pouted but she guessed if she didn’t like Qrow they were putting in a safe guard right away. “Okay. So Qrow will be my bodyguard for the next six years? And him being engaged to me gives a way for him to stick close without it looking weird.”

“Exactly. He’ll be responsible for you and will probably train you. He’s a very accomplished huntsman and a good friend of this family. We know when you go to combat program at school and then Beacon at you’ll be in very good hands.” Raven said. “He’s at the house now if you’d like to meet him.”

“Yeah!” Ruby bounced off her mother's lap and clapped her hands. Then dived for the ground, grabbed her book and squashed it tight to her chest.

Raven and Taiyang got up. The latter took the book from Ruby as they flanked their daughter. Ruby grabbed their hands. “Swing!”

Qrow sat on the porch of the Xaio Long residence. The bench and several pillows on it and was comfy. He heard his betrothed long before he saw her. The paperwork was already done and submitted to the city. Her chortling giggles were extremely cute. He stood up and walked down the steps as she came into sight.

Taiyang and Raven were swinging her between them with large smiles. The girl herself, he wasn’t sure what to make of. She wouldn’t even come up to his hip and seemed very fine boned. Her skin was pale and her red hair long. He had a feeling he’d have to keep an eye on her in the summer to make sure she didn’t burn.

They stopped swinging as they came up to the house. Ruby seemed to shrink in on herself as she looked the tall man up and down. She thought he was even taller than her dad but didn’t have any ears or tail like her mom. Her mom said he was a Malk, so where were his features? She saw an empty holster on his leg and a second belt that could only be for another weapon. What were his weapons she wondered.

Qrow knelt down as they came up, so he could be eye level with the little fox girl. He kept his voice low and soft, even if it still rasped. “Hello, I’m Qrow.”

Ruby let her parents' hands go and swept her red and white tipped tail to her chest and hugged it tight. She hid as much of her face as she could behind the fluffy white tip. “Hi, I’m Ruby.”

Qrow wondered how many people she had met. If she had many friends in elementary school. “It’s nice to meet you Ruby.”

“You too.” Was the mouseish reply.

Qrow could see her big silver eyes flicking around him. “Ah, sorry.” He scrunched up his nose to make her giggle as his human ears became bobcat shaped but pure black and a long fluffy tail grew forth and swung to the sides before settling. “That better?”

Ruby nodded from behind her tail.

Qrow swung his up and booped her wrist. “I like to go without them sometimes, it makes hiding in plain sight easier.”

“From Cinder?”

“From Cinder.”

Raven patted Ruby on the head. “Why don’t you go show Qrow your room? The things you like.”

“Okay.” Ruby picked a route around Qrow and walked as silently as a mouse.

Qrow stood up and nodded to her parents before following.

Ruby’s heart hammered in her chest, she had never shown anyone her room. She could hear him behind her, he stepped softly but the floor creaked like he weighed a lot. They climbed the stairs and she opened her door and let him in. 

Qrow took in the room as she zipped over to her small twin bed and sat on the edge. It was a very nice room. Metal plates on one wall depicting different fairy tale stories. A writing table and chair, which on closer inspection revealed to be covered in old Atlas weapon magazines. He turned his attention away to the shelf, more books about fairy tales and a couple Grimm stuffies.

It was very neat and tidy, but didn’t give him much to ask her about. He pointed at the magazines. “Do you like weapons?”

Ruby nodded. She wasn’t sure what to make of him, her mom had red eyes but his were _much_ paler. Was red eyes a Malk thing?

Qrow scanned over the magazines some were old, others were new. “I left my weapons downstairs, maybe I could show them to you later?” He watched the much more enthusiastic nod, she still hadn’t moved her tail. “Do you have a type of weapon you like?”

Ruby squirmed then turned over and reached under her pillow. She pulled out a thin stack of magazines then put them on the end of the bed before backing up again.

Qrow walked over and perched on the end of the bed. He chuckled upon seeing the commonality through these magazines. “You like scythes do you?”

Ruby bounced a little, letting her tail go. “Yeah! The Grimm Reaper is super cool!”

Qrow chuckled. “Oh we are going to get on fine. I also look up to the Grimm Reaper, I’ve even met her a few times.”

“Wow! What’s she like!?”

“She’s… very nice if even she’s a bit of a smart ar-butt. Just between you and me though,” Qrow leaned in a little bit.

Ruby was drawn like a moth to a lamp at the potential of a story.

“She’s a spirit too. A kitsune, if you can get her to stop quipping for a couple sentences she’s very wise.”

“Ooo, that’s never been in the magazines! Oh maybe I’ll be just like her!” Ruby was star struck at being the same as her favourite huntress.

“Maybe, only time can tell there. Do you want to go look at my weapons? I’ve got a scythe I’ve named Bloodmoon.”

“Yay!” Ruby bounced off the bed and made it a couple steps to the door then zoomed back and gathered up her scythe magazines. “Gotta hide them or mom might borrow them!” She slid them carefully under her pillow.

“I’m sure she’d give them back.”

“Maybe or she’d take them for a whole week! Or because I won’t eat the sauerkraut at dinner time.” Ruby stuck her tongue out her ears going back.

“Sauerkraut is pretty yucky.” Qrow went on ahead of her.

“I keep telling her that but she says it’s good for me!”

They came down to the landing and Qrow turned so he could face her. “Well she’s right, it is good for you. When you’re a traveling huntress you might have to eat it whether you like it or not. Think of eating it as home as practice.”

Ruby pouted her ears and tail drooping. “Okay~. So weapons!”

“Right this way.” They walked back out onto the porch where Raven and Taiyang were sitting together in a pair of lounging chairs with a teapot between them.

Ruby bounded over to them. “Qrow likes scythes too!” She jumped up into her dad's lap.

“We thought you’d like that, we did pick him out of all of our friends for a reason.” Taiyang chuckled as he pet her head.

Qrow grabbed Bloodmoon and Spitter from where he had stashed them out of sight behind a cupboard. “Alright Ruby.” He walked down the steps to the wider space before the house.

Ruby saw the shotgun and her eyes became full of stars. “Oh oh oh! Is that an Atlas DD M7 with custom extended mag!”

Taiyang and Raven laughed as Ruby _poofed_ from Tai’s lap only to come to a skidding halt less than a meter away from Qrow.

Qrow clipped Bloodmoon onto it’s hostler on his belt. “Yup, good eye Ruby.” He made sure the safety was on and looked at her parents. They nodded and then Qrow offered her the shotgun. “Now this little button is the safety. _Do not_. Touch it.” He tapped his finger by a black button.

“Okay!” Ruby reached out and took the gun. Then teetered as her arms quickly started to hurt. “Ooof heavy!”

“It’s three point nine four kilograms.” Qrow knelt down and shifted behind her so he could help her raise the gun up and adjusted the buttstock to fit her better.

“That is point twelve kilograms heavier than the standard issue… Is that because of the extended magazine?” Ruby looked up at him, her shyness raising up but he just smiled.

“Right on the money pipsqueak.” Qrow supported the gun for her. “I’ve been thinking about getting a sights add on but I mostly use it from my hip.”

Ruby closed an eye and tried to sight down the gun.

“Both eyes open.”

She wondered how he knew but opened her eyes again. The metal was warming up to her hands, the grip on the pistol grip didn’t feel very good on her small fingers. “Can I shoot it someday?”

“Someday, maybe after you gain another half meter of height and twenty kilos. Spitter here would probably shatter your shoulder right now if you tried.”

Ruby pouted but tried to imagine shooting Grimm with it. Having Qrow hold it up helped her pretend that she was doing it all on her own. “Effective range is fifty meters, right?”

“You’ve got a good mind for details. Though I’ve found at that range it mostly just pisses Grimm off. Within ten to twenty then it really shines.”

“Cool!” Ruby giggled then peered at the magazine. “It’s reload must be different.”

“Pretty simple.” Qrow guided her down to rest against her chest. He pointed at the magazine. “I’ve got these custom for eight shots a mag-.”

“Rather than five.”

“Yup, I have six in total that I manually refill when I have a chance.” He unclipped the straight magazine from the bottom of the gun, and put it in hip pocket. He clicked the chamber and caught the shell as it tumbled out. He held it up for her.

Ruby put out her hand and he put the shell into it, she cocked her head. “Twelve gauge fire Dust with… steel balls?”

Qrow made a mental note she wasn’t as comfortable with ammo. “That’s right, this bad boy can do seventy and seventy-six milometer shells without needing adjustments.”

“Oo must be handy when banding up with other huntsmen for big missions.”

“Oh yeah, it can also be manually loaded with three shots.” Qrow took the shell back from her and loaded it in. Then clipped the rest of the magazine back on. “That’s enough of that though, till you are MUCH bigger.”

“Okay~.” Ruby swished her tail back and forth but she understood. She was too little for this gun. “So scythe?!”

Qrow chuckled and stood up, he put Spitter on his thigh. Ruby for one loved the smooth sound of it going into its holster. He drew Bloodmoon and clicked the leaver.

Ruby’s ears perked up at the smooth _shink_ of the massive blade extending. Her fluffy fox tail started to wag so fast it made the grass move. “OOOOO.” Qrow tilted the blade and offered her the wide smooth side. “Wow~.” Her awe filled the space between them, with tiny fingers she reached out and traced down the middle of the blade. The tribal design was very beautiful to her. “Did you make this?”

“Yes. A couple times over the years, updating it to grow with me and the like.”

“Do the designs mean something?”

“They’re a carry over from my tribe, I am the last Branwen but they were my family. So I carry them with me. Stand back a bit.”

Ruby bounced away and grinned as he pulled the lever again. The hydraulic boom as the blade segmented into four and curved back, the handle extended. “SO COOL! Can I hold it?!”

“It probably weighs more than you pipsqueak.” Qrow swung it around so the head of the scythe was low to the ground.

As not to get told off for bouncing around a sharp object. She picked her way around the sharp part of the scythe and then studied the gears at the head. “This is super cool, how is it powered?”

Qrow pointed at a tiny Dust cartridge within a gear. “That lasts about six months on average.”

“Huh, I would have never thought to look for it there.”

“Can it stop in different shapes? Or is it just the three?”

“Five in all, another one where the blade on scythe mode straightens out to be more of a halberd and another where the blade curves but the hilt stays short.”

“That’s super cool!” Ruby attempted to lift the head, her tail sticking straight up and vibrating with the effort. She utterly failed. “Wow it really is super heavy. You make it look light.”

Qrow shrugged his shoulders. “I’m just strong... So what do you want to use when you grow up a bit?”

“A scythe!” Ruby bounced and grinned.

He ran a hand through his black feathery hair. “I got that, but something more like the Grimm Reapers? Or mine?”

“Hmm, well yours is super cool, but it also seems really heavy.”

“And scythes aren’t much good in a lot of situations. You need to think about more than just a scythe.”

“Maybe something in between? Like the Grimm Reaper has her kama because like you said scythes have their limitations. Her blades are also much thinner… so maybe a middle ground would suit me? Thinner like hers to be light, but like your sword too.”

“Sounds good, you’re small and probably always will be to some extent. So something to give you options and reach is a good idea. Any ideas on a gun?”

“SNIPER RIFLE!” She jumped up and down chortling.

Qrow chuckled. “Well that’s a good choice.”

Raven stood up and leaned on the railing of the porch. “I hate to break it up weapon nuts but it’s time to get ready for dinner. Would you like to stay Qrow?”

“Next time Ray Ray. I’ve got a little bit of business I want to get on top of in the city.” He scabbard Bloodmoon.

Ruby slumped. “Be back soon?”

Qrow ruffled her hair. “Promise.”

* * *

  
Qrow walked through Beacons empty halls, classes didn’t start for another week. It was just before the staff would gather in the staff room for dinner. He glanced around and reached for the door. A pricking sensation filled his hand, he looked down to see a coyote hanging off his hand. It was just gentle enough that the canines didn’t break his skin. “Oz~.”

Ozpin let go and transformed. “You’ll ruin it. Now come and hide with me.”

_Oh Dear Gods what has he done this time._ Qrow thought as Ozpin returned to coyote form and then jumped up into a window sill across from the staff room door and hid behind the drapes. Qrow fixed the drapes and followed suit, his Malk form was very large with huge paws for balance but they allowed him to perch behind the smaller Oz. They hid behind the curtain with baited breath.

Professors; Glynda, Bartholomew, Peter and Celestia walked down the hall chatting together. All were already dressed for classes. Under his massive black head Qrow could feel Ozpin tense up. Glynda opened the door.

Geese burst forth in a flurry of wings, feathers and hissing. They attacked first Glynda then spread out to the rest of the teachers.

Aura kept them free from harm as the geese set off flying toward to destroy school property. Shred curtains, knock over pictures and poop on everything they could.

“OZPIN!” Glynda roared as she was forced to chase after geese. “When I find you I’m going to shave your hide!”

Bart had found the cage that had been used to hold the geese. “Oh come now Glynda this is far from his worst.” He handed it off to Port. “Hold this.”

Peter took it with a chuckle, he had feathers on his burgundy coat. “We’ll have this cleaned up in a jiffy.”

Ozpin pouted as Bart had no trouble at all gathering up the geese and putting them away. Peter held up the cage. “Geese for dinner tomorrow? Seems Ozpin saved us from ordering in.”

Professor Peach was combing through her peach coloured hair in an attempt to undo the damage the geese had done to her updo. “I can plunk them if you want to gut them Peter.”

“Sounds like an excellent plan!”

Ozpin and Qrow froze as Glynda glanced around the hall, but she didn’t spot them and the group went in and she closed the door behind her.

Ozpin and Qrow jumped down from their hiding place and the black Malk followed the large coyote. They came to the mess hall and Ozpin turned to human form, Qrow following suit. The ashen haired headmaster brushed down his black suit and fixed his cuff-links. “So what can I do for you my friend?”

Qrow pointed back over his shoulder. “Where’d you get five geese?”

Ozpin sat on a table, crossing his legs and bopping a foot as he leaned back on his arms. “I have friends in all sorts of places.” He purred with partly closed eyes, he pushed shaded small spectacles up his nose as he lifted his chin to portray an air of dignity.

Qrow reached into the inner pocket of his shirt’s breast. He knew it was all a lie, that Ozpin and dignity weren’t acquainted. “You know I know that you don’t need those glasses.”

Oz dropped the act with a scoff. “Ha, it’s fun though! I think they make me look all distinguished!”

The raven haired man had a sip from his flask. The sweet rum was a nice burn on the back of his throat. “More like you like that they make people underestimate you. So that they are easier to lure off guard.”

“Of course.” Ozpin purred, the setting sun made his tanned skin glow. “So what can I do for you my big fluffy Malk friend?”

Qrow had another longer drink before putting the flask away. “Raven and Taiyang, just engaged me to Ruby.”

“She’s… fourteen now?” Ozpin furrowed his brow. “Gosh it’s been a long time since I’ve heard from them. They are very good at hiding.”

“Yeah fourteen with a pair of fox ears and an adorable tail.”

Silence stretched for a long moment before Ozpin asked. “Silver eyes?”

“Yup.”

“Potential to be kitsune?”

“Yup.”

“I get it now. How long?”

“Till she’s twenty, if she doesn’t become a kitsune by then they’ll annul it. I’m her bodyguard until then.”

“You want a job for when she hits Beacon.”

Qrow put a hand on his hip. “Got it in one.”

Ozpin steepled his fingers and hummed. “Apply for team leader jobs. Coming at it so early will make sure everything goes smoothly. Because you know what Glynda is not going to like this. I can move you into place once her team is formed.”

“Thanks Oz and as for Glynda, maybe she’s just bitter I have a nectar.”

Oz chuckled. “I can think of many spirits that would give an arm and a leg for one. I take it you can pretend to be sober most of the time?”

“Oz, it’s my nectar. I have to be REALLY overdoing it to get drunk now. Besides I can be good, I didn’t have a single sip around Ruby.”

“Best keep on that and be a good example.”

“I’ll try. I should get back. Thanks for the help and happy pranking.” Qrow half turned towards the door. Before he got far though he was scooped up and crushed in a hug. “Ack put me down!”

“Only if you promise to join me in pranking when you work here.” Ozpin grinned a big cheeky smile at him.

Qrow dramatically slumped. “Fine~. Now put me down!”

Ozpin put him down and looked down his nose at the shorter man. “You and I both know that you want too.”

Qrow patted Oz on the chest. “Yeah yeah, you win offspring of Old Man Coyote. But I’m leaving before Glynda comes looking for you and decides to pin that little prank on me.”

Oz grinned and snapped his fingers. “Daw shucks next time then. Bye.”

“Bye.” Qrow wisely fled as he departed he heard the shrill yell that he was sure he’d hear many more times. “OZPIN GET YOUR FLUFFY BUTT BACK HERE!” He smirked as he had a drink. “Wow Glynda’s voice still carries.”


	2. Balewe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Those tags be updated, though why I didn't just start with those two I don't know.

Ruby wasn’t sure what to make of Signal Academy. Her three years prior to Beacon would be spent here. It was a boarding school in the city of Vale. Patch was too small to have more than a single room elementary school. She was standing in a courtyard with Qrow. Other students were clustered in groups with the occasional bodyguard sprinkled throughout. Ruby could tell which students were wealthy just based on that. Most of them were just for show, in case of a large scale Grimm attack.

Ruby swept her tail up and hugged it, she was probably the only one who actually had a bodyguard out of need. That made her wonder how her parents were paying Qrow, or if they were at all. Did she have some dowry that they were giving him monthly or yearly pay out of? “I wish we could just commute home.” She mumbled into the tip of her tail.

Qrow was listening however, he had vanished his bobcat ears and tail. “By your age most kids are moving out. Your mom and dad are probably already out hunting. Building up some savings for winter.”

“Are they paying you?”

“Not as such. They have mentioned that you have a dowry they’ve set aside in the instance that we need it. I have had very little to do the last fourteen years other than hunt. While I was giving Summer money… my own savings are more than cushy enough for me to live on till you go to Beacon. I have already applied for a review so I can then apply to be a team leader in time for when you go to Beacon. Then the school will pay me.”

“Oh.” Ruby hid her face still feeling a bit guilty. Her parents were paying for this school too, was Qrow just being her guard out of the goodness of his heart? She peered up at him. Thick feathered black hair, he looked like he was only around twenty four. She knew he was older but spirits didn’t age like normal people. Not a wrinkle or line, just sharp eyes that flitted around as if they were scanning the crowd for threats. “Why did you say yes?”

Qrow turned her attention to her with pursed lips. “Raven and Taiyang are my friends. I helped out Yang for fourteen years. Six with you isn’t any trouble.”

“Yeah but why?”

Qrow ran a hand through his hair pushing his bangs back inadvertently. “My tribe is all gone… when we met in Beacon Raven adopted me. She, Summer and Tai, they became a new family. So when they asked me to look after you and offered a way to make it legal to avoid questions we don’t want asked. I said yes.”

“Spirits?” Ruby whispered.

“Yes. Having me just be engaged to you is much safer than explaining why I’m actually your bodyguard.”

“How could Cinder find out?”

“She and Salem have friends. You wouldn’t believe the cra-, the mess that they make for James up in Atlas.”

“Because he has lots of spirits?”

“Pretty much, from what I’ve gathered I’d guess around ninety percent of the world's spirit population is in Atlas.”

“I guess it’s harder for Cinder to get at it?”

“James does hold Atlas up under his power. Many are in the military just because they gather under him, everyone going up into Atlas gets screened.”

“Mom mentioned you left Beacon after two years did you-?”

“Yes. James took me in. I finished at Atlas.”

“What was that like?”

“Eh, cold and white. I didn’t seem much of James as he was running the academy and military at the time.”

“He’s just military now right?”

“Yup, Winter Schnee has taken over as headmistress.”

Ruby hummed and looked at the rest of the students in her year. They still weren’t organized. “Why aren’t you Atlas military?”

Qrow laughed and it garnered some attention. He ruffled her hair. “Pipsqueak I’d shoot myself before being one of Jimmy’s men.”

The tiny girl giggled. “Okay but why?”

He shrugged. “Never liked anyone telling me what to do.”

The fox faunus supposed that was probably the best reason she was going to get. “Do you think I’ll get to go someday?”

“Probably. It’s a good spot. But given that you don’t _need_ to go yet. You’re better off enjoying the much better weather of Vale, not to mention your parents are closer.”

A teacher spoke up. “Alright everyone please make a line behind each table. Students with bodyguards with me please.”

Qrow and Ruby moved through the throng of people and ended up in a group of twelve. An even mix of genders and faunus and humans. The teacher who called them looked to Qrow like she had a stick shoved up her black pencil skirt. Given how she eyed him up, he did not impress her either. She turned her attention to her holo board. “And you are?”

“Qrow Branwen, huntsman. Here for Ruby Xaio Long.”

The woman looked over her board. “Says here you are engaged to her.”

“That is correct. Her parents set it up.”

“Yes I can see that, the paper work looks good. Miss Xaio Long doesn’t seem to come from a family of any standing. It’s a wonder how they could afford you.”

Qrow’s smile thinned. “That frankly isn’t any of your business. The paperwork is in order, you’re welcome to contact them and confirm.”

“Hmm.” The teacher turned her attention to the rest of them.

Ruby hugged her tail tighter as the other students stared at her. She inched her way closer to Qrow half hiding behind a leg.

* * *

Ruby did not like Signal one bit. She didn’t have a room; all the students with bodyguards were lumped into one room. There was no privacy and Qrow and the other eleven guards were in a neighboring room. With a door with a grate on it so sound could carry between the two large rooms. Fortunately the room had eight rows of bunk beds and only twelve students. So Ruby picked one away from them that put her in a corner, where she hoped she’d be out of sight and mind.

It worked for about a week. The students were too busy forming clicks to pay her any mind. However one night before bed several of them cornered her, in her corner. It made Ruby rethink the logistics of picking a corner.

“So what’s with the engagement?” A moderately sized boy asked.

“Oh is he being paid in marrying you when you come of age?” A blonde flat chested girl in an expensive lace nightgown asked. “I heard some of the commoners do that.” She wrinkled up her nose. “Though why anyone would want to marry a huntsman I don’t know.”

Ruby had already backed up and put her back against the wall. She brought her tail around and hugged it tight. She didn’t know what to say, the truth was definitely out of the question.

“Three years is a long time to wait for pay. Maybe he’s got some problem that he can’t get someone else.” Another boy said. “Or maybe he wants someone to come home too.”

“I’m on the huntress program.” Ruby said in a mouseish squeak.

The three other fourteen year olds froze, they had noticed that they only had three classes with Ruby. The rich girl backed away first. “Oh uhh, sorry. Bye goodnight!”

Ruby was amazed by how quickly the other two fled. Maybe they were afraid that she was being trained to fight, or worried that she already had access to her Aura. Or perhaps they had just worked out that she was not an easy target.

* * *

Qrow kept a close eye on his charge as they walked through a busy Vale street. He kept his distance within reason while she was in class but he had noticed that most of the other kids avoided her. There were a couple other combat kids who she practiced with but he figured most saw her as a contradiction. Not wealthy enough to afford a bodyguard yet had one. He tried not to hover, as not to scare the little huntsmen and huntresses to be. However there came a point where he couldn’t just leave her on her own.

So he took her out of the school, away from the cruelty of children. As her fiance he had a little more say over what she could do then a regular bodyguard. So he could take her off campus without getting into trouble. Ruby was sticking close to his side as they walked, her parents hadn’t brought her to Vale proper before. So the crowds of people were overwhelming to her.

Qrow watched her shrink away from people as they walked past. “You okay pipsqueak?”

Ruby reached up and grabbed one of ammo pouches on his belt as they crossed a packed street. People jostling around them. “I’ve seen stuff like this on the telly, but never been around so many people.”

“Well most of the people on our little mud ball live in the cities. You’re going to have to learn to manage it. Still it’s not forever, it thins out a lot around Beacon. Only huntsmen and supports up there.”

“I can’t wait for that.”

“Lots of hidy corners too.”

Ruby giggled, she was having fun finding Signal’s hiding places. “Yay, maybe you could show me them?”

“Heh sure.”

They turned down a street and came to a small Atlas import stop. Ruby bounced her tail swept back and forth. The stairs creaked under her and the doorbell tinkled as she zipped inside. Qrow kept close behind her and caught the door before it shut. He let it down gently so it didn’t startle the very distracted little fox.

Ruby made a beeline for the magazines. Ignoring the rest of the store around for a second, her mom and dad never let her really touch any of the guns so she ignored them out of practice more than anything else. However as she looked up from the magazines, she remembered that her mom and dad weren’t here to tell her off for getting too close.

Her little weapon nut heart soared at the sight, she must have just died because around her on the walls were the newest high tech weapons that any huntsman would love to have. From the newest shotgun to the highest powered sniper rifle. Then she looked on the other walls and they were covered with all the different blades that one could imagine, there was even a spear that made her mouth water. As she kept looking around she was surprised by the number of pistols and knives that were in the cases for a revolver that shot lightning dust to a semi automatic that could fire thirty rounds in just under four seconds. 

She drifted around the moderately sized shop, it was old and well loved. She tucked her hands behind her back above her tail. Ruby didn’t want the owner yelling at her for touching. Most huntsmen and huntresses did make their own weapons so lots of these were for civilians. Still very pretty to look at. She came around to the main glass case. Qrow was leaning on it with a foot hooked behind an ankle.

He had been drawn to the imported Dust rounds. He always had some fire Dust ones on him but a couple of the new ice ones were looking tempting and were the gravity ones. He walked over to the glass countertop and leaned on it scanning over them. After a minute Ruby appeared at his elbow with a pout. “Nothing new~. So what are you looking at?”

“Just some more rounds for Spitter. I want to see if they have any new rounds that might give me more options in the field.”

Ruby started to look at the rounds slightly puzzled by the sight of them as there were many different types of rounds. She knew a bit but preferred looking at the weapons not what went into them. Qrow noticed the puzzled stare as she was giving them. “Let’s start with these right here, pipsqueak.” He pointed out a shorter cylindrical shotgun round. “This one here is filled with birdshot and can be used against Grimm at close range to really do some damage.” 

“What’s birdshot?”

“Well the easiest to describe it as little bb’s that are packed really tight so that it can spread out in a wide pattern.” Qrow made a small motion between a thumb and finger. “Combine it with Dust you can get a delayed burst like ice shards flying through the air.”

“Ooo.” Ruby pointed at another one. “That one says on impact.”

“Those are pretty messy, they burst after impact and spreads the uhh… flesh around them.”

Ruby scrunched up her nose. “Ewww.”

“Yeah, pretty nasty.” He smirked. “But effective if the Grimm has a quick heal.”

“This one is a neat little round to use in the field when surrounded by Grimm. It’s called ‘Dragon’s Breath’.” He pointed at another through the glass that was roughly two centimeters longer then the birdshot. “When you fire this round it sends a long and extremely hot flame out of the barrel and can incinerate everything in front of you. It’s nice to get through an army of Ursai.” He grinned at the amazed look he got from the little fox beside him. Qrow laughed to himself after a second, little weapon nut in training he had here.

“That’s super cool.” She pouted again, her bottom lip sticking out. “This is the best Atlas store in Vale though, so I guess the new shipment of magazines hasn’t come in yet.”

The owner, a tall, greying man came out from a door. “Hello little miss fox back again? Where are your parents?”

Ruby blushed and pressed to Qrow. “I’m going to Signal now, this is Qrow.”

Qrow shook the hand offered to him. “Nice to meet you sir. I’d like eight of the Dragon’s Breath in twelve gauge please.” He fished a coin purse out of his pocket.

Ruby watched the exchange in silence. A gold coin a round seemed very expensive to her, clearly she would need to do more research on bullets in the future.

* * *

Ruby rested her head on Qrow’s thigh dozing in the summer heat. She’d known him for over a year now. The click of him pushing shells into a magazine was familiar and soothing. They had been released from school for the summer. He finished and put the magazine into his belt before pulling out a thin weathered book to read. 

The branches blew and Ruby grumbled as sunlight as shined into her eyes. Qrow reached behind his back and pulled out a small brown paper wrapped package and plonked it on her forehead.

Ruby giggled and grabbed it sitting up. “What’s this?”

“A preemptive strike against you turning into a lobster over the summer.” Qrow didn’t look up from his book.

The tiny fox faunus ripped the brown paper open. She stood up with a grin and shook out the small red cloak. “It matches my ears!”

“I thought you’d like that, given that you seem to be allergic to hats.” Qrow looked up and she swung it over her shoulders and clipped it together with the safety pin he had put with it.

Ruby grabbed the edges and ran spreading it out like a pair of wings around her. Then she did a little twirl. “I love it!”

The raven haired man got up and stretched. “Come on then, your parents should be ready to go by now.”

Ruby bounced over to him as they walked back towards the house. “So where are we going?”

Qrow reached behind him and tapped on Bloodmoon. “Watcha think this is made out of?”

“The usual Atlas blend?” Ruby peered at Bloodmoon, it had become her favourite scythe.

“Nope.”

“What’s it made out of then?”

“Meteor rock.”

The petite teen bounced up ahead of him. “No way!”

He chuckled. “Yes way, remember how I said I was the last Branwen?”

“Yeah.”

“The meteor killed them all on impact.”

Ruby frowned. “Is that why it’s named Bloodmoon?”

“Partly, also because the first night after it hit the moon was red. Seemed like a sign.”

“But why use it after it killed everyone?”

Qrow shrugged. “I was a bit of a weapon nut, and using a meteor rock was just too good a chance to pass up. It was really heavy metal too, it took a few tries but I rarely have to even polish Bloodmoon. So well worth discovering how to smelt it.”

They arrived at the house just as Taiyang was locking up. Raven held out a little backpack. “Come on Ruby you’re doing your bit as well.”

“Yes mom!” Ruby bounced over and put the backpack on under the cloak.

Raven adjusted it. “Nice choice Qrow. It only took you a whole year to get her a present.” 

“Eh, figured it needed some thought and to be useful. Not to mention I didn’t want the kids at her school getting any funny ideas.”

“Fair enough.”

The party of four set off together, Raven glanced over at Qrow and reached up to fix his bangs. “Ray~!” The black Malk attempted to swat her hand away.

“Sorry, it’s just bugging me. Like if we were in our Malk shapes you’d totally be due for grooming.”

Ruby and Taiyang chuckled as the two cats mock fought. Raven trying to tidy Qrow’s hair, Qrow trying and failing to defend his carefully maintained scruffy look. They boarded a ship to Vale, the ride was short but pleasant. Even if Ruby noticed that Qrow seemed even less chatty than usual. Rather than walk into the city itself when they arrived, they picked a route out through the agriculture sector. Then rented three horses and Ruby sat before Qrow in the saddle. Together the party set off down the road at a canter that had Ruby clinging to the saddle horn.

“So where are we going?” The fox faunus looked over her shoulder at Qrow.

“Home.”

* * *

Home turned out to be deep into Vale's darkest forests. Every day that passed Ruby got more and more uneasy. By the end of the week whenever they mounted up rather than Qrow’s usual hands off approach to her. He kept one on her hip seeming at all times when they rode together. She also noticed that her parents went silent as well. Like they were all listening for threats.

Ruby was dozing against Qrow’s chest when she heard it. The soft clop of hooves changed to a dull tunk. She opened her eyes to see they were riding up the remains of a road. As they passed through a gateway were all that was left were the iron hinges Ruby understood what Qrow meant by ‘home’.

It was easy to see where the meteor had impacted because it was still there. Half in the mountain side with the ruins of several houses around it. Most burned to the ground with what remained rotting away. Extending away from it was a small village of homes that looked like they had been flattened in the shockwave.

However movement caught Qrow’s eyes. A short man with ginger hair and a bald spot on the top of his head was digging through the rubble of one of the homes. Qrow saw red. “That fucking slimy prick!” He was off his horse in an instant. “JERSEY!”

The man shot up and spun around, he was holding a human femur. “Qrow. Fancy seeing you here.”

Qrow stormed over his ears changing as his tail grew in. “You grave robbing piece of shit!”

“Hey it’s not like-.”

Qrow smashed his fist into Jersey’s face. “How many!?”

The shorter man laughed putting a hand on his slightly pudgy belly. “I don’t have to tell you shit!”

Qrow grabbed him by his grey coat. “You listen here you fucking cryptid, you will tell me what you’ve done with my family or so help me I’ll rip your lungs out!”

“Ha I liked to see you try.” Jersey punched Qrow in the side but hissed as it bounced off his Aura. “Fucking spirit!”

Taiyang intervened. “Qrow I get it but he’s got no Au-.”

Jersey backhanded them sending them soaring through the sky and crashing into the debris. “Stay out of this fucking little mortal!” He turned towards Raven and Ruby, his body glowed green and changed with the sickening sound of bones snapping.

Ruby’s eyes went wide as his clothes shredded and his skin turned grey. He became skinny as his head changed to that of a deer skull with several sharp teeth and a pair of horns. The skin around his neck and head was flayed away as tendons connected to his bottom jaw. She stared into where his eyes should have been, only black pits remained.

Raven grabbed Ruby down from the saddle and put her behind her, unlike Qrow she did not know what a cryptid was or what they were capable of. She drew her odachi at the same moment and stood ready. “Come no closer cryptid or I will take great pleasure in gutting you.”

“Ha, protecting your cub?” He charged at her.

Raven responded in kind, her red blade skidded over black bone planting on his arm. She barely had time to be surprised before he cleaved into her Aura with long black claws.

Ruby clenched her tail tight between her hands, as her mom was cleaved into in a couple seconds. Jersey’s claws having no trouble piercing her Aura and sinking into her neck. “Mom!” The sound of Raven’s neck snapping as blood gushed forth when the Jersey Devil tossed her to the ground. Would be forever imprinted into Ruby’s memory.

Qrow collided with the cryptid, his own skin black with a mouthful of fangs. He snarled, tearing into grey flesh with his claws. Jersey snapped forward, sinking his teeth into shoulder. The Malk snarled, grabbed him by the horns and heaved pulling his head back. The claws of a three fingered hands drove up underneath his ribs. Qrow growled in pain but threw himself back.

Taiyang was already at Raven’s side, but even as he pressed down on her neck there was nothing he could do. Aura could do nothing after the soul departed the body. “Raven Ray!” Tears welled up in his eyes, as his wife’s remained unfocused her chest still.

Rage blinded Qrow as he fought with savage determination. The Jersey devil healed faster then Qrow could hurt him. “Tai, I need some help!” He snarled dodging several long swipes so close that they shaved the black fur from his belly. Qrow snapped his arms up to protect his face as the cryptid backhanded him again. He crashed into a house, his Aura dying, as the remains of its roof fell on him.

“Half cocked cat!” Jersey snarled and lunged at Ruby.

She screamed as he picked her up. To shock and terrified to remember to run. A strange hissing noise rumbled up from his throat as he opened his bone jaws. Only for blood to suddenly gush forth out of his neck as Raven’s red blade shot through his neck. Ruby screamed again and vanished from the Jersey’s hands in a burst of red rose petals.

“Not my daughter you asshole.” Taiyang snarled and put all his strength into cleaving Jersey’s neck open.

The devil grabbed the blade with one hand having no trouble thwarting Tai’s efforts. He snapped the end off while reaching back and grabbed Tai by one of his thighs. Ripping the smaller man out from behind him and slamming him into the dirt. He raised the end of Raven’s sword up and brought it down.

A black blur hit him. Slamming them both into the outer stone wall. Qrow didn’t waste a second in grabbing the hilt of the sword and ripping it out sideways.

“You shit!” Jersey croaked and kicked Qrow away. He tossed the half of Raven’s sword away in favour of holding his neck together. “You fuck!”

Qrow panted holding his broken ribs. “Get lost!” He held the half sword up. “Or I’ll hack the head off your shoulders!”

Jersey let loose a cracking hiss but stepped back. “Next time Malk, I won’t forget this.” He turned and fled, far faster than any huntsman.

The Malk held on till he couldn’t hear him anymore then collapsed to his knees. Raven’s sword clattering to the ground. He caught himself with a hand and coughed a few times blood spattering the ground.

“Ruby! RUBY!” Taiyang screamed at the top of his lungs.

Qrow closed his eyes listening as hard as he could through the pounding of blood through his ears. Then pointed at the rubble of a house by the meteor. “I hear her in there.” His shape shift receded the rest of the way as he wrapped his arms around his chest. Blood had long since soaked his shirt through.

Taiyang was torn between his daughter and best friend.

“Just go already Tai, I’ve lived through worse.” Qrow half snarled.

Tai crashed through the town to the house and could hear the sniffling. He lifted up the remains of a wardrobe and found Ruby curled up as tight as she could within. “Baby girl.” Taiyang scooped her up to his chest. “I got you, you’re safe.”

By the time he got back to Qrow the Malk had taken his shirt off and ripped it up to bind his chest. He stood with a wobble as Taiyang approached. Walked over to Raven’s body, pulled his cape off and used it to cover her face and as much of her body as would fit under it.

“I don’t understand Qrow, Raven was a Cat Sith. How’d he-?”

“She didn’t use that though, my claws can go through Aura and Jersey’s a hell of a lot older than either of us were. Break the neck and you die within five seconds, not even Aura heals that fast.”

“Could you have killed him?”

Qrow shook his head. “No, I was bluffing.” He looked at Ruby, her tail was quivering. “Get her out of here. I’ll go get what’s left of the meteor and see if I can find something to wrap Raven up in. We are not leaving her for him to come back and eat.”

* * *

In the end Qrow found a holey sheet and they strapped Raven to a horse. Ruby cried on and off as they left, Taiyang never once let her go. They pushed on as quickly as they dared, found a village and Ruby could only stare squeezing Qrow’s hand tight as her mother was set on a pyre. Qrow had insisted on that. Taiyang agreed, for otherwise he’d never know if it was Jersey who got the last laugh by eating her corpse.

The blonde man held back his tears as with a torch he set the pyre alight. Before backing up to take his daughter into his arms, shield her from the sight. Qrow on the other hand committed it to memory. He’d get stronger and one day he’d rip that devil to bits for this. “Tai, take Ruby and leave. It will start to smell soon.”

Taiyang winced but didn’t argue, he didn’t need to watch his wife burn. He trusted Qrow to make sure it went smoothly. Ruby snuffled against his neck as he took her to the inn. Their room was small with two twin beds. Taiyang kicked off his boots, closed the window with one hand and then laid back on a bed. Ruby cracked her eyes open and saw the two pieces of her mother's odachi laying on it. “Why?” She croaked.

“I don’t know.”

“But but…” Tears streamed again as she hiccuped and coughed.

“Some people just take pleasure in killing. I don’t know what a cryptic is but if you want you can ask Qrow. I get the feeling he does.” Taiyang stroked her back, he didn’t know what else to do. He had to be strong for her.

Too exhausted for anything else they fell into a restless sleep till the sound of the door opening woke them. Ruby thought Qrow looked older in the blue moonlight. He didn’t say a word just walked over to his backpack and pulled out a large lump of meteor rock. Ruby stared at the luminous blue metal, on the trip over she had been trying to think of a name for her scythe. Her eyes fell back on her mom's broken sword. “Balewe.”

Qrow didn’t smile but he was glad she was still thinking about the future about fighting. “Balewe. Bluemoon.”

“Betrayer. Mom’s sword failed her. I’m going to bring it with me forever.”

Pale red eyes met hers and held them for a long minute. He could see Taiyang watching him but her father said nothing. Nothing to suggest that carrying such a name with her would only hurt. If Balewe was what she needed moving forward, a constant reminder that a weapon would not save anyone. Then so be it. Qrow nodded once. “We’ll get started as soon as we get back to Vale.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Fluffy_the_beowolf, Wynni, Dolsky, Baker1762 and Ponyta208 for your comments. I'm glad that people are interested in this one.


	3. Nectar

Ruby stared at Belewe where it lay on her worktable, complete with a slight cold shine from the moonlight. It was a bit too big for her as Qrow helped her plan in extra growth. So it was about as long as her mother's snapped odachi with a single sharp edge like it. Unlike it though it was the same grey steel colour of Qrow’s blade with the same segments going down the blade. After the rather sudden coming to her Semblance, she and Qrow had engraved the blade with twisting petals with an occasional feather design from her mother's favourite tunic. The gears in the core of the blade were the same as Qrow’s as was the long hilt.

It was a beautiful weapon, but Ruby didn’t think it had been worth it. Her dad had only managed a weak smile and well… tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn’t show it to her mother. Ruby sat up and rubbed her eyes, it was warm so her pajamas were enough as she tiptoed out of her bedroom.

The fox faunus peered into Qrow’s room but found it empty. Hope fluttered in her heart, at least she would not have to worry about feeling bad about waking him up. Her fathers door was open as well, he was curled up on his side with his face pressed into Raven’s pillow. Ruby opted not to find out if he was awake or not. The house already seemed colder without Raven. She checked one room after another but couldn’t find Qrow in any of them. So she crept out into the porch and sure enough there he was. Wrapped up in a black blanket wearing his own pajama slacks. Her eyes however quickly caught the light that reflected off his flask.

She watched him have another long swing from the stainless-steel item. Ruby had never seen him drink before. She saw one of his cat ears twitch her way then he looked over. “Oh hey pipsqueak.” He quickly capped his flask. “Can’t sleep?”

Ruby nodded and walked over as he raised an arm inviting her to join him under the blanket. She sat beside him putting her legs in his lap so she could snuggle up tight to his side. Qrow’s arm came down and she was enveloped in the warm blanket. She rested her head on his bare chest, she had seen it many times because how of he liked to have his shirt open but it was the first time he had ever been totally topless around her. His skin radiated heat at just the right level to chase away any chills from outside. Ruby noticed that his scent was that of freshly fallen rain, maple like the trees that had surrounded his home and now with just a hint of rum to it.

The pair sat in silence watching the moon travel across the sky but Ruby could feel him start to fidget. “Something wrong?”

Qrow sighed and unscrewed his flask again. “You just caught me at a bad time.”

“Why are you drinking?” She asked as he had a long swing. “I’ve never seen you do it before.”

The sound of rum sloshing was loud to both of them. Qrow put the flask down on the tea table. “Well, I’m upset about your mom… but more I am angry with myself… And everyone else.”

“Why? At everyone else?”

“A rare few spirits like myself have a thing that makes us stronger. We call it a nectar. Mine is alcohol the stronger it is the more of a kick I get out of it. I’m angry at everyone else was because I haven’t been drinking around you because it would have been ‘setting a bad example.’” Qrow spat the words. “I let others tell me out to act, let myself be _weaker_ because of them and now Raven is dead.” He felt tears wet his chest and rubbed up and down her back. “Sorry pipsqueak, it just makes me angry.”

Ruby nodded against his chest, she could understand that. She felt safer when he pet her, and he hugged her tighter to him. “Could you have beat him?”

Qrow had another drink, shorter this time. It felt good to talk about it, Taiyang couldn’t take the what if’s right now but they just tumbled over and over in his head eating him up. “I don’t know. Maybe I would have done better enough that Raven would be here. I’ve met Jersey a few times before, he runs a pawn shop in Vale. It do know he’s a hell of a lot older than me.”

“Spirits get stronger as we age right? I’ve only ever found Ozpin in the stories. They say James is a god. Is Jersey older then them?”

“Oz is odd as spirits go. He could be a god by now but has chosen to remain a spirit, he’s got more then enough belief in him, prayers and the like to ascend. He’s actually a full hundred years older than James. Only James took the power when he found that it was available to him. As for if they could beat Jersey… I don’t know. I don’t know how old Jersey is and he’s not really a spirit.”

“You called him a cryptid.”

“It’s a catch all. Mostly for demons and devils, people who could have been spirits but… well went bad instead. As I’m sure you guessed he’s a cannibal devil.”

“Why hasn’t Cinder caught him? You know where he lives, she must too.”

“I don’t know. Maybe cryptids don’t taste as good as spirits. There are more of them to boot. Or maybe he’s old enough that he’d be more trouble then he’s worth to hunt.”

Ruby listened to him drink again. “Well you can drink around me. I’m not so stupid as to think it’s something I should do and it was stupid that other people thought that.”

Qrow scoffed. “Yeah thanks Rubs. I was gonna tell anyone with a problem with it to shove it up their arse anyway.”

Ruby blushed, she had noticed that when he wasn’t watching his words he swore enough to make a pirate from her story books blush. She had a feeling that was more the habit he should worry about her picking up from him. “You sure swear a lot.”

The raven haired man snorted. “Oops yeah. I usually try to keep a lid on it but right now it seems like such a stupid concern.”

She couldn’t help but agree with him there. The words twisted around in her chest while he had a few more drinks before she managed to force them out of her mouth. “I’m worried about dad.”

Qrow thought she was too damn young to be worried about her parent. “Me too, but I don’t know what to do. He’s just crawled into a hole and doesn’t seem to want out of it.”

Ruby didn’t know what to say, Qrow had one last drink before capping his flask. He stood easily scooping Ruby up. “Come on tiny, back to bed. We need to go shopping tomorrow.”

Rather than yelp she just snuggled in tighter as he carried her inside. She liked how he could pick her up and carry her around like she was a feather. She let him tuck her in before she asked. “What about Yang? Do you think maybe she could help?”

Qrow paused by the door and turned back to her as he shook his head. “No, she’s a blonde version of her mom. Might only make things worse.”

“What about Summer?”

Qrow flinched at the name. “I don’t know about that one. Goodnight pipsqueak.” He shut the door behind him and walked down the hall to look on Tai again. Unlike Ruby he slipped into the room and walked silently around the bed. Then reached down and picked up the two vodka bottles that had rolled under the bed. He had been bringing alcohol into the house for himself, but it seemed that his two missing bottles hadn’t just been a slip of his mind. He went to bed resolving to do a better job hiding his stashes.

* * *

Ruby stuck close to Qrow but swung her empty cloth bag. Patch’s market was her favourite, big enough to have all the yummy things but small enough not to be noisy. Qrow held out a potato to her. “What’s the point of all these types?”

She looked up at the brown spud he was offering her. “Well, that one is called a russet and is good for mashed potatoes and baked potatoes.”

“I thought the gold ones were for mashing.”

“They are good for that too but you can also eat them without mashing.” Ruby reached up and took it from him. “We could make potato boats, dad likes them with lots of cream cheese, green onions, bacon and garlic. With cheddar grated on top.” She said as she checked the skin over. “We didn’t have it much, mom said they were to oily for her. This one is good.”

“Hmm, well pick out a few more oh chief. Food bribes for your dad are totally on the menu.”

Ruby giggled but did as she was told. She picked six nice big ones so they could have plenty of leftovers.

Qrow watched her, Raven had taught her fox cub well. “Well, seeing as you know how to make them lead the way.”

Ruby grinned and pulled him around the market. Qrow bought whatever she wanted but he was just happy she was thriving under the responsibility of making them dinner. He never bought much at once, keeping it to a bag each gave him an excuse to take her outside. They headed back and when they arrived Tai was waiting for them on the doorstep looking frazzled and worried. “Where’d you go?”

“Shopping!” Ruby held her heavy bag up. “Qrow said I could make potato boats!”

Taiyang tried to smile but it wobbled. “That’s great, I was just… worried.”

Qrow pursed his lips, he had told Taiyang that they were leaving. He did it every time they left the house. “We’re good Tai, do you want to help with dinner?”

“I’m… just gonna go for a walk. You two look like you have it well in hand.”

Ruby deflated as her father turned away and walked around the side of the porch. Qrow reached out and ruffled her hair, kept his voice low as he said. “At least he’s out of the house.”

She forced a smile and together they headed in. Qrow set the oven to preheat while Ruby scrubbed the potatoes, together they wrapped them up in foil then Qrow put them in. Faced with nothing else to do the pair headed into the living room. A quick flick through the telly channels found a sweet movie to mindlessly watch. As per usual Qrow picked a spot away from her on the couch but inside of five minutes he had a fluffy black ear tip tickling his chin.

Qrow rubbed his jaw, the last month had him spending less time worrying about his appearance so a short scruffy beard had grown in. He found he liked it and it sure was less trouble than staying clean shaven. Ruby’s ear twitched tickling him again and he reached up and stroked it a thumb on the inside and finger on the outside. She hummed happy and snuggled down. The malk mused that she had become very cuddly since Raven died. He guessed that was to be expected, it was better than her hiding in her room all the time.

* * *

With only a week of summer left Qrow knew he had to do something. Taiyang could not be left alone when Ruby went to school, and Qrow couldn’t leave her alone either. This left him torn. He found a solution as much as he didn’t like it. Bloodmoon rested in his lap as he polished the fine blade. The wind was cool as it blew through his hair, he listened to the footsteps of the help he had begged for.

The black heels clicked as she came to a stop before him. “Hello Qrow.”

“Hello Glynda. Thank you for coming.” Qrow clicked the long switch and the blade collapsed. He set it aside and stood up running a hand through his hair. “Did you come on an airship?”

“I left it by the town. To make this less abrupt.” Glynda said. “Shall we?”

Qrow nodded and led the way into the house. Taiyang was sitting on the couch, a backpack stuffed and leaning against it. “Hey Tai, Glynda’s here.”

Ruby lifted her head up off her dad’s chest. She didn’t want him to go but she was happy that he wouldn’t be on his own while she was at school. Taiyang dipped his head down and kissed her temple. “You can always call me.”

The little fox faunus nodded. “I am sure Yang will be happy to meet you.” She hugged him tight once more. “See you next year.”

He kissed her once more then grabbed his bag. “Let’s go Glynda, before I change my mind.”

Qrow and Ruby watched Taiyang and Glynda walk down the path. Ruby held her tail tight as she fought the tears down. It was only one extra week but without her mother, it felt so much worse to leave him. Qrow rubbed her shoulder as the two adults turned around the corner, Taiyang looked back to them but Glynda pulled him along and they vanished.

Ruby cried silently and turned to Qrow hiding her face in his grey shirt. He pet her head. “You did good pipsqueak. It will be okay, Summer will straighten him out. Come on, let's get this place ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Baker1762 and Dolsky for your comments.


	4. An Old Joke

Ruby’s head was on a swivel as she attempted to take in the grandeur of Beacon. Tall towers of grey stone in elegant arches and buttresses. The courtyard was vast with several crystalline pools. Her seventeenth birthday still wasn’t for a few more months but she was in the right year so the Headmaster Ozpin had let her come. The long courtyard was full of students milling around. Qrow nudged her with a finger to the back of her arm. “We’re gonna be late.”

“Sorry.” Ruby blushed, shrinking into her hood.

Qrow scoffed. “Ah don’t be sorry pipsqueak, there will be plenty of time to sight see.”

“You know I’m not a pipsqueak anymore.”

At that Qrow laughed. “A meter and what was it sixty two centimeters ain’t anything to write home about.”

She stuck her tongue out at him as they walked into the amphitheater. “You’re only a hundred and eighty five. Ozpin is like what ten centimeters taller than you?”

“Thirteen.” Qrow grumbled, shoving his hands into pockets.

The theatre was crowded so Qrow picked out a corner. Ruby stood before him snuggling up as he rested his hands over her waist protectively. The loud murmur quieted as Ozpin strode out into the stage to stand before a mic.

Ruby thought he looked even more dashing than he did in her story books. A green cowled shirt with a coyote face broach clipped to it. Ashen grey hair stylized to fall to the right side of his face, small copper lens spectacles to low down his nose to be useful for anything. He made a lean strong figure in his fitted black suit.

He raised a hand and silence fell. “I’ll keep this brief as I am sure none of you are much interested in a long winded speech about the glory of past huntsmen and their legacy you have to hold up and such rot.”

His words drew many giggles from the crowd.

“I welcome you all to this school and the profession we aspire to become great in. We will teach you how to stay alive but one must always consider that no matter how much you study. Life will happen. Chaos will reign, be that through the kingdoms or your individual lives. Embrace the chaos and it will serve you. Fight it and you will forever be battling against the current. I look forward to watching your battles unfold. Good luck everyone, initiation starts in one hour. Please reference your acceptance letters for your gathering location.” He smirked and departed the stage with a little bow.

Ruby giggled. “I like him, just like the stories.”

“Oh it will only get better, he’s got a whole fresh crop of students to prank now. Trust me, he lives and dies by chaos. Not to mention takes way to much delight in sowing it.”

“You mentioned he’s going to make you help?” Ruby asked as they walked out joining the steady stream of people. She looped her arm around one of his.

“Yup, sure will make a boring year more interesting.”

Ruby and Qrow headed off towards Beacon’s Cliffs. Other students milled around and Qrow sniggered looking at the plates mounted on the ground. “Aww nice, some things never change.”

“What?”

“It’s been a tradition for Beacon that initiations are shooting kids off a cliff. Of course if they fail now there are safety nets but watching them go splat was a good way to weed out those not worth spending time on.”

“Because if you want to be a hunter and are seventeen and you still don’t have a landing strategy you’ve got a problem.”

“Exactly.”

Ruby picked out one of the steel plates and stood on it. A blonde she didn’t know picked a spot on her right side while a man with a SDC brand on his left eye stood on her left. Ruby looked him out and down, he looked over dapper in a asymmetrical black, long sleeve, double breasted stylized high-collared blazer with slit sleeves along with red thorn sigils adorned with a white crest that lined up on his left shoulder. He had a bandana folded that covered his hairline and kept a saggy mess of auburn hair back.

“Ah good, already lining up.” Ozpin strode towards the cliff and paused where they could all see him. “I trust you all have landing strategies prepared?”

“Yes!” Came forth in a chorus.

“Good now as I am sure you have been speculating on your teams. To put an end to the speculation you will be given your partners today. They will be the first person you meet after you land.”

“What?!” A pale girl in a white combat skirt a few people down from Ruby yelled.

“After you are partnered up, make your way to the north end of the forest. Do have fun with any Grimm you find along the way as you will be evaluated on your skills. Should they be subpar you will be terminated from our school. Our instructors will only intervene should you be a moment away from a death blow. Do not count on them though. You all signed waivers, your lives are in your own hands. You will find an abandoned temple with several relics to choose from. Each pair must choose one, then take it to the top of the cliff.”

Ruby thought that was fair, it was nicer then what Qrow described about just straight up letting the weak die.

Ozpin continued with a nod. “Behind you will see three huntsmen. One for each group of four, should you find yourself unable to continue, seek one out.”

Ruby glanced over her shoulder to where Qrow stood, he smirked at her. Butterflies had started to flutter in her belly whenever he did that lately. Several steps down the line as another man about six centimeters taller than Qrow with short brown hair and teal eyes. He wore a forest green sleeveless breast coat with a red accent and a green and steel four leaf clover charm. At the very end was a short woman with dark skin and two large chakram on her back.

“Now then, good luck everyone!”

The next thing she knew she was flying through the air. Ruby giggled and let herself enjoy the air time. “Weee!” She giggled as the trees came rushing up. Without a care in the world she let herself dissolve into rose petals and started to float through the pine needles.

Ruby reformed and pulled her hood down. She breathed deeply the scent of a pine forest in fall always soothed her nerves. The petite woman reached into a hip pocket and pulled out a compass. North was ridiculously easy to find and she set off.

The wind blew through her hair, she knew there were Grimm about but it seemed like an oddly peaceful day. She heard a crack and snapped to look up.

The auburn hair man’s gaze met hers. “Huh, nice ears.”

Ruby blushed. “Thank you. I’m Ruby Xaio Long.”

“Adam Taurus.” Adam dropped down from the tree, then nodded at her hand. “I didn’t bring one.”

“Ah well, I’m friends with one of the huntsmen looking after us. He told me to have one on hand.”

“Let's go then.”

* * *

Qrow winced as he sat perched in a tree with Ozpin on one side and the brown haired man on the other.

“Warned her did you?” Oz said with a smirk.

“Having a compass on hand is totally standard kit.” Qrow puffed out his chest.

Ozpin flicked the holo pad to show the stream from another camera. “So far it looks like she was the only one too. Tsk.”

“You docking points for that?” The last man asked.

“Of course, we’ll see who gets hungry first and dock them for not bringing rations.”

Qrow leaned over to look at the taller man, his skin was a darker tan then both himself and Ozpin. “Hey Oz’s who’s this?”

Ozpin flicked a hand at him. “Clover Edi, Qrow Branwen.”

“Nice to meet you Mister Branwen.” Clover leaned back and offered his hand.

They shook behind Ozpin’s back. “Likewise Edi. What brings you here?”

“Training. The General of Atlas wants me to get some experience in the field working with a team. So he had me transferred here to look after a team for the next four years.”

Qrow looked him up and down again, a sneer building up on his lips. “Oh you’re going to be an Ace Op.”

“Is that a problem?”

Ozpin intervened before Qrow made an unnecessary enemy. “Qrow has issues with authority figures. I recommend not speaking about your career plans. Hmm. Ebi you go north north east. Miss Nikos looks to be gathering a team to her. Qrow you go find Ruby and stick with her. Vernal has already started tailing the last four. I’ll go ahead to the temple.”

Qrow pursed his lips at the order but held in any rebuke. Gods he hated orders. “Don’t need to tell me to tail Rubs.” He shifted, getting his feet under him, then launched up into the air. Shaping shifting into his Malk from as he went. He landed elegantly on another branch with a sweep of his fluffy long black tail.

Clover couldn’t hold in his astonishment. “Wow, a spirit that’s not you outside of Atlas. What is he?” The cat was as big as a panther and pure black petal but shaped and fluffy like a bobcat. Like someone had mixed the two creatures together.

“A Malk. Now get to it Ebi. This Arc boy is rather incompetent.”

* * *

Growls filled their ears as Ruby and Adam drew their swords, Adam formed up to flank her back in an instant as three Beowolves walked out from between the trees. Ruby could tell by the lack of bone that they were young. Neither hunter in training said a word as the Beowolves lunged. Adam spun in from her right side, the red blade in his hand parted a Beowolf from its arm in the same moment that Ruby cut it’s neck open. They broke apart and took care of the wolves in seconds and with ease.

Ruby flicked the black blood off her blade as the flesh of the Grimm started to turn to ash leaving behind pristine white bones. Her gaze was drawn to Adam’s katana, it was simple but seemed very nice. “I like your sword.”

Adam’s gaze flicked to her own. “Yours is nice too. It’s the same as that guy who was standing behind you.”

“Yeah Qrow helped me make it. It’s actually a scythe but that’s a bit overkill for three beowolves.”

Before Adam could respond they heard the crack of ice Dust going off. They picked up their feet and ran through the forest only to find the girl in white and a blonde finishing off their own pack of beowolves. Ruby’s heart pounded as she looked the blonde over. She had their mom’s hair but it was blonde like their dad. There was no doubt in her heart that this was Yang, her twin sister. “Oh…” Ruby covered her mouth with a hand.

“You flame headed dot! I almost hit you!” Weiss stormed towards Yang thrusting a finger up at the bigger girl's chin.

“Eh I can take it.” Yang put her hands on her hips.

“That’s not the point! Uh, why did I have to get stuck with you! Mistral lout!”

“Hey put a sock in it Atlesian.” Adam interrupted.

“Why-.” Weiss’s words got stuck in her throat as she saw Adam for the first time. Her eyes flicked to the bandana over his hairline. “Are you a faunus?”

Adam sighed and pulled off the bandana rolling his good blue eye. “Yeah, a bitch snapped off my horns. Get over it.”

Ruby couldn’t help but peer up at him, where his horns should have been had been filled down to be almost level with his skull. Less than half a centimeter of black horn peaked out from between his hair.

“Come on Yang, we don’t have to team up with two filthy faunus.” Weiss grabbed Yang by a poofed shoulder of her brown jack.

Yang refused to move, like Ruby had she was staring at the fox faunus. She flicked her shoulder and walked over and offered her hand. “Uhh, well this is awkward. Umm, Dad gave me a picture of you… uh I’m Yang.”

Ruby’s tail tucked up a little and betrayed her nervousness but she took her sister's hand and they shook once. “Nice to finally meet you Yang. I’m Ruby but you know that… umm Qrow mentioned you look just like mom, just blonde with dad’s eyes.” Her voice drew steadily quieter and she looked away.

“What’s this?” Weiss asked with a sneer.

“This is Ruby, my twin sister. It’s a long story but she grew up with mom and dad in Vale while I grew up in Mistral with a family friend.”

Adam cut in. “Now is so not the time or place for long stories. Let’s just get to the temple and get out of here. Ruby get our heading again.”

Ruby scrambled to follow the order, there was just something about his voice that made her hop to attention. She checked their heading and pointed. “That way.”

Adam headed off and Ruby had to jog for a few steps to keep up. He was even taller then Qrow but she was used to keeping up with tall people. Yang followed and seeing that Yang would not be persuaded Weiss brought up the rear.

“So… that’s a scythe right?” Yang turned to walk backwards so she could look at Ruby’s face as they spoke. She pointed at the scythe on Ruby’s hip.

“Yeah.” Ruby squeaked, hugging herself.

“It looks a lot like Qrows.”

“He helped me make it.”

Yang put on a wide smile, even if she found her sister's issue putting more than five mouse volume words together at a time weird. “That’s really cool, does it have a name?”

“Balewe.”

“Betrayer? Weird name for a weapon.”

Ruby looked up a bit, her ears finally flicking up just a little towards Yang. “It also means Bluemoon.”

“Ah like Qrow’s Bloodmoon. That’s super sweet that you’d name your weapon after him.”

“I didn’t.” Ruby hugged herself, her tail coming up again.

Yang saw all the cues. “Another story?”

“Mom’s weapon failed her. I named mine Balewe, so I never forget that weapons can fail.”

Yang looked like she had been punched. “Oh. Dad never told me how…”

“Please~ cut the chatter. And turn around before you walk into a tree.” Adam grumbled, she was _so_ unprofessional.

Yang spun around and tucked her hands behind her back. “Oh lighten up! There isn’t any Grimm around here. We’d have heard them by now. I’ve never met my sister before.”

“I gathered that but again, wrong time.” Adam glared at her through his good eye.

“Fine~, what’s your name? You haven’t mentioned it.”

“I’m Adam Taurus. I’m from Mantle.” He pointed at his brand. “Obviously.”

“Wow!” Yang laughed. “So we’ve got Mistral, Vale, Atlas and Mantle! All we are missing is Vacou! I knew Beacon was popular but wow!”

“If you keep talking we won’t hear the Grimm.” Adam snapped at her.

Yang opened her mouth but Weiss cut in. “He’s right Yang, shut up dolt.”

Seeing that Ruby wasn’t going to back her up Yang forced herself to be silent. As much as she wanted to have a go at Weiss for calling her a dolt again. Ruby had a hard time tolerating Yang’s boundless energy. She stepped up a bit closer to Adam and put the compass in her left hand out so he could see it easily.

The forest opened to a clearing and the first thing Ruby noticed was Ozpin with coyote ears and a long fluff tail swing back and forth as he lay sprawled on his back atop of a stone eve. He was watching a holopad. “Best hurry up, another team has poked the Death Stalker nest and they are bringing it this way.”

All four knew what a Death Stalker was and Adam raced forward and grabbed the first ‘relic’ he got too. It turned out to be a small black knight chest piece. Meanwhile Yang grabbed the white knight.

The Death Stalker crashed into the clearing chasing four students. Ozpin closed his holopad and pulled an apple out of a pocket. He loved a show with his snacks.

* * *

Turned out the ‘relics’ were how they linked groups of two. Though in hindsight it wasn’t that surprising but Ruby still wasn’t sure what to make of it when she found her teams room. There was one living room, small with tables to work at pushed to either side of the window in the corner and a two level bookshelf under the window. On one side were two doors leading to bedrooms and on the other another table with the last door to a bathroom. What little space was left on the walls was taken up by empty bookshelves.

Ruby pulled her suitcase in after her as she walked over to one of the doors and knocked once before opening. She peered in. The room was half the size of the first, with a bunk bed pressing into a corner, a wardrobe at it’s foot and just enough space for two small dressers beside the bed. What space was left was taken by Adam. She stopped sharply staring at his bare chest, he had boxers on but that was it. “Oh sorry, are you…” She trained off.

Adam grabbed a small black cloth satchel and held it up to her. “Was just about to kick whatever girl is in the bathroom out.”

“Oh, um. I haven’t seen Yang or Weiss yet. So you’re good.” Ruby slipped in and moved to the end of the beds out of the way.

“Thanks.” Adam walked past her.

_Nice butt and back and like everything._ Ruby shook her head and put her suitcase on its side. At least him leaving gave her a chance to unpack without him peering over her shoulder. She opened the wardrobe to find that Adam had put all his uniforms to one side. Ruby was happy to find that there was ample space for her own beside them. A quick check of the drawers found several Adam hadn’t used.

She put her pajamas on the end of one of the beds. Then unpacked everything else, she listened to the water run in the bathroom as she undressed. Ruby had pulled her black tank top on just as Adam returned yanking the door open.

Ruby jumped and swept her tail up to cover her groin, she still wore panties but the startled yell she had felt mixed with her heart pounding in sudden fright refused to escape her lips. It was like it got stuck in her throat as it constricted.

Adam looked her up and down. The ears pressed back flat her head and the terrified posture. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

The fox faunus swallowed thickly her lips parted slightly but no noise would come out. Adam pointed over his shoulder. “Yang and Weiss arrived, Weiss got all offended by my boxers. I just need my sweat pants.” He took a slow step in, raising his hands then closed the door softly behind him. “Hey are you okay? You look…” Adam took a slow step away and put his back to a wall.

Ruby took a few deep breaths and forced her vocals to work. “I’m fine, you just started me.”

Six words. Adam noted, she really didn’t like to talk. Or was just terrified of something, or was it something else? He opened one of the higher drawers of the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black slacks. “If you want to avoid the other two, just uhh. Wait here I guess? I can come get you when they go to bed.”

“I’d like that thanks.”

Adam pulled the slacks on and retreated leaving her alone again. Ruby took a step back then sat almost collapsing onto the bunk. Her heart was trying to beat out of her chest. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been that startled. She closed her eyes for a moment.

Red blood gushed at her face as Raven’s red blade burst through Jersey’s neck. Ruby snapped her eyes open and hugged herself. No, she remembered the last time she had been startled with perfect clarity. Always perfect.

She forced herself to pull her pajama bottoms on and got up. Maybe going out being with the others would help keep _him_ away.

“How’s everyone settling?”

Qrow’s muted voice from beyond the door was a beacon. Ruby opened the door and stepped out to find Adam sitting on a desk in the corner with the other room open. Weiss sounded like she was struggling to get unpacked while Yang was in the bathroom. Qrow’s attention turned to her, he looked her up and down. Without a word he offered his arms. Ruby tossed herself into them and hid her face against his chest. His skin was soft as his scent enveloped her; the nightmare was pushed out of her mind. Qrow stroked her head, he turned his attention to Adam with a little glare and mouthed. “What happened?”

Taking his suggestion Adam kept his voice low. “Just startled her.”

Qrow nodded. “Hey pipsqueak it won’t happen again with him. You’re okay.”

Ruby pulled away and put on a smile. “I know, I am. Just… it was nothing.” She looked away and hugged herself with an arm.

Her ears and tail told Adam and Qrow that it wasn’t nothing and that she wasn’t fine.

“Ugh this is just awful there is no room!” Weiss stormed out of the second room. “What are you doing here?”

Qrow chuckled. “I’m your team leader.”

Yang came out of the bathroom a toothbrush in one cheek. “SWEET!”

“Yang brush teeth first, talk second. I spent what… twelve years telling you that what three years without me and you forget?”

“Huh?” Weiss didn’t get it.

“I was around a lot for her youth.” Qrow said with a shrug. “Family friend. Anyway Ozpin is making all the team leaders check in. I’m just down the hall a room if you four need anything. I mean I doubt it but it’s that whole welcoming speech thing I’m supposed to say.”

“That’s not very professional of you.” Weiss sneered.

“I would have just sooner let you figure it out on your own Ice Princess.” Qrow shifted his weight back. “But-.”

“I mostly wanted to see him follow an order.” Ozpin poked his head in from outside of the hall. “I swear the man’s allergic to them.” He put an arm on the door-frame and leaned on it. “So when were you planning on telling them you're engaged to Ruby? Sooner the better, lots to explain after all.”

“ENGAGED!” Yang came out again this time toothbrush free.

“Oz~.” Qrow growled but as he turned the son of Old Man Coyote was long gone. “That fucker.” He grabbed the door and shut it tight. “Cool it firecracker, didn’t your dad tell you?”

“No. Dad barely talks.” Yang snapped.

“Oh. Well,” Qrow reached out and Ruby snuggled happy into his side. “Ruby got the… all the tells of a kitsune. Given that Cinder hunts our kind, your mom and dad engaged me to Ruby to protect her should she well you know _become_ at an inopportune time. Hell of a lot easier to explain why a fiance faithfully follows her around then someone not related. Just a ‘family friend’. It’s only till she’s twenty, most become before then.”

“Like you did.” Yang sneered. “You nearly killed my mo- Summer.”

Qrow flinched at the mention of her name, he put a hand on his chest and rubbed his flask through his shirt with a thumb. “Yeah, well I’m a Malk. She’s probably a kitsune, hopefully it won’t be as violent. Another upside to your parents engaging her to me, should it go badly I’d be close at hand to make sure she doesn’t hurt anyone.”

Weiss’s jaw hit the floor and her eyes wide. “Oh my gosh, you’re a Malk?”

Qrow rolled his neck, his ears changed to that of a bobcat and a tail slid out from under the tails of his shirt. “Yup. One big black Malk. See any of my kind before Atlasian?”

She nodded. “The General has a whole pack of them. I thought they were all in Atlas. That no spirits dared live outside of it.”

Qrow shrugged. “We are very few and far between. It’s totally possible that Ruby won’t become a kitsune but Cinder found us shortly after I went to school here. And Taiyang didn’t want to send Ruby to Atlas without more than a hunch to go on. So here we are, we’re engaged for another three years.”

“Why not?”

“Come on, Cinder’s got people. The spirits might be safe in Atlas but they are on _file_ , and assuming those files are safe is stupid. Plus Vale’s got better weather.”

Weiss pursed her lips. “I guess I can understand that.”

“Seriously?!” Yang burst, she could barely believe that her dad would let someone who crippled one of his best friends protect his daughter.

“Rationally Yang, it’s a good plan.” Weiss lifted her nose up high. “Now I am taking over some of these shelves.”

“I’m going to bed.” Adam said and walked past. “Hurry up Yang Ruby looks tired.”

“You don’t get to boss me around.” Yang glared at the faunus.

“You clearly aren’t paying attention so someone had to point it out.” Adam got up off the desk and headed into his bedroom, he shut the door behind him softly.

Rudy started. “Yang its-.”

“I was finished anyway.” Yang grumbled and headed over to claim the top bed from Weiss.

The fox faunus sighed, but smiled when Qrow pet her head. “You can come stay with me if you like.”

She shook her head and kept her voice too soft for anyone to overhear. “I should at least try here first. I like Adam and well I am sure I can manage Weiss. Yang… is…”

“A firecracker. Try to avoid lighting it and you’ll be fine.” They had one last hug. “Goodnight pipsqueak.”

Ruby regretted turning him down the moment he shut the door after him. Her heart did a flip at the idea of being alone with so many strangers. However she was tired so she grabbed her toiletry kit from her room and then cleaned up for the night. She returned to find Adam facing away from her on the bottom bunk. She tiptoed in the dark to the bed and climbed up the ladder on the end. The sheets were soft but not as nice as the ones she had at home but still better then Signal. Before they could strangle her, Ruby pulled her pajamas off and shoved them against the wall.

The day played back in her head, initiation had gone well. She had passed with flying colours, not that anyone expected anything different. Adam had stuck around after it, he was really quiet but then Weiss and Yang were more than loud enough to make up for it. They were team Branwen. With Qrow as their team leader, another of the teachers. Glynda didn’t seem to be happy about that. Ruby huffed as she hoped that none of Qrow’s enemies would make their lives difficult. She wondered what tomorrow would bring, objectively it would be more of what Signal had but what about her team? She shivered under the duvet.

“You know I can hear you quivering.”

Ruby shrank down under the wool duvet. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I wasn’t asleep.”

The fox faunus swallowed a few times. “Do you want to talk?”

“If it will help you calm down.” Adam turned over to stare at the bottom of her bunk above him. Like Ruby he had stripped down, he wondered if they were both just restless sleepers.

Normally Ruby would have said no, but then Adam was her partner for the next four years. “Well um, so why are you attending Beacon?”

“Protection.”

“Okay?”

“You’re not the only one who’s afraid of Cinder. I was a leader of the local White Fang band. Cinder came around and found us about six months ago. She kicked my ass, snapped my horns and left me for dead. Took my White Fang for herself, none of them cared about me. Tossed me down a cliff-side for being weak.” Adam spat the last word.

“That’s horrible.”

“Anyway. A human couple found me and nursed me back to health. Then since Ozpin is the only spirit in Vale that doesn’t seem to fear Cinder I went to him. We made a deal, I told him everything about my White Fang band and what Cinder told us. He’d let me into Beacon under his protection. Cinder hates loose ends, if she knew I was alive I am sure she’d come and kill me.”

Ruby shivered again and tried to find something to ask about. That didn’t involve Cinder. “You must have been a good leader to lead so young. You were good at giving orders in the forest.”

“I’ve been in training for it since I was fourteen. So it comes pretty naturally now.” Adam pushed his duvet down to his hips, it was too warm for him. “You were good at following them.”

“I learned to do what Qrow told me too. He’s been keeping me safe for so long that being quiet when I’m told or hanging back in a fight is easy.”

“I get the feeling we’ll work well together.”

Ruby blushed and was grateful he couldn’t see it. “Me too. I’m going to try and sleep now. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Ponyta208, Baker1762 and Dolsky for your comments.


	5. Day One

Ruby grumbled, a gentle tapping on her shoulder slowly raised her to wakefulness. She rolled over and blinked to find Adam leaning on the top bunk his chin on a forearm. “Morning?”

“It is, I figured you’d rather I wake you up then letting you sleep in only to compete with the other two for the bathroom.” Adam stepped back and stretched.

Ruby nodded noticing that he was already in his uniform. She yawned and sat up with a stretch her fingertips grazing the ceiling. “Thanks, mornings are for sleeping but I’d rather not get stuck behind Weiss.”

Adam smothered a chuckle as he found it utterly adorable how her ears turned back as she yawned and her tail quivered. “Well I’ll be outside.”

By the time Ruby was ready for the day Weiss and Yang were up. The former looked like she hated mornings even more than Ruby did while Yang was already a ball of energy. Full of grumbling they headed off to the cafe only to find a buildup of students outside of it. Adam shouldered his way to the front to find the cafeteria had been decorated.

On one side hung up from one end to the other on a clothesline were bras of every shape and size, even a few nighties and baby dolls. Ruby’s eyes went wide as she took the selection in. The bras even had matching panties, thongs and g strings on another clothesline underneath. “Well that explains why Qrow hasn’t come by.” Ruby said in her mouse volume as she hid against Adam’s side.

Adam found it kinda cute how she pressed against him. “Well it says take one of each.”

Sure enough there was a banner overtop of the bra line. In fancy cursive writing that all the students recognized. _Take one of each, welcome to Beacon._

Ruby stepped out from under Adam’s arm and walked in, she turned around and on the other side of the caf strung up the same way was men's underwear with the same message. “Hey, Ozpin put some up for guys too!”

Adam followed her in and was drawn to the jockstraps. Mostly because he thought it would be funny to ‘offend’ Weiss with one. “Huh neat, free underwear.” He started to browse the sizes and colours.

As if just one person was taking the prank for what it was, a gift the rest of the students stopped staring and started shopping. Ruby was drawn to a rose red transparent babydoll. With black lace on the hems, and a matching set of lace panties. She plucked it down from the clothesline and checked the sizing. Sure enough it was perfect for her. Ruby folded it up and put it in her side bag.

The lines were quickly being depleted, everyone finding something. Breakfast was brought in from the kitchens and by the time Glynda had heard about the mess and came to investigate all the underwear was gone but one. It was a white lace number without any foam in the cup. She strode over and found that it was in _her_ size. One of her blonde brows twitched.

Where Ozpin came from no one guessed, but suddenly he was behind her hugging her around the waist. He kissed her cheek. “See I thought of you too.” His tail swished back and forth as he purred.

Her brow twitched again. “Well I supposed you behaved last year when you did toothbrushes and toothpaste. This was actually very thoughtful when you think about it.” Glynda reached up and plucked the bra and matching thong down.

“I’m glad you like it.” Ozpin purred. “I figured something that wouldn’t show through your blouse would be appreciated. I almost picked black.”

Glynda scoffed and flicked her riding crop around and swatted him on the butt with it. Oz yelped and bounced away before soothing the impact spot. “Hey~.”

She turned on her heel and threatened him with her crop. “Don’t even think about it.”

Ozpin raised his hands up and backed off. “I swear I wasn’t, you’re _so_ not my type.”

“Good.” Glynda stormed towards the door. “I take it the rest of the staff have boxes on their desks?”

“Yup!”

Glynda sighed. “Well at least that means if you were busy with this overnight that there won’t be any other pranks today.”

Ozpin waited till the door shut behind her before he templed his fingers with a smirk. “Oh that’s what you think.”

Ruby waved her hand at him, seeing as no one else was doing it. “Thank you sir.”

Ozpin walked over and sat beside her tossing his legs out into the walkway. “You’re welcome.”

A chorus of thank yous went up and the most common topic was on the free underwear. Ozpin lowered his voice. “Also thank you for lending me Qrow. He did most of this, I had some pranks to work on that required a bit more of a magical touch.”

“I’m amazed Professor Goodwitch took it so well.” Weiss was having a hard time believing it but was also not quite able to hide the faint pink her cheeks had gone as she thought of the baby blue number that was stuffed into her bag with haste.

“Eh well. I always start the year with a prank like this. Usually it’s something that students are prone to forgetting, toothbrushes, hairbrushes and ties etcetera. This year I wanted something a bit more fun.” Ozpin chuckled. “And seeing Qrow’s face when I showed him what I had planned.” Oz kissed a couple fingers flicking them out. "Priceless."

Ruby thought about how the babydoll she had been drawn to was on the bottom level of the clotheslines. Had Qrow put it there for her? She blushed just thinking about him suggesting that it would look nice on her. She was startled out of her thoughts but Ozpin patted her head as he got up. “Well good luck on your first day. I owe Qrow a barrel of Hugh’s finest mead and that will take some doing to find.”

Adam watched Ruby turn an even darker red, almost matching his hair. “You okay?”

Ruby nodded. “He’s friends with Qrow.”

“Is that why he pet your head?” Yang asked, she thought it was weird.

“Probably.”

The bull faunus flicked a piece of egg around his plate. “Your ears are also cute, I want to pet them too.”

“No they are not! They’re unnatural.” Weiss sneered.

Ruby flinched and pulled her hood up. Adam glared at the Schnee across the table, “Oh shove it Schnee. Either be nice or say nothing.”

Weiss pointed her knife at him. “Oh shut up faunus, I can say whatever I want.”

Adam growled. “A spoiled heiress like you would think that.”

“Would you two stop it? It’s our first day.” Yang tried to cut in.

“She’s your sister, why didn’t you say something?” Adam snapped at her.

Ruby stared at her plate of her half finished breakfast while Yang snapped. “I hadn’t thought of what to say yet!”

“Maybe it’s because you’re Mistrian and just as bad as she is.” Adam snarled.

The fox faunus flinched as the arguing heated up with Yang’s indignant yell. They were so involved that none of them noticed her dissolving into rose petals and floating along the floor to the doors in a perfect escape. She returned to form and wandered down the halls. Classes wouldn’t start for another half hour. Ruby wandered outside and found Beacon private farm. After all getting all the food shipped up would cost a fortune when they had ample land and people to protect it on hand.

She ended up perched on a wooden fence watching chickens pick at the ground. After a couple minutes they all squeaked and ran away. “Huh?” 

Qrow was on her other-side, leaning on the fence with his arms. “Sorry, I think they sense I’m a Malk.”

Ruby pulled her hood down. “It’s fine. I’d rather talk to you then watch chickens.”

“So… did you like Ozpin’s prank or present? I’m not sure how to classify it.”

Ruby giggled. “Yeah, I found a nice babydoll. It’s black and red.”

Blush dusted Qrow’s cheeks. “I thought you’d like that one, I made sure to put it low so you wouldn’t have to reach for it.”

The fox faunus’s cheeks mirrored his. “So you put all of them up?”

“Yeah took me a couple hours this morning. Ozpin had another prank he wanted to set up and this one is a tradition of his.”

“Professor Goodwitch is gonna be unhappy. She thought that would be the only one today.” Qrow’s sniggering spoke volumes and Ruby couldn’t help but giggle along. “Well that will make today interesting.”

They watched the chickens go back to peaking now that they were away from the dangerous cat. “So why aren’t you with your team?” Qrow asked.

Ruby sighed. “They got into a fight, Adam said my ears were cute. Weiss called them unnatural and I am sure you can guess where it went from there.”

Qrow huffed out a long sigh. “Yeah, that’s not hard to guess. I figured that she’d be better because she seemed to take my being a spirit in stride.”

The petite woman hopped off the fence and moved to his side. Qrow welcomed her in for a snuggle. Ruby traced a finger along the plunging collar of his grey shirt. “Yeah but a spirit can look completely human. She probably thinks that being able to do that sets them apart. Some spirits are born human after all.”

“That’s true I was after all.” Qrow rubbed her back. “It’s only the first day Rubs, it will come back to bite her eventually and she’ll have a choice to make. No amount of lecturing can make a person change. It will have to come from her.”

“I guess you’re right. Adam didn’t help either, he kinda escalated it.”

“Well, I am your guys team leader. Maybe I should take him out for a drink.”

Ruby giggled. “Can I come?”

“Sure. I’ll come find you both after classes. Speaking of which, do you want me to walk you?”

“Sure. I missed you this morning.” Ruby said.

“Sorry. Should have stopped by.” Qrow pulled away and offered his arm. Ruby took it with a happy hum, being in contact with him made her feel less shy. “Soo, what did Ozpin get you for a gift?”

“Not yet but the day’s not over.”

Students were steadily streaming towards classes but Ruby and Qrow were the first to open Professor Port’s door. Qrow yelped and covered his eyes. “Oh gods my eyes!” Then clapped a hand over Ruby’s.

Professor Port _loved_ speedos, he was the terror of many beaches. Ozpin’s gift had been a King Taijitu theme combat speedo, one of the snake heads was swollen to constrain his impressive trouser snake. It was thick kevlar with combat ammo pouches on either side. “Ah Qrow you are early! Ozpin gave me such a fantastic gift this year!” His coat magically vanished as he posed showing off muscles wider than Ruby’s head in his arms. “SUCH A RESPECTABLE SPEEDO!”

Ruby peaked out from behind Qrow’s hand. “Is he a member of nudist beach?”

By this point her team and many other students had arrived. “Ah welcome my first class of the year! PLEASE SELECT YOUR SEATS!” Port struck another pose bringing his arms down and flexing. Ruby could practically see the yellow and orange stars around his muscles. He flexed each massive pectoral muscle.

Ruby just flicked an ear, as the Grimm studies professor sparkled with his glorious muscles. Qrow was just groaned. “Oh come on Port put a shirt on!”

In the next instant Peter was standing before Qrow and picked him up but his arm. “SUCH SCRAWNY MUSCLES!” Peter flung Qrow over his shoulder and the smaller man went _splat_ into the chalkboard. He peeled out of it after a moment leaving a Qrow sized imprint and landed on the ground with a _thump._ Qrow picked himself up and looked up just in time to get an eyeful of the straining King Taijitu head. This was not a perspective he _ever_ wanted of Port, he was so distracted he totally missed the massive hand.

Qrow squeaked when Port picked him up by his cape. “Just as I suspected! If you get dizzy after just one throw you’re in desperate need of my assistance!” He posed again swinging Qrow around to crush him into his huge pecs. “YOU NEED THE EXAMPLE OF A PERFECT MALE SPECIMEN TO INSPIRE YOU!”

Qrow scrambled trying to get free of the head lock kicking and squirming with all his might.

“SEE YOU’RE LOOKING MORE LIVELY ALREADY!”

Qrow got his face free of Ports grey chest hair and screamed. “OZ HELP THIS WASN’T PART OF THE DEAL!”

Laughter broke out through the classroom and Ozpin poked his nose in from outside before rolling his eyes and walking in. “Peter put the scrawny cat down.”

“Hahaha! I was just inspiring him! I don’t remember him being so small in his school days.”

Ozpin reached the bottom of the stairs and grabbed Qrow by the nape of his cape. “He was just smaller in general.”

Qrow launched himself at Oz and hugged him tight. “Oh my hero!”

Oz pet his head. “There there my little Malk it’s over now. Deep breaths.”

Qrow laughed and pulled away. “I’m good, I’m good.” Ozpin kept petting and he started to purr.

“Now then Peter you have a class to teach and please, put some trousers on. You don’t have to show everyone your new speedo for the mental boost of awesome underwear.”

“Too true headmaster!” Peter grabbed his trouser and pulled them on, removing the ammo pouches from the speedo as he went. “Though I must ask, what did you get for yourself?”

Ozpin quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t need any help with my mental self esteem. I’m always ready for action.”

Ruby, several other ladies and men including Qrow wondered if Ozpin just said he went commando. It would be the fuel for many new wet dreams. Ozpin hugged Qrow over a shoulder. “Now then we have more planning to do.”

“Headmaster, would you mind fixing your other prank before you leave?” Port asked.

Oz looked over his shoulder as he walked away dragging Qrow along with him. “Of course not. Where would the fun in that be?”

Peter sighed, well it had been worth a shot. “Alright lesson start everyone, open your books to page three hundred and ninety four.”

A blonde raised his hand. “Errr sir, none of us have our books.”

Peter huffed. “That is because Mister Arc you've yet to retrieve them.”

“Okay but where are they?”

Professor Port looked up. “It would appear Ozpin has shaken up his day one pranks this year. I suggest you 'retrieve' them.”

All the books had somehow been glued to the ceiling above them. Ruby wondered how Ozpin had managed that one. Another red head stepped out of her seat and her boots glowed black as she floated herself up to the ceiling. She grabbed a book and attempted to pull it off the ceiling but it was firmly stuck. She froze as the book _growled_ at her. It snapped open it’s pages replaced with teeth and it tried to bite her fingers.

She yelped and lost focus with her Semblance and tumbled back to the ground. A ginger haired girl caught her. Ruby pursed her lips, she had read a story about monster books like this. Seeing as she wanted the class to hurry up and start. Ruby dissolved into rose petals and floated slowly up to the ceiling. She spread herself out over the ceiling and used her petals to stroke the spines of the books.

They fell from the ceiling into eager hands and started to attempt to bite them. Ruby grabbed one as it fell and returned to her seat in a flow of rose petals. “Stroke the spines!” She pet hers and the book calmed down and started to purr.

Bit by bit many pets were dolled out and the books calmed down. “Thank you Miss Xaio Long. Right then, let's talk about the Grimm!” Ruby blushed and pulled up her hood to hide within.

* * *

Ruby yawned and stretched as they walked out of their last class of the day. Adam walked beside her as they were the last out of the classroom. Yang hung back in the hall as Qrow was waiting outside for them. Weiss had already headed on ahead eager to get a start on her homework. She picked up her feet and zipped over to him. “That was so funny!”

Qrow reached up and ruffed her hair. “Yeah yeah, come on. I’m taking you three out for a drink.”

Adam cocked his head but just shrugged. “Alright.”

Yang’s fingers twitched as she watched Ruby glow under the head pets. She didn’t get a welcome like that. She knew that Qrow had been baiting Cinder away from her for years but she was only human. It had really been for Raven and Ruby. Or at least they thought she was just human, till she hit twenty it was totally possible for her to be a spirit. Just less obvious then Ruby with her Silver Eyes and two trait faunus features.

“Come on then.” Qrow said and turned away starting down the hall. Ruby wove an arm around his and he pet the back of her hand idly with a thumb.

Adam watched Yang glare at their backs. He wondered what that was about and where Qrow was taking them, he found it hard to believe there was a bar on campus. So when Qrow brought them to just that, it was a shock. It was even rather large and empty so far.

“Hey Mac!” Qrow waved at the bartender. “Can I get three ales and a lemonade?”

McAnally was a tall, gangly man with a shaved head an indeterminate age, anywhere from thirty to fifty. He wore black dress trousers, a white shirt and a spotless white apron. He nodded to Qrow but didn’t say anything.

The building was less of a pub and more of an actual old world styled tavern. Its items and structural parts are arranged around the number thirteen. Thirteen wooden pillars, elaborately carved with scenes out of Old World fairy tales, thirteen tables were scattered in the free spaces. The bar was crooked with thirteen stools, there are thirteen fans overhead. Qrow for one knew that doing magic in this tavern was damn near impossible. Even Ozpin couldn’t do any magical pranking on the premises. Qrow had often wondered if that was why it was allowed on the grounds. A safe haven from their local trickster spirit, that and McAnally was the _only_ person Qrow knew that Ozpin _never_ pranked. Why that was though remained a mystery.

Qrow took his team over to one of the tables and they settled. Ruby was in awe of the carved scenes and picked a chair by one of them so she could study it. Mac came over and handed them their drinks, the lemonade for Ruby. “Thanks Mac.” Qrow said and paid with a couple silver coins. He sipped the warm ale and purred, Mac made the best ale on the planet in his very experienced opinion.

Adam sipped the ale and melted into his seat, oh it was fantastic. Rich and warm, after all truly great ale was served warm not cold. “Oh wow.”

Yang had a sip and followed suit becoming a melted puddle of happy woman. Ruby on the other hand was enjoying her lemonade, it was perfect and even the ice cubes were made of lemonade so it wouldn’t water down with time. Yang asked after another sip. “So what is this about Qrow?”

Qrow sighed and nursed his ale before he said. “Weiss, Ruby told me about what happened at breakfast.”

“Atlas snob.” Adam snarled.

“Be that as it may, I’d like it if you three didn’t engage with her.”

“What?!” The bull faunus snapped.

Qrow raised a hand slightly and Adam pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest. “Weiss will shove her head up her ass without your help Adam. Ignore her, let her set up her noose on all her own. By arguing with her you only enable her, she’ll get it through her head when she’s all alone that how she’s acting won’t earn her any friends.”

“I saw another team bullying a rabbit faunus.” Adam growled. “She could just try to make friends with them.”

“She is still living with you guys, give her the cold shoulder if she’s being an ass and be kind if she’s not. I doubt she’s stupid, she’ll work it out but getting into fights over it only lets her shout louder… No one wants to be lonely and it’s damn easy to be alone in a crowd.”

“So just ignore her when she bullies Ruby or Adam?” Yang didn’t like that idea one bit.

“Tell me Yang and Adam. What would have happened if you ignored her comment? Just not engaged with her?”

“Nothing, I can take it and ignore it.” Ruby said. “While I appreciate you sticking up for me Adam, I think Qrow has the right idea. Let’s just ignore her when she does it. Pick out a new topic and not include her till she says something nice.”

Adam focused on his ale rather than respond. 

“I have to share a room with her, what am I supposed to do when she asks me?”

“Just tell her the truth. That if she doesn’t stop what she is doing that she’ll have no friends. Then just leave it there, let her stew.” Qrow had another long draft.

The more Adam thought about it the more it made sense. Bullies craved attention, robbing them of that attention would be pretty effective. Even if it would take a lot of patience. “I guess this will be a good lesson in controlling my temper.”

“However you need to look at it. Bullies get bored if you ignore them, yeah you have to live with this one but you can cast her out all the same. Don’t try to make friends till she is ready to put in the mutual effort.”

Yang nodded. “Okay. If you think this will be best.”

“It’s worth a shot at least.” Qrow said. “Still finish your drink and hit the books. Glynda will have my head if you guys fall back… actually don’t tell her I brought you here on your first day.”

Ruby giggled at that. “What is her problem with you? You never seemed to have liked her at all.”

“Eh, she loves her authority. I hate it, she hates that I drink and refuses to believe that it is my nectar. We are just different, it's nothing really serious.” Qrow finished his ale. “Come on, let's get going.”

They finished up and Qrow walked them back to their room. Weiss was absent, most likely having gone to the library. The teens split up to take over a table each and Qrow settled in the eve of the window. Having opened it up to let in fresh air as he hung a leg out. Like the rest of them he was reading, he had been giving a course to brush up on his leadership skills.

Ruby found it weird to be in a room with so many other people. However it was nice and quiet, the three burned through their homework in a couple hours. When they finished dinner Weiss came back and Qrow was teaching Adam and Yang how to play Blackjack. Ruby of course already knew how to play. They weren’t actually gambling instead using pencils in stead of chips.

“Blackjack?” Weiss wrinkled her nose. “Don’t you have something better to teach us?”

Qrow was the dealer. “They already worked, so we’re playing. You’re welcome to join. Though we’ll need a couple more pencils if you do.”

“No thank you.” Weiss sneered. “I’m going to get ready for bed.”

“Hit me please.” Adam said, peering at his cards.

Qrow dealt him a card. “We don’t need to know Ice Princess.”

“Stop calling me that!”

“Stop acting like one. You’re worse than your sister I swear.” Qrow dealt another card as Ruby tapped the table.

“You know Winter?” The Schnee said, shocked.

“Well yeah, I did my last two years at Atlas. I had a few classes with her and I’ve done a few missions with her. She’s Ice Queen, given that you’re tiny you get to be the princess.”

“She never mentioned you.”

“It was only two years and we didn’t get along.”

“Humph.” Weiss headed into her bedroom to get changed.

“Alright grasshoppers show me what you got.”

Ruby won and then she won the next three rounds. Yang huffed, this wasn’t fair. She had never played before so Ruby doubtlessly had the most experience. There was a knock on the door and Ozpin came in. “There you are Qrow.” He held up a small brown bag. “I didn’t forget you.”

Qrow huffed and got up. “Should I be worried?”

Ozpin’s expression betrayed nothing. “Of little old me?”

Warning bells started to ring in Qrow’s head as he took the bag. Ruby came up beside him and peered in as he opened it. Qrow recognized it and his cheeks went crimson. “Oh you little-.” He raised a hand primed to punch Oz.

Ozpin backed away with a grin raising his hands slightly. “Oh come on, it’s nothing I mean you’ve been engaged for years. When was the last time you got-.” He couldn’t help but giggle and the shorter man grabbed him by the cowl of his shirt and slammed him into a wall. “Oh come on Qrow, I’ll help you test them!”

Ruby had slipped her hand into the bag and grabbed an item within. It was small and she didn’t recognize it so her curiosity was overriding what caution Qrow’s anger inspired. She studied the collection of rubber black rings. She held one up and peered through it. “What are they?”

Yang took one look and started to giggle. Adam hid his face in his hands, his cheeks the same colour as his hair. Qrow looked over sharply. “Hey put that back!” He dropped Ozpin and lunged.

Ruby neatly dodged out of the way. “What are they?”

Ozpin straightened his coat. “A set of cock rings that I thought he would like, they are classy. Come in several sizes as I wasn’t sure what to get and given that he’s probably only had any fun with his hand for at least three years I figured when he does get in the game again adding some extra style to his fornication would be beneficial. Not to mention the lucky person who gets to have fun with him will get an extra hard cock to bounce on!” Oz clapped his hands together. “Truly the perfect gift for someone who needs to get laid more! I even included some condoms of different sizes and flavours!”

Ruby was so shocked that Qrow retrieved the cock rings from her weak grasp with ease.

Ozpin tapped a finger on his chin, his gaze looking up as if he was visualizing a selection. “I almost got him one that would press on his taint but it’s hard to size those. Given how he used to flirt with everything that walked and was sexy, I figured that would be his thing.”

“Oh would you shut up!” Qrow stuffed the cock rings back into the bag.

“Nah watching your cheeks turn as red as Miss Xaio Long’s hair is funny. I mean just think about how she’ll enjoy it when you get your head out of your-.”

Qrow slapped a hand over Oz’s mouth. “Not another word!” Then his cheeks blazed when Ozpin patted him on the buttcheeks. He could see the mirth in Ozpin’s eyes.

Ruby grabbed the bag from where Qrow had dropped it and upended it onto the table. She had of course read about condoms but had never touched one before. She pulled out one of the many little packages that was red and tore it open while Ozpin and Qrow were having a horny battle of wills. She studied the lubricated red item and then shook it out. Only that didn’t really help with the mental image she was trying to form. Seeing no other recourse of action, she pressed it to her lips and blew hard.

The condom blew up into a fifteen centimeter thick cock like object. She pinched it shut at the base and licked her lips. “Huh that’s cool… why does it taste like strawberries?”

Qrow’s gaze snapped over as his jaw dropped as he watched her lick the tip.

“Yup definitely strawberries.”

While he’d never admit it his trousers grew tight watching her test the condom. “Hmm yummy strawberries to boot.”

Ozpin freed his mouth from Qrow’s hand. “Raven mentioned that strawberries were your favourite fruit so I figured-.”

“Stop it!” Qrow covered his ears. 

Ruby understood what Ozpin was suggesting a full minute after Qrow had clued in. “Ohhhh.” This wasn’t just a gift for Qrow, it was a gift for _them._ “Uhh, thank you sir.”

Ozpin stepped away from the wall and patted Qrow’s head. “You’re welcome!” He turned on his heel and strutted out of the room like a cat that had gotten the cream.

Qrow wished that the ground would just open up and swallow him. Then Ruby licked the inflated condom again like a popsicle. Which did not help his trouser problem at all. “Ruby could you please put that down?”

“Do I have too? I mean it tastes nice and it seems like a waste to just trash it.”

The raven haired man rubbed a hand over his eyes. The voice in the back of his head that said he hadn’t gotten laid in four years suggested that he put it on and then let her taste it. Preferably with lots of sucking and squeezing. He walked over and stuffed the other condoms, many were in that flavour and cockrings back into the bag.

Ruby looked over to him, her eyes flicking down very obviously. “Ohhh~.”

Adam noticed the tension between them looked like it needed cutting. “So was that Ozpin’s version of flirting?”

Qrow snorted. “That was pretty mild for him. He and James bang on and off, and Ozpin had been trying to get me to hop into bed with him for _years_ but I’ve been busy.”

Ruby swooned a little bit, inflated dick still in hand. “That would be so sexy~!”

Yang also just about had a nose bleed just thinking about it. “Pass the cock Ruby I wanna test it.”

The fox faunus handed it over and took mental notes as Yang started to suck on it with clear skill. Qrow and Adam meanwhile were pitying their trousers, either it was because the girls were oblivious or just didn’t care they didn’t know. However watching Yang suck on it made any hope of calming down vanish. Qrow gave up with a sigh, he leaned over and kissed Ruby chastely on the temple. “Alright have fun with the condom, I’m going to bed.” _To rub one out while that’s still fresh in my mind._

“Goodnight!” Ruby said cheerily, purring at the little kiss.

Yang watched as Qrow headed out. That warm little smile that was so rare for him all just for Ruby. While all she got was a called out goodnight. Playing with the cock without him there wasn’t as much fun. So everyone got ready for bed.

When Yang headed to bed Weiss was already asleep. She had nothing to do but stew on the day, she was trying to hold it in, she didn't _hate_ her mouselike sister. However jealously boiled in her chest. Ruby got to grow up with their parents, Ruby had Qrow’s love _obviously._ Ruby got to be a spirit most likely. Qrow had only been in her life because he was baiting Cinder to keep the monster away from Raven. As soon as Cinder saw just how unimportant she was he was gone to Ruby. _Engaged_ to her, arranged by her own parents. Qrow’s smile for Ruby made Yang purse her lips, he had been the most badass hunter of her life. The subject of many fantasies.

Now that she was all grown up she showed off her breasts and her six pack. Her long legs, she did everything she could think of without being obvious to be sexy… and Qrow didn’t look at her twice. Nope, it was all for Ruby. It was Ruby he hugged, Ruby he that he cuddled. She had been watching very closely and she didn’t even think he was attracted to her. Yet all of his attention was so easily put on her at the drop of a hat and she wasn’t even trying! It wasn’t fair! She knew Ruby didn’t mean to steal his attention, she tried not to be angry with her twin but it was so hard.

While Yang stewed Ruby stared up at the ceiling, she wasn’t tired. Qrow usually gave her some sort of physical activity every day and the one spar in Glynda’s class wasn’t near good enough to exhaust her. She had half a mind to grab a book but she didn’t want to wake Adam. She turned over with a huff and glared out into the darkness. Maybe she should go to the gym and find something to punch.

“Restless?” Came from below her.

“Too much energy, Qrow usually spars with me or makes me work out in some way before bed.”

“Wanna hit the gym? I’m not used to being so idle for the day either.” Adam couldn’t get the image of her playing with the condom out of his head.

“Sure!” Ruby pulled her pajama top on.

Adam had just pulled on a pair of sweatpants when she climbed down the ladder and turned away from him. He could see in the dim light now her panties had a little tie above her tail. They were so innocent, plain white but they made her butt look so good. He swallowed thickly.

Ruby pulled on a pair of slacks and reached behind her to do the above tail tie.

“I got it.” Adam reached out and tied it for her. Her black tank top was too short and it showed off her love handles.

The fox faunus turned to him. “Are you getting a shirt?”

“Uh no, I’ll be fine.” Adam attempted to hit the reset button on his brain several times.

Together they sneaked out and to the gym. It was empty and lit by the moonlight coming in through large side windows. Ruby scanned over the equipment trying to decide what to do. Usually she sparred with Qrow so having to use gym equipment was weird.

“Do you want to spar?” Adam offered as he walked over to a training mat.

“That would be great!” Ruby bounced over and picked a ready position.

Adam looked her over and wondered what style Qrow had taught her. It looked like some sort of mixed martial art. He picked a different form. “Ready when you are.”

Ruby nodded sharply, her brows furrowed in focus. Then lashed out with two strikes. Adam neatly dodged keeping his movements small. He blocked another attack with a forearm and swung his foot forward, hooking it behind one of Ruby’s knees he pulled her off balance. Much to his surprise though Ruby rolled with it spinning putting her back to his and then jabbing her elbows into the soft meat of his stomach. Adam gasped but Ruby was already spinning, she kicked straight up into his chest and punted him across the mat.

He landed with a _thump_ and gasped as he pressed a hand to his stomach. “Where’d you learn that?” He squeaked.

Ruby giggled admiring his prone form. “That was nothing~, you should see Qrow when he’s good and drunk.”

Adam picked himself up and applied some Aura to vanish the bruising. “Well that’s one in the eye for underestimating you.” He raised his arms. “Lets go again!”

So they did, over and over. Coming out even in who hit the ground most. Ruby wasn’t very good at Qrow’s drunken master but she had picked up enough little tricks to keep Adam on his toes. While Adam was so formal in style that she could see what he was going to do several moves ahead. Only in their last bout when she grabbed him as he tried to sweep her again he lost his footing instead and they tumbled to the ground.

Ruby huffed as he landed on her. “You’re heavy and-.” Blushed filled her cheeks.

Adam groaned in embarrassment, his erection returned with a vengeance. “Sorry, I can’t always control that.” He rolled off of her and crossed his legs so the fabric of his sweatpants helped disguise the very eager boner.

Ruby giggled as she sat up. “It’s okay, I get that it’s a guy thing. I’ve read about it plenty.”

“Into sexy romance novels then?”

“Qrow never checks what I’m reading and he never talks to me about this stuff. So I got curious.”

“Huh, when I was with the White Fang it was pretty hard to miss. So I got schooled in it pretty quickly.”

“That’s neat, I wish Qrow would have taught me more but I think he’s leery of it because we are engaged.”

“He did seem pretty embarrassed back there.”

Ruby giggled. “I think it was a nice gift. And that it was nice of Ozpin to bring it up, it will be _so_ much easier to start that conversation someday now.”

“Huh?”

“Well, I’m only engaged to him so it would be easier to keep being a potential spirit a secret. It’s not _real_ if you get what I mean. He doesn’t love me, not like that. It was just paperwork.” Ruby looked away and fiddled the edge of her sweat pants. “Sometimes lately when he smiles at me I get a funny feeling in my stomach. I just don’t know how to tell him or if I should or how to tell he even feels the same way.”

Adam hummed. “That feeling is probably arousal and… well I’ve only known him for two days. But he strikes me as a very laid back guy, I bet he wouldn’t have been so embarrassed if you weren’t there and if he didn’t feel something for you. I mean it was totally obvious he wanted to do _fun_ things to you while you were playing with that condom.”

“Really?” Ruby raised a brow at him.

“Well yeah, I totally did too. Your uhm, naivete is kinda cute.” Adam pointed at his crotch. “Still want to do you obviously, you're cute and I’m sure Qrow notices but probably cares about ehh. I don’t know. You said your engagement is not real, maybe that’s why.”

The fox faunus hummed. “You’re really insightful.”

“Part of my training to be a leader in the White Fang, being able to read people is very important.”

“What do you think I should do?”

“I don’t know. I just told you that I want to sleep with you but what you’ve got with Qrow is different. You said you’ve only just started getting aroused when he smiles at you sometimes. Maybe nothing is the best course of action? See if it gets worse with time. Ozpin seems to think you two should get together, he strikes me as the type to know a lot more than he lets on.”

“You think that Ozpin thinks that Qrow is attracted to me?”

“Something like that, or he thinks that you two will be good together. Ugh.” Adam flopped into his back. “I’m getting harder just thinking about how you two would look together.”

Ruby blushed and could see what he said was true. “Sorry about that and thank you for talking with me about it.”

Adam dismissed it with a wave of his hand. “Eh, it’s no big deal.”

Ruby nibbled her bottom lip, the temptation to ask him to show her how he liked to fix his problem was great. Maybe another time. “We should go back, I take it you want the shower first?”

“Yeah. I’m never gonna sleep without dealing with this first.” Adam got up and didn’t bother trying to hide how the fabric of his crotch lifted. “And something tells me you don’t want to be listening to that while you’re trying to sleep.”

They started to walk out. “I don’t mind actually. That sounds kinda sexy.”

Adam’s cock bobbed at her words, he rubbed his good eye. Gosh he totally lucked out with a partner. “Okay I’ll keep that in mind for the future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: I'm a little bit amazed it took me this long to get a FMAB and Kill a la Kill reference into a work. Also must resist the Adam and Ruby shipping temptation, it ran amok this chapter. Thank you too: Baker1762, Mysty_Sinclair, Ponyta208, Queenofspades19 and Dolsky for your comments.


	6. Forever Fall

The first week went off smoothly, aside from the occasional small prank or hiccup with Weiss. So come seven on Saturday Yang strode into their study room in short shorts and a dance bra. “Team bonding time! I say we go clubbing!” Yang fist pumped.

“Clubbing?” Ruby squeaked, a loud place with lots of people. That didn't sound like her thing at all.

“Oh come on! It will be fun! We’ve been stuck on the grounds for a whole week!” Yang walked over and sat on the edge of the table. “You need to get out more little sister.”

“It’s really not my kind of thing Yang.” Ruby shrank in on herself.

“What about you Adam? Weiss is off hiding in the library again.” Yang set her fingertips on the curve of her ample cleavage.

Adam’s gaze was drawn to them. “I don’t think it’s a good idea Yang. I mean you must have a pretty good time of it but.” He pointed at his brand. “Some of us only get stared at.”

Yang pursed her lips, he did have a good point there. “Well then you and Ruby can stick together and take it at your own pace. Come on don’t make me go alone.” The blonde whined puffing her chest up a little bit.

The bull faunus knew what she was doing but… well. “Ughh, let’s go Ruby. If only to keep the party girl out of trouble.”

“Fine, but I’m wearing my hood.” Ruby sighed, _and hiding behind you._

“Great, get changed!”

* * *

Ruby took that mindset to heart as they walked into the busy club. It was dark with purple lights and an open glass roof. At least it helped keep her from feeling trapped. The music pounded in her ears and she pulled her hood down farther. Adam had chosen his hunting gear, as had Ruby and Adam’s long coat let her hide against his back near perfectly. “Alright Yang, get it out of your system.”

“Sweet! I need a Strawberry Sunrise!” Yang charged off towards the bar.

Adam sighed and turned slightly. “You okay?”

“It’s so loud.” Ruby peaked out from behind him. “It’s making my ears hurt.”

_And we are back to short sentences._ Adam thought with a sigh. “Come on, let's find the roof access.” He offered her his side.

Ruby took the offer, it was so crowded that she tucked her tail. Adam guided her around the outside and they found the back stairs. She blushed as they walked past a pair fucking in an eve. She moved out from behind him as he pushed the door open. The fresh air was a welcome change from the sweat, sex and alcohol. She took a deep breath and pulled her hood down. “It’s nice out here.”

Adam did have to give that to her, Vale was a dark city at night. So they could see the stars with ease, he walked over to the edge of the roof and sat down hanging his legs over the side. The club was close to Beacon, one of the highest points of the city. So the whole city was sprawled out before them. Ruby followed him over. “Oh wow.”

“Yeah Vale has its moments.” Adam leaned back on his hands.

Ruby took her cloak off and flicked it out beside him then sat down. “What was it like in Mantle?”

Adam wrinkled his nose at the thought. “Nothing like Vale. It goes up rather than out and is filthy. Crime is so bad that the police are useless and the Special Operatives run the streets.”

“How does that work?”

“Well with crime so bad, it’s more than they can handle. So Ironwood has a band of the Ops that works exclusively down in Mantle. They catch the criminals that are out of the cops league. I don’t know a whole lot about how it works. I’m just glad to be out of that hell hole.”

Ruby drew her shoulders up and looked away, it wasn’t hard to guess it was a sore subject. She swung her tail up into her lap and kneaded it. “Sorry, didn’t mean to bring up old wounds.”

Adam shrugged. “It’s behind me, that’s what is important. What about you?”

“I grew up on Patch.” Ruby brushed a long lock behind an ear. “I wasn’t ever allowed to leave till I started at Signal. That’s when Qrow was engaged to me, so he could be my bodyguard more easily.”

I’ve seen Patch on maps, isn’t it like a small speck over that way?” He pointed to the south west slightly.

The fox faunus blushed. “Yeah, but it’s a nice spot.”

“Sure beats Mantle.”

Ruby kneaded her tail. “So uhm Adam, stop me if this is too soon… but we are kinda talking about it anyway.” She glanced over at him, she sat on his left so his brand wasn’t visible. “But, what happened to your eye?”

Adam went still, his hands clenched tight. “The SDC,” He spat. “owns most of Mantle. Factories, housing, probably a good portion of the gangs. The mines, all of it one way or another. My parents weren’t anything special, they worked in the mines. Mom died due to Dust exposure and Dad… he never made enough. So he started to gamble, gambling led to debts. Guess who paid in ‘indentured servitude’ when he couldn’t pay in gold.” He glared down at his lap. “The White Fang broke me out, but the foreman branded me so that I’d be easy to find on the streets. They like to do that with slaves. The White Fang is the only way out.”

“Is that how you ended up in Vale? The White Fang shipped you here where you’d be safe?”

“Pretty much. Heh, White Fang to get out of Mantle and then Beacon to get out of the White Fang.”

Ruby reached over and wove her arms around one of his. She rested her head on his shoulder. “Well you’re safe now. But why doesn’t James do anything about Mantle?”

“I don’t think he can, from what I understand the SDC controls too much, funds the military. I think him giving us as many Special Ops as he has is the best he can do.” A smile pulled at Adam’s lips. “There were even rumours that sometimes he comes down personally when things got bad enough regardless of pissing off his funders to help out. I’ve never seen it personally but I’ve heard of all drug dens and gang hideouts busted open over night and everyone taken in. But no one ever says who did it.” He flicked a hand up. “Total kickass vigilante stuff.”

Ruby tried to imagine the kick ass God Ironwood from her stories pulling vigilante moves in the dead of night. The city of neon, his playground for dispensing justice. It was a very bad ass image. “That’s really cool.”

“Yeah, Ironwood was kinda an inspiration for me as a kid. The stories say that he started out human but he _cares_ about faunus and spirits and just being _good._ Even at the risk of pissing off the Schnees.” Adam smiled, they could feel the music from the club booming below them. “Hmm.” Adam got up and walked over to the skylight, there was a window that was unlocked so he cracked it open a couple centimeters. The music became clear but wasn’t the same brain numbing loud as it was within.

“What are you doing?” Ruby asked.

“Well, we’re all the way down here. We might as well dance.”

Ruby blushed. “I don-.”

“You just said you’re a little sheltered Patch girl. I know you can’t dance, but better late than never.” The bull faunus offered his hand. “Just think of it like fighting. Only less injuries.”

The petite woman huffed and stood up, but left her cloak where it was. “So how do you dance?”

“Well how do you want to? What you do around a campfire is not the same as what you do in a club. So I only have a little experience myself. I know how to waltz though, something my teachers taught me to do so I didn’t make a fool out of myself when other bands got together for a party.”

“Okay so…” Ruby trailed off as she stood before him.

“Like this.” Adam guided her to put a hand on his shoulder, while he put one on the small of her back. They joined their other hands, and Adam led her slowly.

Ruby was sure her cheeks were on a permanent red. He kept it nice and slow so she didn’t step on his toes, as well as keeping a nice predictable pattern. Only problem was that he was really tall and that the music was totally a different beat. It made Ruby blush all the more. “Okay I think I got it. Hmm can we watch them for a bit?”

“Sure.” Adam thought she was cute. Ruby grabbed her cloak and they settled facing each other looking down into the club. She was quickly transfixed by the moving bodies. With the beat in their ears, they pressed close and ground against each other. Hands wandered and groped or raised above their heads.

It was totally different, then Adam’s careful dance with her. Her tail twitched as her heart pounded what would it be like to dance like that with Adam? She looked up and saw that he was glancing at her instead. Ruby worried her bottom lip. “So how much longer do you think Yang will want to stay?”

Adam pointed down into a club. “A while, she looks like she’s having fun.”

Ruby looked down and sure enough Yang had a big guy entranced dancing with her. “Oh darn. So we have to wait for her.”

“We could go find a place to get a snack.”

“Then have her worry about finding us after? Assuming she’s too drunk to use her Scroll.”

“Good point.” Adam huffed and reached over to close the window again. “I take it you don’t care for electronic dance?”

“Not really, give me some good folk any day.” She shivered and pulled her cloak in around her. Then rolled over tucking it right and looked up at the sky. “At least the purple lights don’t ruin the stars.”

Adam rolled over and shifted down to be level with her head. “Yeah, I still vote next time we bring homework and give Yang instructions to find us a pub or cafe when she’s done.”

“If one is open late enough.”

The auburn haired man chuckled. “Yeah fair enough. I suppose we’ll just be spending a lot of time on this rooftop.”

Ruby hummed. “I can think of worse spots.”

Adam most definitely could as well, a pretty night sky and a pretty woman to keep him company. He wasn’t sure what to talk about, they had been having evening chats for the last week. A crash broke the tranquility of their night.

“Oh dear.” Ruby rolled over. “Yang just tossed a guy into the DJ’s table.”

With a sigh the two got up and retrieved Yang from the club. They pulled her out into the streets and started the walk up to the ships. Yang was draped over Adam’s side, as he held her up. “How did you drink so much so fast?”

“I’m not that drunk.” Yang snorted with a giggle.

Ruby pulled up her hood, the wind drew down from the north and chilled them. “You’re drunk Yang. Qrow is way better at holding his drink.”

Yang giggled. “Bull, I’ve never seen him drink. He’s like.” She let Adam’s shoulder go and tossed up her arms. “The perfect huntsman.”

Ruby couldn’t help but think that Qrow would hate to be called that. She saw a glint of steel out of the corner of her eye. “Hey Adam… I think we are being followed.”

Adam glanced out but had to step up and catch Yang as she wobbled. “We didn’t bring our weapons and Yang is in no shape to fight.”

“Want to run for the dock then?”

“Yeah.” Adam grabbed Yang and tossed her over his shoulder. 

“Hey!” Yang yelled and then covered her mouth as her stomach rebelled.

They sprinted up the road only for a couple muted shots to whiz past her ears. Ruby called up her Aura and hoped that Yang was sober enough to do the same. A couple men flanked them coming out of side streets opening fire. Adam picked out a side route and dropped Yang behind the corner. He and Ruby formed up at the mouth of the alley to keep the blonde safe.

A tall man pointed a gun at them. “Wallets.”

“No way.” Adam growled.

Another pulled a shotgun off his back. Neither hunter liked their odds with that, however a long shadow was cast over the ground. One that brought a smile to Ruby’s lips.

“Alright scum, I’ve let you play with my grasshoppers long enough. Leave before I acquaint you with your intestines.” Qrow had Bloodmoon in scythe form over his shoulder, the moonlight catching the edge.

“SHIT HUNTSMAN!”

Qrow chuckled as they scrambled to get away, vanishing into other alleys. Ruby grinned up at him, she thought he looked so bad ass up there. “Where’d you come from?”

Qrow jumped down and landed as light as a cat. “Like I’d let you three off campus and not follow.” He collapsed his scythe.

“Well thank you. Yang is kinda…”

The Malk knelt down and balanced on the balls of his feet by the blonde. “Drunk, I was keeping an eye on her in the club. I wanted to see what you two would do.” He scooped Yang up and she fought him. “Hey~ put me down~.”

“No one wants to help you wobble up to Beacon.” Qrow stood. “Come on then, bedtime.”

“I’m not a kid anymore!” Yang whined. “Not like you’d notice though!”

Qrow didn’t like where this was going, he wasn’t oblivious. “Get it out of your head girl.”

Yang kicked and thrashed, Qrow dropped her on her ass. “Hey ow!” She picked herself up and wobbled, her cheeks were dark red from alcohol. Qrow noticed how her breasts heaved in her anger. “What was that for?!”

“If you’re sober enough to fight and talk you’re sober enough to walk.”

Yang glared at him and strode towards with a wobble to jab him in the chest with a finger. “Doesn’t give you the right to drop me like that! What an asshole!”

“Nice of you to notice, now back to Beacon.” Qrow grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.

Ruby and Adam sighed and helped Qrow corral Yang to bed.

* * *

Qrow was sprawled out on a branch in Malk form. His team below him attended to their task, tapping trees for sap. He liked the forever fall forest, it’s dark red leaves. The stuff was worth a small fortune, most commoners didn’t dare harvest or the cost of huntsmen protectors while they did it was too high. Vernal was off keeping an eye on team CRDL and team JNPR was only a few trees down. It seemed keeping this ‘Nora’ out of the sap was hard.

“You’re one damn big cat.”

Qrow rolled his red eyes and lifted his huge head to peer down at the ground where Clover stood. He yawned then jumped down from the tree becoming human in the air. He landed lightly and pushed his bangs up. “Shouldn’t you be watching Nora? She seems to like to eat the sap.”

“Pyrrha’s got an eye on her. She’d make a good Special Op, it’s too bad that Vale doesn’t have anything like it.”

Qrow snorted and started walking towards his team. “No thanks, I’ll keep my freedom.”

Clover walked with him. “You know it’s optional right. Many hunters don't join up. You’re a spirit, you of all people should understand why so many rally to the General.”

“Doesn’t mean I want to follow orders.”

Clover stepped up a bit. “You don’t seem that bad at it. I heard that you were engaged to Ruby by her own parents. What’s the difference there?”

“It was a request. I could have said no.” Qrow clenched his first.

“Could you have really? Something tells me you wouldn’t have.” Clover said. “You might play the big tough huntsman but you’re a big softy.”

“Why are you bothering me?”

“Maybe you’re interesting.” Clover tucked his hands behind his back. “And maybe I think you’re wasted as a freelancer. I mean you’re a glorified babysitter, and you don’t even get to sleep with her. Or well you don’t seem like you put it to her.”

“My sex life is none of your concern.”

“I just don’t understand why someone like you is being a bodyguard. I mean she’s been of age for a year and yet your not- ahk!” Clover grabbed at his throat as Qrow squeezed it tight.

Qrow glared at him. “Leave it alone.” He let the Altasian go and walked off.

Clover watched him go. Something funny was going on between him and Ruby. If there was one thing that he couldn’t resist in the whole world it was a mystery. Had he been sleeping with her then it make sense, she looked like fine stock, a good catch. Yet, they weren’t together. From his digging they had never been together and he doubted that they would get together. So why was someone like Qrow, protecting someone like Ruby?

“How is it going pipsqueak?” Qrow ruffled the fox faunus's hair.

Ruby held up a jar of sap. “Slow but good.” She cocked her head. “Hey are you okay?”

He huffed. “Just a jock asking questions.”

“Oh, do you want to talk about it?” Ruby put a new jar under the spout.

“Not really, but it seems that at least some people are noticing that we don’t… Uhh.” Qrow ran a hand through his hair again. “You’ve been an adult for almost two years now. Clover was just saying that it’s weird that we don’t… you know.”

Ruby blushed. “We… I… do you…”

Qrow shook his head. “No. I don’t. Sorry but… I don’t know how to put it. But you don’t… Uh do it for me.”

“Oh, but when Ozpin gave you that gift you seemed… interested.”

“Physical reaction and mental willingness aren’t the same.” Qrow glanced around but no one was in ear shot. “I am your team leader now, we could just annul it. We have a new excuse to be together.”

Ruby shrank in on herself, hugging herself tightly. Was that really his answer, just to quit? Had she already taken more years of his life then he wanted to give? Was this his way out? What had her father said? She didn’t want to trap a Malk?

Qrow watched her closely, he expected her to be happy at the suggestion but really she looked anything but. “What?”

“Do you want to annul it? I mean Ozpin said you haven’t been with anyone since before you were bound to me.” She spoke as softly as a mouse. “You’d be free of me. To pursue whatever your _type_ is.”

Qrow blinked twice, this wasn’t what he had expected at all. She looked like she didn’t like the idea one bit. “I just asked you that.”

“Dad warned me once to not trap a Malk, so what...” Ruby’s throat closed, she couldn’t say it. What she wanted was for him to stay with her, he was her best friend.

_Oh._ Qrow glanced around again but no one was paying them any attention. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. “I understand, we’ll stay the course.”

Ruby blushed but looked up to him with a weak smile. “You never said what you want. I wouldn’t want you to be without love because of me.”

Qrow turned and sat down with his back to the tree, Ruby sat beside him keeping an eye on the syrup. “Look pipsqueak, I’m a spirit. I’ve got centuries or longer ahead of me. Giving Yang and then you what two decades out of that? It’s no big deal, I have plenty of time to get lots of loving in.”

“I still feel bad about it though.” She glanced away. “I mean I’m an adult now I had hoped…” She blushed and swept her tail around to hug it to her stomach.

“Ruby.” Using her full name got her to look back to him. “It’s not you, really. I just… save when you do something like when you were playing with Oz’s gift. I don’t think about you like that. When I see you I get the urge to pat your head or hug you. You aren’t sexual to me. Yeah you’re an adult and if you find someone else to explore that with you won’t hear any complaints from me.”

“What are you into then?”

Qrow sighed he wasn’t doing a very good job of this. “Look I, I’m into a lot of things. Men, women, spirits, faunus, humans. I’m not picky on that front, but I still see the teenager that liked to hug her tail when I see you. Maybe in another year, when you’re full grown it will be different or when you bloom as a spirit. I mean I imagine you’ll make one damn beautiful kitsune. Maybe then it will be different. I mean for us spirits it’s when we become spirits that we are matured.”

“So you’re saying just because I’m not,” She blushed slightly. “ _Sexy._ To you now, doesn’t mean that maybe I’ll be in the future?”

“Yeah. I just like my lovers older, you may be an adult by society's standards but it just doesn’t mean much to my hind-brain. It still screams that protecting you is the most important thing. Maybe you’ll be mate worthy one day, but like I said. I’ve got centuries, I can be patient.”

That made her feel a bit better, that not now didn’t mean not ever. “Well I think you’re sexy. But I guess with a little luck I’ll be like you and I’ll have centuries to wait for you to like me.”

Qrow chuckled and they watched the jar for a moment. Then Ruby shifted over and snuggled up to rest her head on his chest, she traced the edge of his collar as she quietly said. “I’d like to stay engaged if that’s okay with you. I know you don’t feel it and I think I’m only just starting to feel it. But I feel safe with you, if I become a spirit I can see myself very happy with you for centuries to come.”

The Malk dipped his head and breathed deeply of her scent. It had changed over the years, became enticing instead of sickly sweet. Maybe it was an indicator of things to come. “Me too. We just need more time.”

Ruby breathed deep and enjoyed how warm he was as she reflected on what he had said. “If you want to mate with other people till then I’m okay with that.”

“I’ll keep that in mind… so Adam seems really interested in you.” Qrow said and loved her little giggle.

“We are becoming good friends I think. He’s a lot like you, very chill.” Ruby sat up and changed the jars again.

Qrow watched her, the red cloak he had gotten her blew slightly in the wind. He thought she had some of the most lovely red fur. Dark red with just enough black to keep her pelt interesting to look at rather than solid colour. He reached out and pet behind one of her ears. Ruby leaned into it with a happy hum, then moved back into his lap. Ruby leaned up and kissed his neck. “I have had an idea though.”

“Hmm?”

“Maybe we should do more engaged date like things. Throw people paying too much attention off of our tails.”

Qrow nodded a few times. “Yeah alright. We haven’t gone to a shooting range together in ages.”

“And we could go hunting together. I’m old enough now.”

“QROW GET UP OFF YOUR ASS!” Glynda yelled.

Qrow huffed and deposited Ruby off his lap. “Seems duty calls.

“I’ll head to the rendezvous when this jar is full.” Ruby smiled up at him as he headed off.

He found Adam and Yang working together and sent them back to rendezvous. Then sought out Weiss. The Malk found her fighting off one last Beowolf, he leaned against a tree to watch her. She had some very clear weaknesses in her form but she handled the Grimm well. She froze when she spotted him. “Is time up?”

“Yeah, Glynda wants everyone back. How are you doing?”

“Fine.” Weiss huffed and collected up her jars.

Qrow noticed she looked a bit red around her eyes. “You’re a bad liar.”

Weiss glared at him. “I am a very good liar. Thank you very much.”

“Maybe at home with your helicopter dad, but I can see you’ve been crying. None of the rest of the team has had Grimm, just you.” Qrow moved off the tree as she came over and took one of the jars from her to reduce her load. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Weiss marched off back the way he had come. “Not really.”

“Maybe you should though.”

She stopped and glared up at him. “So what you’re trying to act like a leader now? After ignoring me for a week.”

“Hey it’s real simple _Weiss,_ ” He emphasized using her proper name. “You hurt the feelings of two of your teammates. I told them not to engage with you, because being lonely is worse than being argued with.”

“I didn’t say anything ba-.”

“Yes you did.” Qrow rubbed the corners of his eyes. “Look Weiss, I understand where you are coming from. But Ruby isn’t from Mantle or Atlas, here in Vale we don’t hate faunus. Yeah I can’t speak for everyone but it’s as simple as treating others how you want to be treated. I’m not going to tell you how to act but think about it.”

Weiss pouted but stomped a foot and walked on. They meet up and got into a manta to head back to Beacon. Qrow kept close to his team, mostly Ruby. Clover was only a few steps away and he hoped showing Ruby a bit more favour would misdirect any unwelcome inquiries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Queenofspades19, Baker1762, Dolsky and Nuan_the_Eternal for your comments.


	7. Little Chats

Qrow had made good on his promise to show her all the best hiding spots in Beacon. For there were many and very few that weren’t public knowledge. The one that Ruby was enjoying was a corner of the private forest behind the staff building. Unofficially it was Ozpin’s territory that most students didn’t dare venture into it. No matter how tempting the emerald green grass of a small glade within was the perfect location for clandestine rendezvous.

Ruby took a deep breath enjoying the scent of fresh grass. The clouds were sparse above her, the sun cast long shadows into the glade. It had been a long busy day of training and trying to get along with her team. Her and Adam were doing well, but Yang was odd around her at times and Weiss. Well whatever Qrow had said or if their ignoring plan was working. Something was slowly changing with her, there were still snide comments but she cut herself off more often than not.

“I thought I caught the scent of a lovely lady on the wind.”

The fox faunus sat up sharply as Ozpin’s smooth flirty voice filled her ears. He wasn’t dressed as normal, instead he was barefoot with no top at all. A long coyote tail swung back and forth as he walked but he had chosen to retain human ears. Ruby blushed at his compliment. “Sorry, Qrow told me about the spot.” She couldn’t help but ogle his torso, he was a work of muscular art.

Ozpin chortled. “It is quite alright little fox, I do share my glade with a few select individuals.” He strode over, sat down beside her and flopped onto his back. “So what brings you to my little haven?”

Ruby shrugged. “Being around people all the time is exhausting. I just wanted a little time to myself.”

“I can leave if you wish.”

“No it’s fine, everyone knows this is your spot. Something tells me you won’t be whining about the course load.”

Ozpin chuckled. “Ah no, I just try to keep everyone on their toes.”

“You succeed there, I think there would be way more trouble if people weren’t always worried about being pranked.”

“Once people learn to sleep with one eye open my work is complete. It’s a very useful skill in the field.” He purred in a deep rumble.

The sound made Ruby’s bones humm, she sighed happy and laid back down beside him. Only a few centimeters away, she could feel the warmth that radiated off his body. The silence was comfortable as they watched the clouds. She wondered what Qrow was up too, just thinking about the spirit made her heart pick up it’s pace. “Hey sir, something Qrow has never told me about. What’s it like to become a spirit?”

“Hmm, honestly Miss Xaio Long. I don’t know. I was born a spirit, I didn’t become like a normal one.”

“How did that work?”

“Well, my mother was a coyote. My father is Old Man Coyote you know, that odd mix of God and spirit. I was born a coyote and spirit, which is to say I had all the power but uhh. Again baby coyote. My father made me sit with a human skull on my head for  _ hours _ before I worked out how to become human. So unlike Qrow, human’s not my normal. I don’t know and have never been anything other then what I am.” Ozpin flicked a few fingers up at the sky. “I like human though, thumbs are great! And being a coyote makes it harder for Cinder to find me when I’m being a coyote. At least I think it does, she’s never managed to find me in that form.”

Ruby propped herself up on an arm and looked down at him. “You really are a coyote?”

“Like seventy five percent genuine puppy.”

She giggled. “Now I want to pet your ears.”

“I never turn down pets.”

With a silent swish of magic, Ozpin became a large coyote. He flipped his butt around and dropped his big head on Ruby’s chest with a humm as she flopped back. Ruby giggled and started to pet through his fur, it was the same colour as his hair with flecks of brown and black. It was very soft and Ozpin melted down into her knowing fingers seeking all the best spots to rub. Ruby found the act of petting very smoothing. Ruby also thought it was adorable how within a few minutes Oz was dozing, long slow breaths as he napped away.

Eventually he shuffled his back end so his body was pressed closer to her. So that he could keep her warm more easily. Had he been in human form it would have been awkward but as he was it was just calming. She wondered if she could talk Qrow into cuddling with her in his Malk form.

* * *

A timid knock at his door drew his attention up from his book. “Come in.” Qrow called out from the loveseat he had shoved in the corner of his rooms.

Yang stepped softly in and closed the door behind her. “I came to apologize.”

Qrow closed his book and gave her his undivided attention.

“For getting so drunk and for a few… comments I made. It was unprofessional.”

The Malk pursed his lips. “About that… why? I mean Summer told you what I did I figured I’d was…”

Yang almost snarled at him. “Yeah what you did, but you left right as I was going through puberty so yeah you left an impression. I was just too drunk to check myself.”

Qrow chose silence for a long moment. “I see, well do you uhh. Look I told Ruby too but I’m not into… anyone who’s still growing. Not to offend you, you’ve got lovely breasts already but I’m not into… ugh virgins. Male or female.”

Yang couldn’t help but think that explained a lot, Qrow had been a topic among the students since day one. Many of which conspired on how to get him into bed. The only other that came close to that popularity was Clover and she was sure Qrow knew but he never gave  _ anyone _ a bone. “So what you’re saying is it’s not personal. I guess that explains why Ruby is so sheltered.”

“Something like that, so are we good firecracker?”

Yang pursed her lips. “I wish you wouldn’t call me that.”

“Sorry, you just haven’t changed as much as you seem to think… I mean that as a complement.”

The blonde frowned but nodded. “Alright, uh thanks for talking about this so well and explaining it a bit to me… I am sorry for being angry with you.”

Qrow tapped his book against his leg, thinking back on how he had similar conversations with James when he had been moved to Atlas. “It’s fine Yang, that’s part of why graduated hunters are assigned to students. We have already grown up and gone through all this shit. We are here to be talked to. Been through all this messy complicated time of life.”

“I’ll see if I can’t talk Weiss into coming and talking with you more. I get the feeling she doesn’t talk with her parents much.” Yang put a hand on her hips.

“Sounds good. I have been watching and she seems… a bit better.” Qrow ruffled his hair, this whole thinking things through before he said them was kinda new.

“She is, anyway see you around.”

Yang headed back to their room, her team was scattered around working on their homework. She walked over and perched on the side of Weiss’s desk. “How are you doing?”

Weiss glanced up from her books, her nose wasn’t quite literally on the grindstone. With no one to talk to the heiress had thrown herself into her studies. “I’m fine.”

The blonde peered over her shoulder to the tight neat handwriting. “That’s wrong.” She tapped on the page about Creep Grimm. “Why don’t you go ask Qrow for help, he’s just reading and would probably like something more to do.”

“I don’t need help.” Weiss sneered.

“Well that’s wrong so~.”

“Ugh!” Weiss shot up and slammed her books shut, grabbed them up to her chest and marched out of the room.

Ruby glanced over and shrunk into her cloak. “Was that really necessary Yang?”

“Well she’s not going to hang out with anyone on her own and well,” Yang blushed. “I just had a talk with Qrow. I’m a lot less mad at him now and I think Weiss would do well to hang out with our team leader.”

“Oh.” Ruby looked back at her own essay. Professor Port liked all the essay’s to be written by hand, none of that typed stuff. “So… Uh.”

Yang walked over and sat on the edge of the desk. “So why didn’t you say you weren’t sleeping with him?”

Ruby looked up at her confused. “Huh? I like sleeping with him. Well preferably on him, he’s so warm~. It’s one of the best bits about fall and winter is that they are the seasons of cuddles!” She did a fist pump just thinking about the snuggle time to come.

Yang and Adam managed to hold in their laughter for a couple seconds before it took over the room. Ruby blinked a few times before she clued in and blushed. “Ohh that’s what you meant.”

The blonde cleared the tears from the corners of her eyes. “Oh gosh I needed that, thanks little sis.”

Ruby looked up to her. “That’s not something I never thought to ask, but were you first?”

“Yup. Two hours older than you. At least that’s what Summer said.”

“Huh cool. Mom never mentioned it.”

Yang’s heart gave a treacherous flutter. “What was she like?”

The fox faunus cocked her head to the side studying her sister before looking back down to her essay. The broken blade of Raven’s in her mind's eye. “She…  _ was _ really nice. She liked to spar with dad and make food from Mistral. She would read to me and liked to get me weapon magazines. She could be really strict at times, more than dad but she was a good mom.”

Yang mulled that over, Summer had told her a lot about Raven but she still longed for her birth mother.

Ruby slipped up from her seat and hugged Yang right, hiding her face in the bigger woman’s chest. Yang startled for a moment but then returned it tucking her face down to snuggle her red headed sister. Feeling fox ears tickle her cheeks was new but very cute. Adam silently peaked out of the corner of his good eye at them. He never had any siblings so their dynamic was unknown to him but it seemed like they could become good friends.

* * *

Weiss finished up her essay, she had to rewrite a few sections after Qrow went over them with a red pen but she had to admit it looked much better now. She put her pen down and rubbed her palm. The cramp was persistent; it would not be soothed so easily. Qrow put his book down as his stomach grumbled. “Would you like me to look it over?”

“Maybe tomorrow, I’m starving.” Weiss kept attempting to ease her hand.

Qrow got up and walked over, he took it from her and her cheeks turned bright red as he set about soothing the muscles with considerable skill. “Me too. Would you like to have dinner with me?” He held in a laugh as her skin turned red and blotchy through her cheeks and chest. “Relax Ice Princess. Rest assured you’re not my type. I just took everyone else out for an ale once and it’s only right I take you too.”

“Oh.” Weiss blushed all the brighter as she understood he saw her flush. “Yes please then.”

Qrow released her hand. “In future take breaks more often to stretch your hands.” He got up and stretched his arms over his head before doing his neck. “Come on then.”

Weiss blushed and followed him out, she felt short beside him. Other students milled around the halls, after all there was no curfew in the post secondary institution. She almost stumbled when Qrow opened the door to McAnally’s tavern. Weiss found the odd numbers of things and crookedness of the bar very strange, Atlas was very angular and symmetrical in design. It was already very full but Qrow guided her over to the bar and she hopped up onto a stool.

“Hey’ya Mac, two of your streaks and chips and two ale.” Qrow flicked a finger at the bald bartender.

Weiss didn’t say anything as it seemed that Qrow was buying and Mac’s menu only had a few things on it to begin with. “I’ve never had ale.”

Qrow chuckled. “Ah well sorry about this in advance then Mac’s got the best ale on the planet. Home brewed and everything.” He leaned an elbow on the counter and put his head in his palm. “So how are you settling Weiss?”

Weiss was busy looking around the tavern, there were many faunus and humans mingling together. No one seemed to give it any thought, she refocused on Qrow who was giving her a roguish smile. “Uh fine I guess. I’m doing well in my classes. I’ve never been here before, it’s… very different from Atlas.”

Mac served their ales and Qrow purred through a sip of his. Rolling the rich warm liquid over his tongue savouring every drop. He swallowed after a few more seconds. “Yeah, very different from Atlas but it’s got it’s own charms. I always found it very safe and homely. Plus this spot is a prank free Ozpin zone. So if you never need peace and quiet it’s a nice spot.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, there are just so many faunus.”

“They don’t care about you, so why bother caring about them?”

Qrow had a point, none of them were paying her any attention. She turned her eyes away and sipped the ale, it was very good better than the wine her mother favoured. Weiss wrapped her hands around the metal tankard and sighed. The noise set her on edge but Qrow oozed calm. “So… why here?”

The Malk shrugged. “It’s my favourite spot in Vale.”

Weiss watched him have a few long drinks, how his Adams apple bobbed. “Are you always drinking?”

“It takes a lot to get me drunk, don’t worry about it.”

The Schnee pursed her lips but he seemed perfectly nice, her mom was a mean drunk. Qrow looked over watching her eyes flick around downcast. “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing.”

Qrow shifted so he was facing her slightly. “You know bottling everything up doesn’t help. You’re very driven, care to clue me in as to why?”

Weiss had a small drink, it tasted very nice even if she could still taste the alcohol. “I-I wanted to be free from my parents. I couldn’t do that in Atlas so I escaped to Vale.”

“Makes sense, bunch of snobs.”

“Hey!”

Qrow chuckled. “Relax Ice Princess I didn’t mean you personally. But yah have to admit your dad’s got an odor about him.”

A smile tugged at Weiss’s lips. “Maybe just a little.”

The red eyed man watched her and fished for another topic. “So what’s your plan? Your goal moving forward?”

“Well… at home I didn’t have many friends so I spent a lot of time online. So I saw a lot of how… of how the Schnees are viewed outside of the kingdom of Atlas.” Weiss dropped her hands into her lap and kneaded them tight. “It makes me feel ill, but I can’t do anything about it. I can’t take over the company till my parents pass on and even then Winter might take over. She’s headmistress of Atlas academy so having the Schnee company behind it without having to deal with captain-owners would be a blessing. Or that’s what she says, she really hates the captain's my father picks.”

“So you ran off here to make yourself into someone useful till you can get more directly involved with your family's company.”

“Basically. Winter was furious when I told her I didn’t want to go to Atlas.”

Qrow hesitated for a second but then reached out and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Well you’ve got my support, if you need any help just ask. I’ll be around for a good long while so seeing a change of hands for the SDC would be damn fine.”

Mac served their dinner without a word before walking off. “Is he always that quiet?” Weiss asked.

“Yup now eat up. Best steak and chips I promise you that.”

* * *

Adam read in bed, it was his favourite place to do so. He had a red lamp light on as Ruby was attempting to sleep, after the first few weeks he had just come to accept that he wasn’t going to be able to sleep when they were supposed too. So he bought himself a red light and a small collection of fiction books. He glanced up as Ruby shifted above him with a muted moan. The bed squeaked as she startled awake. “You okay?”

Ruby sighed, her dream had been vivid and left her very randy. Her core ached in remembrance and unfinished pleasure. “Yeah just a stupid dream.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

The fox faunus rolled over onto her stomach and almost grumbled when her wet panties chafed against her sensitive skin. “Sorta.”

“Okay?”

“Remember when you got all aroused when we sparred?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m like that right now.”

“Ah, so good dream?”

“I guess, I hate dreams like this. Like I can never finish with them or on my own when I wake up. I just end up staring at the ceiling till the feeling goes away.” Ruby sat up and pulled on her tank top.

Adam watched her climb down from the bunk and go through her underwear drawer. He worried his bottom lip. “You know… I could help with that.” He blushed when she looked over sharply ears flicked forward in interest. He set his book aside and raised his hands slightly. “No penetration I don’t have any condoms but I have seen and well errr read about what to do.”

Ruby pursed her lips confused. “Okay but what like... do you want to date?”

Adam shrugged. “Not really, we don’t have to be mates to explore pleasure. We can just be friends.”

A smile pulled at Ruby’s lips. “Friends with benefits?”

“That sounds good.”

Ruby was all too eager to have her wet panties off so she slid them off and tossed them into a hamper, followed by her tank top. Adam’s throat got very dry and he swallowed a few times. He reached under the duvet and pulled his own boxers off and set them aside. He drew the duvet back and invited her in with him.

Ruby blushed but was thankful that the red light masked it. He was already very aroused but she took the invitation and crawled into bed as he moved the pillow around to sit up better. Adam reached out and helped her settle in his lap, he reached up and drew the duvet around her shoulders so she wouldn’t be cold. “Uhh. So?” She asked.

Adam set his hands very lightly on her round hips, like he had seen many other men do in this position or well close enough to it. “Do we… are you okay with kisses? I feel like we should work out just what this friends with benefits will entail.”

The fox faunus hummed her tail swishing against his legs tickling them. “Well, I don’t really like the idea of penetration.” She shrank on in herself. “I still love Qrow, even if he doesn’t love me like that so…”

“You want to save that for him, okay that’s totally fair. What about fingers though? There should be a spot I can reach with them that will make you feel really good.” Adam couldn’t help but find the sight of his cock pressed up against her belly really arousing. 

“Fingers are okay and I think so are kisses. Maybe not this time but I okay with exploring oral sex, maybe even anal.”

Adam’s cock twitched showing his enthusiasm for those ideas. “So just vaginal sex off the table?”

“Yeah, I know it’s romantic rubbish but it also reduces any risk of accidental pregnancies too.”

“No it’s not rubbish, it’s a totally good concern to have.” Adam rubbed circles on her hips with his thumbs, he couldn’t get over how soft and smooth her skin was. “Well that seems like a good start, do you want me too now…”

Ruby blushed and nodded.

Adam stroked down over her hips through short red curls and traced a finger through her labia. The pause to talk hadn’t quelled her excitement at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: So any Adam and Ruby stuff will not be long term, they will be staying friends with benefits. Thank you too: Baker1762, Midnight_Beowolf and Nuan_the_Eternal for your comments.  
> In other news I've got my new rig so I've been delving deep into Balder's Gate 3 and many other games now that my computer can handle them. So chapters will probably be quite slow. That and the stupid train continues with V8 so I have absolutely no excitement for the volume. However next chapter it's time for James and I am very happy for that.


	8. 1/2

The weeks passed without issues, everyone carried on their path. Team Branwen often came into minor conflict with team Ebi, as Weiss and Ruby traded blows with Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren for top grades of their year. Currently Ruby was stepping into a nice hot shower. It had even been a couple weeks since Ozpin unleashed a master class prank. The student base was divided on that, the older students were getting more anxious every day, as they knew a lull only meant that there was a doozy on the way. While the new students Ruby included thought Ozpin was just getting bored.

She hummed as the hot water poured down her body. Ruby reached for the soap and ended up looking down. “IEEEEE!!!!” A high pitched masculine scream filled her team's rooms.

Adam barged into the bathroom and did a double take. Ruby’s lovely breasts were GONE! Her entire body shape had changed, hips narrowed, shoulders wider, she had even got another ten centimeters taller. “Wow.”

“What?” Weiss stuck her head in and then covered her eyes as she got an eyeful of Ruby’s penis.

Through the walls other screams started to fill the dormitory as other women started to have hot showers. Ruby’s hand shot down to cover his crotch as Weiss continued to be mortified. “Weiss!”

“My Gods I didn’t see that!” Weiss turned around and kept her face covered.

“What’s the problem wow… looking good sis, err bro.” Yang covered her mouth as she laughed.

“Stop laughing it isn’t funny!” Ruby yelped.

Adam pushed Yang out of the way and closed the door behind him. “Calm down Ruby, I’m sure this is just another of Oz’s pranks.” He got undressed as Ruby started to shiver.

“I didn’t mean to scream, I was just shocked!” He hugged himself, it felt so strange not having breasts to squish. Adam stepped into the shower and hugged the fox faunus. Ruby leaned into him, he was very warm and the room started to heat back up. Adam poured some shampoo into his hand and started to lather Ruby’s hair.

The man of a few minutes sighed as Adam massaged his scalpel. “You’re really good at that.”

“Hmm, many cat faunus like a good head rub. Then again I think most people do.”

“Is that why you joined me?”

“Maybe a little, I need a shower too and given that you looked cold I didn’t think you’d object.”

“No it’s nice.” Ruby leaned his head back into the spray to wash out the shampoo when Adam was done. “Can I do you then?”

“Sure.”

As they washed Ruby noticed that Adam’s fingers lingered just the same as they would have had she been in her proper gender. He liked to stroke up his abs and tease his nipples, not the same as his breasts but in a teasing touch all the same. Ruby blushed as he started to get aroused, Adam cocked a brow at him. “Hey it’s not my fault!” 

Adam laughed. “It’s fine, I like guys too. Before you were beautiful, now you are handsome.” He turned Ruby around so the shorter man could lean against the tile wall. “Beside I’m sensing an opportunity.”

“Oh?” Ruby was sure he couldn’t blush any brighter as Adam dropped to his knees and took hold of his erection. Ruby quivered as Adam licked around the narrow head, teasing the feel of glands on his tongue. “Ohh.” The fox faunus quivered.

Adam smirked and applied himself to the task at hand. After all he knew what he liked so he decided to try it all on Ruby. The either poor or very lucky little fox depending on how one looked at it came undone very quickly shooting down Adam's throat as he swallowed with a laugh. He rinsed his mouth then pulled Ruby up onto the tips of his toes for a kiss. Ruby melted into Adam’s solid embrace,  _ I really lucked out with him. _ He thought and pulled out of the moist kiss. “We should get going, Weiss and Yang probably want a shower to… Do you have any clothes I can borrow?”

Adam chuckled. “Maybe a shirt? You’re still short my trousers are going to be too long for you.”

“Well maybe some of my trousers will fit… though I seem to have lost a lot of hip.” Ruby said as they stepped out and dried off. He slung a towel around his waist and looked himself over in the mirror. “Huh, not bad.”

“I like your pale butt either way come on.”

Yang was waiting on a table as they walked out. “Man you have a cute moan Rubs.”

Ruby stuck his tongue out. “Oh you’re just jealous.”

The blonde bounced off the table. “Yup and I need a shower so I guess I’ll check if it’s just the girls.”

Turned out Yang made one hell of a guy, Weiss swooned and also discovered that she was a very scrawny man. Adam spent the better part of ten minutes laughing as they tried to get dressed. None of them knew how to get balls to fit comfortably in panties. Ruby and Yang just gave up and decided that commando was the way to go today. Ruby ended up wearing one of Adam’s coats with the cuffs turned up so his arms weren't swimming in it.

They all came to a stop as Qrow stepped into the room… complete with a set of tits and curves that put Yang to shame. “Wow.” Ruby’s jaw dropped and Adam had to shift his trousers to get more comfy with the sudden erection. Qrow had chosen to dress as normal, only without a bra her breasts pushed against her shirt.

Qrow scoffed. “So Ozpin got you three too. Though how’d you escape Adam?”

Adam shrugged. “Not the faintest clue.”

Qrow walked over to Yang and shoved a shirt at him. “Looks like it will be too tight around your shoulders but it’s nippy outside so better then a kick in the head.”

Weiss took the second shirt he offered. “Why are you a girl?”

Qrow shrugged. “I like to have a cold shower in the morning and this was what I got. Come on, I am sure there is lots of running around like chickens with their heads cut off going on right now so we won’t have to wait in line for breakfast.”

Sure enough it was chaos out in the halls, Qrow was sure somewhere Ozpin was  _ very _ pleased with himself. To get to the cafeteria though they had to go through a courtyard and the rain was pouring down so hard it was raining sideways. In the blink of an eye the cold water soaked the team. Ruby, Weiss and Yang all returned to their female selves and Adam changed to have a moderate bosom of her own. Nowhere near as impressive as Qrows, though both were very perky in the cold water.

Adam stared down at her new breasts. “Sooo, hot water male, cold water female?” She palmed them and gave them a testing lift. “Huh neat.”

Qrow snorted as they picked up their feet and ran for the cafe. “I know right? I mean I am considering finding someone to shack up with just to give these new bits a thorough test.”

They came to the cafe to find Ozpin front and center reading something on his Scroll. He looked up as the doors closed behind them. “Good morning!” He waved.

Qrow put a hand on her hip as she walked over. “You’ve been busy.” Her team set about getting themselves breakfast.

“Well students for the Vytal festival start arriving tomorrow. I figured this would make things much more interesting.” Oz swished his tail as he watched Qrow’s boobs bounce. “Female looks good on you.”

Qrow rolled her eyes. “Yeah yeah.”

Ozpin’s Scroll binged and his eyes snapped to it. “YES!” Oz shot to his feet, tail wagging so fast it blurred.

“Uhh?” Qrow wasn’t sure what to do with this outburst. “ACK!”

Ozpin scooped Qrow and swung her around before pulling her in and giving her a kiss on the cheek. “JAMES IS COMING!”

“Wow you were sexting with him?” Qrow asked with a smirk.

Oz shorted and laughed. “No~, I was reading.” He put her down. “I’ve got to prepare! He’ll be here after dinner!”

Qrow laughed as Ozpin crashed through the cafe and out the doors. Ruby walked up to her side having set her breakfast on a table. “What just happened?”

“Uhh, James just gave Oz a heads up and Oz is off to pretty himself up.” Qrow looked down at her cleavage. “Damn I was gonna ask him for a roll in the hay.”

“I can help with that.”

Qrow and Ruby looked over to see team Ebi come in. Clover at the head, Qrow scowled as the Atlasian had somehow dodged getting wet and still was in possession of his cock and balls. “How’d you escape the rain?”

“It let up when we were heading out.” Clover strode over. “Nice tits.”

Qrow quirked her lips and grabbed Clover by his belt. “You’re lucky I’m horny, I know a good spot.”

“Sounds good to me!”

Ruby giggled as Qrow dragged Clover away. “Wow I am surprised that took so long.”

Pyrrha watched her team leader vanish. “He does seem to like Qrow.”

The fox faunus looked up at Pyrrha, her rival in grades. “Have you finished Peach’s essay yet?”

Her fellow redhead sighed. “No.”

* * *

James Ironwood, God of Atlas stood at military ease on the bridge of his personal dreadnought the Agamemnon. One of his personal captains, Miles Vorkosigan walked up to stand beside him. He was a short slight man but James knew his strategic mind was second to none. Ozpin hadn’t responded to his text but he wasn’t worried. He knew Oz very well after all these centuries.

“General.” Miles stood beside the God at attention.

“Yes captain?”

“Your ship is ready for you.”

Lightening cracked across the sky as they descended down through the grey clouds. When Beacon came into view his heart gave a traitorous quick beat. Since he lifted Atlas up out of the ground he hadn’t left, Ozpin instead came to him when the loneliness got the better of him. James dampened his lips. “Thank you Miles, you have conn.”

“Yes Sir, I’ll take good care of her.”

James turned on his heel and strode off the bridge, it was busy as Miles took the captain's chair. Normally he wouldn’t have left Atlas for the Vytal festival but he hadn’t seen Ozpin in so long and this chance was too good to ignore. His lieutenant general Borathi could handle Atlas without him for a while. He was more than powerful enough to maintain Atlas’s levitation from a distance. His soldiers snapped quick salutes as he walked by.

His ship was the finest in Atlas, not even Winter had one as nice. Elegant and fast, it could skin-dance a leviathan class Grimm with ease. He strode up the ramp and to the cockpit. A pilot was already there. “I’d rather fly.”

“Yes sir.” The pilot’s hands snapped away from the yoke.

James started up the ship and flew them out of the hanger. It was good to fly again, as a general he rarely got to fly anymore. Though it was amusing when Miles tried to stop him from going for walks… On the Agamemnon forward stabilizer. Just thinking about it made him smile, behind Beacon was a private landing pad. He brought the ship smoothly down and powered it down. “Enjoy your leave time.”

“Yes sir, thank you sir.” The pilot dipped his head.

James walked out and lifted a hand to shield his face from the rain. He shivered as fear crawled up his spine, he hadn’t set foot on ground beyond Atlas in decades. With a slight shift of magic his human skin gave way to smooth malleable silver hued metal and then he could breathe a little bit easier. Cinder could not consume metal, it was his greatest safeguard against her. Even if the rational side of his brain understood that she was not here, the fear she had created in him only calmed upon Atlas. 

He glanced around but Ozpin was nowhere to be seen but hiding in a eve out of the rain was a familiar figure. Even if something was very wrong. James sprinted through the rain to confirm that yes his eyes had not tricked him. Qrow was waiting for him with a lovely pair of breasts that were pressed up tight against her shirt. “What happened to you?”

Qrow flicked her fingers out. “Ozpin. The whole school is subject to water temperature for what sex they want to be. By now I am sure there are many orgies going on.”

James managed to keep a straight face for a moment before he laughed. “Ah good old Oz. Life is never boring with him around.”

Qrow opened the door for James and they headed inside together. “That’s sure an understatement.” She shoved her hands into her pockets tapping a finger on her belt watching James out of the corner of her eye. She knew James always took his spirit form when outside of Atlas so it wasn’t odd to her to see the skin like metal. “Uh… sir.”

James stopped surprised that Qrow was actually addressing him properly. “Qrow?”

Qrow looked away a blush creeping up into her cheeks. “It's good to see you. I know I haven’t exactly kept in touch. I just… I’ve been looking after a potential spirit for a few years now and it’s helped me appreciate what you did for me more. Back when I was young and dumb.” She took a deep breath and forced the words out. “Thank you… sir. For everything.”

The deity regarded Qrow with a small warm smile. “You’re welcome Qrow and we are friends, you do not need to call me sir. Honestly it’s rather odd to hear you addressing me so formally.”

Qrow blushed and crossed her arms over her chest pushing her breasts up. “I was just trying to be proper Jimmy guezz.”

James laughed. “That’s more like it.” He reached out, put a warm metal finger under Qrow’s chin up and tipped it up so their eyes could meet. “Are you alright? You are… not as sure of yourself as usual. Has something happened?”

The Malk wished her cheeks would stop betraying her, she worried her lip and saw James’ gaze flick down to it. “I just uhh…”

“You know if you want to finally act on that crush of yours you’ll get no argument from me.”

_ He knew... of course he knew. _ Qrow groaned at the thought and covered her face pulling away from the little touch. “Oh gods was it that obvious?”

“You did spend several weeks with me before the term started. It would have been difficult not to notice, but I feel our dynamic has changed a great deal since then.” James reached up and pulled Qrow’s hands down from her face. Releasing one while bowing from his waist and bringing the other to his lips to kiss the back of.

Qrow marveled at how smooth the metal was and just as warm as human skin. It wasn’t every day a God flirted with her. Well Ozpin was a god in all but desire to be one.  _ James _ flirting with her, the God of Atlas; of strength, protection and metal that was very different. When James released her hand she stepped forward and leaned up on her toes slightly to close the height difference and press a kiss to his soft metallic lips. James' arms came around her and she melted into his broad chest.

The kiss grew more intense but James withdrew before it verged on indecent with a chuckle.

“What?” Qrow blinked a few times as her brain refused to turn back on. It was rather more focused on how very much she wanted to get James into her pants.

“Not how I imagined our first kiss would go.” He stroked behind one of her ears. “You know your cat ears suit you.”

Qrow shifted to her spirit form, bob cat ears and fluffy tail. “So what did you imagine?”

“Hmm, a great deal more biting and violence and rapid stripping. Knowing your reputation.” James' eyes twinkled with humour.

The red eyed woman laughed. “Well full warning I did that to Clover earlier. Somehow he dodged the rain and was armed with a cock and I  _ really _ needed one this morning.”

He chuckled again. “Oh I will look forward to getting that story from him.”

Qrow grinned. “I can always give you a private reenactment. But,” She grabbed James’ hands as she pulled away and started to walk backwards. “I’m sure Ozpin is waiting for you.”

“Knowing him the only reason he wasn’t there to meet me was because he’s gotten up to something.” James said with a smirk.

Curiosity made them make quick tracks to the elevator to Oz’s office; they stood side by side. James was finding Qrow’s newly acquired breasts more than a little distracting. The elevator doors opened with a bing and James facepalmed. “Well this is what I get for not visiting in near a decade.”

Ozpin had decorated his office. Lush fur carpets on the floor, the room had been decorated with stands covered in romantic candles. The scent of cinnamon curling through the air, a lush sleeping couch was against one wall and beside it an assortment of sex toys and lube. The atmosphere was very warm and welcoming, the usual green tint to the room had been completely removed. However none of this was the main attraction. Ozpin had covered his desk with a soft velvet red blanket and was laying on his front across it. Rope of dark blue was accenting his skin in a lovely chest harness he was in his spirit form with a long silky tail and coyote ears. At the base of his tail was a bow in Atlas white.

Ozpin looked at them with a coy smile and hocked his ankles behind each other, swinging them slightly in the air as his tail swished back and forth. Qrow’s boxers grew even more damp then James little kiss had left them as that tail flirted with her. “Hello James~.” Oz tilted his head with a purr. Qrow noticed that he was wearing a lip balm that added just a little shine to them and with just a hint of Atlas white eye shadow that had a light sparkle to it.

James quirked his lips as he failed to suppress a smile. “Hello Ozpin, might I say you are looking ravishing this evening.”

Oz turned over and lewdly stretched from the tips of his fingers to a teasing curl of his toes. “What can I say, when I heard you were coming I felt the need to put my best foot forward.”

James strode into the room and reached out, trailing his fingers down the muscles of Ozpin’s core. He was smooth and had even shaved, his cock already starting to stand to attention. “Well I would be very remiss to turn down such a well prepared offering.” He stroked back up and Oz leaned into the touches with a purr as he pet up under Oz’s chin. “That and I know we won’t be able to get you to think about anything else till after you’re sated.”

The spirit hummed happy at James’ gentle teasing touches. “You’d be completely correct, after all we haven’t seen each other in so long any business can wait till after we are properly reacquainted.”

Qrow was busy staring and trying to ignore how she could feel the her sex dripping. It really wasn’t very comfortable but was better than fighting with an erection. “Uhh, I guess we can catch up later James, you look like you’ll have your hands full for a while.”

Oz slinked off the table and walked up to her swishing his tail in long flirty flicks. “Oh I don’t know about that. I mean you could come play with us.” He reached out and trailed a finger along the plunging neckline of Qrow’s tailed shirt that strained to constrain her bosom. “What do you think James?”

“That it would be a waste not to make use of your little gender swapping prank. What do you think Qrow? We do have a bit of a system but someone new is always welcome. I am sure you won’t find better lovers to  _ guide _ you through finding pleasure in a female form.”

Qrow was thinking about finding a hot kettle to use to switch back to male. On the other hand Ozpin did look positivity delectable and her crush on James was finally out in the open. “Hmm sure, I take it you want me to stay like this?” She tapped a breast with a finger, feeling the fat move was so weird.

“I’d prefer it.” Ozpin purred. “You make such a lovely woman it would be a shame not to properly appreciate you.”

Qrow pulled her flask out of her breast pocket. “Alright I’m game.”

“Perfect.” Ozpin purred and started to undo the bottoms of Qrow’s shirt. “You have lovely breasts. I’ve been waiting to touch them since I saw them.”

Qrow shrugged out of her shirt and removed her shoes and other layers before Ozpin could help with her flask. Then the two turned their attention to James. Qrow was surprised that James hadn’t lowered his guard and was still all metal.

Ozpin strode up to him, reaching up to open the steel clasps at the throat of his white overcoat. “James~.” Oz dipped his head and kissed the curve of his lovers jaw as he pushed the overcoat off his shoulders. “As much as I adore how you shine. It’s probably a bit much for Qrow right now, would you please relax for us.” His lips brushed the metal skin as he spoke, Oz caught the coat and set it aside over the end of the couch.

James didn’t speak, instead removed his grey undercoat and moved up behind Ozpin. He set it aside and traced a finger down Oz’s spine. As Oz turned to face him James trailed his fingers over his hip. “You haven’t changed.”

Ozpin hummed a soothing sound and reached up undoing the knot of the red necktie. “I am just as quick as ever and I haven’t heard hide nor hair of  _ her _ in years.”

James removed his black sweater and handed it to Ozpin.

Qrow didn’t know what this was about but looking as the sculpted muscle of James back sent a spike of arousal to her loins. However she sensed that this was something that Ozpin knew what to do with.

Oz pressed himself to James, trailed his fingers up over the Atlasians shoulders to rest one on his neck and the other on a pectoral. “I missed you.”

James closed his eyes as he tilted his head to rest against Ozpin’s. He took a deep breath of the forest scent, earthy and rich yet with a light rain tint. He wrapped his arms around the slight man. “Sorry. I should have visited sooner I just-.”

“Fear leaving Atlas I know and I don’t mind. But would you give me your flesh just for now, after you can return to this. I enjoy it, I just want to make Qrow less intimidated by you.” Oz drew a hand down his torso to undo the heavy black belt.

James stepped away and removed his boots, trousers and underwear. Qrow bit her lip just admiring his arse but what happened next surprised her. James recalled the metal… but the entirety of his right arm remained metal as did his right leg. The joint of his hip looked like something had cleanly cut the leg off at it. It was the strangest pair of injuries that Qrow had ever seen. James turned to look at Qrow, easily reading her face. “Cinder. She caught me once and… wanted to take her time.” A sneer filled his features. “Ozpin saved me, but flesh is not my sphere so I made new limbs out of something she can’t eat.”

“Oh.” Qrow took a few steps forward and reached out and put a hand on the warm metal forearm. “I like it, I mean it’s not as sexy as my scythe but it’s not half bad.”

James laughed. “I supposed I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Ozpin steepled his fingers together with a hmm. “Oh I have so many thoughts.”

Much later Ruby would wonder why Qrow was sneaking back to her room and why she was walking so funny. However Adam pulled her way and asked for a demonstration on how things felt as a woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy:  
> Yappappa- Yappappa- don't know what to do.  
> My Heart is not a game... It's mah-jongg to you.  
> Yappappa- Yappappa- feel like such a shrew.  
> Who needs boys? Don't you dare... make me wild like you.  
> Before you, boys got on their knees.  
> Ranma Ranma, it's me you always tease.
> 
> Ranma 1/2 was probably my first anime ever and its about a boy that falls into a cursed spring so whenever he gets hit with cold water he turns into a girl. When hot water is poured into him he turns back into a boy. There is the opening song that those lyrics are from. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01QSmVTNeWQ  
> I'm amazed it took me so long to get a Ranma reference into my works. Thank you too: Baker1762, Mysty_Sinclair, Queenofspades19 and MisterSmoothie for your comments. I might add the sex to this chapter someday but honestly I just have no drive to write it right now and it's not needed.


	9. Layers to Divinity

Ozpin hummed as he traced over the smooth warm metal of James’ pectoral. It was dawn and they had retired to his flat for a long night of pleasure. To get reacquainted after all the long years of separation. He liked how the sun made his skin shine in a warm orange hue. James was drawing a small circle just above his tail on the vertebrae. The general’s voice rumbled up through his chest to fill Oz’s ear that was pressed against it. “Sometimes I forget that you’re a whole century older than me.”

“Hmm?”

“This prank of yours. Just how much magic are you pouring into it right now?”

“Less than it takes for you to hold up Atlas.”

“Yes but it's’ infinitely more complicated. You have to apply magic for every change, it has to stop and start. Atlas is simple in comparison.”

“Hmm true, I’m rather surprised how many males have taken up the chance to be female with no small amount of glee. I’m not sure how long I shall keep this prank up but I’m making sure it’s a clean reset with each change.” Oz lifted his head and rested his chin on James’ chest. “Just to ensure there are no surprises down the line.”

“Taking care of them even while relentlessly pranking them.” James smirked. “One of the things I love about you. You know how to have a good time and keep everyone safe.”

“I wouldn’t be allowed to prank if I didn’t.” Oz shifted to lay on James rather than just beside him. “So what are your plans for today?”

“Well, Borathi is in command of Atlas’ military right now. So I am technically on leave. I had planned to check in on Ebi, see how he’s coming along. Beyond that, I don’t have much of a plan. Well, filling my days with you.”

Ozpin hmmed his tail flicking back and forth. “I don’t think I’ll ever grasp why you chose to be a general. You could do anything and yet you bind yourself to that city. You already created it, now you hold it up. You owe it’s people nothing.”

James rested his hands over the curve of Oz’s back to his behind. “The same reason you chose to be a headmaster.”

“Boredom?”

The general chuckled making Oz bounce slightly. “More or less. I do not know what I would do with myself if I wasn’t helping in some way.”

“Why not a headmaster then?”

“Herding students around? No thank you, at least as a general I can count on my soldiers not wasting my time with petty dramas. Winter can deal with that and frankly it’s better that way. I have no recollection of being that young anymore, it would be hard to relate to their problems.”

“That’s exactly why you should do it. It's part of why I do it, so I don’t forget what it’s like to be mortal. People aren’t meant to live forever James, we are supposed to live and die. It’s not good for the mind to be around for a long time. Putting some effort into its health is something to seriously consider.”

“And yet we exist. We can still die, we even have a predator.”

Oz pursed his lips. “Fair enough, hmm. Would you be up to meeting a student or two?”

James raised a black metal brow. “Oh?”

“Ruby, she’s probably a spirit-.”

“Is this the potential spirit that Qrow has been looking after? He mentioned one.”

“Yes. She is still young by our standards and not yet bloomed into a spirit. So you won’t find someone more in touch with being mortal and she might end up just as immortal as we are. So you don’t have to risk getting attached only for her to die a few decades.” Oz grinned cheekily. “It’s perfect.”

James sighed. “You’re not going to let this go are you?”

“Believe it or not I do have work to do. So tossing you at her sounds excellent to me.”

James Scroll buzzed and he reached over to the bedside table. He clicked it open and read the text. “Clover has invited me for lunch.”

Ozpin moved to straddle him sitting up. “Would you join me till then? Or are you going down into the city?”

“I’d rather stay in Beacon for now.” James set his Scroll aside after confirming that he’d meet Clover at Beacon’s tavern. “Still I can think of more entertaining things to do than to discuss my hermit tendencies.” He stroked over Oz’s tail as he leaned up and kissed him.

Ozpin hmmed into the kiss, he adored the taste of metal as he parted his lips and dipped his tongue into James’ mouth. After all the centuries of this tango it never got old. They’d come together in a clash of passion and fire, for a day or weeks. Once before James created Atlas they spent a whole century together as lovers before roaming separately again. Every kink had been explored, every position tested, practiced and refined to perfection. The first night was always making up for lost time, even if they had all the time in the verse. Well provided Cinder or a Grimm didn’t get a lucky shot.

James stroked up Oz’s back, his skin still held the long red divots from the rope. It always aroused him that Ozpin chose to heal like a mortal where their sex games were concerned. Much the same way he preferred his spirits to _be_ spirits. Not masquerade as humans. He dug his fingers into the muscles under Oz’s shoulder blades and rolled them.

Oz chuckled into the kiss and hooked his legs high up on James back. Presenting himself and allowing him to swish the tip of his tail over James’ thighs.

“Flirt.” James bit Oz’s bottom lip, all he had to do was sit up to draw the very practiced Oz into position.

“You still adore it.” Ozpin melted as James eased his way inside. He was still more than prepped from last night so it was easy and smooth to have his general right where he liked him again.

James loved how Oz’s ears never failed to flick forward as he sighed in pleasure. He picked a long slow stroke that pleased them both. James always enjoyed watching Ozpin lose his mind to the pleasure, it was one consistent thing over the centuries. They would switch at times, usually when Oz visited him in Atlas.

They moved in tandem, working deeper into pleasure as it made Oz’s body flush and sweat. James knew that his, in his current form wasn’t capable of such things. He did enjoy how claws pressed into his skin were Ozpin dug them in along his back. James deepened a wet kiss for a moment before moving faster with a moan uttered into Oz’s ear. Oz leaned up and bit down hard on the lob of an ear as he racked his claws down his lovers back. He grabbed James by his behind and pulled him deeper sharply, coming with a soft moan as he tucked his head against the Atlasian’s neck.

James pressed several kisses along Oz’s shoulder and neck. “In a hurry?”

“A bit. I try to check on them in the cafe every morning.” Ozpin leaned back and moved his hands back up to James’ back in a long slow stroke.

“Such a good headmaster you are. Maybe you can give me some head tonight.” James allowed himself a quicker stroke seeking his own pleasure. Ozpin did a mix of a moan and laughed then proceeded to hold on for dear life as James let him feel what it was like to mate with a god.

Ozpin came twice more before James was finished with him. A satiated puddle of happiness as James pulled him to the shower. James loved brushing out Oz’s tail at the end of a shower, however it was the grumble from Oz’s stomach that made him laugh.

Oz swatted him lightly in the chest, barely a love tap. “Come on just because you don’t need to eat anymore doesn’t mean that applies to all of us.”

James set the brush aside and turned the water off. “You could choose to be like me.”

Ozpin stepped out and started to dry himself with a big fluffy green towel. “No thank you, I like food. You might find it inconvenient but that’s just probably because you’re not used to having to eat anymore.”

“Being sustained on belief is quite pleasant. Even as we speak, I’ve got half a million people making a little offering of their breakfast to me. A piece of burnt toast here, a rich sip of hot chocolate there. When you add them altogether it’s more than enough.” James set about drying himself.

“I wonder if any of them know that once they make the offering it doesn’t matter if they get to eat the item the energy is yours.” Ozpin said as he attempted to get the extra water out of his fur.

“I don’t believe it matters when it’s just a bite or sip.”

“Do you have any temples?”

“A few, despite my best efforts.”

“Ever get a whole boar?”

Drool started to accumulate in James’ mouth. “Yes, for Yule like clock work. I do put some effort into returning the energy of a boar or well most of it to those who consume it. I have tried to make it clear that I prefer small daily offerings but people get over… zealous when the holidays come around.”

They walked out and started to get dressed. “I still think it’s easier just to eat three or more meals a day.” Ozpin reached behind him and buckled the over tail clip of his trousers.

“You aren’t levitating a whole city and powering it.” James put his tie on then buttoned up his vest.

“Fair enough.” Ozpin walked over and fixed the slightly crooked tie. “I still insist that you have breakfast with me.”

James fixed the slight tilt to Oz’ coyote pin on his cowl. “You’re cooking is second to none, I’d be remiss to miss it.”

* * *

James took it as an achievement when MacAnnally raised both eyebrows when he walked in at lunch time. He dipped his head to the… _interesting_ man, James had his own theories on just what Mac was. After all it wasn’t just anyone who could put Ozpin in his place. He picked out a table towards the back corner and sat down with a sigh. Keeping Oz focused was always a challenge, that man thought faster than he knew what to do with. It was either that or Oz was always far too keen to be distracted while he was around. James was inclined to think the latter, Oz was very clear with just how much he enjoyed his company.

The deity closed his eyes just to enjoy the ambiance of the tavern. Mac’s place always held a calm feeling to him, something that the chaos that Ozpin reaped couldn’t effect. A smile pulled at his lips as he thought back on the night. On the surface he and Ozpin had nothing in common, they were popular opposites. Order and chaos, James often wondered if that was what drew them to each other. Or what made sparing with Ozpin one of the most satisfying things left in his life. Food, drink, rest, these were optional for him. Pleasant but not necessary. Still he mused there had to be more to it then being opposites, otherwise they would spend more time trying to kill each other. Rather than being the only lasting friend they respectively had. Maybe it was their temperaments where they aligned. That in spite of their differences they were at their best when they were together.

As James meditated he could taste the flow of lunch time offerings. Atlas students were having turkey and bison, many were offering their first sip of hot chocolate to him rather than a bite of their lunch. So many different sips gave him a diverse palette of offerings to enjoy. He picked one out that had an undertone of mint in it. Let it linger on his tongue as if he had it between his hands.

A cluck of tankard upon table startled James out of the flow of offerings. His blue eyes snapped open to see Mac standing above him. James could smell the ale and his stomach reminded him of its existence. “Thank you Mac.”

“Be more mortal.” Was all Mac said in a gravelly voice as he turned away.

Maybe Oz really was onto something if _Mac_ of all people was telling him he had a problem. There were two tankards on the table and James picked up the closest one. It was strange to interact with such objects. He had a sip of the ale, the wood on his lips was both familiar and alien. It had been so long, even if it had been the sort of thing he had grown up with. He hummed with pleasure letting the liquid linger on his tongue. Not unlike he had done with the offerings, but having something really tangible to swallow was nice.

“Hey sir, you’re early.” Clover judged down to the steps into the tavern and made quick tracks to the table.

James stood as he approached and offered Clover his hand. The two clasped forearms and shook once. “There is a good ambiance here, I wanted to enjoy it before the rush.” He gestured to the table. “Shall we?”

“Sure.”

They sat down and relished in a long draft of Mac’s famous ale. Clover was the first to speak. “So how are you doing sir? I didn’t see you arrive yesterday.”

“Very well Ebi. Qrow met me on the landing pad and she and Ozpin commandeered my attention for the night.”

Clover coughed slightly on his ale. “Qrow? Damn and here I thought I got lucky.”

James smirked. “She did mention that, something about you having a cock and her being in need of one. Though I imagine that Ozpin and I scratched that itch of hers very thoroughly last night.”

Clover felt his trousers get tight. “I would have paid to see that.”

“She did have the most lovely honest reactions. Still enough about our sex lives, how are you doing? How is your team? I have been reading your reports but first hand is more enjoyable.”

“Well, Pyrrha helps keep them in line. Jaune is… slowly coming along. Ozpin was very tempted to kick him out of Beacon after initiation but Pyrrha has been tutoring him. So he’s not a danger to everyone around him anymore and just to himself. Nora and Lie are good, Lie’s got one heck of a useful Semblance. He can mask himself and to a limited extent others from Grimm. Once he’s old enough and trained enough you should consider him for an Ace Op.”

“Hmm. Bring it up with him as a career option. Should he be interested I shall make the program available to him.”

Mac came over and served them his classic wood stove steak and chips before leaving without a word.

“Did you order?” Clover asked.

“No, he just brought the ale over as well.” James picked up a fork and stabbed a chip. “It’s not like it’s an expansive menu and I haven’t had this in… well a very long time.” James put the soft chip in his mouth, he could taste the different mountain salt. Probably from the range to the east, Vale did have some of the best salt with it’s slightly pink colouring. He could pick out the iron molecules in it, metal after all was rather his _thing_. He chewed slowly, suddenly extra grateful that Ozpin had him eat breakfast. Eating was something that perhaps required more thought then it should. Aside from the occasional drink at a party he hadn’t eaten anything in years.

“Good point.” Clover had cut off a piece of steak, he melted as it put it in his mouth. “Plus it’s always _so good._ ”

James followed suit and had to admit he was right. Mac really did make the best steaks, not even Oz was this good. Though Oz didn’t have access to a wood burning fireplace and that made all the difference in the world. James wondered if maybe he should decide to eat more, if only the best of what humanity had to offer at the very least. Sharing a meal with Clover did make him feel _good_ in a way he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“So… how’s Mantle?” Clover asked.

James paused and set his knife down, he rubbed his temples with a sigh. “The same as ever. I uh… cleaned out a few Maelstroms before having to depart. They targeted Peito’s clinic again and I was in the neighborhood. The Animals have taken everything from the east wall to night road.”

“Shit~, two whole quadrants. I bet the Judges aren’t happy about that.”

“No they are not. I read a report about a whole tower complex being turned into a bloodbath. That new neurotic has managed to explode as well.” James was getting a headache just thinking about it.

“And the Voodoo Boys?” Clover lowered his voice.

James kept on massaging his temples. “Battering against my patience. Having them attempt to mess with Atlas… is… disconcerting.” The awareness of the city was always in the back of his mind, like the pulse of a heart. His second heart, the Voodoo Boys’ hacking like a virus that his body just couldn’t kick. “I plan on staying for the festival but I am keeping aware of them.” He dropped his hand.

“Giving you indigestion yet?”

James chuckled, he had explained how Atlas felt to him to Clover. Not just levitating a mass of rock and steel, but a living breathing thing. How the currents of electricity that ran through every system were like the veins in his body carrying blood. When Atlas was damaged, shot up, hacked… he felt it. “Occasionally. My brain dancers are having fun battling them in the ether.”

“How many do you have now?”

“Seven, Eta bloomed last month. My children have been developing further brain dance in an effort to stay ahead of the Voodoo Boys. It is rather annoying that we are losing control of the technology.”

“That Black Dance getting more widespread?”

“Yes. A couple died doing it two months ago. The Voodoo’s I think are trading it to fund their hacking.”

“Need to find them.”

“No need to state the obvious Clover. The upside is my brain dancers, my children I mean are far more in tune with the ether. So it’s just a matter of time before they chase the humans down.” James pursed his lips just thinking about it. All his children were spirits with their magic fine tuned to Atlas and the ethernet. They were the best hackers on the planet, what worried him was how the Voodoo Boys were giving them so much trouble. That he himself couldn’t track them down through the ether and blow their equipment to kingdom come.

Clover had another bite of steak before speaking up. “Sorry Sir, I know it’s a sensitive subject. Just… if you need me back in Mantle.”

James forced himself to do the same. “No Clover, your place is here. You are not ready to take charge of the Ace Ops, Mantle would skin you alive right now.”

The pair ate in silence for a few minutes. “So Ozpin? Had a good night with him?”

“Very, unloaded a rather lot of stress. I’ll be staying with him till it’s time to return to Atlas.”

* * *

“Hey Rubs.”

Ruby looked up from her homework, it was almost dinner time and Qrow poked his head into the dorm room. His hair was a little damp so she guessed he had a hot shower before coming over. “Yeah?”

“Come on, we’re going out for dinner. I’ve got someone I want you to meet… get dressed. Like the nicest you’ve got.”

Ruby shot up. “I don’t have that much!”

“I got you that neo-militarism red and black short dress. That one.”

“Fine!” She only then noticed that Qrow was also wearing the same style. His usual tailed Vale shirt was gone in favour of a tight form fitted red shirt with a angular V at his neck. With a black leather coat equally well fitted. Even his dress shoes looked like they had been shined. Just looking at him made her pause, he had even styled his beard. “Wait a second, just who am I meeting?”

“James.”

Her silver eyes went wide as her jaw dropped she flung her hands down in disbelief. “I can’t meet him! I’m nothing just a-.” Panic started to rise up.

Qrow quickly stepped up and took her hands. “Shh relax Rubs. James is pretty laid back, it’s just that we are going to an Atlasian restaurant that you have to dress up for.”

Ruby knew what he really meant was too expensive to be available to ninety percent of the world's population. “I can’t Qrow, what if I make a fool out of myself?”

“He’d probably find it cute. Come on, get that dress and I’ll help you do your hair.”

Ruby shot into her room, her heart pounding like it was going out of style. She stripped out of her uniform, discarded her bra and panties and pulled out the finest lace panties she had. They were closer to a thong with as little strap as she could get away with. She slid the little red item on and made sure the overtail tie was tight. She pulled the dress out from the bottom of a drawer. It was still in it’s packaging, it had been her coming of age gift from Qrow. Atlas neo-militarism was _so_ above a huntsmen’s pay grade. She carefully opened the zipper and pulled the dress out. The fabric felt heavy and expensive, the dress would come to just above her knees. It was the same soft shine black as Qrow’s coat with the same angular V at the neck that would showcase her breasts while remaining elegant without being ostentatious. She turned it over and pulled the zipper down.

It felt soft against her skin as she stepped into it and pulled it up. It formed to her curves even without being zipped up, somehow it supported her breasts while being strapless. She grabbed the heels of the same elegant style and stepped out into the main room.

Yang’s eyes popped out of her skull and Adam was right there with her. Weiss however only smiled, she hadn’t thought the style would suit Ruby. She was more of a neo-kitsch girl herself.

“Qrow can you zip me up?” Ruby gathered her hair forward to get it out of the way as she spun and presented her back.

Qrow’s throat got very dry, she had definitely developed curves. He got control of himself and zipped up the dress trying not to touch her skin. Her hair would be a problem but they didn’t have a lot of time. “Hey Weiss, you know your neo-militarism?”

Weiss turned in her hair. “Yeah why?”

Qrow pointed at Ruby’s hair. “This isn’t gonna fly, think you can help me with it?”

Weiss got up elegantly and stepped over to them with a finger on her chin as she cocked out a hip. “No time for full braids… Why not a simple pull back of her bangs, then a set of lower braids to constrain the back? It’s not the best for what you want, but it's not as flamboyant as neo-kitsch or as obviously low effort as usual.”

“That will work. I’ll get brushes.” Qrow said.

Adam and Yang shared a laugh at how confused Ruby looked as Qrow and Weiss whipped her into shape. Weiss even had some platinum hair clips that she was content to lend to Ruby. Ruby was just grateful that she had a shower that morning and was presentable in every other way. Qrow helped her put the heels on and steadied her as she wobbled. He studied her up and down. “Darn should have got you a coat too.”

Ruby’s jaw dropped again. “No way! How much did just this cost?”

“Ehhh, you know what nevermind. Thanks Weiss I owe you one.” Qrow took Ruby’s hand again. “Come on we’re going to be late.”

“Have fun storming the castle!” Yang waved after them. She would be a bit jealous but that was so not her style and her little sister already looked out of her depth.

Ruby tried to ignore the looks she got as they raced as fast as her heels would allow through Beacon’s halls. Qrow took them straight to the landing pads where a ship was waiting for them. The fox faunus looked out of the window as they flew down to Vale’s noble district. She could see the twitching of Qrow’s cat tail out of the corner of her eye. “Couldn’t we have just met at MacAnally’s?”

“Yeah that was the plan but James got summoned out to Vale for a meeting with a SDC rep and ended up with a reservation for tonight at the Noir. Seemed a waste of a reservation to go alone so he invited Oz, who then invited us.” Qrow said turning to her, he couldn’t help but notice she had really nice legs.

Ruby’s stomach turned. “The Noir? Do I even know the etiquette for a place like that?”

Qrow half scowled at her. “Rubs, two years at Atlas. Do you honestly think that what I taught you wasn’t good enough? You’ll be fine and it’s a private room to boot.”

Ruby wasn’t sure about that as the Noir’s tower came into view. It was a black obelisk elegant in the extreme, built by an Atlas millionaire that had wanted somewhere decent to eat in Vale. Their ship banked down to land on a private landing pad. When it settled Qrow pulled the door open, stepped out and offered Ruby a hand.

Ruby took it and tried to keep her shoulders straight and her tail calm. A woman in an elegant black dress not unlike Ruby’s was striding down the walk way. She paused two meters away and dipped her head. Her hair was cut short and blown back out of her face. “Greetings. I am Maya. You are General Ironwood's companions.”

Ruby noticed it wasn’t a question. Qrow spoke up. “Thank you for coming to get us.”

“This way.” She turned on her heel.

Ruby admired her walk, she couldn’t walk like that in heels. Within a minute though she understood why they had been invited, the reservation turned out to be the best room in the restaurant. It was only a couple floors below the landing pad and through the solid glass walls she could see all the way to Beacon.

James however dominated the room and her attention. He was wearing a suit like Qrow only his shirt was black with a gold lining that offset his metal skin. His smile made Ruby’s heart pound and she had to control her tail before it betrayed her arousal. Ruby could see how the light from the city below reflected off his skin the soft metallic shine of it. He was more beautiful than all the stories and pictures had ever been able to capture. She was sucked into his aura as it radiated calm and controlled.

“Qrow, right on time by all of thirty seconds.” James stepped away from the window and spread his arms.

Qrow stepped up and into the hug, he melted a little bit. James was solid and warm, not to mention smelled fucking fantastic. “Bad luck, I only checked my Scroll half an hour ago. Anyway,” He pulled back and extended an arm to Ruby. “This is Ruby Xaio Long.”

Ruby barely remembered what to do, she extended her hand and gulped when she felt how smooth James’ skin was and warm. He bowed from his waist and pressed a kiss to the back of her fingers. It was perfectly timed, long enough to send a spike of arousal to her loins but short enough not to even court improper. James spoke as he straightened. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Xaio Long.”

“You as well sir.” Ruby almost squeaked instead only ending up very quiet. 

James smiled again and Ruby tried to control how it made her heart skip a beat. “James please. Would you like to take a seat?”

The couch was in a L shape facing the south window. Ozpin waved at her with a hand, unlike Qrow, James and herself he was wearing neo-kitsch. Silver-gold trousers with a necklace of gold strands that went all the way down to his belt showing off his torso. A fur coat from some sort of animal that Ruby could not identify was over the back of the coach behind him. “Good evening Miss Xaio Long, might I say that dress looks very good on you.”

Ruby blushed and forced herself to keep her arms down. “Thank you sir, Qrow gave it and the heels to me for my seventeenth birthday.”

James chuckled and sat down in the corner of the black leather lounge. “It seems I did manage to instill good taste in you before you departed Qrow.” He traced a finger over Oz’s wrist. “This one never could tone it down.”

Oz smirked, he had styled his hair back and out of his face. “What can I say? I like being your arm candy.”

Ruby giggled as she and Qrow sat down, before them was a small black table that shined with several flutes of champagne on it. There was a dining table for four off to the side already set with several candles spread equally apart on a triangle. She wondered how much this room cost. A hundred gold pieces an hour? Two platinum? She felt so out of place, she could imagine Weiss in this setting not herself.

James watched her sit rigidly and had to admit she was cute. Ozpin hadn’t mentioned just how lovely she was. The ears and tail did suggest that she would bloom into a kitsune. “How do you find Beacon Miss Xaio Long?”

Ruby blushed and dipped her head down. “Ruby sir please, it would be strange to be the only person addressed by a last name here.” She clasped her hands together. “Beacon is very good sir-James. I am often tied with the Pyrrha Nikos for top of my classes.”

“Ozpin did not mention you were a prodigy. Careful Oz I may have to poach her from you for Atlas.”

Oz chuckled and leaned forward finely picking up a flute of bubbly. “I’d like to see you try James.” He had a sip and hummed. “This is very good. Who was it that gave you this spot?”

James followed suit, holding it would remind him that it was there to be consumed. “Denton.”

“Ah head of Vales’ branch of the SDC.” Oz sipped again.

Ruby took a flute from Qrow when he offered it but didn’t drink, she could smell the alcohol coming off of it. Qrow relaxed beside her and savoured the beverage. There was a charge in the room that Ruby didn’t know what to do with. Maybe it was the charm the two powerful old spirits or spirit and god oozed. Or the fact that Qrow just took it in stride and seemed to fit right in. Then again Ozpin always oozed charm and sex appeal to her. James felt different more controlled but he felt like… energy, like the air around him was charged with ozone. Ruby felt very small and out of place among them.

“If you would like something else we can order it.”

James' voice made Ruby lurch out of her musing. “Oh no it’s fine, sorry I was just…” He smiled at her again and her stomach did a backflip. “Not used to it. If it is nice it will probably be wasted on me.”

“Consider it as a chance to educate your palate then.” James said.

Seeing no other option, Ruby sipped the champagne and managed to control her reaction to the alcohol. It seemed light and fruity, _peach_? She wondered looking at the flute with new attention. “That’s very nice.”

“I’m glad you like it, even with Qrow around you I thought you would be rather unexposed.”

“Thank you for your consideration.”

James chuckled again. “No need to be so formal.”

“Sorry, I just have… no idea what I am doing here.”

Ozpin finished his flute and set it back down on a coaster. “I thought it would be good for you to meet James, we all know you are likely a spirit so meeting James. Who employs most of the world's spirits seemed like a good idea.”

“I see.” Ruby stared at the bubbles as they rose in her glass.

James found how timid she was adorable, he decided to take pity on her. He reached to the table and picked up the holo tablet. “Shall we order?”

“Sure.” Ozpin said leaning forward to look at the menu as James held it where he could see it.

Qrow shifted back and offered Ruby his side. She cuddled into him, a few deep breaths let her fill her nose with his scent which in turn helped her calm down. Listening to Ozpin and James discuss what to get made them both seem less… otherworldly. Even if James’ skin never let anyone forget just who he was.

“What would you like Ruby?” James asked and offered Qrow the menu.

Qrow took it and saw what James and Ozpin had ordered. Ruby peered at it, she had to focus to keep her jaw from dropping as she looked at the prices. Qrow hummed and tapped a finger on the edge of the menu. “You’d probably like the halibut.”

“I don’t even know what some of those words are.”

Qrow chuckled and put two orders for halibut in with a side of orange juice. He set the menu down on the table again. He wasn’t surprised by the invitation to come to this but he was surprised that Ruby had been. The Malk watched Oz out of the corner of his eyes. He wondered just what the coyote was up too.

Ozpin stood and rolled his shoulders, the flex of muscle distracted Ruby. “Come Qrow, I have a few work related questions for you.”

Qrow got up and followed Ozpin over to another set of chairs. This left Ruby alone with James, she brushed her dress down. Just to give her hands something to do but couldn’t stop the little nervous swish of her tail. James relaxed back into the couch. “You know you have nothing to fear from me.”

Ruby looked up sharply and grabbed her tail to keep it from giving her away. “I know that… it’s just…” She rubbed her face grateful she hadn’t put any make-up on. “I grew up on the stories of Ozpin and you. My heroes and… meeting both have you has been amazing and overwhelming I guess.”

“I can understand, when I first met Oz… some four hundred or so years ago I felt very similar. He was already famous for escaping Cinder on several occasions. I followed him around for a while just in hopes I could learn how he did it.”

The fox faunus damped her lip, just that little admission helped make him feel less far away. That he still felt fear, that Cinder was still a threat to him. “Cinder’s scary.”

“Yes she is. I’ve already lost two limbs to her. I am very determined to keep my life.”

“Is that why you’re all shiny?”

James shrugged, an action that Ruby wouldn’t have believed him capable of if she hadn’t seen it with her own two eyes. “More or less, from what I’ve… noticed. She can only consume organic compounds, not being organic at least on the surface has been an adequate protection.”

_He really is afraid of her, traumatized even. Then again if she took two of my limbs I’d be just as bad as him if not worse._ Ruby shifted over but left several centimeters between them. “I… I grew up with Cinder as a scary bedtime story once I was old enough to be told it at all. I can’t imagine what it would be like to meet her.”

“I hope you never do.” James glanced away from the beautiful woman. “At times Ozpin says my fear is what makes me... my most human. I forget so often what it is like to be mortal.” He frowned deeply.

“That’s… very sad. I uh… are you staying in Vale for long?” Ruby picked at the edge of a nail.

“I am on leave till the festival is over.”

“Well I have lots of free time. Maybe we could… go out? You’d get terribly bored with just Ozpin for company for all that time.” Ruby’s heart fluttered at the thought of spending time with him. One of her childhood heroes.

“I would like that Ruby.” James chuckled. “You are right that I would get terribly bored and my command does have an annoying habit of not letting me work when I’m on leave.”

Ruby giggled covering her mouth. “Well that’s kind of the point of being on leave. Not working.”

“Tsh, I know. I am just not used to being idle.”

Ozpin and Qrow shared a smile as the two introverts started to bond. Qrow couldn’t help but think this date Ozpin set up would be good for more than just James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Have I mentioned I adore Cyberpunk? Everything from Deux Ex, to Cyberpunk the game to Blade Runner. I'm seriously considering tagging in Cyberpunk once we hit Mantle. Thank you too: Queenofspades19, Baker1762, darkvampirekisses and Sportsfangirl815 for your comments.


	10. A Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artorias: https://darksouls.wiki.fextralife.com/file/Dark-Souls/hd_artorias_fan_art.jpg?v=1529079881702

Ruby yawned as she and Qrow stopped outside of her dorm room. It had been a fun nerve wracking night. Qrow reached up and rubbed behind one of her ears. “Was that so bad?” She turned to him and tipped head first into his chest. “Tired now.” She mumbled.

The red eyed malk rolled his eyes. “See what I meant though? James is a pretty chill guy.”

“I have a outing with him tomorrow.”

“A date?”

Ruby groaned and shook her head. “No an outing. We are going to go for a walk in the Emerald Forest, he wants to go Grimm hunting.”

“I was just messing with you Rubs. It’s good he’s getting out and that you are too.”

Ruby pulled away and rubbed her eyes. “Are you busy tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I was gonna take Weiss down to the city. Maybe the other two as well if they are interested. Team bonding stuff, Weiss seems to be improving so I’m trying to make an informal reward thing. Going out for a movie seems like a thing that would be pretty hard to go wrong with.”

“That’s a good idea. I wonder if James would be up for something like that.” Ruby frowned in thought.

“Probably not, he does stick out like a sore thumb after all. James is more of a private entertainment person.” Qrow rubbed up and down her back. “You should get to bed, you look exhausted.”

“It’s the alcohol I swear.”

“It can make people sleepy.”

Ruby leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek. “Goodnight Qrow.”

He returned the gesture. “Goodnight Ruby.”

Ruby headed in and closed the door softly behind her. She wished she had the courage to ask if she could stay with him overnight. She missed their easy intimacy. With another yawn she walked into her room and slowly closed the door behind her. Adam was reading on his bed. “Have a good night?”

“Yeah, the food was good and James really was laid back.” Ruby pulled the pins out of her hair and set them on the dresser.

Adam put his book on the nightstand and got up.

Ruby offered him her back and he unzipped the dress for her. “Thanks.”

“It looks nice on you, if a bit of a shock. I never really paid much attention to fashions. Never had anything that wasn’t strictly utilitarian in style.” He nodded at his huntsman gear. “I only got that after coming to Vale, I don’t know what it would count as in the greater scheme of things.”

“Most huntsman gear is a mix of militarism and utilitarian, but take Weiss. She’s got some neo-kitsh in her style but has toned it back enough to utilitarian rather than adding in military elements. Qrow and Yang are totally utilitarian while I have some neo-militarism.” Ruby stepped out of the dress and hung it back up.

“I still think it sucks that Mantle has so much influence on the rest of the world.” Adam laid back down to watch her.

“Well they are the oldest kingdom.” Ruby slid off her panties and decided to brush her teeth in the morning.

“Yeah but Mistral and Vacou have more their own styles.” Adam lifted up his duvet and Ruby dived in to snuggle down on his chest. Adam snuggled down with her and reached over turning the red light off. 

“They have very different climates, Vale and Mantle have always been the most alike.”

“Only through the virtue of them being the closet together.”

Ruby rested her head on his chest. “Well I can always get you a Vale kilt. I can have you looking like a proper highlander in no time.”

Adam chuckled. “Yeah sure why not. Now to sleep you.”

* * *

Weiss hmmed as he brushed his damp hair, Ozpin still hadn’t removed the gender swapping prank so a genderswap came with a hot shower. However he didn’t mind, no one looked for a male Schnee after all. Weiss gathered the white locks up into a bun and clipped it in place.

Yang walked in from their room but she still had her bosom. “Hot damn Weiss you look good.”

Weiss got up and brushed his white trousers down. “Thank you, I ordered them yesterday. I thought if I just concealed my hair having a male figure would help avoid some attention.” Her male form was twenty centimeters taller than her female so at first glance it would be hard to tell. Her shirt was still white with a red colour and very light.

Yang grabbed her bomber jacket. “Well I’m ready to go if you are. Ruby and Adam are still out cold. It sure sounds like Ruby didn’t get in till late.”

The Schnee grabbed a leather jacket in white that matched her shirt and pulled the hood up to hide his hair. “Alright I’m ready.”

The two headed out and Weiss did notice he got less looks than before. He liked to think it was still fairly obvious who he was but it was Saturday and just about everyone had better things to do then bother them. Not to mention a ship of Vacou students was arriving today so everyone was getting ready for a hard night of partying.

The two caught the tram down to the city, after all flying by ship all the time would be an enormous waste of fuel. Yang pulled out her Scroll and checked the map again, Qrow had even put a waypoint on it. “What I don’t get is why you’d put a history museum down by the docks.”

Weiss crossed his arms over his strangely flat chest, though if he was being honest with himself there wasn’t much of a difference. “Geographical history Yang,” He flicked a hand out. “You can’t say you’ve never heard of important buildings historically speaking being protected and given new jobs.”

“Not really. Mistral doesn’t exactly have a lot of space to waste space on stuff like that. You’re allowed to go on tours through the royal palace and most historical stuff is kept there. We don’t have just random buildings in the middle of the city.”

Weiss sighed. “I never could understand Mistral.” He still wore heels although they were much shorter than normal, he peered down through the window beside Yang.

“Yeah well not all of us have a patron God to hide us up in the sky from everything.” Yang spat bitterly.

Weiss regarded her coldly. “Don’t blame me for being born in the right place and time.”

Yang pursed her lips but the goal of her free morning with Weiss wasn’t to fight. Qrow was taking them out in the evening but neither of them had really gone out into the city yet. Weiss had come straight from Atlas to Beacon and Yang had done much the same only from Mistral. It had been her fathers wish that she attend Beacon instead of Haven, maybe to run into her sister. Maybe for some other reason, she never managed to get a straight answer out of him.

Conversation was left hanging till they got out of the tram. The crowd dispersed to different trains and Weiss and Yang picked out another and sat down in a corner. A holo television portrayed General Artorias of Vale and Lieutenant General Borathi of Altas speaking together over a holo call.

Weiss thought General Artorias was one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. The first knight then General of Vale always wore armour. A layered chainmail and plate, of fluid elegant designs, complex and beautiful with a helm shaped like a wolf’s head. Blue cloth was the final layer, over the sides of the helm and his shoulders and under his greaves giving him a very otherworldly look. That and it was always impossible to see his face. Weiss wondered if he was a spirit and that was why he always had a powerful aura about him.

Borathi on the other hand, she knew well. A tall dense man missing an eye with scarring over his left side of his face with a limpness to the same side. He never looked good in Atlas white, it washed out his skin and his simple brown hair cut into a short buzz did nothing to distract from that. His voice was also like gravel and it grated on Weiss’s nerves when he had to listen for a long period of time.

“Lord General Artorias, what do you think about the ships offered to aid in the defense of the kingdom? Were you warned about their arrival?”

Artorias towered over the reporter beside him, at least nine feet tall. His dark blue great sword over one shoulder. It was broad through the middle with ornate flowing designs and half the guard broken off. Weiss wondered why he never had it repaired but then he never had his shattered arm removed either. His voice though, soft and smooth, very noble but with an echo. “Yes. Aid from our sister kingdom is always welcome.”

Weiss suppressed a smile as the reporter looked shocked.

Lieutenant General Borathi spoke up. “Atlas offered the three ships as an act of friendship and cooperation between the kingdoms.”

“But it’s headed by the Agamemnon, surely such a vessel has better things to be doing. We of Vale do not need charity from Atlas.” The reporter said attempting to be calm but failing.

Artorias raised a hand slightly stopping Borathi from speaking. “General Ironwood reached out to me expressing an interest in attending the Vytal festival. As you know the Agamemnon is his personal dreadnought. That is why it is present and I am grateful to be trusted with it’s command.”

The surprise on the reporters face was clear. “So God Ironwood is not on it?”

“No, he is on leave.” Borathi said. “Here it is well known he has a fondness for Vale, it’s command has been transferred to General Artorias till such a time as he returns to Atlas.”

The reporter turned her attention to the camera. “I am sure the people of Vale will appreciate that the God of Atlas has decided to walk among us. Thank you for your time my Lord and Lieutenant General.”

A commercial ran and Yang huffed. “What a load of crock, still it’s so rare that Artorias gives any reporters the time of day. I don’t think I’ve seen him on CCT more then twice before. I wonder why he’s showing up now.”

“It’s probably because of Vytal, with the influx of people Grimm will come with them. Despite what that reporter said the ships from Atlas are a boon to Vale. No matter what that woman's pride was suggesting.” Weiss huffed.

Yang hummed. “I guess, if it was Mistral I can see why people would get a bit grumpy that Atlas doesn’t think we can defend ourselves.”

“It’s nothing to do with that. Why wouldn’t our students come on a dreadnought? So what if it’s the nicest one with two extras? Even though we call him a God we all know he can be killed, keeping our God safe is pretty high up on our things to do.” Weiss raised her chin as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to say.

“I wonder why he came.” Yang looked out the window.

Weiss got up as they approached their stop. “Probably Ozpin. They are friends after all.”

Yang only hummed and they got off in the docks. Most of the docks was dedicated to trade and shipping but there was a housing district as well to the south side. This part of the dock was wooden with store fronts, very tourist orientated. “So wanna go see the Bluenose first?”

“Sure.”

The dock was busy as they walked down to a very fine shipyard. It was several hundred years old and had been retired, now it was a museum. Weiss and Yang headed inside and took in the Bluenose. “Wow.” Weiss said quickly, making his way over to the railing to admire the ship suspended above the ground. “It’s beautiful.”

Yang moseyed over, ships really weren’t her thing but Weiss had expressed an interest. “What’s the story again?”

A museum attendant removed the velvet band to allow people onto the ship. It was rather busy so Weiss and Yang opted to hang back. The Schnee said. “The Bluenose is the fastest wooden ship Vale has ever made. It won the Vale Mantle yearly race _seven_ _times in a row!_ To this day no one has beat that record.” She yearned to touch it, real tangible history right before her eyes.

Yang just saw the ship, it wasn’t that interesting but she let Weiss of his moment of starstruck. A tall blonde walked up with a team behind him, they were obviously huntsmen. “Hey neat, I didn’t know that.”

Weiss barely contained her sneer as she spotted the yellow monkey tail that flicked and curled back and forth behind him.

He continued ignoring her look. “Hey I’m Sun and this is Scarlet, Sage and Neptune. We just got in from Mistral.”

Yang lit up. “Hey sweet I’m from Mistral too.” She offered a fist and they fist bumped. “How are things?”

“Fine, the headmaster is still afraid of his own shadow. But our General is keeping things sorted so it could be worse.”

“Ugh. Lionheart just… man I don’t even get why he’s a headmaster.” Yang scrunched up her nose. “For all the trouble Ozpin likes to make at least he’s good at his job.”

“Yeah well, not much we can do about it. So the Bluenose?” Sun pointed at the ship with a finger.

“I’m sure the guide can do a better job of telling the story than I can. Come on Yang, let's go.” Weiss grabbed Yang by her arm and pulled the blonde who let herself be pulled out of the museum before yanking her arm free.

“What the heck was that Weiss?”

Weiss sneered. “We shouldn’t be associating with faunus.”

Yang’s shoulders feel. “Seriously? That’s what you were worried about?”

“And there from Mistral, city of thieves, did you see that tail? I bet he could pick your pocket with it.”

Yang groaned, he had been doing so well. “They weren’t thieves Weiss.”

“You don’t know that. They’re faunus all faunus are-.”   
“Gonna stop you right there. Because I really doubt Ruby is what you’re about to say.”

“Ruby’s probably a spirit not a faunus. As for Adam… well I’ll admit he’s odd for a faunus.”

“You’re such a hypocrite you know that? There is like  _ no _ difference between spirits and faunus.”

Weiss gasped in shock. “Of course there is! Spirits are real magic! And they aren’t always animals or normal ones. Just look at Qrow, he’s a Malk! Not just a cat. Our God James was a spirit of metal and his children all take after him. Faunus are just wannabe spirits! Useless and without any real power.”

Yang just sighed. “I’m not having this stupid argument with you. Let’s find something else to look at.”

* * *

Ruby caught an orange maple leaf out of the air as she walked with the Emerald Forest. Even if there was a great deal of orange and red in it currently. James was a few steps away they had set out after lunch and had cleared several small groups of Grimm. However there weren’t many to be found, Grimm numbers were only allowed to come up for orientation day. Now that it was over any leftover Grimm had been culled and then it was maintained in preparation for the Vytal Festival. She brought the leaf up to her nose and inhaled deeply. She loved earthy scents, they reminded her of Qrow.

James looked to as he heard her stop walking, she was very beautiful. Her huntress gear was flattering but still practical, her hair came down to her shoulders and he had to admit to having a soft spot for redheads. “Thinking of Qrow?”

“Yes, he always smells like maple trees and fresh rain. With whatever alcohol he’s currently drinking.”

“I got the impression you two were close.”

Ruby nodded and picked out a fallen tree to sit on the trunk off and tossed the leaf outward. “My parents engaged me to him when I was fourteen. To be my bodyguard through school but he’s… not interested in more than that. So really we are just best friends.”

“Hmm. You are a bit young for Qrow, among us spirits age is rather irrelevant but falling in love with mortals is generally…  _ unwise. _ Had you already become a spirit it’s very likely he’d be acting differently. He's probably protecting himself from a deeper heartbreak should you end up being mortal.” James looked away from her to watch the grey clouds travel slowly through the sky.

Ruby closed her cloak a bit against the chill and swept her tail up into her lap where she could pet it. “You sound like you’re speaking from experience.”

James adored her voice, soft and soothing. Not high pitched but he was rather sure that there was a soprano hiding somewhere in there. “In a way.”

The fox faunus brushed her tail. “Sorry I didn’t mean to pry.”

The General shook his head, walked over and sat on the stump, his shoulders sagging. “It’s fine, Qrow and Ozpin already know, I am just not used to speaking candidly.”

“So you fell for a mortal once?” Ruby took note of how tired he seemed.

“Just the once. About a decade after I formed Atlas. She was human and had a fire, a passion for Atlas. She loved the study of magic, with her I had my first son. Alpha. She died a decade later.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“It’s an old wound, Alpha has his mothers fire and passion but my blood. He's the head of my brain dance division. More or less assists me against those who would hack Atlas.” James pursed his lips. “Many do not know or understand how connected I am to the place. Having my children help defend it has become a requirement with time.”

“How many do you have?”

“Seven. Alpha is eighty now and Eta turned fourteen a couple weeks ago.” A warm smile bloomed over James' lips, the warmth of it reached all the way to his eyes. “She even bloomed into a spirit on her birthday.”

Ruby could feel how proud he was, even if she was a little jealous of Eta for blooming so young. “That’s a big gap between them.”

James huffed and leaned back to rest on his hands. “They are… they all have different mothers. As Atlas grew and more… complicated with time. I found that I could not defend it all on my own. As I said Alpha heads up the brain dance division, you’d call him a hacker or he specializes in defense and is a part of Atlas like I am. He’s not a spirit of metal like I am but rather a spirit of technology. All my children are. Over time the work grew to be more than he could handle on his own.”

“... So you had more children.”

“Yes. Most had noble mothers but others were scientists. I never loved any of them; it was a… business transaction. From me they would get status and a handsome financial support till the child was no longer dependent on them. More than enough to live comfortably till they passed away from old age and from them I got a child. All of which have been more than happy to assist their half siblings.”

“I don’t think I could ever do something like that. It’s cold.” Ruby gripped her tail.

“I agree, but Ozpin has been the only one that I have.” He sighed deeply. “Loved. Constantly for a very long time now, going about expanding my bloodline this way seemed the most fair to everyone involved. No lies or platitudes. All of my children's mothers save Alpha’s knew that I did not love them.”

Ruby did the math in her head. “So… a decade between each? Though you did say that Eta is fourteen.”

“Up till recently one a decade was stable with the work but a gang in Mistral seems to have made it their mission to infiltrate Atlas’s systems. The added stress contributed to my siring of Eta early.” James chuckled his chest shaking. “I think you would like her, she is very sweet with the biggest bluest eyes you ever did see. Though where she got that blonde gene I have no idea.”

“You love her very much don’t you?” Ruby could see it, the more he talked the warmer he became.

“I may not have loved their mothers, but I do love my children. Alpha can be very prideful at times and Beta,” He laughed again. “Does enjoy taking his elder brother down a peg or two. I think Ozpin taught him the ways of pranking when I wasn’t looking. Gamma or Gami as she likes to be called, keeps everyone out of trouble and on task. Delta is the most personable one could say she is the head of the families PR division. Gods know I’m rubbish at it and Epsilon seems to prefer the ethernet to real people. While Zeta mothers everyone, even me!” James' mind was filled with his family, how they laughed and smiled. The dull ache in his chest of how he missed them.

Ruby was quickly warming up to him, the stories of him never mentioned his love for his family. “And Eta is the baby of the group?”

“Very much so. She’s smaller then you and was determined to spend her birthday on my shoulder so she could be ‘taller’ then Alpha. Haha, ahh adorable girl. She has a very interesting knack for firewalls. I have no idea where she got that from.” He reached into the inner breast pocket of his coat and pulled out a stack of photos as he shifted over to sit beside Ruby. “This is Eta!”

Ruby giggled seeing the girl that was indeed very small sitting on James’ shoulders with her hands tossed up with a huge smile on her lips, a mirror of her fathers. Her dimples were utterly adorable. She had blonde hair pulled into two short ponytails. “She’s very cute.”

“That was her birthday, we played tag together. She wanted to get even with the years of losing to Alpha.”

Ruby moved that photo to the back to find a black haired man with sharper eyes then James in shape but that same hard blue as his father. With rectangular black glasses, his hair was the same style as James as well, only it stood up on end more like Qrows. “I’m going to guess Alpha?” She noticed he was in an Atlas uniform.

“Yes, he hates having his picture taken but I was determined.”

Ruby giggled and shifted the photos again. Again the man had James’ features but a messy mop of black hair, his uniform was a bit ruffled and he had a five-o-clock shadow on his jaw. “Beta?”

“Mmhmph, never could get him to shave everyday.”

Again the photos turned. Gamma looked a bit like an older version of Weiss but with black wavy shoulder length hair with high cheekbones and a thin no nonsense smile. Unlike the others she had two thin lines of metal starting below the middle of each eye that looked like they went the entire way down her body if the slight shine on her neck was any indicator. “She looks like someone I wouldn’t want to get on the bad side of.”

“She loves lists, so long as you don’t startle her you won’t have any problems.”

The next woman Delta was different then the others, the photo was of her in the kitchen stirring what looked to be a pot of spaghetti sauce. She was only a little taller then Ruby but much rounder, a healthy plumpness. Her hair was brown and braided together, from the profile she could see bow lips and a straight nose like her father. “She’s different.” Ruby looked up to James and saw his smile wane but not vanish.

“She’s had…” He took a deep breath through his nose and let it out slowly. “She’s lost three children. As far as I know she’s given up carrying any to term.” James clenched his fists. “We don’t know why she can’t carry.”

Ruby hesitated for a moment but set a hand on his wrist. “She’s a spirit, she has all the time in the world to learn what’s wrong.”

James relaxed his hands and turned the closest one up for her. Her touch was warm as she thread her fingers through his, he squeezed gently. “Thank you. It just pains me to see my children in pain.”

“I think it just makes you a great dad. I hope I get to meet them someday.” Ruby withdrew her hand and shifted to the next picture, who she guessed was Epsilon. He was about Qrow’s height and build with a shaved head. Like Gamma he had metal doing down his face but also in a web over his skull. He was reclined in a medical chair with a ring around his head.

“He was brain dancing, like Alpha he’s rather allergic to photos.”

Last but not least was Zeta, just looking at her made Ruby’s heart ache. She looked like Raven only with blue eyes and an easy smile. Tears gathered in Ruby’s eyes as she sniffed and rubbed them. “Sorry.” She pushed the photos back at him. “She just looks like my mom.”

“Raven, I only met her a couple times. I’m sorry for your loss.” James put the photos back inside his coat against his chest.

“It was a while ago, I mostly can handle it now.” Ruby got up and brushed her skirt down. “So given that no Grimm have come found us yet I guess we are done here for today.”

James stood as well and brushed off the back of his coat. “I suppose it's early yet and Ozpin will be locked in meetings for a while. Amity is due to arrive in a month.”

“Ooo. I’ve always wanted to see it up close.” Ruby said as they started walking back towards Beacon.

James was grateful to have something not related to her family to speak about. “Are you looking forward to participating?”

“Oh gosh no!” Ruby jumped her tail puffing up at the thought. “All those people staring at me?! No thank you but it doesn’t seem like a team can opt out and Yang really wants to be a part of it.”

“Well you will only have to fight once before being able to opt out of any further matches.”

“Have you ever participated?”

“No. I could perhaps go up against Ozpin but anyone else would be unfair.”

“Yeah I can see that, still you barely broke a sweat against the Grimm here.”

“Well yes, no Grimm of any real threat here. Though you weren’t too shabby yourself. You are an excellent shot.”

Ruby blushed. “Thank you si-James. Qrow and I would hit the shooting range when we had free time at Signal.” She pulled her sniper rifle off her hip and cuddled it. “Sniper rifles are my favourite.”

“I can tell, if you ever visit Atlas I shall have to take you for a tour of our weapons R&D division.”

“OOO.” Stars lit in Ruby’s eyes.

It made James chuckle again. “So do you have any plans for the rest of the day?”

“Qrow’s taking the team to a movie after dinner but that’s it. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you wanted to come.”

“I… I don’t like being in cities.”

Ruby paused mid step to look at him. “You founded one.”

“That was different. Atlas is a safe place from Cinder, in the rest of the world who knows where she is.” He reached up and dug his left fingers into his right arm. “I…”

“You’re afraid.”

“Hurt.”

“The kind of wound that never heals.” Ruby said softly, the loss of Raven was still raw after all these years. Despite how she tried to control the pain the memories caused.

“Yes. My pain and fear are irrational I know but till you’ve been at  _ her  _ mercy I don’t think it’s possible to understand.” James pursed his lips. “I also dislike the staring, but to appear more human would make me more vulnerable. There is no winning solution.”

“Hmm, well… we could go for a hot drink and warm up some. Maybe not Macs but there is also a nice tea house on campus.”

James studied her for a second, he didn't feel the cold and hadn't noticed the goosebumps that had broken out over her skin. He mentally kicked himself for not paying attention. “Tea sounds wonderful. I am trying to remember to eat and drink more. You mortals have so many needs.”

Ruby could see him start to come back out of his shell that even the mention of Cinder seemed to send him into. She stepped up and looped an arm around his right. “We are funny like that. Though I can’t imagine not eating or drinking, just how much time do you save not having to do that sort of thing?”

“Substantial amounts, especially living on my own as I do.”

“You don’t live with Eta?”

“No, she lives with Delta. Though I visit often and I see her at work, I am not good at remembering things like meals so having her stay with Delta is better for her health and a good routine. Children need them to form good habits early in life.”

“Qrow used to say that too, he’s never let me stay up much. At least till I was sixteen, then I was allowed a bed time of ten.”

James chuckled. “I can’t help but wonder if Qrow would be a good father. On one hand he has chronic wanderlust, on the other he’s stayed still for you for three years now. That might as well be a record.”

“Well I hope to be a spirit and then to finish school and travel with him.” Ruby glanced away.

“Something wrong?” James asked after a minute, Beacon’s courtyard coming into view through the trees.

“It’s just that Qrow has offered to annul our engagement now that he is my team's leader. We don’t need it anymore. We did talk it through and decided to keep it but see other people until I become a spirit and then who knows after. I just… I really like him. I’ve always liked him, just it's different now. But dad said to never trap a Malk, I just wonder if he’ll leave me someday.”

Silence reigned as they sought out the tea shop, just as warm as Macs with small booths for privacy. It was almost romantic in setting, all old wood walls with paintings. Ruby had a blueberry tea while James had mint. Finally he spoke up as Ruby stared into her mug, her hands wrapped tight around it. “In my experience Ruby, love either comes or it doesn’t. We typically have very little choice in the matter. I am sure Qrow loves you, maybe equal parts friend and daughter. However Qrow is by his very nature cynical and nonchalant.” James paused watching the steam roll up from his mug. “He is also very…  _ fluid _ capable of change. It may not happen tomorrow or a year from now but if he doesn’t have a change of heart more in line with your own within the decade I will be very surprised.”

Ruby looked up to him. “How can you know that?”

“Qrow… loathes clearly and hates with passion. While I am fortunate that such emotions aren’t direct at me anymore. Much of what he does is in… defense of his heart. Like my own never loving those who carried my children. He will push those he cares about away to protect them and himself.”

“I will never get that, why people think that not being there for someone is how to protect them.” Ruby groused.

“Had your parents not asked him to look after you it’s likely you would have never met. In truth I am not sure how much he would want me to say. Probably nothing but… I would hate for such a…  _ lovely _ person such as yourself to become jaded because he was too cowardly to tell you.”

“Tell me what? Qrow tells me everything.”

James met her eyes sadly. “So he’s told you he doesn’t have a Semblance?”

“Yes of course.”

“He lied.”

Ruby blinked a couple times. “No, he’d never do that to me.”

James took another breath silently damning Qrow for not telling her. “After he became a Malk and crippled Summer. He was brought to me in Atlas. The thing about first spirit transformations is that it makes our Aura’s act out. And we gain the ability to shape shift. For example when he has his ears and tail, he was not born with those. They are a part of his spirit form, his Aura is active when they are at a very low level. He stayed with me for several weeks in this state, it takes time to learn control after all… Things started to happen, small at first. A cup slipping from his hands and breaking, a table leg, milk spoiling before it should have. Slowly they got bigger, a gun misfiring, elevator breaking and so on. It became too regular to ignore.” James sipped his tea. “So I took him to the school and had him tested in a controlled environment… His Semblance is bad luck.”

“How could you possibly pin that down?”

“As I said, we tested him in a room where we could adjust variables. For example we gave him a gun that should have worked flawlessly… the damn thing exploded in his hands and he almost lost both. If something could break around him it would break, the longer he went in his spirit form the worst it got. Things that should be indestructible all magically developed critical flaws. Now normally in a fight his Aura is not active long enough to ramp to such dangerous degrees. However he was…  _ distraught _ when he learned what his Semblance was. I imagine it is where his hate for Atlas stems. I am just fortunate he doesn’t blame me for it.”

Ruby could barely believe it but then Qrow had always picked when he took his Malk form. “How long does it take for the bad luck to really start ramping?”

“About seven hours, before that point the happenings tend to be harmless.”

“So when I was a kid he took his spirit form to comfort me then ditched it every night so his bad luck wouldn’t hurt me?”

“It’s highly likely. It’s also possible he switches to human often just to reset the clock. Qrow has always been adaptable. Getting back to our original point though, Qrow is at his strongest in his spirit form. I know when he’s alone hunting he prefers it, it’s the case with most spirits. He’d push you away so as not to weaken himself in the field, to keep you safe to the best of his abilities.”

Ruby remembered how angry Qrow had been when he told her he had stopped drinking for her. Let himself be weaker just to be a good role model for her. Had he lied to her when he said he preferred human for blending in? Was it not what he liked best but instead to protect her from his Semblance? How much had he lied to her? She swallowed thickly and tried to hold her tears back. How much did she really know about the man she loved?

James watched the truth kill her inch by inch, how memories became tainted by doubt. He reached out and brushed a few fingers over the back of hers. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“W-why didn’t he just tell me?” Ruby blinked her eyes as tears started to drip. “He lied to me.”

“I don’t know.” James sighed. “I don’t know what your relationship with him has been like. I can’t speak for him.”

“I thought we told each other everything, but he kept something so big to himself.  _ Lied _ about other things just to hide it better.”

“Perhaps he was afraid of driving you away or making you fear him. Qrow never was placed with a new team after Summer. These tests weren’t exactly as confidential as they could have been. Once it was worked out what he was it flew through the school like wildfire. He had no new friends as a result. Just me and at the first chance he got he returned to Taiyang and Raven.” James kept petting her fingers. “He was probably afraid to lose you.”

“I’ll have to ask him. Why he would lie about this or just not say something.” Ruby hunched inward.

“Wait on that. You’re hurting right now, if you were to approach him now you’d probably just hurt yourself and him.”

Ruby cleaned her tears away and tried to take a few steadying breaths as she pulled up her hood so she could hide in it. “You’re right.”

James pursed her lips, twice now he had upset her. “Would you like to order a muffin?”

Ruby shook her head. “I don’t think I could eat right now.”

James withdrew his hand, though he mused that it was probably the wrong action. She was very tactile with Qrow and likely enjoyed physical contact. “Try not to worry about it Ruby, Qrow probably just enjoyed not having his Semblance hanging over your relationship with him.”

“I just thought he trusted me.”

“With all do respect Ruby, just because you are friends doesn’t mean he has to tell you everything. It is very likely him not telling you as nothing to do with you and everything to do with him.” James looked away and pulled a rabbit out of his hat. “Did you know that next week that Beacon is holding a ball for the students of all four academies? Something for people to make friends at before they cross weapons.”

That short circuited Ruby’s brain. “Waa? When is that gonna be announced?!”   
“Tomorrow, there is a reason Ozpin is so busy today. Do you like dancing?”

Ruby shrank into her hood. “The clubs are loud and awful, I don’t know how to dance really either.”

“A ball will not be the same as a club. You even already have a dress that one you wore yesterday will be appropriate. I could teach you to dance if you like.” James shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not like I have anything better to do.”

Ruby’s jaw connected to the ground, that he had, that a  _ God _ just offered to spend more time with her. She wondered if she had been boring him. Her first instinct was to refuse, that he was way too important to waste more time on her. Then her common sense caught up with her, that he was here because he wanted to be here. That she probably couldn’t find a better teacher short of Ozpin. “Uhh, sure sir. Thank you.”

_ Ha! Not thinking about Qrow anymore success! _ James sipped his tea with a smile, then plucked the menu up from between the sugar and honey holders. “I am thinking, the lava cake.” He spun the menu around so Ruby could see it.

She hummed. “Can I maybe share it with you? I don’t want to spoil my dinner.”

“Sure.” James raised a hand slightly out of the small booth to summon the waitress. 

Ruby sat quietly as he ordered and wondered what dancing lessons would be like. Qrow had never brought it up, the stab of betrayal pierced her again. Why had he lied to her, or lied by omission. Did he think her so petty as to get upset over it? Then a horrible thought occurred to her, Qrow had opened the fight with Jersey by shapeshifting. Had his bad luck caused Raven’s death? Was that why he was angry with himself? Had that one choice robbed her of her mother?

“So why did you want to be a huntress?”

James’ question startled her out of her thoughts, Ruby looked up sharply. “Oh umm. I guess I never really thought about being anything else. I have always loved the stories of huntsmen and the Grimm Reaper has always been a role model for me. I like helping people, even if I am rubbish at talking to them.”

“I am not very good at it either. So that I can understand, to hunt is… a very liberating life. It’s one of the best if you want to travel the world. I think it will suit you.”

Their small cake arrived no larger than the size of Ruby’s fist. James cut it in half the hot fudge gushed out and he split it quickly onto a second plate, giving her the cherry. “Thank you.” Ruby said and ate the sweet cherry first.

* * *

“Quit squirming!”

“I take it back, this was a bad idea!”

“Come on you saw Weiss heading out with a cock. Just imagine if she gets a stiffy when she sees you!”

Adam huffed and pressed a hand against the corset that Qrow was lacing up. “Why am I the one in the corset again?”

“Because you’ve got the better tits… or at least ones of a more standard size so we didn’t need a custom corset.” Qrow tugged on the red laces and tied them off. “There!”

Adam reached into the top of the black corset and adjusted her breasts so they were up a bit higher. “I think you need to adjust the upper middle back.”

Qrow peered around and did as he was told. “You do have some mighty fine tits.”

“Thank you. Though this is  _ so _ much more comfy then going around with no bra. It’s fine most of the time but in combat class they are so distracting.”

Qrow snorted. “Yeah seeing Cardin stare at them was pretty funny. Is that better?”

Adam stepped away and tested the corset with a few stretches. “Yeah.” She had a white chemise but with a low plunging cut for her breasts to show underneath it. “This is good, the chemise isn’t bunching up anywhere.” She hooked her thumbs into her boxers and pushed them down before flicking them off into the hamper.

Qrow’s throat closed as he got an eyeful of Adam’s lovely rump. She stepped away and pawed through the clothing laid on the table. “Now where did those panties go?” Adam huffed. “Qrow?” She looked over her shoulder at Qrow’s silence. “Ohh.” Adam grinned and turned to set her hands against the edge of the table. “Corsets do it for you then?”

It took Qrow a second to hall his eyes up from the short red curls on Adam’s venus mound. “Uhh.”

Adam discreetly shoved the clothing to the side of the table and perched on it. “See something you like?” She reached between her legs and started to stroke a finger through her labia.

While Ruby wasn’t on the menu, Qrow had no such emotional connections to Adam. “Careful Adam, we don’t want to get distracted.”

“We’ve got time, besides I’ve done this before but Ruby’s kinda… timid and small. I am sure you don’t have those problems.”

Qrow shoved the mention of Ruby in a sexual situation into a dark corner in the back of his mind. He could see that Adam was growing aroused with just the teasing touches. He rubbed the corners of his eyes. “Fuck it.” He strode up undoing his belt and shoving his trousers out of the way as he walked.

“Commando?” Adam asked, just looking at Qrow’s cock as it shot free of its confines.

“Oz isn’t the only one that likes freedom.” Qrow dipped his head down and kissed Adam’s neck teasing his teeth over it as he grabbed Adam behind her knees and pulled them up around his hips.

Adam reached between them and started to stroke Qrow’s cock. “Come on we don’t have  _ all _ day after all.”

“Heh, make up your mind.” Qrow put a hand between her legs and spread her labia. “Never would have guessed that you were this easy to turn on.”

“Oh shut up old man and fuck me- SHIT!” Adam yelped as Qrow mounted her without mercy.

“Don’t.” A deep brutal thrust that had Adam moaning in a sharp wail. “Call.” Another, the desk creaked. “Me.” Qrow grabbed Adam by her hair and pulled her back forcing her to the table with an arched back. “Old.”

Adam’s brain was too melted to say much of anything. Qrow knew what he was doing, later when Adam had the brain power to spare she’d more thoroughly appreciate how Qrow played her like a violin. How he knew where her edge was and how to ease off just enough to not let her come. How even as he brutally fucked her on a desk, he kept the control to pay attention to every little tell. Orgasm when Qrow let her feel it, melted her brain and left her boneless. Qrow’s moan was barely audible in her ear as his teeth against her neck.

Qrow drew away with a smirk as Adam purred away on the desk. “Don’t ever call me old. Especially as you’re the one with a stamina issue.”

“Hey! That’s not fair I’m not used to this-!” Adam yelped as Qrow rocked his hips. “Fine fine you win!”

“Good girl.” Qrow slowly withdrew. “You’re going to want to take a piss before getting dressed the rest of the way.” He left her to clean himself up.

Adam opted to enjoy the bliss, who knew the laid back spirit had that in him? Ruby was all well and nice but way too timid to really be much fun with, at least with this fun gender bending prank of Oz’s. Qrow finished up and came back out.

With a sigh Adam got up and headed over to get cleaned up.

* * *

Ruby and James were enjoying the view of the setting sun on Beacon’s docks. When a voice called out.

“Hey Ruby!”

Ruby bounced up and her jaw dropped. Adam was wearing a red blouse over a corset with leather black trousers and heels but in the form of leather combat boots. “Holy heck Adam.”

Adam did a spin that showed off her butt. “I know right! I love this prank of Oz’s!”

James stood as Qrow approached and they clasped forearms. “You look like you had fun.”

Qrow shrugged his shoulders. “Weiss opted to spend the day as a guy so Adam and I wanted to see if we could inspire an erection.”

James chuckled. “I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that Gamma would have my guts for garters if I didn’t warn Weiss.” He released Qrow’s arm and lowered his voice. Ruby and Adam were geeking out over the latter's outfit. “I told Ruby about your Semblance, keeping it from her was very unwise.”

Qrow glared at him a snarl bubbling rising from his throat. “You shit. By what right did you-.”

“Hush, you’re the one that stuck your foot into it by not telling her in the first place.” James huffed. “Look I just wanted to warn you, enjoy your movie.” He turned on his heel and walked over to the two women. “How about one tomorrow Ruby? Same place as today.”

Ruby grinned up at him. “Sure! See you then.”

“Have a good night.” James made a quick exit before Qrow decided to accost him.

“Alright then, lets go Weiss and Yang are waiting.” Qrow said, maybe if he kept them moving Ruby wouldn’t try and talk to him.

Ruby hung back as they headed down into the city and found Yang and Weiss. Adam waved at Weiss. “Hey Weiss how was your day?”

Weiss looked up from his Scroll and his jaw dropped. “Wow.”

Adam posed putting a hand on her hip and showing off her leather trousers. “All set for a night on the town.”

Qrow concealed his smile as Weiss reacted just how they had hoped. Still he recovered quickly. “You look very nice Adam.” Weiss said. “Yang and I already bought tickets. So let's go.”

“Lead the way.” Adam said as Weiss turned away Qrow handed Adam two gold coins.

Yang pounced on her sister. “So how was your day?”

“Good, nice and quiet. You?”

“Yeah got all my touristy stuff done.”

The movie progressed without incident and Qrow took them to a street vendor for dessert. Ruby didn’t speak much, Adam however was having fun making Weiss uncomfortable. Qrow didn’t talk with her much either so by the time it was time to go to bed Ruby just wanted to explode. As her friends got ready for bed she walked down the hall and knocked on Qrow’s door.

“Come in.”

Ruby stepped in and closed the door behind her, Qrow had already discarded his shirt but was still dressed otherwise. “Can I talk to you?”

Qrow watched her carefully, tucked tail, ears back and she refused to meet his eyes. “What makes you think I want to talk about it?”

Ruby flinched. “It’s not your Semblance that I care about. You lied to me, for years~.”

“It wasn’t anything you needed to know.”

The anxiety exploded. “That what? Maybe it was your Semblance that caused my mom's death?!” She stepped forward, her voice raising as much as she ever could make it. “James told me how it worked! You started that fight as a spirit! Maybe it was your fault!”

Qrow stepped towards her and Ruby backed up her back hitting the door. “You think I don’t know that!”

“When I asked you why you were drinking you lied! Was that thing about nectars a lie too? Or when you said you liked to be human more than spirit.” Tears started to gather in her eyes. “For all I know all you’ve done is lie to me.”

Qrow hated how she wouldn’t look up, he stepped up to her and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. “You had no right to know about my Semblance, it was and frankly  _ isn’t _ any of your business. I will be getting even with James for telling you about it. You should just be thankful that it has never hurt you.”

“My mom-.”

“Fucked up. She went defensive to protect you when she should have gone on the offense. I had nothing to do with her bad call, it was for  _ you _ that she died. You act like you’re the only one who lost someone that day, well you’re  _ NOT. _ ” Qrow snarled. “Don’t you dare pin her death on me, my Semblance doesn’t amp that fast unless I purposely do it myself. Which I sure as hell didn’t. You want to know who to blame for your mothers death, look in the fucking mirror Ruby. You didn’t run.”

Ruby cringed away flattening herself into the door as her tears ran freely. Was this what he really thought? How he felt? Was he lying to her right now? Had he empowered his Semblance for that fight, she didn’t believe he would tell her if he had. She barely felt Qrow let her jaw go and back away. She coughed as she hiccuped through her tears. “I-I thought you were my friend.”

“How about next time you don’t go behind my back to learn about me then. Trust me to tell you something if it’s important.” Qrow had already shifted to his first spirit form, his ears and tail both betraying how pissed he was.

“How can I do that when you didn’t tell me something so important? When you lied to my face about not having a Semblance.” Ruby grabbed her hood and pulled it down over her eyes.

“If you’re just going to snivel, get out. You can come back when you’ve grown up enough to have an adult conversation.”

Ruby fled straight to her room and hid on her bed without so much as saying hello to the very confused and male again Adam. His words hurt more than any Grimm blow. What he suggested, what he thought. His anger, it wasn’t something that had ever been directed at her before. Worse yet she didn’t have any answers, what had been truths or lies. Three years of friendship had been called into question and she had learned nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Queenofspades19 and Baker1762 for your comments.


	11. Dance Dance Inf-

Ruby hid in an alcove. The ballroom that was so rarely used, was packed. It was bright but true to his word it wasn’t as loud as the club had been. The dancing was formal as well, true waltz’s or tango’s on occasion though very few had the skill for it. Ozpin and James had opened the event, with a formal waltz as to not be inappropriate. Oz was wearing the same trouser and golden layers of necklace as he had to their dinner at the Noir. James on the other hand had forsaken the shirt and coat. Instead wearing a heavy belt of gold, inlaid with steel and onyx that went ten centimeters above his hips to follow his waist. The centerpiece was the staff of Atlas with a wind design around it. It offset his metallic skin beautifully. Ruby shook her head and backed up as James circulated, what was she thinking? The week of lessons with him hadn’t made her near worthy to be seen on his arm. She turned away and walked out into the courtyard.

The CCT was just across the yard, a smile pulled at her lips. It was late so maybe her father would be free. She nodded the guards as she walked into the elevator and hummed rocking on her heels as she waited for it. It binged softly and she walked out to find the room empty. “Huh this was a good idea.” Ruby picked out the nearest computer and sat down pulling her Scroll out to plug it in.

The elevator binged behind her but Ruby didn’t pay it any mind. Till a smooth voice filled her ears as a pair of hands rested on her shoulders. They were too perfect, the nails painted auburn. Ruby stiffened as the woman behind her leaned over and inhaled deeply. “Shouldn’t you be at the dance?”

All of Ruby’s instincts screamed at her to run, she didn’t know why as the woman kept talking. “Such a pretty thing like you belongs on display.” Ruby shivered as the hands left her shoulders. “Mmm, what a lovely scent.” Her heart pounded in her chest as the woman’s heels clicked as she walked away.

Ruby scrambled out of the chair and spun to look at her. She was tall and beautiful, with pale skin, curly black hair that fell beyond her shoulders and… amber eyes. Her black catsuit did nothing to protect her identity from Ruby. “Oh gods, oh gods oh gods.”

Cinder Fall smiled looking upon the two trait faunus. She pulled a Scroll out of her pocket and plugged it in. Ruby watched the screens all turn red with a black queen chess piece. “This has turned into a wonderful evening, I expected only work not dinner.”

Ruby didn’t have her Scroll or Balewe with her. Cinder started to walk slowly towards her. “Though you’re not bloomed yet, but soon. I can smell it. Mmm.” Cinder teased her tongue over her bottom lip. “Aren’t you the quiet one.”

Ruby took the chance and ran for the elevator. A black hand, like that of a Grimm smashed into her and she crashed into a window. She looked at Cinder, the arm was extended grotesquely but turned to human at the middle of her forearm.

“Tsk tsk.” Cinder waved a human finger. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Ruby burst into rose petals and blasted towards the elevator. 

Fire filled the tower and Ruby screamed as it forced her back into her normal shape. Her back smashed against the glass again, her Aura shattered with the impact as blood flew from her lips.

Cinder strolled through the fire. “That is one lovely Semblance,” She raised a hand holding up a fireball. “Too bad it will make you impossible to contain till you bloom.”

Ruby slowly opened her eyes, the woman was a blur as she approached. She pushed herself up and saw a piece of metal chair right by her hand. She grabbed it and stood up with a wobble.

“Aww aren’t you adorable. Still fighting, deary as much as you smell like a flower about to bloom and I hate eating before a spirit blooms. You’re too much trouble to let live.” Cinder reached out.

Ruby swung the bar weakly and Cinder dodged back with a laugh but Ruby spun around and shattered the window behind her.

Cinder’s eyes blazed as she saw what Ruby planned. “Ha! You’ve no Aura girl!” She flicked an arm out, Ruby attempted to block the blow with the metal rod but the impact made it slam into her chest and she screamed in pain as Cinder sent her flying out of the window. “But I can deal with dead food, as much as it robs me of my fun.” She strode up to the window to watch Ruby fall, only what she saw at the bottom of the tower made her retreat.

* * *

James and Ozpin raced across the courtyard at the sound of glass breaking. They saw Ruby fall with horror, how limp she was. Saw the silhouette in the tower as smoke billowed out of it, James froze for half a step with a stumble but Ozpin powered on and jumped snatching Ruby out of the air mere seconds before she went splat. He winced at the sound of her bones breaking at the sudden loss of force. As he hit the ground and shrank inward, folding her into a fetal position as he tried to move the force of her fall out of her.

James came to a stop seconds after Oz did at his side. “ _She_ was there Oz.”

“Forget that right now.” Ozpin set Ruby down. “Her arm is shattered and who knows what else.”

“My ship has the best medical equipment.” James reached for her.

Ozpin helped him carefully gather her up to make sure none of her bones moved. “I can fly. Lets go.”

They took off only to run into Qrow as he had made his way out of the ball. His heart stopped at the sight of Ruby. “What-.” He took a couple steps forward reaching out.

“Later Qrow, we are taking her now.” Ozpin let a lupine snarl warp his features. “Seeing as you failed in your duty.”

The two elders raced off as Qrow’s shame crippled him.

* * *

Qrow clenched his fists as he could do nothing but watch. Ruby was nude as she lay drugged up into obviousness as the auto doctor worked. A large spindly apparatus with a dozen arms that extended down from the ceiling. Eight of those dozen were dedicated to reassembling her arm. He could see the hair thin filaments that were moving the bones in her arm. He tried not to think about the silver coloured solution that was suspending the bits of bone and bone marrow to keep it out of her bloodstream. The rest of the arms were working on her legs, the hope was to get them to heal as perfectly as possible.

A hand fell heavily on his shoulders. “James has made sure that she’s got the very best.”

“This is my fault, if I had just been a bit kinder she would have been with me at the dance.” Qrow forced his hands to relax. “Cinder was _here_ , the last three years of my life have been to protect her. One argument and I dropped the ball when she needed me most.”

“You couldn’t have known Qrow.” Ozpin said softly. “It’s not your-”

Qrow rounded on him swatting his hand away. “Yes it is my fault, if not for you she would be dead. I failed her.” He snarled, turned on his heel and walked away with his fists clenched and jaw set.

Ozpin sighed and looked to Ruby, a spirit had walked into the room. A doctor by the white simple uniform and mask. He moved to Ruby’s legs and extended his hands, a white glow emanated from them encasing Ruby’s knees. It took all of his restraint to keep from pressing a hand to the glass. He wondered if he could have fixed his hold, done something _anything_ better when he caught her. The arm that had hit his chest was _pulverized,_ should he have let his Aura down. Let the force break his own ribs just to reduce her injuries? He hadn’t thought of it at the time, there had just been no time.

“That could have gone better.” James stepped out from behind the wall. “I figured that seeing me would only anger him more right now.”

“You told Ruby?”

“Yes. I should have known it would go badly between them.” James walked over and stood at military ease beside Ozpin. “But I felt she had a right to know.”

“You are not a god of wisdom or knowledge, or frankly very good with people. You couldn’t have known.” Oz looked at James out of the corner of his eye.

“I should have looked for her.” James said as the healer moved to Ruby’s hips.

“We did, had we not already been outside doing just that she would be dead.”

“Had we done it sooner she’d be fine.”

“And we wouldn’t know that Cinder is here.”

James shivered at the mention of her name and grabbed his right wrist tightly. “Why though? Why would she come here?”

“I don’t know. But I do know Cinder benefits from chaos, we will have to ask Ruby if she can tell us anything when she awakes.”

“You are sure that she will?” James watched the machine lower four more arms. They watched the doctor supervise it as they lifted Ruby up off the table and as the four that had been working on Ruby’s legs moved to attempt to put her shoulder blades back together. 

“I am confident.” Ozpin said. “Though more surprised this trauma did not trigger her bloom.”

“Maybe she is not a spirit.”

“Or maybe it was too much, had she changed it would have only made this worse for her. Or maybe she is just not ready yet.”

“I hope you are right.” James said. “And I hope she isn’t crippled by this.”

Ozpin finally looked over, he raised a hand and set it on James’ arm. “She will be fine. You’ve given her the best we have.”

“The doctors wanted to take her arm. If marrow got into her bloodstream...”

“Stop worrying James, it didn’t.” Ozpin leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I have to get back to Beacon. Try not to make yourself sick with worry.”

James scoffed as Ozpin stepped away. “I don’t get sick.”

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes to a cold steel room, coming into consciousness was abrupt and jarring. Her chest was heavy and she couldn’t move her arms. She lifted her head to see her chest and arms were bandaged with large black braces on both. The door opened with a swish and she looked over expecting to see Qrow.

Instead it was James, sans the usual metal skin instead his skin was a light tan. Ruby noticed he wore a glove on his right hand. “Ah you’re awake, the doctors decided to let you come up so you wouldn’t miss your first Vytal festival.” He walked over in a heavy step and sat on the chair that already waited by her bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Uhh, confused and my arms?”

“You have several fractures with more on your left from when Oz caught you. As well as your sternum, the bottoms of your shoulder blades and a few ribs. You’ll be fine in a few more days. Now that you can be awake to apply your Aura.”

Relief swept through her, so she was okay. “Where am I? What day is it?”

“My ship the Agamemnon. It is Monday th-.”

“I’ve only been out for a day?!”  
“A week after the dance, the doctors wanted to give your body a chance to start healing before you ran the risk of moving.”

Ruby frowned, she had enough medical knowledge to find that… not quite right. “But you said I only had a few fractures. That doesn’t make sense.”

“I said you have, not that you had. You’re due for a change of bandages, so I suppose there is no harm in letting you see now.” James stood and started to remove the braces.

Ruby kept silent as he worked, her arm felt less heavy as he removed the brace but as he cut the bandages away her heart leapt up into her throat. All along her left arm was a network of haphazard thin red scars.

James spoke as he worked as the shock started to set in on her face. “The problem with catching a person after they hit terminal velocity is that all that force has to go somewhere. While Oz took the brunt of it, you had no protection at the… transmission point. Oz saved your neck but err, we had no time to do anything better for you. I’m sorry.”

Ruby was trying to do the math of a superhero catch. No way she looked at it was it a good thing. “I’m amazed that my head is attached to my shoulders.”

“Well Oz did know what he was doing, but again there wasn’t much time left.” James traced a finger in a feather light touch over some of the scaring.

“So the arm that hit him didn’t just break or fracture… it shattered.”

“Yes, your legs will be a bit stiff as well. Those were a priority to heal, you had some torn ligaments but thankfully no broken bones. They should be completely fine shortly.” James moved to her other side and started the process again.

Ruby looked at her fingers, they seemed fine she tested them making a loose fist. “How is it my muscles are okay?”

“Oz knew what to do and flesh heals faster than bone. As I said, we decided it was best to keep you under till you were unlikely to do any damage to yourself. Some therapy will be required but not a great deal.”

Ruby was wondering just how they had reconstructed her arm without cutting it open to put all the bone fragments back in their places but then again it was Atlas technology. “Thank you, you could have just taken me to the hospital.”

James looked to her silver eyes and spoke the truth. “No, that was not an option. Not when I could arrange so much better for you.”

Ruby looked up at his soft tone. “But-.”

He held up a hand stopping her. “They would have taken your arm, I would not wish loss of limb on my worst enemy. Decorum could frankly be shoved where the sun doesn’t shine if it meant saving you from that fate.”

“Thank you.” Ruby thought his smile held an air of sadness.

“You are most welcome Ruby. There, can you feel them?” James gently touched her shoulder.

Ruby looked down at her arms, her right was in much better condition than her left. The break in it was up high where the metal rod she had used to defend herself against Cinder had slammed into it but otherwise it was fine. “Yes, can I move it?”

“You’re right should be fine but take the left slow.”

Ruby raised her right arm and clenched her fist then turned her arm. There was a dull ache at the break site but nothing too horrible. Her left arm was another story, she attempted to lift it but pain stabbed straight through her painkillers. “Oww oww.” She hissed sharply.

“Easy it’s alright, let’s let it breath and I will put the brace back on.” James returned to her left side and slid the brace carefully back on buckling it back on. “You should bring your Aura up.”

“Right.” It was hard to focus through the pain but the red ripples briefly came into view. “There, can I stand?”

“Yes. It would be good for you to move around a bit.” James lowered the bar on the bed and stooped down. “Think you can grab my shoulder?”

“Yes.” Ruby reached up with her left and slowly together they moved her off of the bed. James flicking the blankets out of the way.

The floor was cold and smooth under her toes, James held her as gently as one would a feather by her waist as she teetered in his arms. “Careful now, take it slow.”

The fox faunus let herself lean into him with her right side. Her entire left was very sore. “Ow.” She uttered under her breath.

“Would you like to sit again?”

She shook her head and hissed as pain lashed up her neck. “My neck hurts.”

“You have some bruising, as much as Oz transferred the force into his legs, having your skull not become pulverized was a challenge.”

“I shall have to thank Oz for saving my life.” Ruby took slow steady breaths as she tried to manage the pain. _And you for saving me all over again afterwards._ “I think I’m okay now.”

James stepped to her side so her left was close to his body. “If you’re alright with it, I’d prefer to be here to make sure no one bumps you by accident.”

“Thank you again.” Ruby took a step towards the door, everything ached but she didn’t want to spend anymore time in bed.

“Think nothing of it.” James guided her out of the room.

Ruby took her little adventure slowly, only becoming aware that she was in a hospital gown. One that was thankfully done up properly in the back when they made it to an elevator. With several other soldiers, they looked at her with interest but were too professional to comment on her state of dress. As James took her up to the command deck.

Ruby’s jaw dropped as they walked out into the long busy arrow shaped room but it was the windows at the end of it that caught her attention. “Is that Amity?”

“Yes. Slowly now.” James reminded her gently as they walked down the room.

Ruby was starting to feel exhausted by the time they got to the windows. However, the Amity arena did not disappoint her. The Agamemnon was flying above it and she could see down into it where a fight appeared to be going on. “Did I miss the four verses four?”

“Yes, your team however made it to the next round. The two verse two hasn’t happened yet.”

Ruby couldn’t help but feel relieved that she wouldn’t have to fight in view of the whole world. She had always loved flying in her Semblance but being so high in the sky was amazing. She looked over to the clouds they were flying beside. “This is amazing, do you ever get used to it?”

“No, not really.” James raised an arm behind her as she teetered.

Ruby let herself relax carefully into him so as not to press too hard on her arm. “This sucks. I shouldn’t be this tired.”

“It’s completely normal, you’re healing.”

Captain Vorkosigan walked up beside James and dipped his head. “General.”

“Captain, is there something you need?”

The short captain pulled off his white trench coat and offered it to Ruby. “She’d swim in yours.”

James kept his chuckle small as not to jostle Ruby. “Thank you captain.” He took it and Ruby pulled away so he could set it over her shoulders and do the belt up around her waist. It was still big on her but it sure beat the hospital gown. “Thank you captain.” Ruby said snuggling into the warm coat.

“You’re welcome Miss Xaio Long, it is good to see you up and about. Our General has been beside himself with worry since he brought you in.” 

Ruby looked up at James and could see a slightly red tint to his cheeks. “Oh were you now?”

James cleared his throat. “You survived Cinder, it would have been horrible if you didn’t survive your surgeries.” 

The fox faunus raised an brow at him. “Oh?”

“It was… very touch and go for the first few days.” James looked away, how small and fragile she looked on that table was stuck in his mind.

Ruby pursed her lips, she had a feeling he had been downplaying her injuries. However maybe that was for the best, there was no point in dwelling on it. She rested her head on his chest. “I’m tired now. Can I go back to my team or-?”

“It would be best if you stayed on the Agamemnon for now.” James stooped down and Ruby let herself tip into his embrace as he picked her up. She was so light in his arms, so weak and precious. He looked down to see her eyes closed, pale lips parted as she took shallow breaths. _Careful James, you’re getting attached._

“Keep the coat sir.” Vorkosigan concealed a smile. He hadn’t seen that look on his God’s face before but he had a feeling he knew what it was.

“Thank you captain.” James walked out and meant to take Ruby back to her room but she seemed to dislike the idea. So instead he walked to green level where they bunked. His was at the highest point of the ship with a window off the port side. Thankfully he didn’t meet many of his men on the way up, most were at their posts or already sleeping. James paused at his door and glared at it, it opened at his command.

The room beyond was sparsely furnished as he had no need for creature comforts. A set of sliding doors separated the main room from the bedroom. Another glare made the doors slide open. The bed beyond was large enough to be comfortable for him but he never used it. However the staff kept it dust free all the same. James walked over and gently set Ruby down on it, shifting to hold her head to make sure it was eased down carefully. He folded the blanket over her and paused.

It was cute that she had dropped off so fast and stayed like that. He reached up and brushed a red bang off of her face. There was a slight sheen of sweat to her skin. _Mortals, so fragile._ A voice in his head he rarely listened to whispered. _And very beautiful._ He shook his head. _What are you doing James? You know better than this you’ve only known her for two weeks._

James pulled his hand back and stood. He was getting in over his head, he should have just taken her back to her room and left. She was mortal and weak, temporary. He was a god, no good could come of this… and yet. He enjoyed her company, she was sweet and honest. He had a feeling that she was kind to a fault. _Stop making excuses James, you’ve met dozens of women like her._ The blue eyed man looked at her again, but none _quite_ like her. Kitsunes were rare in the extreme, if she was truly a kitsune then at least she wouldn’t be mortal. _And in two weeks you’ve gotten way more fond of her then is safe, what if she is just a faunus?... And what if she’s not?_

These thoughts were getting him nowhere, James walked out of the room and slid the doors quietly shut behind him. He had to go get her painkillers, when they wore off her body would lock up and that was always a terrifying experience.

* * *

Yang heard Qrow as he stormed past her dorm room, her and Adam were out in seconds. She reached out and grabbed his wrist. “Hey slow down where have you been! You’ve been ignoring us all week! And we haven’t been allowed to see Ruby!”

Qrow flickered his wrist, the force sending Yang smashing into the wall. “I’m not in the mood Yang.” He turned away and lurched to a stop, he looked down to see a black glyph at his feet. Qrow turned his torso with a snarl to see Weiss standing in the hall with her hand outstretched. “Enough of the moodiness Qrow, what happened to Ruby?”

All the warning they had was Qrow’s pupils changing to slits. The Qrow they knew and loved was gone and his place was a seven foot tall snarling Malk. His clothes were torn to make room for the extra height and broadness. His skin black with onyx coloured fur. The Malk stepped out of the gravity glyph and grabbed Weiss by her neck and slammed her into the wall. The plaster broke around her and fell in pieces to the ground. “Don’t ever do that again!” He snarled around his fangs, His claws cut into Weiss’ cheeks red rivulets of blood dripped down them.

Qrow dropped her and stormed off, Jaune of team JNPR flattened himself against the wall as the huge Malk walked by. He slammed the door to his room shut behind him. Jaune unpeeled himself from the wall. “Was that a Malk?” His legs were weak and he slid down to sit on the floor.

“Yup.” Yang said glaring after Qrow. So that was the monster that almost killed Summer.

Adam caught Weiss as her legs failed her too. “Are you okay?”

Weiss attempted to stop the blood from getting on her shirt but it was too late. “Yes, my Aura already fixed it. I didn’t know spirit claws could go through it so easily.” She shivered and let Adam hug her. “I didn’t know Qrow could be so scary. I’ve never seen anyone just ignore a glyph like that.”

“I kinda want to go after him, but… well I know what he can do.” Yang said. “Come on let's go inside.”

* * *

This time Ruby woke slowly but her tongue felt heavy and when she tried to move her whole body was locked up. “Muhh!” Her voice refused to work and panic set it.

The sliding doors were ripped open and James was at her side in an instant. “Take this.” He put a small white pill on her tongue and carefully lifted her up to have a sip of water to help her swallow. James eased her back down. “That will kick in quickly and you’ll be able to move.”

“What happened?” Ruby said at her usual mouse volume.

“It’s very common after invasive surgeries, the painkillers keep your body from locking up but once they are gone.” James set the glass of water back down on the bedside table. “Are you hungry? I gathered some dinner for you from the mess hall.”

“Yes,” Ruby looked around the room now less panicked. “Where am I?”

“My rooms, you did not seem to want to go back to the medical wing and there is no reason to force you to right now… And my bed is much more comfortable.”

Had Ruby not still been stuck she would have blushed. “Thank you, I’ve never been anywhere like it before so it was very…”

“You don’t need to explain. Think you can move now?”

Ruby tested with a small nod of her head. “I’d love to eat and then wash.”

James moved the blankets out of the way and helped her up, the borrowed coat fell off her shoulders but he pulled it back up when she was sitting up. Ruby found her right arm was aching more now. “My right is angry now.”

“Alright.” James moved to put a hand at the small of her back again. “Want to try standing then, I’ll hold you steady.”

“Okay.” Ruby took a deep breath, at least her legs worked. “Ready.” She whimpered as James lifted her up and brought her gently against him. “Why is my back sore now?”

“Is it your shoulder blades or spine?”

“... spine.”

“Probably left over from the catch then, our scans didn’t see anything serious and you’ve been very still for a long time so your muscles aren’t used to working right now.” James rested the urge to pet her back with a thumb as she rested her head against his chest.

Ruby had to work to manage the pain and was grateful that he let her use him as a place to rest. He smelled very slightly of mint and a pleasant male musk. “Okay, I’m good now.”

James held her carefully as they moved to the main room. He took her over to the sofa and helped her to slowly sit down before setting a dinner tray in her lap. He pulled the lid off.

Ruby giggled at the sight of her steak neatly pre sliced, potatoes mashed with gravy and a side of corn it all still steamed. “Were you so bored as to cut my food for me?” The smell of the steak made her mouth water and her stomach grumble.

“Yes. I wasn’t going to leave you unattended and no one is letting me work.” James sat down beside her and did not pout he was too dignified to pout.

Ruby saw the sullen sulk in his shoulders and knew he was pouting. “It was very nice of you, thank you.” She tucked into her dinner while James returned to his book. By the time she was finished eating again she was sleepy.

“Do you want me to request a nurse to help you bathe?” James asked as she let her head rest against the couch.

“Going back to sleep is suddenly more appealing then washing.”

The door did a three beep chime. “Open.” James called out.

The swished open and Qrow stepped in, seeing her awake even clearly exhausted made his heart do a back-flip. “You weren’t in your room.”

Ruby gave him a sleepy smile, too tired to be angry or upset with him. “The bed sucked.”

“I bet. James.” Qrow nodded to him in greeting but went straight for Ruby.

“You look terrible.” Ruby said.

Qrow forced a smile. “I should be saying that to you.” He took the tray from her and set it back on the table. “How are you feeling?”

“Sleepy, drugged up. My right arm works but my left…” She yawned. “Not so much. Eating was exhausting.”

“Well I won’t keep you up.” Qrow reached into a side bag. “I got you these and redid the insides to fit you.” He offered her two items that made Ruby’s breath catch in her chest.

They were her mothers gauntlets. She hadn’t seen the dark red plates in years and Qrow had transferred them to a base that would fit her. Ruby reached out and touched the cold metal, tears welled up in her eyes and dripped down her cheeks.

Qrow set them in her lap. “You’re big enough for them now and I thought…” He sighed and looked away. “I’m sorry. I should have been there.” He reached up and set a hand on her left wrist, looking at the red angry scars made him feel sick. “I am… sorry I lied pipsqueak.”

“I forgive you. But I don’t know you.”

“I prefer my spirit form and yes I avoided it to protect you. But that is the only thing I lied about, my Semblance was never that important between us.” He leaned up and kissed her cheek. “I won’t keep you up. Can I take her home James?”

“I’d prefer if she stayed on the ship till we find Cinder.”

“Her friends are worried about her, it’s not like she’ll be alone.” Qrow looked over with a glare.

James sighed, it would be best to get away from her before he got many more attached. “Fine, but we will go together and I will get her painkillers.”

Qrow sat down beside her. “Do you… can you remember what happened?”

James paused as he returned to listen.

Ruby took a deep breath. “I had gone to see if I could call dad. I had just sat down when the elevator opened again behind me. I ignored it and she came up to me and just talked. Said that I smelled good, that she could smell that I was going to become a spirit soon… Oh she put her Scroll into one of the CCT jacks and the screen went red with a black queen chess piece on it. Umm I tried to get away, but she blasted the room with fire and it shattered my Semblance and Aura.” Ruby had to stop and take a few shallow breaths. “I, I ended by a window with a piece of metal. I broke the window so if she hit me again I wouldn’t break it as I fell I figured I would be able to escape through it. But she hit me again and I lost consciousness.”

Qrow ached to hold her but didn’t know where it was safe too. “You did great to escape.”

“She didn’t really want to eat me yet. She said she preferred her spirits bloomed.” Ruby shivered and it made her whole body hurt.

James felt a renewed need to keep her here, with him till he was sure she was safe but he controlled it. Out of all of them if Cinder thought that Ruby was going to be a _spirit_ then chances were very good that she would be. She wouldn't be mortal, she'd be safe to-. James stopped that thought in it's tracks, these were dangerous thoughts. “Thank you Ruby, we will look into the CCT you did very well to remember so much. Let's get you back to your friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: So early but I've been waiting to shove Ruby out of the CCT tower since I started this fic. I wanted to do a proper super hero catch, I swear the more physics I learned the more of my favourite super heros were ruined for me. Thank you too: Queenofspades19, IAmShipperHereMyCall, Mysty_Sinclair, Fluffy_the_beowolf, Dreeng and Baker1762 for your comments.


	12. Territory

Ruby lay contently in James’ arms as they along with Qrow arrived at the dorms. Their arrival was not unnoticed as the door to her team's room was wrenched open and her twin rushed out to meet them. “Ruby! We’ve been so worried!” Yang raced up but Qrow reached out and stopped her with an arm on her shoulder.

“Don’t touch.” Qrow growled from deep in his chest.

“Qrow.” Ruby sighed in exhaustion from her comfy spot in James’ arms.

Softer the Malk explained. “Her arms are fractured, don’t touch.”

“And a few ribs and shoulder blades.” James added, he wasn’t any more for wanting the exuberant Yang anywhere near Ruby.

Yang flicked her shoulder and took a couple steps back. Summer had told her about him, stories and warnings. “Sorry, sorry. But it’s not like you let us visit her.”

“My ship isn’t for non military personnel.” James said sharply. “And she only regained consciousness today.”

Adam pushed his way past Yang. “How about less fighting in the hall and more giving Ruby a place to lay down?”

Qrow jerked his chin sharply. “She’ll be staying with me till her arms heal.”

Adam could see the conflict war with concern behind the blondes’ eyes and stealthy pulled Yang out of the way. “Come on, she looks exhausted and there will be time to talk when we are all rested.”

Qrow dismissed the two students and led the way and unlocked the door to his room. It was mostly clean with a queen bed shoved into one corner. Qrow folded the duvet back as James strode over and set Ruby down on the bed, he helped her remove the borrowed coat. “I shall get this back to Miles for you.” He pulled her painkillers out of a pocket and set them down on the bedside table.

“Thank you.” Ruby yawned again and snuggled down with a hum.

“I should go check on Ozpin, whenever I leave him unattended he always gets into trouble.” James dipped his head to Qrow. “Till next time Qrow.”

“Be seeing you James.” Qrow nodded but didn’t see the general out instead going to Ruby’s side. “Do you need anything?” He reached over and pulled the duvet up around her chin, seeing her in the hospital gown made the guilt stab at him.

“Just sleep.”

Qrow closed the curtains swiftly casting the room into darkness. He had cleaned when he wasn’t tinkering with Raven’s gauntlets, he had no intention of letting her out of his sight till Cinder was found. Yang, Weiss and Adam poked their noses in but wisely backed away when it became clear Ruby was already drifting off. Qrow saw them and almost snarled, he shooed them out of the way with a hand and stepped out into the hall shutting the door behind him. “Let’s not do this in the hall.”

Yang huffed but stormed back to their room, the three students sat down at their desks in their living room while Qrow shut the door behind him and leaned on it’s frame. “Make your questions quick.”

“How bad is she?” Adam asked before Yang managed to get a word out.

“Her left arm was shattered in the catch, James had it reconstructed but it’s still fractured in a few places and can’t be touched. There is another fracture high on her right arm. Three ribs and her sternum were also fractured and her lower shoulder blades needed reconstruction.” Qrow looked away. “No one is to touch her.”

Yang hugged herself, at first she was angry but with injuries like that she could see why Qrow hadn’t let her give a hug.

“The cost…” Weiss was trying to wrap her mind around that. Reconstruction was _insanely_ expensive even for someone like her. “Why… how?” She could barely grasp that Ruby had gotten that kind of treatment. 

“James took her in.” Qrow said and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Why would he do that though?” Weiss asked.

“How should I know?” Qrow snapped. “I’m not a mind reader.”

Weiss flinched, it seemed even with Ruby back Qrow was still in ornery mod.

“She’s going to need help.” Yang said. “Maybe I could help her with a bath?”

Qrow just wanted to get this conversation over and done with. “Sure. I’ll text you when she is up to it.”

Adam checked his Scroll. “Who’s going to the two vs two? We should talk about it while Qrow is here.”

“You guys don’t need me for that.”

The bull faunus let his voice take on a hard edge. “You’re our team leader, you _should_ be here for it.”

Qrow didn't like his tone. “Fine. Yang hits the hardest and while has some weakness and can be a bit practicable. Pair with Weiss and that gives you two the unpredictability and utility to see you through. Good enough?”

Adam and Yang glared at him but Qrow couldn’t have cared less. “Great, see you later.” Qrow got up off the wall and headed back, he opened the door silently. Seeing Ruby sleeping peacefully made his hackles finally lower. He shut the door again and toed off his shoes and then socks before discarding his shirt into a hamper.

He shifted into his more humanoid Malk form, his war form as they were commonly called. His senses sharpened as his features changed to reflect a cat, black fur grew in over skin of the same colour. The transformation caused a mild ache and he could feel his Semblance stir. Qrow turned his attention to Ruby, in the silence he could hear her even breathing. Clover in the room beside him having a shower, the students in the hall. No one was coming anywhere near his room, he crossed his room with digitigrade legs and listened by the window. No one outside.

The Malk perched on his chair, listening, tail lashing as he stared at Ruby. This was all his fault, Taiyang had trusted him to look after his little girl and he failed. His hackles rose just remembering that Scroll call. Taiyang had been… beyond help with worry. Ruby would have to call him when she awoke to sooth her father but that would mean taking her to the CCT tower. After all, only one floor had been melted but the thought of taking her to a high traffic place, to the place she was attacked… A growl rumbled up his throat. No, the weak were not exposed to potential threats. He needed to keep her here, out of sight and mind till she was healed. Or better yet out of Vale away from Cinder, take her and run, hide, find some nice high defendable position to protect her from.

A new set of footsteps was coming towards him, his ears immediately perking up in warning. A long gait. Of course he’d come, Qrow glared at the door but didn’t move to lock it. A moment later Ozpin opened it but his body language betrayed nothing as he shut it again. Ozpin looked at the large black Malk, broad tail flicking back and forth in clear anger. “I thought I might find you like this.”

“What do you want?” Qrow snarled.

“To sooth you. My little Malk friend.” Ozpin watched Qrow’s fur puff up. “As much as I understand you don’t want it.” A growl rose up from Qrow, Oz dropped his voice an octave and responded in kind. “I can’t have you on campus like this, either get your shit together or I will drag you out into the forest myself.”

Lash, lash, lash went the black tail before Qrow finally spoke. “I’m listening.”

Ozpin wasn’t sure if Qrow meant to him or everyone around them. He put his back against the door, he knew better than to invade a predator’s territory. “I understand why you are upset and why you want to do all the defending yourself. And yes before you ask James informed me about your behaviour. He has a pack of Malks after all and recognized the signs.” Oz raised a hand. “But, Ruby will be far more protected among her friends. You are only one person and four sets of eyes are better than one.”

“But they are all useless against Cinder.” Qrow snarled around his fangs.

“And so are you.”

A growl ripped through the room as Qrow took a step off his perch.

Ozpin would not be intimidated. “You are just as useless as them. I’ve only evaded Cinder in a fight through guile not arms. I can’t take her out and you sure as all the hell's can’t either.” Oz pursed his lips. “I have a theory that she is a homunculus, thus beyond either of our abilities. The best thing we can do for Ruby now is arrange her transfer to Atlas.”

“No.” Qrow growled.

“I am not asking for your permission Qrow. I will ask her when she awakes and I have a feeling she will say yes.”

Qrow moved towards him, shoulders up and claws spread. “I said no.”

Oz glared at him. “It’s not your choice.”

“I am her fiance, everything is my choice. Now get out.”

Ozpin had to look up as Qrow came within a meter, it wasn’t lost on him how Qrow was trying to dominate him. However two could play at that game. Oz shot off the door, grabbed Qrow by his throat and slammed him by it into the ground. Ruby lurched awake but at the sight of Oz’s hands around Qrow’s throat chose to be silent. Oz’s eyes flashed gold as he pinned Qrow’s arms down with his knees. “Listen here you little _young_ shit, all that guilt and anger you feel will not do her any good. I will not let you stop me from doing what is right for her. That is Atlas. So help me Gods if you don’t get your head out of your ass I will _take_ her from you.”

Qrow thrashed and snarled. “FUCK YOU!”

Ozpin lifted Qrow’s head just enough for it to clear the floor and slammed it back down. Even with Aura it was a jolt, he snapped a hand to the black locks and ripped his head to the side. Ozpin let his teeth change to fangs and shank them into Qrow’s neck before he responded.

The Malk went first stiff for a long second, then completely limp. His heart hammered in his chest as blood welled up around Oz’s canines. His hindbrain knew all Oz had to do was jerk and it would be all over. With his jugular all over the polished floor. How easily Ozpin had overpowered him was a very stark reminder that they were not alike, that Ozpin hadn’t even taken his war form to do it. The limpness was not to be confused with relaxed, Ozpin had just opted with the most direct route to remind him who was the alpha in this relationship.

Ozpin listened to Qrow’s heart pound, blood did not gush as he had not moved his canines from the initial bite. He could feel the pulse of blood through Qrow’s jugular under his tongue. He hated that it had come to this, but Qrow was dangerous like this. Summer’s mangled body lingered in his mind's eye. Malks were pack creatures usually, Qrow had hated the Atlas pack and it was the only one. So Oz took it upon himself to attempt to be Qrow’s pack. He hated this about their kind of spirit, that sometimes they were far more animal than anything else. He was careful to not slip the bite as Qrow slowly returned to human form under him. He bit down harder and Qrow whimpered _finally_ in submission.

Oz carefully withdrew, wrapping a hand cover the bite and holding tightly to slow the gush of blood. He didn’t bother to lick his lips or clean it from his teeth. “Behave and I will have you transferred with her. Or does your hate of Atlas outweigh your love for her?”

Qrow swallowed carefully, he honestly couldn’t remember if he had never been knocked flat like this before. He did hate Atlas, hate the pieces of shit elites, hated the Ace Ops and their high and mighty attitude. At all those who cast him out for being bad luck. Or for being a Malk but Ozpin was right Atlas was safe. His Aura was slowly healing the bite so he tipped his head to the side further exposing his neck.

“That is what I thought.” Ozpin released Qrow’s neck and walked into the bathroom.

The red eyed man didn’t move a muscle as he listened to Ozpin wash his hands and then mouth. He listened as Oz took several mouthfuls of water, swished them around and then spat into the sink. Ruby closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep when Oz came out again. Qrow didn’t move as Ozpin stepped over him and left without a word. He felt Oz leave through the floor and only when he was sure that the coyote wouldn’t change his mind did Qrow roll over and go wash.

Ruby wondered just what in the heck had that been? She had never heard of two spirits doing that to each other before but oh boy had the wind been ripped out of Qrow’s sails. She kept her breathing even when Qrow came out of the bathroom. She heard him finish undressing then the bed dipped and he crawled over to her far side. She was surprised when he cuddled up to her, nuzzling her head with his nose and carefully setting an arm over her middle. “Mine to protect.” He whispered, brushing a kiss over her temple.

The fox faunus peaked out the corner of an eye to see his eyes closed. Warmth filled her heart and some of her worries abated. He did love her, at least in some way for there were many forms of love. She definitely had some new questions though.

* * *

Qrow let himself doze with her for five hours, keeping an ear out for any suspicious sounds. Then got up with a yawn, pulled a clean pair of sweatpants on and flicked the light in the bathroom on to its red light mod. He rubbed his neck and then dropped it to look in the mirror. The scar was red and clear, there would be no mistaking it for anything other than Oz's bite. He groaned just thinking about having to explain that one to James or anyone. Being put down on his own terf was humiliating but… a weird part of him did feel better. He wasn’t the leading type so having Oz take command with no uncertain terms was actually really calming. 

As much as he hated authority, hated orders and hated anyone who tried it. Nothing Atlas had ever put him through compared to what Ozpin had just pulled. There was no way he’d just roll over for Oz, but it felt like to his hindbrain that Ozpin had just earned some level of new respect. Oz would keep Ruby safe and if he kept control of himself, Oz would make sure he got to stay with her to make her all the safer. 

Qrow frowned, damn Ozpin for being right he had been a mess. If it had been Yang and not Oz he had been close to making a Summer mark two. Qrow shook his head, now was not the time to dwell on it. He needed to wake Ruby up for more painkillers, not just for her own good. He didn't trust his control if she made noises of distress. He grabbed a glass from the bathroom and filled it with water.

He rubbed at his neck as he walked out, but good Gods was this going to be embarrassing to explain. He could see James's amused smile right now, he shook his head and discarded the thought as he set the cup down. Qrow sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out to pet Ruby’s temple. “Rubs, you need to wake up for more painkillers.”

Ruby woke up slowly and gave him a sleepy smile. “What time is it?”

“Time for more painkillers.” Qrow unscrewed the lid and set one aside.

“Okay, thanks for waking me up. Can you help me sit up?”

“Of course.” Qrow grabbed his pillow and helped prop her up.

Ruby took the pill and started to drift off again as Qrow helped her lay back down. “Hey Qrow… why’d Oz bite you like that?”

Qrow’s hand snapped back up to cover the scar as his cheeks darkened. “Errr. It’s nothing.”

“Sure didn’t look like nothing.”

“Just think of it as a fight between males for the role of alpha in a pack.Which I lost…”

“Badly.”

Qrow snorted and scowled at her. “He’s over five and a half centuries my elder!”

Ruby giggled at his indignation. “Why though?”

Qrow rubbed his hands over his face. “Malks are pack predators, I can only guess that Oz thought if he appealed to that side of me it would help me calm down.”

“Did it?”

“Yeah. I hate leading and having him lead is nice.” Qrow looked over to where he could hear his team breathing. “I don’t feel like murdering anyone who comes within a couple meters of you anymore.”

“Is that what happened to Summer?”

“I am not talking about that.”

“Please Qrow? Tell me the story, heck I am so sleepy I might not even remember this conversation.” Ruby watched him scowl. “You said you wouldn’t lie anymore. How is withholding a secret not lying by omission?”

Qrow glared at her for a minute and rubbed the scar touching it made him calm down. “Fine. Second year of Beacon, we were on a mission and it was going badly. Long story short, Summer’s spear got snapped. I had picked to support Raven and Taiyang during the fight rather than her. So she was beyond furious with me when we got back to our dorm. We got into it and she threatened me with Bloodmoon.” Qrow clenched his fists. “The rest is a bit of a blur. Summer was in very bad shape when Ozpin hauled me off of her. I was packed off to Atlas like a bad kitten and Summer was seen too.”

“Does it still happen when you’re angry?”

“Yes. I think that’s what Oz was trying to prevent.” Qrow dropped his hand from the scar.

“Mmm.” Ruby yawned. “Come back and cuddle me. Under the blankets this time they were pressing on my chest before.”

Qrow took that order to heart and unleashed very cat like snuggles. After all, once you got a cat cuddling it was hard to peel them off.

* * *

Yang made sure her bag was secure as she took a deep breath and knocked on Qrow’s door. They had heard some shouting last night and she had a feeling Qrow would never shout at Ruby. When Qrow opened the door just looking at him made her sure Qrow’s fight had been with someone else. A big someone judging by the fresh red scar that dominated his neck. “Good morning!” She put on her most chipper attitude and lifted her bag. “I brought stuff to help Ruby wash!”

Qrow grumbled but out of the way, he wanted to go back to sleep. Ruby was up as he had just given her another round of painkillers. “Bathroom’s all yours girls.” He walked back over the bed and flopped behind Ruby.

Ruby giggled as Yang helped her up. “I’d like to use it on my own a bit first. I’ll let you in when I’m ready.”

“Sure.”

Yang lingered in the room as Ruby made use of the facilities. She found Qrow’s attempt to go back to sleep amusing. “Long night?”

“You keep yourself awake enough to get someone else to take medication every six hours.” Qrow grumbled into the pillow.

“You could have just set an alarm.”

“Probably would sleep right through it.”

Yang fought to keep a smile off her lips. “Do you have any plans for the day?”

Sure he did, they could be summed up in four words ‘take care of Ruby.’ Instead he said. “No, just staying here with Ruby.”

“Adam was talking about taking her out to the city to the food stalls. She’s missed most of the fun stuff already.” She watched as Qrow’s hair started to stick up at the back of his head. 

“Shouldn’t take her outside.” Qrow growled.

“You could always go with them.”

They heard the toilet flush and a minute later Ruby called out. “Okay Yang.”

Yang was a bit surprised to find that Ruby didn’t have any bandages to worry about just the braces. “Do you want a bath or shower?”

Ruby pursed her lips. “I don’t have spare braces… maybe a shower would be best? I can wash a bit with my right but not a whole lot.”

“Okay,” Yang put the wash bag down and walked over to the shower and peered inside. “I’ll help you step in and then you should sit down. It looks like Qrow scrubbed while you were away.”

“Okay uhh, getting undressed…”

“Right sorry, not used to this.” Yang stepped up to her and removed the braces and slings. Then pulled the ties of the hospital gown undone. She couldn’t help but stare at the new scars, on her shoulder blades were a few lines similar to those that covered her left arm. Still she tried not to linger on them and helped Ruby step into the bathtub.

“My head is still a bit sore.” Ruby said as Yang pulled the shower head down and turned the water on.

“Okay, I’ll be gentle.” Yang said and started to rinse Ruby’s hair when the water was nice and hot.

Ruby purred and melted a little bit, as water dripped down over her face she rubbed at it trying to clean the sweat off her skin.

Yang put the shower head back up when Ruby’s hair was soaked, she pulled her own top and bra off so she didn’t have to worry about getting wet. “So… Qrow’s cuddly?” Yang attempted to lighten the mood.

The fox faunus giggled and swept her tail up into her lap. “Very, he even purrs in his sleep.” She attempted to brush her fur out with her fingers.

“Daww, let me know next time or take a video.”

"I don't think he'd like that."

“Oh come on~, it would be adorable! Big scary Malk, total cuddle buddy complete with purring.” Yang gently worked some shampoo into Ruby’s hair.

“I still don’t think he’d like it. As cute as it is.” Ruby tilted her head back carefully. “Should do my ears too before conditioning.”

Yang rinsed her hands and got the extremely gentle fur cleaner out. “This stuff is nice.”

“Fur is better for wicking oils away from the skin so it’s much gentler and can be used as a body wash.” Ruby hmmed as Yang started a gentle rub of her ears. “Ooohh.”

Yang giggled. “Be careful, I don’t think you’ve got a direction to go that won’t end up with you landing on something painful.”

“I shall have to steal you for ear pets in a softer location.” Ruby hummed happily. “Maybe you could give Qrow ear pets too. Maybe it would help him be less on edge.”

“He did seem really grumpy yesterday.”

“I think he’s just territorial of me. Having me be hurt has set him off.” Ruby took the cloth Yang offered all soaped up and washed her lower half.

“Weird.”

“Malk.”

“Right.” Yang finished with Ruby’s ears and grabbed the shower head and rinsed Ruby down.

* * *

Ruby snuggled from her place, Qrow was a half step away flaking her and Adam. He hadn’t wanted to let her leave Beacon but Adam had won out because Ruby hadn’t gotten to do anything fun with the Vytal festival yet. So she was very happily getting to have a piggy back ride on Adam with a long scarf wrapped around her back and his front to help keep her in place. However Ruby had learned her lesson and insisted on keeping Balewe and her sniper rifle with her this time. It was probably having them with her that made Qrow let up on the growling.

Yang and Weiss had their two vs two that morning. They had won and Yang moved on to the one verses one. Ruby had spent the day resting up and using her Aura as much as possible. She lifted her head and set it on Adam’s shoulder. There were so many yummy things to eat, so they had come down to the festival for dinner.

“Well Ruby, where do you want to start?” Adam asked, he had no trouble carrying her at all.

“The caramelized ham and pineapple at eleven o’clock.” Ruby said, staring down the booth.

“Aye aye captain!” Adam headed over, it was busy with many other people walking around the torch illuminated fair ground.

Qrow growled at a couple people who were staring. He had his ears and tail out, as he scanned the crowds for any threats. That and having his ears and tail clearly telegraph to everyone _Fuck Off_ without having to say a word was just an added bonus. He came up behind Ruby as Adam bent down to put her butt on a stool then pulled the scarf around his chest undone.

Ruby’s mouth watered at the sweet scent of grilled pineapple. She had both her braces on so she couldn’t point at anything. She felt Qrow’s warm presence at her back and leaned into him. “Are you and Adam eating?” She asked.

“None for me.” Qrow responded, eating sometimes made him lethargic and he needed to be on guard.

“Sure I’ll have one too. Two sticks please.” Adam pulled out four copper pieces.

The man staffing the booth handed over two fresh sticks and took the coins. Ruby took the stick with her right and set about carefully pulling a piece of pineapple off. “Oh so good~!” Ruby moaned happily. “You should try some Qrow!”

The sound of her voice made him sure that she would be happy with him if he did. After a quick glance around he half stepped around to her side and bent down pulling a piece of ham off with his teeth. It was very good with some pineapple juice. “Mm, very sweet I can see why you like it.”

They repeated this process for a few more booths, Adam carrying Ruby around. Qrow growled at anyone that came within two meters and Ruby bribing Qrow with a smile to try some of her food. By the time the one verse one started they settled in a pub. It had a large holo television behind the bar.

Ruby was tired by that point, resting in Qrow’s lap she could see the tip of his tail lashing behind him. She guessed there were too many people, she shut her eyes again and enjoyed his scent. It seemed like rum today. A shocked gasped, filled her ears. She lifted her head and looked to the screen to see Mercury Blake on the floor clutching his leg.

Then the screen went red with a black queen chest piece. Ruby’s eyes widened as _her_ voice came through all the speakers. "Is this what you want? Your greatest protectors attacking each other in cold blood. Just think about what it would be like if they turned their power on you? You have spirits governing you, they allow this to happen. Give up those spirits and I'll let you have a fighting chance to survive. For it is not you I want but them. Enjoy the Grimm.”

An explosion rocked Vale, and the screams started. Qrow lurched out of his set holding Ruby to his side. “To Beacon now!”

They raced out and found Grimm already in the streets, Adam drew his sword and killed the two Beowolves that leapt from them. There was already blood in the streets. Qrow pulled his shotgun out and started to shoot the Grimm that were in their way.

“Oh where are you going my dinner?”

Qrow’s heart pounded at the voice and Ruby shrank in on herself. He looked over his shoulder and there she was standing with the moon at her back. She raised a hand and a ball of fire appeared in it. “Run little faunus, or I will crush you.”

“Go.” Qrow said and pushed Ruby into his arms. “Take her and GO!” He spun around drawing Bloodmoon it extended into its sword form.

Adam didn’t question it, just held Ruby tight and ran. Cinder stepped off the rooftop and dropped to the ground a breeze slowing her fall. “Qrow Branwen.” She chuckled. “You’ve escaped me for the last time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Queenofspades19, Baker1762, Fluffy_the_beowolf and Midnight_Beowolf for your comments.
> 
> 17 days till Cyberpunk.


	13. Fall of Beacon

Ruby pushed against Adam’s chin. “Stop Adam! Put me down we can’t leave him!”

“Ruby quit it!” Adam dodged under a swipe from a Beowolf and stabbed through its throat.

Ruby threw herself from his arms and rose petals burst out behind him. Pulling Balewe out and stabbing another wolf, she dropped it as the beowulf fell and let her arm drop. “Oww.” 

“Ruby!” Adam reached out to her. “Come on, let's go!”

“No I am not leaving him. You go find Ozpin or James! I am not leaving him to fight her alone, he'll die!” Ruby yanked her sword out of the corpse and clipped it back onto her belt. “Go, I’ll be fine.”

Adam clenched his fists but did move away. “Fine! Don’t you dare die either!”

Ruby ran as fast as she could back towards the pub, her legs ached and she stumbled into a wall. She looked up to see Cinder playing with Qrow, who had moved into his war form in an effort to stay out of Cinder’s reach.

The woman laughed, casting out fireballs and lashing out with Grimm arms. “Finally caught you Malk! YEARS of this dance!”

Qrow sliced at her hands, the white Grimm claws already had blood on them. He was just grateful it wasn’t his. The only thing he knew was that she wasn’t a spirit or a cryptic, her claws couldn’t bypass Aura. She had to do things the old fashioned way. He retreated as Cinder closed the gap, he jumped up into the air only for Cinder’s black hand to extend and grabbed him by an ankle. She whipped him into the ground, the impact creating a crater. 

Qrow groaned and pushed himself up, only for another black hand to slam into him grabbing his throat. It squeezed till his Aura shattered, it felt cold for a second then he hacked and coughed as it constricted around his throat absorbing his flesh.

“Finally.” Cinder walked towards him. “After all these years. Mmm. You taste like rum.”

Qrow grabbed at her wrist but the skin was being absorbed from his hands. He screamed in pain and Cinder moved her hand from his throat. Then drove it into his chest.

Ruby’s eyes widened at Qrow’s blood curdling scream. Then she gasped and doubled over, her heart hurt like it was trying to pound it’s way out of her chest. She saw Qrow hack again blood flying up into the air, Cinder’s laugh. Her vision blurred, her teeth ached, she could barely think as her legs gave out and she tumbled down into the street.

She couldn’t feel anything past the pain as her clothes shredded and she changed. “QROW!” She screamed, firing forward tall and strong her arms ached but she clawed out blindly at Cinder. Who turned just in time to have Ruby’s claws rack across her chest.

She screamed stumbling away from Qrow as the flesh Ruby’s claws touched turned to stone. “AH KITSUNE!” She raises her forearms to protect herself as canines came for her head. Ruby growled as she bit down into the black flesh, it turned to stone under her teeth. Cinder ripped herself backwards breaking her arms bits of stone clattering to the ground. “SALEM!”

Ruby didn’t notice the large stone till it hit her in the shoulder. She let out a howl of pain and looked up, another woman was on the rooftops. This one floating stones around her, she saw the woman flick her fingers. She dodged to the side as stones flew at her. Her bones were still fractured, her bloom did not fix the mess Cinder had made before.

Qrow rolled over and heaved blood, splatting the ground below him. “Oh that’s not good.” He heard an inhuman scream and looked up blood dripping down his chin to see Cinder bursting new arms from the stumps of the old. He grabbed Spitter from his hip and looked up to see that second silhouette he aimed with a shaky arm and fired. He heard a scream then a crunch, he slowly looked down to see that his arm… wasn’t there anymore. Spitter and half of his right arm was just on the ground, blood gushed from the stump.

“You bastard.” Cinder snarled and raised her hand again.

A grey blur collided with her and they crashed into a building. Ozpin grabbed her by the throat. “RUBY TAKE QROW AND RUN!” He glanced at the ground. “And don’t forget his arm.”

The kitsune lurched up and grabbed Qrow with her right arm. She grabbed Spitter with her left. He had just enough presence of mind to grab his arm. “Gonna bleed out…” His vision wavered; he saw the woman above again but another body tackled her before she could cast more stones their way. Ruby hauled him away, he was heavy and bigger than her but she was determined.

They staggered into another street. “Ruby stop, I’m not…” He sagged and they toppled down together, as Ruby couldn’t support his weight. Qrow dropped his arm and reached up, he could see that her fur was a beautiful red, her silver eyes still shined. “You’re the most beau…” His hand dropped.

Ruby dived for his pockets and grabbed a bullet of fire dust. She cracked it open and smeared it over the stump, then struck it with a stone causing a spark to fly. Qrow’s eyes snapped open as he screamed in pain as the wound was cauterized. She grabbed the flare shell out of his belt and ejected the clip and round in the chamber of Spitter. Slotted it in and raised the gun to the sky and fired. The flare flew high and bright.

Ruby flopped down to her side, all her energy gone. She looked to Qrow, his breathing shallow, pale red eyes meeting hers. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. Then closed her eyes.

* * *

Ozpin’s eyes snapped open, Adam and Pyrrha were flanking him with their weapons out as they hid in a stable on the outskirts of the city. He pressed a hand to his temple, his mouth tasted like dirt. “Well, I saw the flare with luck James will find them before Cinder does.” He slowly stood up pulling himself out of the meditative position. He stretched with his arms over his head.

“Just what did you do?” Adam asked, he could hear Nora, Yang and Ren killing Grimm outside.

“I have… well _had_ golems on standby all throughout the city. After all, I haven’t survived Cinder this long by actually getting into a fight with her.”

The ground rocked and a roar filled the air. Ozpin raced out of the stable and looked up in time to see the mountain exploding toward and the Grimm dragon rise out.

“What the hell?” Yang’s jaw dropped.

“We need to go!” Ozpin snapped at his teams. “Vale is lost.”

“You aren’t even going to try?!” Pyrrha asked, reaching out and grabbing his arms.

“That thing is older then I am! We stay and we’ll die! Come on!”

* * *

“General the dragon!” Captain Vorkosigan yelled as the ship rocked.

James looked at the HUD as the dragon ascended into the sky, they were already swarmed with every form of flying Grimm in Vale. He saw fire start to build in the dragon's chest. “All power to forward shielding! Call in the Mantas we are retreating!” He grabbed the conn as the blast of fire made the ship lurch.

The Atlas dreadnoughts ascended into the sky faster than the Grimm could follow. He gave the order to redirect attention to getting the Grimm off of them.

A message appeared on Vorkosigan conn and he opened it up. The colour drained out of his face and he looked over to his General as he gave orders and managed his three ships. Vorkosigan swallowed and thought fast. “General… permission to take command?”

James looked over sharply. “No, why do you ask Captain?”

Vorkosigan fortified himself with a breath. “A Manta responded to a s.o.s flare and brought Qrow Branwen and Ruby Xai Long back. Qrow is in critical condition and Ruby bloomed and aggravated her prior injuries. Neither have reverted to their standard forms, the doctors are having troubl-.”

“Take the conn!” James ran off down the hall.

Vorkosigan was ready for the order, he had a feeling that it would be James' reaction. They were just about finished cleaning up the Grimm and then would go back to Atlas. James got the lift to the blue wing where the medical lab was.

The doors started to open and he was through them before they had finished. Weiss was already in the hall. “Oh thank Gods, you can help right?!”

James came to a skidding halt. Both of them were in their war forms. His heart lurched as the doctors and auto doc were frantically trying to reattach Qrow’s arm and a tank of suspension fluid was already being rolled into the room but Qrow was too large for it in his current form. He opened the door and strode it dodging around the doctors and ducking under the auto doc. Qrow’s throat was missing all of it’s skin and much of it’s muscles. James put a hand on Qrow’s head and extended his Aura. “Return Qrow.”

The Malk yowled but did just that all without coming into consciousness for more than a few seconds. James looked over to the tentatively attached arm and was relieved to see it had turned to human as well. That was a good sign in itself, James got out of the doctors way as they transferred Qrow to the solution. It was very alike what was used to suspend Ruby’s shattered bones. Only it would fill the holes in his chest and slow the bleeding.

James raced to Ruby’s room and repeated the order to her and she returned to her faunus form. He got out of the doctors way again and headed back into the hall. Finally he addressed Weiss. “Were you the one to find them?”

“Yes, I was looking before the fight went down to join up with them and then I saw the flare and kept the Grimm off them till a Manta arrived.” Weiss hugged herself. “It was horrible, I wasn’t even sure Qrow was alive.”

James could see slight quivers as she tried to comfort herself. He stepped over and brought her to his chest, Weiss flung her arms around his middle and hid her face against his chest. James hugged her tight as she started to sniffle, he pet her back in a short smoothing stroke. It had been a terrifying and stressful experience, needing a hug was totally understandable.

After a minute Weiss withdrew and attempted to clean her face. “Sorry, it’s just been a lot.”

“It’s alright. Would you like me to contact your great aunt to pick you up when we arrive? I don’t imagine you are in any hurry to see your father again.”

A smile appeared with a little wobble on her lips. “That would be great sir, aunty Gami would be much better then my father.”

* * *

James stood on one of many ports as shuttles moved people down from the dreadnoughts. Qrow and Ruby were going to be among the last to be moved as they were in the most delicate condition. Weiss was all but literally hanging onto his coattail. It was dark out so the lights from the transports hurt the eyes when looked directly at. James looked to his beloved school, even if Winter was technically headmistress. They still worked together in the same space as the academy and military often overlapped. As well as none of his subordinate generals would ever dare grumble about working out of the school. “If you wish Miss Schnee, you always have a place in Atlas Academy if you desire it.”

“I know, I just didn’t want to be favoured because my sister is the headmistress. I guess now that I earned my spot in Beacon no one can accuse her of favouritism. But I don’t have a team and staying in a dorm all on my own is really unappealing.”

“I am sure Winter can arrange for you to commute from home.” James said.

Weiss hugged herself. “And there comes that favouritism back sir.”

James looked down to her with a sigh, she was drawing inward and looked afraid. He dipped down and kissed her temple for a brief second before straightening. “Need I remind you that you are my great grand niece, you do not need to call me sir when it is just us. As for favouritism, your team is shattered. It’s not favouritism when you have no one to be on a team with. Not to mention we picked up several teams up out of Vale, so we will need the room.” Weiss stepped up to him when he moved an arm out of military ease and snuggled into his side as he held her firmly. “Besides, at least for a few weeks I intend to keep Qrow and Ruby with me. Maybe when they are healed and ready you can reform as a team in the school.”

“I’d like that uncle.” Weiss took a deep breath and let herself relax into him. He gave out some of the best hugs in the family. Her father didn’t hug like this, her mother definitely not and Gami and Winter just didn’t feel as solid as he did.

James pet her arm with a thumb. “And it will get you out of that chilly manor.”

Weiss giggled, his voice was making her insides start to thaw and he was warm against the cold breeze. “Klin would be unhappy that you called his manor chilly.”

“I imagine so. Ah your great aunt is here.” James nodded to the hover car that was pulling up out of the way of the transports.

Weiss pulled away and sighed. “I don’t want to go home.”

“I know, but don’t forget you can always text me if your father is giving you grief.”

Gamma swept out of the back seat of the car dressed in an impeccable Atlas white uniform. The black hair she got from her father was the opposite though as she raced across the landing pad. The Ironwood curl had stomped on the Schnee straight so whenever her hair wasn’t pulled back it refused to be tamed.

Weiss pulled away and laughed happily as Gamma picked up the much shorter woman and hugged her tight, swinging her around once. “Weiss I was worried! I saw the last fight on the holo vid and then that horrible woman!” Gamma put her grand niece down and checked her over. Blood in a few places dried on her clothes but though no injuries, dark circles under her eyes. “How are you feeling? You look exhausted.”

“I’m okay auntie, I wasn’t on Amity when it all went down.” Weiss loved how tactile Gamma was, her great aunt skimmed her hands over her just making sure she really was alright. “Uncle James has been looking after me. I just haven’t felt like changing.”

Gamma turned her attention to James as he stepped forward offering a hug. She embraced him for a little snuggle, like Weiss she had long since come to the conclusion that her father gave the best hugs. Even if she was equal to his height so they didn’t quite have the same feel. She let out a happy sigh. “Welcome home papa.”

“Thank you Gami.” They pulled away from each other. “How have you been?”

Gami scoffed as another transport flew down the light from it making the thin lines of metal that extend down from her eyes shine. “Beta switched around everyone's holo pads and turned Epsilon’s shirts all inside out and removed the tags. It took three hours, before anyone pointed it out to him! That was just the first day of you gone.”

James chuckled. “Hua, I leave for a few weeks and he goes pranking.”

“Epsilon retaliated by hacking all of Beta’s security codes and making them randomly change every ten minutes. We _still_ haven’t fixed that, he’s been staying in your home. I hope that’s alright.”

“It’s fine, given that I intend to be using the space, having someone already living in it is good. We must catch up more later, Weiss looks cold.”

“Of course. Come on Weiss, let's get you cleaned and up in bed.”

“Bye uncle, see you later.” Weiss gave him one short hug before heading off with Gamma.

“Have a goodnight you two.” James watched them go with a sigh, now he would wait for Ruby and Qrow to be shipped off of his ship alone.

* * *

The Ironwood estate was nestled in one of the mountainside hidden behind Atlas Academy. With two core houses connected by a boardwalk, they were both the same colour as the surrounding mountain and very discrete. Just about everyone in Atlas knew they were there… and knew they were not welcome. The only part of the estate that was regularly lit was the landing pad. James brought his ship down on said pad, his son’s was already parked in a garage to the side.

James shut the ship down and then huffed running a hand through his hair. Epsilon was the most moody of his children, he wasn’t looking forward to having to get him to undo his little hack of Beta’s apartments and codes. Despite not needing sleep or food, James had to admit a nice minty hot chocolate and a nap sounded very good. At that thought his heart ached, he never had a chance to say goodbye to Ozpin.

With tired limbs he got up and headed into his home. While the exterior was all stone the interior was all wooden dark ebony. The mudroom wasn’t anything special but beyond the walls began to be covered in paintings and tapestries. He headed straight for the kitchen which was just a bit messier then he had left it. It was large enough for ten or so people to fit into and work together in. After all you needed a lot of food to feed seven adults and a teenager for the holidays. The counters were granite with many shelves above and below them. James opened one of the two fridges and was pleasantly surprised to find it stocked with food. “I guess Epsilon is doing his own cooking.”

James got out a pot and poured milk into it, he set it to start heating and found his mint chocolate. He was just about to start breaking it up when a high pitched squeal filled the kitchen. He turned just in time to catch the projectile Ironwood.

“PAPA!” Eta collided with her fathers chest, hugging him tight around the neck.

James laughed and hugged her back just as tightly. “Hello baby girl.” He breathed deeply of her sweet apple scent, some of the days stress releasing.

Eta sat back a bit with James holding her, she knew he’d never let her fall. “You’re back! We shall what happened on the holo tv!”

“So I see, and aren’t you far past your bedtime?”

“I couldn’t sleep! Then I saw your ship come in!” Eta bounced a bit. “Are you making hot chocolate? Can I have some?”

“I don’t think Delta would want me feeding you sugar at this hour dear.”

Eta pouted making her dimples clear. “But I don’t want to sleep!”

A yawn made James look up from his little blonde daughter. “It’s alright papa, to be fair I don’t think any of us could sleep.” Delta walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Her brown hair was frizzy from bedhead. “Eta get down.”

James let Eta down as she pouted even more. “I just wanted a hug! He’s been gone for ages!” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Eta don’t pout, Ironwoods do not pout.” James chastised but with warmth.

“Ha tell that to Epsilon!” She bounced slightly. “Can I have some hot chocolate please~?”

Delta yawned again. “I suppose so, but only a little to celebrate papa being home.” She shooed James away. “Move before you scald the milk.”

James picked Eta up and put her on the island as Delta took over midnight hot chocolate making. “You know me, I can burn water.”

“You can’t burn water papa, it will evaporate!” Eta had a chortling giggle.

James kissed her temple. “I know, I was being silly.”

“Do you have to be so loud at freaking midnight Eta.” Epsilon walked in rubbing a hand over his bald head. Unlike Delta what betrayed his lack of sleep was the red tint to his blue eyes. The metal web in Epsilons skin flowed down over his shoulders and chest minimally but decoratively. 

James crossed the space and Epsilon half sleep walked straight into his fathers chest then snuggled in. The eldest Ironwood stroked over his son’s head. “When was the last time you slept?”

“Couple days ago.” Came a gravely muted voice. “Couldn’t sleep not knowing where you were or if Atlas would fall out of the sky.”

“It’s been less than a day.”

“Was helping Eta with a new firewall before it went down, she’s really fast but leaves holes.”

James rested his chin on Epsilon’s head. “Well I guess you shall have to have some hot chocolate with everyone else and get some sleep.” His voice turned slightly stern. “And tomorrow you will undo the virus you put on Beta’s things.”

“Fine~.” Epsilon’s petulance was palpable, he pulled away from the hug. “Chocolate sure smells good.”

* * *

Ruby woke up in yet another small room, she looked down to see her arms back in braces and sighed. “This is becoming too frequent.” She tested her right arm to find it felt much the same as it had before. She didn’t have to test her left to know that it wasn’t usable. She kicked the blankets off and worked herself slowly out of bed. “I wonder if I can find Qrow.” She shivered when her feet touched the floor and called up her Aura.

The kitsune pressed a button by the door and it swished open. Her eyes widened as he stepped into the hall, the ceiling was high, the walls white broken up with grey pillars. The ground was set out with a core of grey stone in the middle flanked by dark blue. “I’m not on the ship…” She picked her way down the hall, it seemed like it was very early by the pink light reflecting off the white walls.

There were a few other doors in the hall but all were locked so she pressed on. As she turned a corner she almost collided with a huge leg. “EEP!” Her tail swished as she tried to regain her balance.

A huge hand steadied her from behind her back. “Relax tiny, before you fall and hurt yourself.”

Ruby looked up at the giant, he had a bandage on his right hand. He was wearing an Atlas academy uniform but without any sleeves and with black trousers tucked into black steel toed combat boots. “Uhh hello?”

“Hello, what are you looking for?” His voice was a low deep rumble.

“A Malk who was hurt, his name is Qrow Branwen. He probably came in with me.” Ruby had to lean her head almost all the way back to even come close to meeting the olive skinned giants eye.

“I know him… you’re that kitsune that was brought in from Beacon.”

“Yeah, I’m Ruby Xaio Long.”

“Pleased to meet you, I am Hazel Rainart.” Hazel moved his hand and stepped out of her way turning. “Your friend is in ICU.”

“ICU?” Ruby asked and had to jog a bit to keep up with his long steps.

“Intensive care unit.” The barrel chested giant said.

“Ohh.” Ruby’s ears drooped.

They settled into silence before coming to a pair of steel doors. Hazel pulled an identicard out of a pocket and tapped it on the scanner. It beeped and turned green, he held the door open for Ruby as she slipped in then guided her down a long hall. Unlike her room these ones had glass windows so anyone could see into them at any time.

Qrows was at the end of the hall. Ruby gasped near silently and stared at him. He was wired into a few machines it seemed with a mask over his lips to assist with breathing. “Thank you for bringing me.”

“Your welcome.” Hazel turned on his heel and left her.

Ruby’s eyes fell to Qrow’s arm, it was bandaged up so she couldn’t see it well but at least it was reattached. His throat was bandaged up as well, his hair was stuck to his scalp and he looked ashen pale. Tears welled up in her eyes, he should have just ran away with them. What had he been thinking trying to solo Cinder? She sniffed and swished her tail up around her hips to hug it as best she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Queenofspades19, Fluffy_the_beowolf, Baker1762 and Midnight_Beowolf for your comments.


	14. Fresh Bloomed Kitsune

James found Ruby in Qrow’s room, a nurse had let her in and given her a blanket. She was dozing with her head on her drawn up knees. Given that he was still technically on leave and he had three generals’ below him he didn’t feel any worry to get back to work. He had given the order to take in as many of Vale’s military and huntsmen students or otherwise where possible into the kingdom. Artorias had shown up that morning with his king Lothric and queen Guinevere. Atlas would be giving them a few ships to help gather their people and lead them wherever they wanted in a few hours. After though, they would be shutting the border. They didn’t want to risk Cinder getting in through all the chaos.

He reached over and dimmed the glass so no one could see in then approached Ruby setting a duffel bag down by her feet. “Miss Xaio Long you need to wake up.” He gently touched the shoulder that hadn’t taken a large rock to it.

Ruby opened her eyes and blinked a few times slowly. “Sir?”

“I have clothes for you and the doctors said you are free to go.”

Ruby looked over to Qrow. “But what about him?”

“He will be staying for a few more days and will be needing more treatment. You can come visit after you’ve had a shower, meal and slept in a proper bed.” James opened the bag. “I’ve got a vest you can put on without removing your braces.”

“Can you help me with the hospital gown?” Ruby stood up and turned her back to him.

“As you wish.” James pulled out the vest and slacks out of the bag for her. Then reached over and pulled the ties at her neck and hips apart. “There you go. I’ll leave you to it.” He turned around and stepped away.

Ruby hunched forward and tugged it slightly with her right hand. It came off her shoulders and she dropped it on the chair. Getting the slacks on was tricky but doable even if she couldn’t do the tie but the vest… she hummed. “Sir, I am not sure how to get the vest on. I can’t move my left at all right now and the right doesn’t bend that far back right now.”

James glanced over his shoulder and couldn’t help but notice her back had a lovely curve. “Hmm.” He stepped over to the bag and pulled out a long coat. “I could just tie the arms behind you for this.”

Ruby nodded her voice quiet. “Sure sir.” She listened as James flicked the coat out, he set it over her shoulders and drew the arms back and tied them together. She turned around. “I can’t do the ties either.”

James attempted not to notice details as he did the tie with deft fingers then buttoned up the coat. He reached up to do the clasp at her throat but paused when he saw her swallow. “Are you alright?”

“I just don’t like having things pressed on my throat. It’s been tender.”

James frowned and pulled the collar down, then tipped her chin out of the way. “Hmm.”

“Sir?”

“James is fine when we are alone.” James studied her neck. “A little bit of redness, not unusual after everything you’ve been through.”

“I don’t understand.”

“The neck is highly sensitive for humans, more so for those spirits who are some form of mammal. After a bloom or becoming, some increased sensitivity is expected till your skin gets used to it.”

“Is that why my shoulders are itching already?”

“Most likely. I’ll order some satin and silk clothing for you once we are home. I already have bedding that should be fine for you. You’ll… hmmm.” James pulled the socks and shoes he found in her size out of the bag. “Sit.”

Ruby sat and blushed when he knelt down and started putting the socks on her. “I’ll what?”

“It’s normal for a spirit to change back and forth in their sleep for at least a week. But given the state of your arms… Hmm, I won’t be surprised if the skin irritation increases till you can change.” He put one of the shoes on and started to lace it up.

“Oh joy.” Ruby grumbled. “The doctor said so long as I keep my Aura up as much as possible it should only be a week before I can change.”

“Well at least there is that.” James finished with her foot wear and stood up. “Well let's get you checked out and someplace quieter.” He gathered up the vest, zipped the bag up and slung it over a shoulder.

“Yes please.” Ruby carefully got up and looked at Qrow again. “Have they told you if he’ll be okay? I mean you said he needs more treatments but, will he be okay?”

James offered his arm and she happily went to his side knowing that he wished to shield her left side against him. He waited till she was settled before speaking. “Cinder consumes through touch, while she did not get much she did… hmm.” He tried to think how to put this. “Qrow has some implants right now that are doing the work of parts that are missing. They will need regular adjustments as he heals. It is likely he will be fine in time, with some very odd scaring. It’s just until the holes in his chest fill in. We can’t know how much he will… improve. He can not just be given cybernetics to begin with because they will not shift if he does. Spirits who don’t shift tend to become very foul tempered and Qrow needs no help in that regard.”

“So you don’t actually know if he’ll be fine.” Ruby blinked away tears at the thought of Qrow not being okay.

“It is highly likely he will recover, I just don’t want to say anything definitive till he is out of this complex stage.” He gently pressed on her back where he held her. “Come, the doctors will be back for him soon and I am sure he’d prefer for you to not see him like this.”

Ruby had to give him that, he was probably right. Qrow wouldn’t like her staring at him when he was so pale and weak. “Okay let's go.”

* * *

The kitsune really wasn’t sure what to make of James’ home. On the outside it was unremarkable but the inside was warm and seemed to be full of memories. James had only shown her a few rooms before Delta, Ruby remembered the brown haired shortest sans Eta Ironwood tracked them down.

“Papa you have to feed a guest before taking them on a tour.” She put her hands on her broad hips.

James blushed slightly. “It’s barely seven Delta, too early to eat.”

“And what is she wearing?” Delta quirked a corner of her bow lips down.

“Relax Delta. Her arms are fractured and she couldn’t get a shirt on. I was just about to show her to a seat and hand her a clothing catalogue. She doesn’t have anything to wear.” James said.

Delta winced in sympathy of Ruby’s injuries. “Well Eta is still abed but you two should come over for breakfast. I’ll see if I can’t find a shawl or something that your friend can wear, its much too cold for her.”

“Oh sorry. Delta, this is Ruby Xiao Long. Ruby, I have mentioned Delta to you.” James gestured between the two women.

“Nice to meet you, I’d offer my hand but it doesn’t like to be moved.” Ruby said with a smile.

“That’s alright you cutie. But I should warn you Eta is excitable, so she might be drawn to your tail.” Delta found she liked how soft spoken Ruby was.

“On that note, where is Zeta? I was rather surprised she didn’t pounce on me while I was at the academy.” James asked.

“She had to peel Alpha out of work not an hour before you arrived last night. She’s probably trying to keep him in bed or trying to feed him breakfast.”

Ruby followed beside James as Delta led the way through the estate. She learned that James’ house was different from the connected family home. For one it was notably larger with wider halls and rooms presumably to accommodate more people. Delta directed them to a sitting room then headed off to find some sort of top for Ruby. The kitsune settled into a large leather couch, it was a dark blue with a high back that just swallowed her up.

James paced before a large hearth that already had a fire burning in it. The sitting room was large and equipped to fit most of his family or all if some took spots on the floor. There were two more couches in a U shape around a large ebony tea table. Ruby looked over to a tapestry on the far wall, the other was dominated by a window. The tapestry seemed old and it depicted the tundra in summer at what appeared to be drawn. The colours appeared faded but she could imagine what it had been like when it was new.

“Are you tired?”

Ruby turned her attention to James, he had stopped pacing and was watching her. “A bit yes. My Aura ran out on the trip over… sir why am I here and not at the school?”

“James.” He reminded her.

“Sorry habit.”

“I did not wish to put you in a room alone and Qrow spent time with me when he first became a Malk. It is safer for everyone till you settle and… you’re safest with me.” James reached out to the mantle and leaned his forearm against it.

“Oh okay, you have a very nice home.”

“It was a gift from Atlas’ first settlers, then I had this added on when my family started to grow out of my house. It is also nice to have my own space and space for students when they have nowhere else to go.”

Ruby looked up at the picture above the mantle, it was of the Forever Fall Forest. “That’s very nice of you.”

James shrugged. “When you spend as much time picking up stragglers as I do, it’s just good planning.”

The crimonsette giggled at the thought. She could completely see James picking up stray spirits all around the world to bring them to his kingdom of safety. “That’s very kind of you.”

“Someone has too.” James said and moved away the hearth starting to pace again.

“Found something!” Delta walked in thrusting a thick fur shawl up into the air.

Ruby thought it looked very warm. “Thank you.” She pushed herself out of the well loved couch.

“Oh it’s nothing dear, I barely use it.” Delta put the shawl on the couch and helped Ruby with the belt and buttons. As she helped Ruby out of the coat she glanced over at James. “Papa.” She scowled.

James blinked twice, he hadn’t been thinking but he caught the curve of Ruby’s lily white breast. “Oh sorry.” He spun around to watch the fire, rather than the reveal of lovely skin.

Delta tisked. “Don’t mind him, he hasn’t had a proper lover in ages~.”

“He and Oz were having fun while at Beacon.” Ruby’s skin itched as Delta set the shawls over her shoulders. The inside was a soft cotton but she had a feeling that it wouldn’t be long before she hated  _ anything  _ on her skin. It left her waist exposed but came down to the bottom of her ribs. “It’s very nice thank you.”

“PAPA!”

James looked up to the ceiling, put his back to the fire and braced himself. Eta came flying in, jumped on the back of the sofa, soared over Ruby and Delta and collided with James' chest who caught her. “GOOD MORNING!” She beamed at him.

“Good morning, if a very loud one.” James said with a quirked brow.

“I heard you talking! You’re like  _ never _ home two days in a row!” Eta bounced down. “Are you staying for breakfast?”

“Yes, my leave in Beacon was cut short so I still have a week before I have to go back to work.”

“So you’re not going to help the refugees?” Eta cocked her head to the side.

“This is one reason I have a chain of command dear, I don’t have to make every little decision.” James dropped down and kissed her temple. “So I can have free time to spend with my little monster.”

“Papa! I’m fourteen I don’t need kisses anymore!” Eta whined. 

“Nonsense I give all of you kisses, I know you haven’t seen Alpha complaining when he gets a kiss and he’s eighty.”

“I guess not… but breakfast! I’m hungry!” Eta shot from the room and they could hear a few crashes coming from the kitchen.

“Oh good grief, it’s just not fair how much energy she has this early.” Delta sighed and headed out to stop the terror in the act.

Ruby was giggling carefully as not to move her ribs too much. “That was really cute.”

James walked over and offered his arm. “Trust me you’ll be thankful that there are two locks between my home and this one within a few days. She rises with the sun and demands food almost as fast.”

“Oh dear we won’t be getting along in the mornings then, mornings are for sleeping.” Ruby was happy to walk with him towards the promise of substance.

“Well I don’t need to sleep so I don’t have an opinion.”

“I can’t decide if that is awesome or sad, I love sleep.”

When they got the kitchen bread was already well on its way to being toast. While Delta had half a dozen eggs frying in one pan and another full of sausages. She looked over her shoulder as they came in. “I insist you have breakfast with us Papa, I know you don’t need to eat but I already made some for you and we can’t have it going to waste.”

“Twist my steel arm why don’t you.” James said rolling his eyes with a little sarcastic chuckle. He sat down on a stool at the island that dominated the kitchen.

Eta zoomed over to Ruby. “Do you like orange juice or milk?”

“Uh milk please, I’ve got bones to mend.” Ruby said with a swish of her tail.

“Oooo, fluffy tail!” Eta reached for it but Ruby swept it away. “No touchy.”

“Daww.” The blonde teenager pouted but lit up a second later. “Right I was getting your milk!”

Ruby’s mouth watered at the smell of eggs and sausages, her stomach growled and it felt so recent that she was just eating at the fairground. Her whole world had been flipped on its head in the space of twelve hours… “Oh gosh can I borrow your Scroll James?! I need to call dad!”

James pulled it out of a pocket, unlocked it and handed it over. “Tell him Qrow is in care as well.”

Ruby punched in her dad's number and held the Scroll awkwardly in her good hand. It rang all of twice before he picked up. “Hi dad.”

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!” The fear in Taiyang’s voice was clear. “I haven’t heard anything from anyone! Not Qrow or Yang or Oz ANYONE!”

“Calm down dad. I’m okay it’s just been a busy couple days. Qrow is in hospital and I haven’t heard from Yang.”

“What happened to Qrow?”

“... Tango with Cinder?”

“Ruby.” Taiyang growled.

“He got into a fight with Cinder, Ozpin rescued him but he’s still in hospital we aren’t sure how okay he’ll be.”

“Hmm. Can I speak with James? His Scroll number was the one that showed.”

“Sure.” Ruby handed the Scroll off.

James put it to his ear as he walked out.

“Grubs up.” Delta served up a plate of eggs, sausages and toast to Ruby with a fork.

“Thank you.” Ruby put the egg onto a piece of toast and sliced it up with her fork.

“No problem.” Delta plated up food for herself and Eta the latter decided to sit beside Ruby. They ate for a minute, Eta inhaling her food while still managing to be polite enough not to get scolded while Delta ate across from Ruby leaning against the countertop. “So… my papa likes you.”

“I’m still getting used to you all calling him that. You’re older than I am.” Ruby stabbed a piece of sausage, thankfully Delta had served them cut.

“Well, we agreed that it helps him stay connected to us.” Delta flicked a piece of sausage back and forth with her fork. “He is a God after all, he gets… disconnected at times. Once about a decade ago I found him sitting in his reading room perfectly still for four hours. Not even reading but clearly doing something in his head.”

“Does that still happen?”

“Sometimes, usually when he has time off. He doesn’t know what to do with himself, anyway we all call him papa because it seems to help remind him that he has connections in this world beyond that of Atlas and his work.”

Ruby wondered why she was being told any of this. “I get it.”

“Do you?” Delta raised a brown thin brow. “He’s not the type to get distracted by a little skin, yet you have had his undivided attention since you arrived.”

“Ozpin introduced us at Beacon, I don’t know why.” Ruby finished her sausage, she was so ready to sleep again and give her Aura and body a chance to recoup.

Delta pursed her lips, so it had been Ozpin’s idea. Well maybe it would be best then if she didn’t meddle. “Sorry, I just worry about him, we all do. We try but sometimes he just doesn’t want company, if he does end up fond of you Huntress in training. Don’t forget that in the field.”

Ruby’s eyes widened as she got the message. “Yes Ma’am no recklessness.”

“Good, we have an understanding. You wait here for him, Eta and I need to go make sure he made your bed properly. Gods know he doesn’t get much practice. Come Eta.”

James walked back in just as his daughters were leaving. “Your dad just read me the riot act.” He grabbed the plate of steaming food Delta had left for him.

“I hope you didn’t tell him about my broken limbs.”

“I did… which was when he started threatening me with castration if I didn’t look after you and keep you out of trouble.”

“Humph, I do not get into trouble.”

“You’re already experiencing skin irritation, it’s only a matter of time before trouble becomes your middle name.” James had a big bite of egg and moaned. “I forgot how good these were.”

“Why is that?”

James shrugged. “Something to do with the fur wanting to come forth? I don’t know, none of my children have ever had the problem but then we are spirits of metal not animal spirits. Oz has never talked about it either but then he started as a coyote so maybe he didn’t experience it.”

“Hmm.” Ruby’s skin was crawling, she was sure she was getting a rash under her braces. “Do I have to wear the braces still? I think I’m getting rashes from the chafing.”

“You should, you don’t want to upset them in your sleep. The doctors mentioned at least another week.”

“A WEEK!” Ruby did one of her rare shouts.

“At least.” James finished his food and gathered up the dishes putting them into the dishwasher.

Ruby sagged. “I want to go to bed.”

“Come on then.”

They headed back through the house and Ruby found her room was ready. Though Delta and Eta weren’t there. James strode in and turned the blankets back. “There, those should help with the irritation.”

“Can you help me get undressed then?” Ruby looked around the room. It was very nice, dressers, wardrobes, a sitting area and a bed that was Ironwood sized in dark blue bedding with a wooden headboard.

“Sure.” James walked over and pulled the tie on her slacks undone. “Do you want me to get Delta or-.”

Ruby shook her head. “Just clothes off before I do something stupid.”

James stepped behind her and lifted off the shawl, setting it aside. Ruby shimmied her hips and the trousers dropped. James averted his eyes as Ruby swept her tail up to cover her crotch he helped her out of the last of her clothing.

Her arms were still driving her nuts but the cool air was a relief on her skin. She yawned and crawled into bed, the sheets were smooth and soft but not as nice as the air had been. James pulled the sheet and duvet over her. “Better?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Enjoy your nap, get those arms fixed.” James headed out as she yawned a sleepy thank you.

He walked down the hall and into Epsilon. “Epi… Miss Xaio Long just bloomed yesterday. You should move to the other house.”

Understanding dawned in Epsilon and he grinned. “Can I get pictures for Beta?”

“No!” James rubbed the corners of his eyes. “I swear I should have kept Ozpin away from you lot. Anyway you should move before she starts to lose it. She has to keep those braces on for a least a week and with her spirit form wanting to settle...”

“She’s gonna be a streaker!” Epsilon grinned and tapped James on a forearm. “You’re one lucky duck.”

James sighed. “Get a move on Epsilon and thank you for warming my house while I was gone.”

“Anytime old man.”

They parted ways and James had just made it past the threshold of Delta’s house before Eta pounced. “Cuddles before work!”

“Sounds good, would you like those cuddles with a story or a show?” James settled Eta against his chest.

“Hmm story! Got anything new from Beacon?” Eta asked as they walked towards the reading room.

“Uhh, hmm. Not really, at least nothing you can hear for another three years.”

“Eww papa no sex stories! Beta is bad enough.” Eta scrunched up her nose.

“I wasn’t going to say any of those. How about… hunting in the Emerald Forest?”

“Sure! With lots of Grimm slaying!”

* * *

Ruby woke up shortly after lunch with a grumbling stomach and her arms itched and her hair itched.  _ Everything _ itched. With a grumbled she shimmied towards the edge of the bed and propped herself up just enough to swing her legs out of bed. She stood up with a wobble, the air helped with the itches as her nipples grew hard at the cold air. The kitsune looked over at her clothes and her skin crawled just looking at them.

Her bladder informed her that a bathroom was the first order of the day. Ruby sneaked out into the hall and hunted through the rooms. None of them seemed very lived in but she found the bathroom. After that she started to wander, it was a big house and filled with memorabilia. However it didn’t seem like most of it was used. She found James in a reading room, floor to ceiling wall to wall with bookshelves and several reading lamps. With a table in the middle between two armchairs with a chess set on it. “There you are!”

James looked up and blinked a few times to control his reaction. “Already full into clothing avoidance?”

Ruby swept her tail up to hide her groin from him. “Yes, the air is better but everything just itches.”

“You could try a shower or bath but the porcelain might only make things worse.” James put a bookmark in his novel and set it aside. 

“Hard porcelain doesn’t sound fun.” Ruby picked her way into the room, it was warmer than the halls. She glanced around but guessed that it had some sort of central heating. “It’s warm in here.”

“Something that given your state I imagine you appreciate.”

“The cold actually helps with the itching. It hurts a little bit, but hurting is better than itching.” Ruby peered down the chess set, it appeared to be marble. “Do you play much?”

“Occasionally. Only Alpha and Zeta indulge me or Oz when he comes around. A distraction might help… if you want to play?” James hoped she would, this was his favourite room for a good reason.

Ruby preached on the edge of a leather armchair and shivered, it was cold and smooth. “Sure.”

“Would you like a blanket?” James was trying not to get distracted by her breasts.

“No, I don’t think I could stand anything against my skin right now.” Ruby looked at the black pieces closest to her. “You first.”

James leaned over and moved a pawn. “It will get worse you know and you can’t run around nude all the time.”

“Clothes are entirely unappealing.” Ruby moved a pawn as well, it was heavy and made her arm ache.

“I have a catalogue waiting for you. I am sure you can find something that won’t bother your skin.”

“Desperate to get me into clothes? Distracted already?”

James yanked his gaze away from her smooth pale skin. “Hardly.”

As if to prove that point they had a quick exchange of turns, Ruby lost two pawns. “How does Oz fare against you in this game?”

“We come out about even.” James was momentarily distracted when Ruby swished the tip of her tail.

Ruby moved her knight and swished her tail again. A little smile creeping onto her lips. “Well I doubt I’ll be able to give you much of a challenge.”

“Casual games can be entertaining.” James attempted to put his attention on the game and not on her love-handles.

Ruby reached up and brushed a lock of hair over her shoulder. James’ eyes flicked up to her breasts. “Your move James.”

“Right.” James moved without thinking it over much.

Ruby moved again. “I’ve only ever played casually, dad would play with me before my mom passed.”

James kept his mind on the game this time. “Still, let's not talk about things that hurt… Ozpin’s prank was amusing. You should have seen the whining when he put an end to it while you were in a coma.”

“I do miss it, I got to be taller. I hope they are okay.”

“Ozpin is a wily old coyote, there is no way Cinder got him.”

“Has he reached out?”

“No. He would go to Mistral, it’s provinces are governed by spirit lords. Cinder has become bold and Oz wouldn’t leave them without any clue as to what’s going on.”

“Can’t you just send someone find them and do that?”

“How would you have me find them? Or worse yet have Cinder follow a lone manta as it looks for them, put a great big target on it? Just to be thorough?” James smirked at her. “Don’t worry about him Ruby, he’s very capable. I learned to stop worrying several centuries ago.”

Ruby glared at her mounting collection of pieces on his side and huffed. “I will try.” She flicked her tail again, noticing how it distracted James. “If you don’t mind me asking, do you prefer faunus?”

Red tinted James’ cheeks as he realized she had caught his distraction. “After a fashion yes. Though not faunus but spirits, other immortals.”

“But all of your children's mothers are or were human.” Ruby moved a knight.

“As I said, those had very little to do with preference and more to do with position. Not to mention that the intent was for my children to take my spirit genes. Not having a second spirit wouldn’t confuse the manner.” James took another of her pieces. “Why the interest?”

“I suppose I’m just trying to understand you. You’re both like my stories and totally more yet different then them.” Ruby finally took one of James’ castles.

“Everyone is more than their stories or legends.”

“I am beginning to understand that.” Ruby rubbed at her knee.

James kept his attention on the board but looked up and held her gaze. “In case you’re wondering, I do find you very lovely. I look forward to seeing you take your kitsune form, I am sure it will be beautiful.”

It was Ruby’s turned to blush, only it went all the way down her chest. “Thank you, that’s very kind of you to say.”

“Checkmate.”

Ruby turned her attention back down to the board. “Darn.” She got up and started to pace, her back was itching and her arms.

James pursed his lips as he settled back into the armchair. “How is your Aura?”

“Working, I can’t wait to have these braces off.” Ruby had to focus to keep her tail from fluffing up.

“You could try to change just your legs or grow claws in. It might help alleviate some of the symptoms.”

“How?”

“Honestly I just will what part I want to change and it changes. Then again I have been doing it for a very long time.” James couldn’t help but think she reminded him of a noble lady taking a turn around the room. Only completely starkers, in his opinion it was much nicer than the long gowns that used to be in fashion that only showed ankles and bust.

Ruby looked over to him. “You look very pleased with yourself.”

James threaded his fingers together his elbows on the armrests. “I don’t know whatever you mean.” He smirked again. “A lovely lady strutting about my favourite room illuminated by a warm light.”

“Completely nude.” Ruby added on for him.

“Well I wasn’t going to say it.” James chuckled. “And I have offered you a blanket.”

Well two could play at that game. Ruby turned away from him and let her tail swish back and forth in a teasing ‘come-hither’. She stopped using her armchair to hide most of her body as she kept flirting with her tail. “And I stand by it would drive me utterly crazy. More so than this itching is. Can I take the braces off, just not change?”

“No Ruby, it’s very likely you will change without the restraints and the last thing you want is for your arms to get longer right now.”

“One would think that changing back and forth would help out.” Ruby grumbled.

“Changing the sizes of the bits in your arms back and forth will not help… If you like I can arrange some scans so we can monitor when the fractures seal up. Then you can shift even if it’s not completely healed.”

“Yes~.” Ruby said with a purr. “Do you have a movie room? I need something to distract myself with.”

“Yes I do, this way.” James stood and they headed out to spend a day on movies and food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Baker1762, Queenofspades19 and darkvampirekisses for your comments.


	15. Snippets

Yang pulled her tattered coat in around her, night one had been okay. Night two… well they were still following Ozpin as he seemingly ignored the darkness. Adam was close on her left, almost hanging onto the edge of her coat. He stumbled and Yang snapped a hand out to steady him. Lie and Nora were half huddled together as they walked a few steps away. Only Pyrrha however was managing to keep pace with Ozpin.

“My lord, I think I can speak for all of us when I say we are hungry and that we need to rest. I can’t even call up my Aura.” Pyrrha reached out and touched Oz’s arm. “My lord please we need to stop.”

Ozpin paused and looked down to the tall woman but still short against him. Cold blue moonlight filtered through the pine trees. “It’s not much farther.”

“What is?”

“A safehouse of mine. Beds, food and power for our Scrolls.”

“Why didn’t you say so!” Nora jumped up suddenly renewed with energy.

“Because you’re being loud. Quiet Nora.” Ozpin cautioned.

Nora curled inward on herself. “Sorry.”

Ozpin set off again, the remnants of teams followed him with a bit more enthusiasm. It was closer to morning then night when Oz took them to a rocky glade. He dipped under a curtain of lichen and pushed a heavy stone out of the way. Under it was a trap door, he grabbed the ring handle and it glowed emerald green. He yanked it up. “Whoever’s last close it behind you.”

Ozpin reached out into the dark and snagged a pack of matches off a ledge and lit one. The candle was right where he left it. The space was cramped for the six people and Lie closed the door behind him. There were three beds carved out of the stone walls, which were more just large empty cubbies. The enter space was stone with three chests pushed against one wall. Ozpin opened one and pulled out ration packs. Then opened the other chest that was full of furs.

“Food!” Nora pounced on the silver wrapped bars and grabbed two.

“Oh yay!” Yang grabbed one and ripped it open.

Ozpin let the young adults eat as he pulled out the furs and spread them evenly over the holes. The chest was cedar so they were free from any insects, it wouldn’t be enough but it would keep them warm.

Adam finished his bar before he asked. “So… these are hidey holes from Cinder?”

“Got it in one. I’ve got them all over the kingdom. You never can know when you’ll need a fresh change of clothes or a place to lay low for a while.” Oz helped himself to a bar and as he opened the last chest. “This is for Scrolls.” He pulled out a small generator and put several of the electric Dust crystals into it then plugged his Scroll in.

“Woot!” Yang put hers in.

Ozpin finished eating, pulled out and had some water. Then heaved himself up into one of the cubbies. “Get some rest we leave at dawn.”

Pyrrha finished eating then plugged her Scroll in, she wasn’t in any hurry to look at it again. It had pictures of Jaune on it… Jaune who had been ripped apart by Grimm. She rubbed at her sore eyes, the tears had long since dried out. She finished a bottle of water, then looked at the bunks. Nora and Lie had already taken one, Yang was in the last.

Adam slipped into the one with Yang so Pyrrha pulled herself up behind Ozpin. Being so close to him was surreal for her. There were only a few spirits in Anima, the continent was split up into feudal provinces and at the top of each as a spirit family. She had grown up calling spirits lords or ladies, she knew it wasn’t the custom in Vale but calling Ozpin anything else just felt wrong. She lifted the fur that he was under and slipped in under it, she could feel the warmth that he had already created. Tentatively she reached out and touched his back, the coat was black and thick. Her heart pounded, it was like she was touching a god. Something everyone dreamed of doing but never got to do.

“You’re letting cold air in.” Grumbled Oz. “Snuggle up already.”

Pyrrha’s eyes widened and she did as she was told as the candle blew out. She rested her head between his shoulder blades and closed her eyes. He smelled of pine and sweat, not normally the best scent but he was a spirit. So much more than a mortal.

Ozpin stared into the darkness, her address of him made his skill crawl.  _ My Lord. _ He had almost corrected her then and there, but he knew if he spoke too much he’d snap someone's head off. He missed James, they hadn’t even had a chance to say goodbye. The crap had just hit the fan, he had raced down to the city and James had gone to his dreadnaughts. He had no clue why Cinder had done this now, or what she wanted. Everything had been ripped away and he was back to square one. He had lost count of how often this had happened, he had spent eighty years in Vale. It had become home, a stable safe home.

* * *

Adam rubbed a finger over the gauntlets that he had stashed in his side bag. He had seen them when he went to grab his sword from their room. He had noticed that they showed up when Ruby returned, they seemed special to her. So he grabbed them, to have them be lost at Beacon would have been sad. He hoped that he would be able to return them to Ruby one day. They had been walking for another day straight and were finally coming up on a town. He longed for a shower, real hot food and a real bed.

It was late, the sun was already setting. The town paused in closing its massive wooden gates for them. Inside there were already refugee’s in the streets, huddled under eaves or in makeshift tents. Gathering in little groups around fires and the cries of infants echoed forth on occasion. Yang couldn’t help but stare. “This is awful.” She whispered.

Ozpin pursed his lips. “I hate to say it Yang, but get used to it. Let’s see if we can get a bath and food before pressing on at least.”

The inn was packed and noisy but it was dry and very warm. Ozpin had to dodge and weave through the crowd to get to the bar. “Do you have any rooms? Or a bathhouse?”

“No rooms but there is a bath out back. How many are there of you?” A bartender asked.

“Six.”

“Three gold for its use.”

“That’s extortion!”

“Pay up or move on.”

Ozpin growled but did, flicked a hand and the group followed him. Pyrrha was shocked by the public bathing, it wasn’t a thing at all in Argus. It was Ozpin stripping in record time that distracted her though. She knew he was big but his clothing hid the large muscles. He was perfect but she guessed that was part of being a spirit.

She blushed as her friends stripped down and stepped under what few available shower heads. As they had last night her friends doubled up. Pyrrha picked her way over to a table and set her clothes down beside Oz’s. Her armour was filthy but cleaning herself was the priority. Ozpin stepped out from under the water letting Pyrrha take it. She rubbed her scalp and tried to get the water to soak through.

Oz wrinkled his nose at the cheap liquid soap but it was better than nothing. He pumped a generous glob into his hand and lathered it up before applying it to his hair.

Pyrrha’s heart skipped a beat as her eyes traced the beautiful muscles of his chest and arms. She had to work to keep her eyes from heading downward. She grabbed some soap and worked at cleaning up before her cheeks turned completely red.

Ozpin mostly ignored Pyrrha, he figured she'd prefer that. He cleaned mechanically and quickly, towels were already hanging for users. Not that he liked the idea of using a towel where he didn’t know where it had been. Still getting dressed in his already sweaty clothing wet was less than appealing. With a sigh he finished drying and got dressed.

Adam finished with him and they headed out together. His skin crawled against his dirty clothing. “What’s the plan?”

“Ammo, food and a place to sleep.” Ozpin said in a very clipped manner.

Adam pulled over to him sharply. “Are you okay?”

Oz sighed and forced his shoulders down, he rubbed the inner corners of his eyes. “I just never wanted to be in this position again. It’s one of the reasons I liked Beacon, I never had to worry about this sort of thing.” He dropped his hand. “I just hate going back to this all over again. With you lot to look after as well, at least when it’s just me I can do my traveling in my coyote form.”

“I guess you’ve been here before?” Guilt started to build in Adam’s chest, they were holding Oz back.

“Many times.” Ozpin shook his head. “Enough of this melancholy, we have work to do.” 

Work turned out to be buying some ridiculously overpriced backpacks. Food that was almost as bad, then looking for a spot to sleep. Which turned out to be a bust, there turned out to be a few trucks but no one was willing to part with them. In the end the party ended up leaving, the town was fed by a river so Oz found it for them.

“Ren Nora, gather up some firewood, we’ll make camp here.” Ozpin pulled his coat and shirt off again. “We can try and get some of the sweat out of our clothes and let them dry while we sleep.”

Yang picked her way over to him, everyone had noticed he was sullen and quiet. “Are you… okay sir?”

Ozpin dropped down to balance on the balls of his feet as he soaked and rubbed at his shirt river. “Don’t ask a stupid question Yang.”

The blonde winced. “Yeah okay my bad.” She sat down beside him and pulled off her jacket. She put her shirt on it and started to wash her bra. Adam and Pyrrha had decided to help Nora and Ren gather up wood, so it was just her and Ozpin. She watched as she worked, Ozpin’s scrubbing was furious with barely concealed annoyance. “How many towns do you think will be like that?”

“Probably all of them from here to the mountain range.” Ozpin grumbled and wrung out his shirt.

“Do you have more stashes along the way?”

“A couple, but we don’t need them and I’d rather not use them.”

Yang squeezed out her bra, at least it wouldn’t be as sweaty. “Why not?”

“Because I can’t restock them, we will be coming back someday and I’m sure Cinder has found some way to track us.” Ozpin grumbled. “If it was just me I’d find a few other coyotes or my old man and blend in with them for a couple weeks. But I don’t know how to hide such a large group.”

“Is that why you’re angry? We’re holding you back.” Yang grabbed her shirt and started to wash it.

Ozpin paused, the cold water chilling his fingers. “I am not angry, just frustrated that we couldn’t do more. Stop this mess before it began, Ruby told us that Cinder had planted a virus but we didn’t catch it. We didn’t send a team to Mount Glenn this year, maybe if we had then this wouldn't have happened. They would have found the White Fang train and it wouldn’t have blown up in the middle of the city!” He flicked his shirt out and sat down on a stone. “I just failed! Too distracted by James and fun and the tournament.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I just…”

Yang listened as he sighed, she flicked the water off a hand. Then reached out tentatively to put a hand on his bicep. “Sir, with all due respect. Quit mopping, you are one super amazing spirit but you’re still… just the same as the rest of us. If you didn’t prank and play and get distracted by the likes of James. You wouldn’t be you, seeing you like this is weird.”

Oz’s fuzzy ears shifted forward slightly. “I know, I just am… stressed.”

“Well we are training to be huntsmen, we can take care of ourselves.”

Ozpin pulled over to her a hint of a smirk on his lips. “Really? Can you catch us a rabbit for supper?”

Yang blushed. “Ah no.”

“That’s what I thought.” Ozpin got up and put his shirt with his coat, then shucked off his trousers.

Yang’s draw dropped a bit at his nudity and impressive cock, even flaccid. Ozpin rolled his shoulders. “Could you do me a favour then and hang these up on something? I’m going to go see if I can’t find us dinner.”

“Sure wow.” Yang stared at his arse as he turned away and then in the next moment a large coyote was jogging down the river away from her.

  
  


* * *

“I WANNA GO OUTSIDE!” Ruby yowled at the top of her lungs, thrashing the hold that James had her in as he pulled her away from the door.

“Not in your birthday suit!” James hauled her up off of her feet and backed away.

“But it will be nice and cold!”

“You need to be using your Aura to heal not to keep yourself from freezing.” James hugged her tight to his chest as she kicked out.

“Your shirt is scratchy! Put me down!”

James turned and sprinted down the hall. “Not on your very literal life.” He snarked back.

“Please James!” She tried clawing at his arms, her claws growing in. James turned his left to metal to protect himself.

“I said no!”

He used his hip to shove open the doors to the second house. “Delta keep Eta upstairs! And I could use a couple more hands!”

James bolted through several more halls and out into a small indoor pool. “Ruby you need to calm down, I know it itches and hurts but please calm down.”

“Please let me go outside!”

With a huff James stepped off the edge of the pool and into the lurk warm water. Ruby gasped at the sudden shock of heat. “Oww owww!”

James held tight as he stood in the shallow end, it only came up to his waist so he progressed deeper in. “That’s what you get for trying to freeze yourself.”

Delta came rushing in. “Drastic measure?”

“If you could Delta thank you.” James renewed his hold when Ruby squirmed again.

“What does that mean?” She heard jets start up and the pool started to warm more. “Hurts~.”

“And pain was what you were looking for, better than itching? If I let you go will you stay put?”

Ruby squirmed. “I guess.”

James let her down then pulled off his shirt. “Thank you Delta.”

“I can check to see if Eta has any cream left over.” Delta headed back towards the door. “And I’ll fetch you a new set of clothes.”

“Thank you.” James called out as she left. With some difficulty he removed his trousers, socks and then tossed the items on the edge of the pool.

Ruby squirmed on the spot, the currents of water were a strange feeling but at least it wasn’t hurting or itching. She jumped when James set about removing the buckles and then braces. It felt so good to have them off her arms. “Oww oww!” She looked down at her arms as fur pushed through her skin at her forearms.

James grabbed them and squeezed tightly till she hissed with a new pain. “No extending your arms.”

“I don’t know how to not.” Ruby squirmed. “It’s just everywhere! The bottom hurts on my feet.”

James let her arms go and reached down to pick her up. “Legs around my waist, arms against my chest.”

Ruby’s right arm had healed well enough so she very gently used it to pull the left against her chest and locked her legs around his waist. She quivered as he walked deeper in till it was over her shoulders. The water was hot now, almost burning but not quite on her skin more used to cold it felt even hotter. She still preferred pain to itching. James set a hand on her back holding her tight against him. “Is that better?”

“Yes.” Ruby let her head drop onto his shoulder. “Why am I tired all of a sudden?”

“You’ve barely slept in three days.” James said and pet her back. “Feeling any better?”

“Pain is better than itching at least. How do you change just bits? Can’t I let the fur out?”

“You can try, but again don’t let your arms change.” James hummed. “Try starting at the base of your tail. The heart is usually the first thing to change, but with what you’re trying it shouldn’t. So if you feel that you’re doing it wrong.”

The kitsune closed her eyes and tried to let that itching stop. Her heart started to pound.

“Ruby.” James cautioned her, he could feel it against his chest and her breasts but he was endeavoring not to think about that.

She took a deep breath and made her heart slow down breath by breath. “Does your heart pound when you do it?”

“Not as much as when I was young. It’s only for about fifteen to thirty seconds. Ten seconds is your margin for error. Again try your tail or your ears, follow them down along your spine.”

The pain was dwindling as her body got used to the temperature so the itching was coming back. She flicked her ears, at least they didn’t itch. She tried to follow that feeling down her back, she felt James move his hand and the itching stopped when she got to her tail.

“Very good Ruby, how try to extend it down to your feet.” James resumed his petting, the feeling of fur under his hand was very pleasant.

Her heart picked up for a few beats but she paused again. “Why is this so hard?”

“Because you should be turning back and forth in your sleep, throughout the day. Lots right now. Your body wants to change, it just doesn’t know well enough not to hurt itself.” James pursed his lips. “Try again at your tail then tense up your butt and shove that tension down to your toes.”

Ruby clenched her glutes up tight and tried to feel what she had before and let it roll through her legs. She whimpered as the bones lengthened and changed as the fur was freed from it’s prison. She stretched her foxy toes and sagged against James. “Oh that is much better. My chest still itches and my arms hurt but at least it doesn’t all itch.”

“The heat should be helping too soon. Do you want down? Your feet should be better now.”

“Eager to put me down?”

“No, you’re as light as a feather and more lovely than any swan.”

Ruby blushed as she looked up so she could meet his eyes. She finally noticed that she was nude, more specifically she could feel the tease of the hairs above his groin against her own sex. “I would like to swim a bit.”

James let her down while steadying her, keeping a hand at her back. “You should stay in the shallows.”

The water came up to her chin but her new legs helped give her some much needed height. Now that she was no longer pressed up against James she could feel how the water lifted and cradled her breasts.  _ Ooo. _ She purred as she took a step away from James, the water flowing through her fur. “Wow…”

James watched her childlike awe. “Have you never been in a pool before?”

“Nope never, we didn’t have one on Patch. Mom taught me to swim in the ocean with dad standing guard.” She took several slow steps. “It’s so weird that it’s hot. It’s nice too, I guess I’ve gotten used to it by now.”

“Not in pain?”

“The itching is better without the braces. Still itching but only with what skin is still showing. It's a really nice feeling on my fur.” Ruby spun around with a little hop, she looked up and down at him. Slightly distorted by the water but he was very fine.

James drew his metal hand through the water. “It is nice, a steady exterior sensation can help with the itching as you already discovered. Water only works though when some of it abates otherwise you’d be too wrapped up in the itching to notice it.”

“I was getting pretty bad there, another four days? I am sure you mentioned it at some point but details are kinda fuzzy with the last few days.”

“Four at minimum, then you’ll be free to change back and forth to your heart's content. Provided you get some rest to recharge your Aura with.” James walked up towards the shallow end and sat down on a seat that was built into the side.

Ruby tipped herself forward and swam as best she could with one arm. The flow of water was very soothing, as she swam she felt the fur spread from her back to her belly then up below her breasts. The itch reduced to one arm and her chest. She yawned and moved up to him. “I think I could sleep right here.”

“I’d rather you didn’t drown.” James said and controlled his reaction to her breasts being lifted by the water.

“Then you’ll just have to be my bed.” Ruby straddled him and rested her head on his chest as his arms came up and held her.

“I’ve got no problem with that.” James said, drawing his fingers through her fur.

Sleep was already drawing Ruby down. “You’ve got a nice heart beat.” She slurred slightly.

“Sleep Ruby. I will catch you should you fall.” He raised an arm to hold her more securely to his chest. When there was no response he tilted his head to the side to find she was already out cold. His leave time would run out in five days, but by then he was sure she wouldn’t be trying to find extreme sensations just to make the itching stop.

* * *

His breath sounded horrible in his ears. The ceiling was a grey blur, breath after breath bit by bit he could hear other details. A machine beeping, music in the background. He blinked once at that, music was weird.

“The sleeping beauty awakes.”

Qrow scrunched his brow.  _ Clover? _ Another wobbled raspy breath filled his ears, his lips parted but no sound came out.

“Don’t try and speak, they’ve put your throat back together again and got the skin to regrow. But your chest is still a mess, Cinder really didn’t pull her punches.” Clover reached into a pocket and pulled a pocky stick out, he bit the end off and let the rest stick against his lip. “They only pulled the tech out of your chest yesterday.”

Qrow tried to make his eyes focus on Clover but he was just a tanned blurr.

More of the pocky vanished the end bobbing up and down. “James has been looking after your girl. She’s bloomed into a kitsune, though no one but James has seen how she looks yet. With her broken arm she hasn’t been allowed to change and is probably going a bit stir crazy. I envy James having to deal with that... I volunteered to look after you. I still haven’t been reassigned yet.”

Qrow was trying to move the fingers of his right hand. Clover glanced down at the twitching fingers. “Ah yeah, docs told me to say that you should regain full use. Have one weird scar but at least you’ll be able to shapeshift with it.”

Relief flooded Qrow, so it was his real arm and not a prosthetic. Clover finished his pocky. “I should head out, do you want me to leave the music… blink twice for yes.”

Qrow blinked twice, it would sure beat having nothing but the beeping and his breathing to focus on. Clover got up. “Well I’ll let the doctors know you’re up but as far as I know you’re not going anywhere anytime soon.”

Clover headed out, James had asked him to keep an eye on Qrow. Apparently Ruby was proving to be a handful and needed near constant supervision to keep her from getting into trouble. His Scroll beeped, he pulled it out and sighed at the text. So much for time off.

He walked into one of many elevators and hit the lowest floor to the grey sector of the tower. The door binged open and he strode out into the floor dedicated to the Special Operatives. Several were walking around preparing to head out. He jogged down the hall and knocked sharply on the main doors.

“Enter!” A deep bellow filled the space.

Clover opened the door to find Hazel standing in the office typing into a holopad… sized for him. “You texted me?”

“Yes. The headmistress has assigned you to the Ace Ops, you are to get requipped and head down Atlas to rendezvous with Zeki in the Afterlife club.” Hazel flicked his fingers on the pad and Clover’s Scroll beeped again. “There is your requisition form, get going.”

“Permission to speak freely Sir?”

Hazel glanced over from the holopad. “Granted.”

“Why now sir? James told me not even three weeks ago that I wasn’t ready to take command.”

“Major General Borathi has decided that recent events have provoked a more… trial by fire approach to your career. Not to confuse you Clover, you are not taking command of the Ace Ops, Zeki will remain in command.”

“Thank you for clarifying sir, another question. Why are you doing this? You’re a field man.”

“I volunteered to arrange the Ops while James is on leave.” Hazel said closing the holopad.

“Alright, thank you sir.” Clover dipped his head and headed out. It was a rather long ride to the armoury but Clover didn’t mind. He walked out and showed his requisition form to the quartermaster. There were several sections dedicated to armour and ammo, but he headed to the clothing section. Armour was a bit of a give away in Mantle so he went without. The nice thing about the armoury was that it had clothes from all three primarily fashions of Solitas. Even going so far as to replicate old clothing all the better for the Ops to blend in. Now what did he feel like?

* * *

James took Ruby back to her room after a couple hours. Delta kept Eta from coming down and seeing them both nude. He set her down on a sofa which Delta had the forethought to put a towel on. He dried her off gently then himself.

There was a knock on the door and James slung a towel around his waist and tied it tight. “I’m decent.”

Delta opened the door and held out a glass pot. “I finally found it.”

“Ah thank you Delta.” James walked over and took it from her. “Hopefully this will help prevent another attempt at running outside nude.”

Delta covered her lips with a few fingers as she giggled. “That would be for the best. She is very lovely. It would be a shame for her to get frostbite.”

James walked back to Ruby and opened the jar. “How was Eta? I missed most of this period with her.”

Delta shrugged. “The usual, flitted back and forth pretty constantly for the first few days. There was a bit of irritation around her breasts where the metal lingered between forms but nothing like Zeta turning into a tomato for three days.”

“That’s good.” James kelt beside Ruby and drew a long line of cream over the arm closest to him. He started gently rubbing the cream in.

Ruby grumbled and woke up. “What’s that?”

“A subdermal soothing cream. Seeing as you managed to not shift your arms it’s worth giving this a try.” James finished with her arm.

“I’ll leave you two.” Delta headed out.

Ruby sat slowly up with James’ help. “Ugh, gonna need to brush my hair and tail.”

“Cream first, can I do your back?”

The kitsune attempted to gather her hair and put it over her breasts. “Sure. My skin is starting to itch again.”

James gathered a dollop of cream into his fingers and spread it over her shoulders. She shivered but he soothed the cream into her skin, her shoulder blades had healed but the scars hadn’t started to fade yet. He did not find them ugly and they did not detract from the lovely curve of her spine.

Ruby closed her eyes and hummed as he worked, it did help somehow. “Have you done this a lot?”

“For all my children but Eta. As I said, skin irritation around shifting is very common.” James cleaned his hands by rubbing the access off on her hips. “Turn please.”

Ruby turned to sit forward on the couch, she flushed as he stayed kneeling before her. Her legs had reverted to human, so goosebumps raised on her skin as he put more cream on the arch of a foot and started to rub it in. She couldn’t help but notice his skin while not dark was much darker than her own. His fingers both flesh and metal alike were rough, sending thrills of sensation up through her body. She bit her bottom lip as he progressed up one leg and then the other. His hands slipped under the towel that was over her hips but never lingered or made the actions anything other than applying cream.

James glanced up at her as the silence stretched on. He could see the flush over her chest and face. “Are you alright?”

Ruby blinked quickly a few times. “Yes sorry, it just feels very nice.”

“Would you like me to do your chest? You should try and sleep again after.”

“S-sure.”

James brushed her hair back out of the way but Ruby found that his eyes betrayed nothing. Likewise the hidden jewels under his towel didn’t appear to react. Ruby held a moan in as he drew another line of cream over the slopes of her breasts. It was hard to keep a straight face as he spread the cream down over the large perky orbs of soft flesh. Ruby couldn’t keep her tail from swishing as his thumbs grazed her nipples in a circle making sure the cream was evenly spread.

James saw the tail action and lifted a black brow at her all while suppressing a smile. His hands moved under her breasts spreading the cream over her ribs.

“Oh hush.” Ruby glared at him, then yipped as he teased his thumbs over the underside of her breasts.

“I hadn’t said a word.” Mirth made James’ voice rumble.

“I could see you thinking it.”

“I have a soft spot for fluffy tails, I find them hard to ignore. Especially given how you seem to delight in teasing me with it.” James gathered more cream and drew a line down her belly. “I don’t see the problem in getting a little bit even.”

Ruby’s blush intensified. “Sorry, I know I haven’t been myself.”

“It’s fine Ruby, I will never take offense to a lovely young lady dead set on being nude in my presence.” He finished applying the cream, gently doing her fractured arm. “Think you can do the rest of yourself? 

“Yes.” She whispered as she caught on to what he meant.

“Good, let's get that brace back on then you back to bed. We can get the combs out once you’ve rested.”

“Sounds good.”

The itching was down to a manageable level by the time James left her. She applied the cream to the last of the itching spots then slid back into her bed of satin sheets. Her skin tingled, but she couldn’t tell if it was from the cream or James’s touches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: So RWBY is getting a two month delay in three weeks... RT I really didn't need any more incentive to drop the show.  
> Thank you too: Queenofspades19, Baker1762 and Midnight_Beowolf for your comments.


	16. To Be On Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: I hadn't planned on releasing this today or this week. But I have this funny tingling feeling in my chest after watching the last episode. Could could this be excitement for RWBY? That hasn't happened since the Apathy Grimm, to be fair it's the Grimm that have inspired this again and to be fair it was something I had already thought of and used in a story but still. Either someone on CRWBY likes reading my stories or someone there has grown a brain (Though that may be optimistic on my part). Either way have an extra chapter in celebration for RWBY NOT being stupid for once.

“Alright Miss Xaio Long, it’s not fully healed but its’ enough.”

“WOO HOOO!” Ruby was out of the armchair in the instant the doctor was finished looking at her scans. The coat she had been wearing for her modesty was tossed to the ceiling and she _changed_.

James’ throat went dry, she was a _beautiful_ kitsune. She grew near a foot in height, her arms lengthened just the right amount to reflect it. Long elegant limbs with a lovely red and black petal but her chest, breasts and stomach were all white fur. He could just imagine how she would look with two tails or more as she grew older.

“Well given that didn’t cause her any pain, I will bid you adieu.” The doctor saw himself out.

Ruby spun and thrived in the sensation of _not_ itching. She ran her hands over her muzzle trailing them down over her chest. It was so freeing not to be in pain or distracted. Her body felt like it was humming as her tail wagged her joy filling every strand of fur. She looked to James, she was still shorter than him but it was much closer.

The change had made those silver eyes swim with inner light. James hauled his eyes away and cleared his throat. “You uhh you look very lovely.”

Ruby trailed her claws through the white fur of her belly, drawing James’ attention to it again. “Thank you.” Ruby wondered if Qrow would see her as an adult now.

James wanted to sink his teeth into that pretty vulnerable belly fur. Maybe it was all the time he spent with other spirits like her. Sometimes flipping them onto their back and exposing that white was so empowering. It didn’t happen as much with humans as their bellies were always exposed but once spirit went all furred it scratched some itch in the back of James’ brain. He did spend a rather lot of time maintaining his position as all the pack spirit’s alpha. So maybe that was where the urge came from. Foxes though didn’t form packs and kitsunes were famously loners.

Ruby cocked her head at how James set his jaw. There was something new in his eyes, that she couldn’t put a finger on. “Are you okay James?”

The spirit of metal swallowed. “At least you can wear clothes now.”

Ruby tucked her hands behind her back and swished her tail coyly. “Daww, that’s your first thought?”

James' fingers twitched, his steps were heavy as he moved to her and thread his fingers through the fur on her belly. “Hardly, but they are the only ones you’re going to be privy too.” This was dangerous, after the week of near hysteria and nudity. It was hard not to think about pinning her to various surfaces and having a bit of fun. “Now put some clothes on before I decided to take you up on all that flirting you’ve been doing.”

Ruby’s eyes went wide and she fled, butterflies in her belly. James watched her go, he knew she had a wonderful arse but it was even better with the extra height. He pursed his lips, with luck now that she was going to be wearing clothing again he’d be able to put these thoughts to bed. With a sigh he headed towards the mudroom to wait for Ruby there. It was very early and yesterday had been his last day off. So today he and Ruby were going to the academy.

He sat down on a bench and set about putting his boots on. Within a couple minutes Ruby came bounding into the room, still in kitsune form but now dressed in a heavy red woolen dress. With an Atlas white military coat and without any footwear. “I can stay like this right?”

James was momentarily distracted by her foxy ankles. “Yes you may. Come on then.”

Ruby bounced out the door much to James’ amusement, at least she wasn’t going stir crazy anymore. They got into his ship and Ruby stared out the window looking down at the Atlas in the dawn light. “Wow.”

James smirked as he flew them down into a garage and berthed his ship out of the way. “Think you can entertain yourself for a day? I’ll be in my office on the top floor.”

Ruby nodded. “I’m going to look for Qrow, think you could point me towards the med lab? I don’t remember the way.”

“Of course.”

James ended up taking her to the med lab. They got some odd looks but Ruby was too happy to care about it. He took her straight to Qrow’s room, his heart gave a treacherous thud as they saw that Qrow was free of his machine assistance and sitting up. “Qrow!” Ruby raced into the room and reached out to hug him.

“Ease there pipsqueak, still a bit battered.” Qrow reached out with his left hand.

Ruby took it between hers and perched on the edge of the bed. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Qrow raised his right hand and wiggled his fingers. “All bits accounted for.”

Tears beaded up in her silver kitsune eyes. “Oh thank goodness I was so worried.”

James leaned on the spot by the door with his arms crossed over his chest, he flicked a few fingers out. “When you weren’t hysterical with itching and running around nude.”

Qrow looked at her raising a brow. “You hysterical and not modest? Did I miss something?”

Ruby’s ears flicked down betraying her embarrassment. “The itching from not being able to shift for a week drove me a bit around the bend.”

“I’ve seen more lovely nude woman in the last week then I’ve had in decades.” James said with a smirk.

Qrow laughed shallowly as it made him cough a little. “I’m a little sad I missed that.”

“Well I can change wherever I want now! So I am sure I can arrange for more streaking!” Ruby’s glee was infectious.

James moved up off the wall. “Well I’ve work to do… actually Qrow I’d like you thoughts on something.”

“Shoot.”

“Why Vale? Cinder could have pulled what she did any time in the last century but she picked now and Vale.” James tapped a finger on his arm. “I’ve been thinking about it all week. I have some ideas but I am worried I am thinking too small. Cinder and Salem are very old after all they don’t do small.”

Qrow furrowed his brow, he did after all have some experience with Cinder. “Well, there was you and Ozpin in the same place and not as well protected as you are in Atlas. She was happy to catch me so she probably knew I was there as well.”

“That’s what I thought, but it’s an awful lot of trouble for three spirits. Even two older ones.” James said.

Ruby’s tail swished as an idea popped into her head but she glanced away rather than speak up. James caught the look, it was like the Ruby of Beacon had returned the one that rarely spoke her mind. “What is it Ruby?”

Back and forth the tail swished as she looked up to him. “Well, maybe it wasn’t about you and Oz? I can see why you think she’d be focused on you but what if it’s about Atlas? In class we were learning about economics and why Vale is so important.”

“It’s our worlds…Ohhh.” Qrow started to clue in.

“Vale is the world's biggest producer of grain, vegetables and many fruits and other livestock. So what if Cinder was looking to disrupt more than just Vale? Mistral is the only other kingdom that can sustain itself long term. The fall of Vale will cause the people in Vacou to scatter and Mantle and Atlas rely on Vale.”

James pursed his lips. “She’s trying to starve us out. If she can keep Vale infested with Grimm there will be no harvest this year.”

“Or the next… she’s trying to force the spirits out of Atlas James.” Qrow said. “All of our eggs are in one basket.”

“And she is trying to make it easier to hunt all of us.” James snarled. “Well it seems I need to send Lothric a few more ships. Thank you both.” James moved off the wall and out of the room.

“Well that was ominous.” Qrow said and looked over to the kitsune. “Seeing as I’ve been stuck here all week and don’t have any stories. How have you been? Besides giving James unlimited access to viewing you?”

“Itchy! I was only given the all clear to change as much as I wanted today.” Ruby pulled her coat off and did a little spin. “James gave me a catalogue and told me to get whatever I wanted.”

“So he bought you.”

Ruby scowled. “Not like that. I just think he likes to help. Not like I had an allowance and we hadn’t done any missions yet.”

“Well when the doctors let me out we can fix that.”

“When will that be?”

The malk frowned. “They haven’t said yet, I know my insides aren’t fully healed yet.”

Ruby’s ears and tail dropped. “Oh, I did mean to visit earlier but I got a bit distracted with the itching.”

“It’s alright, I haven’t been spending much time conscious. Clover dropped by, but I think he’s been resigned.”

“I’m glad he’s okay, it will be nice to have a familiar face around here.” Ruby sat down on the edge of the bed and brought her tail up into her lap. She combed out a few knots with her claws. “So… gosh I don’t know what to talk about. James says that Ozpin will be going to Mistral to warn the spirits there. Hopefully then we’ll be able to get into contact with him and plan something.”

Qrow closed his eyes and took a shallow breath. “Well, let James worry about that. He and Ozpin had been doing this merry dance for a long time and our civilization still stands. You have other things to worry about.”

“Like?”

“School, training, friends, boyfriends or girlfriends if you’re into that.” Qrow opened his eyes slightly, her ears had their very own way of presenting a blush.

“No girlfriends and probably no friends. I wonder where Weiss got too.”

“You could give her a call.”

“I haven’t gotten around to replacing my Scroll yet, seeing you was first on my list of things to do once I wasn’t itching anymore.”

Qrow offered his hand and she took it, he rubbed a thumb over the back of her hand. “Well you’ve seen me, now you should go and get a Scroll. Seek out some teachers, make a good first impression. Explore the school a bit, meet people.”

“That sounds like stuff it would be more fun to do with you.”

Qrow scoffed and grimaced. “Trust me pipsqueak, you’re better off doing all that without me.”

“Why?” Ruby asked softly.

Qrow squeezed her hand weakly. “You know why. Go on, I’m getting tired again.”

Ruby frowned. “But I just got here.”

“And I’ll be here when you get back. Go shoo, let this cat sleep some more.” He let her hand go. “Shoo.”

“Okay.” Ruby hunched in on herself but Qrow was already dropping off. She got up and put her coat back on. She did want to just linger around but he would probably be cross with her. With a humm she walked out into the hall and wandered her way out of the medical sector. She was very happy that the sectors were labeled in the elevator. Blue apparently as all classrooms.

She walked out and found the hall very quiet, so she picked her way down the white and grey halls till she found one with a door ajar. Ruby gently opened it a little further and slipped in. The lecture hall was larger than Beacons and nearly full. She crept into the highest section and sat down. The professor was a tall man with pure black hair and ruby red eyes. Ruby swished her tail and wondered if he was a malk.

“As huntsmen we have to be able to respond to a plethora of situations quickly and decisively. Many of you are in leadership training, however you will all be put through crisis situation simulations.” The malk stood at military ease. “With the fall of Vale it is likely in the coming years further teams will be deployed to assist with recapturing the kingdom. What is proper field etiquette class?”

Ruby watched a flurry of hands go up and shrank down into her seat.

“Mister Lennox.”

“Obey the chain of command sir. Always follow orders and do not question orders in the field. Save questions for out of crisis situations.”

“Correct Mister Lennox why is this?”

“Discourse in the field can cause deaths, injuries and disorder. Order must be maintained within the chain of command at all times to avoid mistakes.”

“Correct what is the highest rank a huntsman can achieve without joining the military?”

Hands shot up.

“Rosewood.”

“Class A, sir.”

“Correct so in a crisis situation a huntsman with the rank of Class A can assume control of a first sergeant's forces. A word of caution huntsman, while you will be taught how to command very few of you will ever obtain such a rank and if you do. I recommend enlisting. That said, you should always consider the consequences of taking command. Be it making enemies or disrupting a plan. Very few enlisted soldiers will take kindly to a huntsman assuming control. To be frank most of you will be better off working on your own or with your teams. Rather than forcing soldiers to keep up with you. So what’s the fastest way to rise through ranks.”

A voice shouted out. “Wait till there is a war and then work on the front!”

Laughter filled the room but Ruby hugged herself. She didn’t find making fun of how corporals, sergeants, staff sergeants and lieutenants often dropped like flies in war time funny. To bad no one really seemed to care about the privates.

“While that is true Miss Marks, it is exemplary service war times just makes it easier to show said service. Now what is the equivalent rank of a special operative?”

Hands went up.

“Mister Gorsky.”

“First level Warrant Officer, sir!”

“Correct. Now everyone open your texts to chapter eight, you have this time to prepare an essay on the faults and merits of command. With further emphasis on when it is appropriate to take command from another officer.”

Ruby shifted awkwardly, as several other students looked over at her. The professor walked up the stairs and paused by her. “I haven’t seen you before, are you from Beacon?”

Ruby got up and brushed her tail down. “Yes Professor.”

“Professor Black and you are?”

“Ruby Xaio Long sir.”

“Nice to meet you, most of Beacon’s students joined classes last week? Mind me asking why you are late?”

Ruby rolled up her left sleeve and held it up calling the fur back into it for a moment. The mess of scars were still fresh and clear on her pale skin. “My arm got shattered shortly before the fall. Then I bloomed during the fall but couldn’t go through the natural changing processes because of my injuries. So I’ve spent the last week waiting for my arms to heal and for the hypersensitivity to be over.” She let the fur return.

“That’s some very inconvenient timing.” Professor Black leaned on the edge of the table across the alley.

“Yes, well. I don’t think all my paperwork is all done yet but I imagine soon I will be joining your classes formally.”

“I look forward to having you. As far as the files know, there are only two kitsune on the planet. You and Maria.”

“I didn’t know we were so rare, if you don’t mind me asking. Are you a malk?”

“Yes, how’d you guess?”

“One of my friends is a malk and you look a bit like him.”

“Oh name?”

“Uhh Qrow Branwen, he came with me.”

Black laughed a distinctly feline sound. “So Qrow bloody fucking Branwen has come back to Atlas at last.”

Ruby’s tail started to fluff up. “Excuse you.”

Black was too busy laughing to care about how offended she was. “Ohh this is rich! I can’t wait to see him again, that bastard just wouldn’t conform!”

“Excuse you again? What exactly happened?”

Black snorted. “I’m the alpha male of our malk pack. I was the alpha when he came here with his tail between his legs and wet behind the ears. He refused to fight for status and refused to take orders. There was a pot on when he’d admit to being a freaking omega, if he just fucking settled it wouldn’t have been a problem. But he made a damn mess with his inability to just make up his damn mind. Not that we would have wanted him around anyway, as much as omegas can be useful. He’s a fucking bad luck charm.”

Ruby was out of her seat, her tail sticking straight up. “That’s not his fault.”

“Yeah yeah, I know. I’ll be sure to look for him later, maybe age will have mellowed him.”

“I don’t think he’d like that.” Ruby backed away from him. “We’ll stay out of your hair, gosh now I understand why he didn’t want to come back.” Ruby turned and fled, she was more glad then ever to be a kitsune as her feet barely made a sound as she ran. She went straight for the elevator then paused when she stared at the buttons. Qrow wouldn’t want her back so quickly… she punched the button for the top floor.

The kitsune turned to the window to admire the city cast in the warm sunlight. She could see why James loved this city, why he put so much into it. The doors binged and she tiptoed her way into the very heart of the offensive forces of Atlas. The engraving of the staff of Atlas in the middle of the room was beautiful. There were three halls from the center. She knew one was for the headmistress and the other was for James and the last was a meeting room for all of them. She just didn’t know which was which.

Ruby sniffed the air and went with her instincts. She walked straight down the main hall, a large pair of engraved wooden doors were at the end. They were extremely fine and spoke to her of a general's standing and wealth. She knocked lightly and opened the door. It was a nice room with half of it a clear glass dom with engraved windows. Before it was a large wooden desk, the floor was carved with stars and constellations.

Ruby closed the door behind her and inhaled deeply, after a week in his company she had no trouble picking out James’ scent. It was very fresh so he had been here recently, she picked her way across the room and inhaled again by the chair. Very rich scent of James, metal and mint. Huzza, this was the right place!

She hummed, now what? She didn’t really have a plan but she wanted away from Qrow’s history. Ruby walked over to the windows and peered out. “Wow.”

The doors opened with a loud click and she jumped.

James and Hazel strode in talking with each other, paused upon seeing her. James couldn’t help but smile as she turned to them with a little timid swish of her tail. “Qrow kicked you out already?”

Ruby nodded and hugged herself.

James quickly crossed the room while studying her expression. “Did something happen?”

She looked up to him. “I sat in on Professor Blacks class… we ended up talking about Qrow.”

“Ah, yes he and Black never got along.” James reached out and rubbed her arms. “I can imagine how that went.”

Ruby stepped into his chest and cuddled in. “I didn’t know where else to go.” She closed her eyes and breathed deep. “I am afraid I made a scene on my first day.”

“Professor Black is well known for his… lack of tactic. I wouldn’t be concerned about it.” James reached up and stroked one of her ears.

“Can I stay here?” Ruby asked with a humm.

“I suppose so, but you’ll be terribly bored.” James pulled away and spun his chair to sit down. “Hazel was just going to give me a report and then I have paperwork to go through.”

Ruby sat on the side of his desk and folded her legs. “Maybe I can learn something.”

James couldn’t help but give a slight nod at that. “Alright.”

Hazel pulled out his holopad. “Sir out of our twenty five SO’s I assigned an additional five to Mantle to help smooth over the immigration of the new Valites. The Ace Ops have reported a rise in gang wars between the Judges and Animals of thirteen percent in the last week. The current reason is unknown but we have suspicions that the Happy Huntresses have allied with the Judges and they are growing more bold as a result.”

James brought up his holo computer with a wave of his hand over the desk and brought up the files in question. With them came a map of Mantle divided up with the four gangs territories. The orange of The Animals dominated it.

Hazel continued. “There was a mass shooting in city tower Peach Trees at o-two hundred last night, fifty six of its’ two hundred floors needed to be completely remodeled.”

“This was between the Judges and the Animals?”

“Yes sir, however a few autopsies have shown those with prosthetics or implants experienced a variety of critical failures. Given that neither gang is much good at such things I have deployed Marrow and Harriet to investigate.”

“Someone could have formed an alliance with the Voodoo boys.”

“Sir the Voodoo boys have never gotten involved with an attack this size. Furthermore brain dance doesn’t allow for this type of what we assume is hacking.”

“Hazel, they have managed to keep up or ahead of my children and myself. If they haven’t developed new technology or new ways to employ it I will be very surprised. 

“Has Zeki made any progress on locating the Voodoo Boys?”

“No Sir.”

“Damn.” James groused. “How is the clean up of Peach Trees progressing?”

“Rather quickly sir Sleet was informed as soon as the area was cleared. I imagine he has been trying to clean up the worst of the bodies before the press wakes up.”

James had a thin smile. “That does rather sound like him.”

A call icon lit James’ screen and he answered it. The screens he had been looking at rotated to the left of him while a holo of Atlas’ king appeared before them. “Your Highness.”

“Our God.” King Tor of Atlas dipped his head. “I was just informed of Peach Trees.”

“Myself as well my king. Hazel was just giving his report now, would you like to listen in?”

“Please.”

James waved a hand on the desk and the holo of the king moved to the opposite of the screens. James noticed that Ruby had vanished from her spot and appeared to be hiding behind his desk.

Hazel repeated the start of his report, Tor listened in silently with a grave frown on his face. “In total three hundred and seventy four bodies have been accounted for but the clean up teams are still going through the rubble.” The giant said in conclusion.

“What are you thinking my god?” Tor asked James.

“I am most concerned about the new elements to this war.”

“Not the people? I will be expected to give a statement soon.” Tor’s thick brow furrowed.

“I can do nothing for them, but this engagement was different from the others. With more deaths, I am worried as to what elements enabled that.”

“You should deploy at least one infantry company to the Peach Trees sector. There are always stragglers and a show of military might, could reduce the frequency of these costly battles.” Tor said.

James pursed his lips. “I am more concerned with capturing Vale. These gangs have been doing this for fifty years and I do not doubt they will be still at it in another fifty years. If we do not do something about Vale quickly we will starve.”

“Do we have any reports on Grimm numbers?”

James brought up the latest reports from the ships already given to Artorias and frowned. “Whatever that Grimm dragon is, it appears to be creating a new nesting ground in Beacon.”

“So it’s only a matter of time before it becomes another Mount Glenn.” Tor pursed his lips.

“Hazel, organize ten SO’s for a reconnaissance run to the Grimm’s continent. I want a full report on what they are doing.” James called up his ship manifests. “Tor I would also like to send another eight ships to Vale. Even if Beacon and the city are growing dense we can attempt to pin them in.” He flicked the map of Mantle out of the way and called up one of Vale. “We should look into a temporary relay station as well.”

“Do not forget about Mantle James, eighty percent of our population lives there. Such high death counts can not be allowed to continue.” Tor said.

“I am well aware. I will deploy Captain Winter’s infantry company to Peach Trees. However we should not wait for Artorias to gather his forces, Vale never boasted an notable army and if we let the Grimm brood go on uncheck it will quickly become unmanageable.” James scrolled through his ship lists. He hated the ones that were owner-captained by the SDC, they would grumble about leaving Atlas space.

“Fine, concern yourself with Vale. I have been in talks with Jacques over holding a fundraiser, perhaps we could put it in conjunction with deploying more ships to Vale.”

James nearly groaned at the thought, his presence would be expected. “Fine. Do you have anything else to report Hazel?”

“No sir.”

“Alright, keep command of the SOs for now. I have my hands rather full. You are dismissed.”

“Yes sir.” Hazel dipped his head and walked out.

Tor waited till the heavy doors shut behind him. “We should declare Martial Law and do a full sweep of Mantle. The gangs aren’t even just keeping it to the streets anymore. What’s to stop one from blowing up a city tower?”

“Aside from the fact they are built to take about anything?”

“James.” Tor scolded.

“We don’t need people panicking over Martial Law Tor.”

“I think people would enjoy the stability it would promise. You can’t forget that the gangs will see you sending those ships and men away. They may grow bolder on that alone. We still don’t have the position of _any_ of their leaders.”

“That is what my Ace Ops are working on. We know one is named Judge Dredd, perhaps he could be reasoned with.”

“Anyone who decides they can decide a person fate on their own will likely not be able to be reasoned with James.”

“I have heard that they do have a system that _does_ upholding Mantle law just without jury's, time and money getting in the way of sentencing.”

“Shooting someone in the street for any level of assault is a bit extreme.”

“It makes people conform. We do have reports of general crime lowering in the city blocks that are controlled by them.”

“We do not make deals with gangs James. Don’t let your frustration with the mortal condition cloud your judgement.”

James grimaced at the scolding but took it in stride. “Fine.”

Tor’s tone was satisfied. “Just take it as a friendly reminder why I am king and you are not.”

“I’m not because I have no interest in your job.”

Tor laughed. “That too, it is an unforgiving job… Please consider what I said about Martial Law. Your Ace Ops might hit the problem people but there are only five, a true cleansing of the streets may be in order.”

“The MPD-.”

“Has never been enough and you know that as well as I. Not to mention it’s been damn near impossible to keep clean.”

“It is still not my jurisdiction. As it is I just hope no one sees the additional ships to Vale as a threat to its sovereignty.”

“A more formal invasion of Vale could be to everyone's benefit.”

James scoffed. “Mantle alone is enough to keep us busy.”

“All the more reason to declare Martial Law and go on the offensive.”

“Without their leaders there is no point, they will just gather new followers like they always do. Besides, even if we used all of our infantry Mantle is huge we could never cover the whole city simultaneously. Our best option remains letting the Ace Ops hunt the gangs.”

“Tsk. Fine James, it’s too early to be arguing about this and I have to prepare a speech for the press. We will talk more later.”

The call ended and James pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yeesh I leave for a month and everything goes to the hells in a basket.”

Ruby giggled as stood up from behind his desk and sat down on it again. “That did get pretty intense. Is King Tor always like that?”

“More or less. He takes great pride in our military and having me at his disposal. I understand where he’s coming from but it is not a long term solution. If we could cut the heads off the gangs that at least would result in them feuding within. _Then_ perhaps a full on military strike could be effective but if I declare Martial Law and it only ends in the streets swimming in blood then it will only hurt Atlas Mantle relations in the long run.”

“He must know that.” Ruby crossed her legs and swept her tail into her lap.

“I am sure he does, I just doubt he cares.” James rubbed the corners of his eyes once more then dropped his hand. “I may go down to Mantle tonight. See Peach Trees for myself.”

“Can I come.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No Ruby.” James leveled a hard stare at her. “Mantle would eat you alive.”

“But I’d be with you.” Ruby flicked her tail slightly.

“And I do not want to put a target on your back.”

The kitsune pouted. “I just want to see it.”

“You are not missing anything I promise.” James admired her tail, her pout was also very cute and an evil idea occurred to him. “There is something you can help me with though.”

Ruby perked up. “Oh?”

“A lovely lady such as yourself on my arm for the fundraiser would protect me to some extent from the noble harpies.”

Ruby’s ears went all the way down, the thought of rubbing elbows with Atlas Elites sent her stomach all the way down to her toes. “I’d have no idea what to even do.”

“Stand by me and smile sweetly. You’re already very good at that, I am sure it would be a convenient way for you to see Weiss again as well.”

The kitsune perked up at that, she did miss Weiss as tentative as their friendship had been. “I suppose… Do you think Delta would have the time to help me with a dress and etiquette lessons?”

“Probably, she works the least of her siblings and mostly raises Eta. It probably will not be for another week so you have time.”

She kneaded her tail. “Okay, if it would really help you.”

“It would. That said, I am going to be very busy and you need to get your paperwork sorted. Winter should be free by now, her office is just down the right hall.”

Ruby pouted again. “Okay, I’ll leave you be.”

As she hopped off the desk, James reached out and gently grabbed her wrist. “I am not dismissing you because I do not wish you here. However you need to get back into classes, you have not missed much and aside from Black’s class which you could not take if you wish. The curriculum is all the same, I am sure you can catch up quickly… If you wish to return after class I would enjoy your company.” He smiled warmly at her. “I didn’t even have to tell you to duck when the king called.”

Ruby giggled quietly. “I figured poofing would make things simpler.”

“You were very correct.” James let her wrist go. “Go on, give my grand niece my love.”

“Okay, good luck with all that James. I would never want this kind of responsibility.” She silently headed over towards the door, James watched her go. He had never missed being on leave as strongly as he did watching her walk away. They were both going to start to be busy and once Qrow was healed up he had a plan for the lonesome malk.

  
  


* * *

Mantle, Remnants’s largest and oldest city with a population of four million. Split up into six major sectors with massive city block towers holding around fifty thousand people a block. The metropolis was dense boroughs, wide streets and many dozens of urban skyscrapers. It was a city that was never dark, the lights never turned off and from far away it looked like a jewel. James knew better than to fall into that illusion. Mistral was the crime capital of the world but Mantle did it’s best to give it a run for its money.

James walked through a filthy oily puddle. Mantle was without a doubt though the most disgusting city. A century of waste ever flowing downward, street level wasn’t even the worst. James knew the undercity was where it really got nasty. The piles of litter, garbage and things he’d rather not look to closely at lined the back alleys.

The city block tower of Peach Trees was two hundred stories tall and a bland design of concrete and steel. James however paused as he came to the edge of the rooftop of a near fifty story building. He was the general of Atlas and could have just walked in through the front door. However James hated people knowing where he was so when he did his business in Mantle he did so anonymously. As it so happened Peach Trees had a very convent hole blown in the side, neon holo ads flickered on and off on either side.

The promises of enhanced family jewels and custom made jewelry for them were things James was happy to do without. He turned around and walked back a dozen steps then turned on his heel and ran for the edge of the building. He leapt holding onto his hat as the tails of his black leather trench coat fluttered in the wind.

He landed heavily with bits of concrete crunching under his heels. He ducked under some rebar and wove through what used to be a living room. An arm stuck out from under a piece of ceiling. He grimaced and pressed on, shouldered what was left of the door open and walked out into the inner balcony walkway. He peered up and down the wide clear inner space of the tower. The report hadn’t covered the extent of the damage with the simple word ‘destroyed’, he hadn’t seen a mess like this in many years. “Good things these towers are made to withstand losing whole levels.” He muttered under his breath.

He looked down and saw drones still gathering up bodies for recycling. His stomach turned at the thought, they had been a solution to the food crisis forty years ago. However he’d rather starve then touch a Somo box. James turned away and walked down the massive balcony, he wasn’t surprised to find the elevator inoperable. So with a huff he walked to the balcony rail and set about climbing up to a level that wasn’t thrashed. His gloves hid his metal hand so he didn’t have to worry when he finally came to a populated level.

James ran a hand over his face, feeling the subtle hum of glamour over it. A trick of Oz’s that he had taught him, it changed his features just enough so as to not be recognizable. He walked up to the first door of the night and knocked lightly on the steel thing. After a minute the door opened to reveal just a sliver of a thin gaunt faced woman. “Excuse me ma’am I was wondering if you were present for the fight this morning.”

She nodded but didn’t say a word.

“Good. By any chance did you see anything?”

She shook her head.

James forced a smile and dipped his head to her. “Thank you for your time ma’am.”

James moved to the next door and repeated his line of questioning. Then the one after that, he only stopped when it grew late enough that he was sure people would stop opening the doors. Still he had more to do then just question people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Queenofspades19, Midnight_Beowolf and Lilly for your comments.  
> As you all can probably tell I had a lot of fun with this chapter and I hope it gets all your grey cells firing.


	17. Set Alight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Qrow pulls a Deadpool with eminence regret.

Insomnia had never been a problem for Ruby before. Aside from when she was waiting for her arms to heal, however once James started to work she barely saw him. More often than not she caught a ride home with Delta, then was given lessons in how to conduct herself among high brow society. By the fourth day of this Ruby noticed that James very rarely even came home. She guessed without the need to sleep he didn’t feel the need to come home. Just worked twenty four hours a day. She hoped when he got caught up with events and such that he’d come back.

So she tried not to think about it as she tossed and turned on her six hundred thread count sheets. They made her feel a bit spoiled but Qrow had moved from being asleep all the time to being awake and in therapy all the time. So they weren’t going to be sharing a room at the academy yet. James' house felt cold without him to breathe life into it. Her ears were cold and with a huff Ruby got up out of bed and grabbed a red house coat that James had bought for her.

There was more of the house she hadn’t explored yet, mainly the third floor. She climbed up the dark stairs and glanced around at the top of the case. It was a notably smaller floor with only three doors. The first was locked, which Ruby found a bit odd because so far not a single door had been barred to her. The second door was another library with a dead hearth and a single sofa.

Ruby closed the door again and walked to the end of the barren hall. The last door was carved with an ironwood tree, all she had to do was push on it and it opened. She gasped as she stepped in.

It was James’ bedroom. The far wall was like his office, double paneled with a half dome. Under it was a massive bed with a heavy wooden headboard facing the window. The floor was covered in a single massive rug. Ruby studied it in the moon and city light, it appeared to be a tapestry of battle against Grimm. She recognized Ozpin in it but the bed obscured the center of the rug. The core of the story as it were.

The rest of the room was rather barren, several wardrobes and a pair of dressers but very little to suggest that James spent any time here. There were a pair of large wooden chests at the back of the headboard so Ruby picked her way over to them and opened one. She blushed as she learned it was full of sex toys. Clearly this was a chest that saw use when Ozpin came to visit. She closed it and opted to leave the other alone.

The kitsune walked around and sat on the edge of the massive bed, the sheets and duvet were black. She found that odd given how much he seemed to like white and grey. There was no pillow instead a long blanket that had been folded over and laid against the headrest filling the space. With a humm she took her robe off and dove under the duvet. It was very soft on her skin and when she breathed deeply she could very faintly smell mint.

The blanket that doubled as a pillow was a soft slightly puffy cotton that felt very nice on her cheek. With a sigh she rolled into her back. Atlas or more James an avid astronomer was very aware of light pollution so as the hour ticked over the city dimmed into darkness. Ruby watched the sky as her eyes adapted. The tower of Atlas academy was the only thing high enough to enter her field of few. The sky thus was dominated with the stars, Ruby didn’t recognize them. Still staring at them helped her mind calm down and she swiftly dropped off into sleep.

* * *

James leaned against a dirty alley wall as he dimmed Atlas. Doing so still caused complaints sometimes but he liked to encourage his people to look to the stars. To remember how small they were in the grand scheme of things, they were privileged to live so high up and to not enjoy the reduced atmosphere interference seemed a terrible shame on his part. Especially down here in Mantle, where a thick smog from the mines around the city obstructed the stars.

He pushed himself up and put his hands into his pockets as he walked down the street. Neon lights for clubs and bars, a pair of brothels. A few homeless huddled in battered blankets. Why Zeki had picked the pale mare for a bar to meet up was beyond him. As far as he was concerned it was bad luck naming a food establishment after a deadly disease. 

James pushed the door open into the dimly lit bar, smooth jazz played in the background. A few people were scattered around the small bar but he spotted Zeki, the pale Ace Op was wearing a long plain brown trench coat with a wide brimmed leather hat. He sat down across from the leader to his Ace Ops the abused chair creaked in protest. “Hello Vine.”

“Brown still looks weird on you.”

James smiled. “A necessary evil, how is your work coming?”

“Slowly, I do not believe who we are looking for lives within his territory. We have caught sight of Robyn a few times trading with a Judge fixer.”

“So it’s safe to say they’ve reached some sort of truce. I’ve got Clover shadowing her.”

“How is that going?”

“Very well, his Semblance has proven helpful.” Vine turned his attention out into the bar.

“Harriet and Marrow?”

“Nothing from them, we’ve been looking for  _ them _ for years now. Though Peach Trees was a break from their usual MO.”

“Have we at least determined which side is in contact with them?”

“We believe it to be The Animals, we recovered several bodies with interesting… prosthetics is not the right word. Additions perhaps, would be a better one. Mostly bone modification to make them harder to break, the autopsies didn’t come to a clear conclusion as to how these modifications were installed.”

“They must have some sort of private medical facility or multiplies.”

“I thought the same thing, I was wondering if I could borrow Beta to assist. He’d be better for creating a program to help monitor power draw fluctuations. It would help to at least narrow down places to look.”

“I will speak with him and my eldest, hopefully we can find someone to assign to you.” James frowned. “I believe there is some sort of black market developing for brain dance and the associated technology if there is also a new form of enhancement being developed then that should make them easier to track. Perhaps Elm would be suited to the task.”

“She is  _ in _ The Animals right now, but hasn’t yet earned more then the most basic level of trust. However I will mention it to her, maybe she can express an interest in modification.”

“Perhaps.” James rubbed a hand over his face. “Do you need assistance with anything tonight?”

“No sir. You should go get some rest, you look tired.”

James half glared at Vine. “You know I don’t get tired.”

“Perhaps your stay at Vale reacquainted you with the yearning for rest. Go home sir, I am sure if you try you will sleep.”

“Fine. I haven’t seen my youngest in several days anyway. Good luck Vine.”

“To you as well sir.”

James set about making his discrete departure from Mantle, a dull transport up to Atlas. Where he then discarded his glamour, got on his own ship and flew home. He did not risk waking Eta by checking on her, instead shed his outer layers and climbed the steps up to his room. He put a finger on the dimmer and traced it down sending the room into darkness. He stripped mechanically, had a shower and dried off all before he noticed that his bed was not empty. He blinked twice but the fox ears didn’t move and the duvet still hugged her curves.

Why was she here? James contemplated turning away, getting dressed and reading till dawn. On the other hand, Vine had been right a week of being busy every minute had left him tired. Mentally if not physically and maybe she would help him to sleep. He was missing Oz and Oz did have to sleep so he was accustomed to sleeping with someone. With that in mind he crossed the space and pulled the duvet back. He slipped under the duvet and folded the head blanket over till he had a level that was the same height as his shoulder. It was why he favoured it, he could fold it up to the perfect level if he slept on his side or unfold it when he laid on his back.

He could feel Ruby’s tail against his thighs and it was comforting. Ozpin loved to tease and flirt with his tail. James closed his eyes and tried to force himself to sleep. Put his brain through the motions of powering down and cleaning itself. He really should sleep more just for that.

Ruby mumbled and turned over her in sleep, she snuggled up to his chest drawn to him by the warmth he generated. James drew a leg up and set it over hers and held her to him with an arm. The simple act of holding, of feeling her breathe against his chest. Her heart through his arm, it called him to sleep within seconds.

* * *

Ruby woke up warm and comfy, a soft thump under her ear that coaxed her back to sleep. It was the weekend so she didn’t have to be up and staying in this warm comfy abode was very appealing. That didn’t stop her from slowly becoming aware of more details. Two heavy limbs were holding her snuggling to a warm chest. She opened her eyes to see James’ chest. She blushed brightly but didn’t move, she didn’t want to wake him up after all.

“You know I can feel your heartbeat right? Also good morning.”

“Good morning.” Ruby whispered, so utterly embarrassed to have been caught in his bed.

“Is your room not to your taste?”

“No I like it, I just couldn’t sleep. I went exploring and was sucked into your view, plus your bed looked comfy so I fell asleep… Sorry. I didn’t think you’d be home.”

James stroked her back with the tips of a few fingers. “I don’t mind. I should sleep more yet I find doing so alone challenging so having you be in my bed was a very welcome surprise.”

Ruby blushed all the brighter. “I guess I’ll get going.” She was relieved when he moved his limbs to let her go. She grabbed her housecoat from where it hung on the edge of the headboard and zipped into it.

James couldn’t help but smirk, he hadn’t even frisked her and she was as shy as a one night stand. “My door is always open.”

She glanced over to him and blushed all the brighter. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Ruby made a quick retreat, she didn’t know what she had expected but to get cuddled by him was not on the list. She was just starting down the stairs when she stopped short.

Qrow was on the landing of the flight below her, his jaw dropped low. Ruby very suddenly remembered that it was not Qrow’s first time in this house. That he would  _ know _ that James’ room was the only one on the third floor. He’d put together that she was leaving James bedroom at an early hour. “It’s not what you think.” Ruby stammered and kept going down the steps.

Qrow’s pale red eyes narrowed. “Looks pretty clear to me. Sure didn’t take you long to move on from Adam.”

Ruby caught up to him as he moved into the hall. “Hey that's not fair Adam and I were never together romantically. It’s not like you haven’t hooked up with what? Three different people in the last two months. You don’t get to judge my sex life, and for the record I haven’t had sex. Adam and I were strictly hands people.”

Qrow couldn’t help but feel a bit relieved by that, he just couldn’t see her as a sexually active young woman. “Yeah yeah whatever pipsqueak I don’t care.” Qrow stopped by the door that had been his room all those years ago.

“Now you’re lying, you do care it’s all over your face.” Ruby reached out and grabbed his arm.

Qrow hissed and jerked it away, then gingerly covered the spot she had touched. Ruby looked down to it and it only took her a second to remember where Cinder had cut it off. “Oh sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s not, I'm sorry I wasn’t thinking.” Ruby crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m sorry.”

“Having fun with James? I didn’t think you were his type.”

Ruby glared at him. “No. I already told you that.”

Qrow opened the door and dropped his duffel bag inside. “Sure you aren’t. You just happened to be doing the walk of shame this morning for no reason at all.”

“His room has a nice view and I couldn’t sleep last night alright? I just fell asleep there last night and he didn’t kick me out when he got home. I don’t…” She glanced away, she could feel that he was angry even though they had agreed to seek other partners she could feel it.

“Who you sleep with is none of my business.” Qrow growled. “Even if you’re still mine.”

So that’s what it was, things had changed now after all she had bloomed. Within the spirit communities she was an adult now. Ruby fiddled with the belt of her robe, she had wondered if they would change now. She loosened it before he could say anything and changed.

Qrow’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull, she was  _ gorgeous _ . Ruby let her housecoat drop to the floor, she stepped out of it and did a little spin. With her in her kitsune form they were the same height, she was perfectly proportioned with a lovely coat. The white of her belly just begged for him to pet it. He stepped up to her and slid his fingers through the white fur on her belly and tightened his grip.

Ruby whimpered as she met his gaze, there was something new within his eyes she was sure of it. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his cheek, he jerked back and she tilted her head confused.

“You know it’s rude to hold a lady like that Qrow.”

Qrow released her and his head snapped over to where James was leaning against the wall by the stairs in just a blue house coat. “Morning James.”

“Good morning Qrow.” James got up off the wall and walked over, he came up behind Ruby and smoothed the fur of her belly down where Qrow had ruffled it. “I apologize for his behaviour Ruby, he should know better than to pull on a ladies fur like that.”

Ruby purred a little bit at the pets, unbeknownst to her. Her tail flicked to the side and raised a little. James and Qrow on the other hand caught the gesture. Qrow felt his trousers get tight as much as his brain warred against the idea, while James on the other hand let his fingers stray just a little lower as Ruby swooned to lean back against him. Qrow could see where fur ended and soft skin began, how James teased that line and Ruby just  _ let _ him.

James smirked slightly as he watched the emotions war over Qrow’s face. He knew that Qrow was engaged to her, but had never seen him act like Ruby was anything more than a good friend to him. James dipped his head to the side while watching Qrow. “You should get ready for tonight.”

Ruby’s eyes snapped open. “Oh right! Gosh…” She trailed off and pulled away grabbing her housecoat from the floor. “I’m taking over the bathroom!” She raced off pulling the housecoat on and she changed back to human.

James and Qrow watched her go and as soon as she shut the door behind her Qrow growled at his elder. “You’re a prick, you know that right?”

James smiled with feigned ignorance. “No I am not, I was just soothing the skin you had irritated.”

“I thought you didn’t get involved with her type.” Qrow glared at him.

“Hardly, she is  _ our _ type now after all. A spirit, doomed to live forever if nothing kills her. Just like us.” James smirked again. “I will admit to becoming fond of her.”

“You already have Oz.” Qrow crossed his arms over his chest.

“Only Oz has Oz. He comes and he goes, he is not like you or I in that sense. It has been very hard to ignore how endearing Ruby is, I am thinking I might just stop trying.”

“Only had her all to yourself for a week to make up your mind on that?” Qrow glared. “She’s my fiancee you know.”

“True, I was trying to maintain some distance while prompting her self esteem. After all a young woman like herself should be complimented on her beauty. Especially at the very cusp of maturity as she was. However she is our kind now, immortal and I have found myself very pleased to have her around. I shall be loathed to return her to your care.” James ran a hand over his jaw, he needed to shave. “Not like you are looking after her as one would a fiancee after all.”

Qrow mentally rolled with the gut punch. “Yeah I heard you have been burning gold on her. I don’t think she’s so shallow as to be bought with pretty trinkets like the whores that carried your children. They were bought and paid for too.”

Not a second after the words were out of his mouth, Qrow was slammed into the wall with James’ hand around his neck. His toes skimmed the ground as he grinned at James. “Daww, was that a bit close to your cock or your pride? Oh wait they are the same thing ack!” Qrow gasped as James’ tightened his grip.

James glared at the malk. “Now I remember why the Blacks found you so infuriating.” He closed the distance. “You were given a treasure, don’t bitch at me for looking after it while you were unable. She needed things I bought them, it’s not like I do anything else with my salary. At least I have the, how would you put it? Balls to admit an attraction to her, unlike you who lust after her but deny yourself and her any form of connection.”

“I helped raise her, I am not attracted to her.” Qrow clawed at James’ wrist ineffectively.

James laughed shallowly. “You’re a terrible liar, I saw you get hard… Well I’ll be sure to give Tai a call and tell him you have no interest in holding to any commitment you made to his daughter now that she is matured. Maybe I’ll include how you want to bend her over in it but are too much a coward to be honest to yourself.”

Qrow kicked James in the stomach and was rewarded with a tingling leg for his trouble. “Put me down! And you won’t be telling Tai jack shit!”

“Then don’t take shots at my family, you sure as heck can’t stop me from courting her.”

Qrow kicked again this time aiming for James’ balls, only this time his foot crunched. “Oww! Fucking hell James!”

James dropped Qrow and laughed, he was metal from the waist down. With a shrug and smile. “What? I just expected you to take a cheap shot.”

Qrow was sitting on the floor nursing his poor foot. “I think you’re delusional if you think any girl is gonna want to ride your metal dick.”

“Hmm, you’d be surprised how many have been into that.” James leaned over from his waist and gave Qrow a kiss on the check. “You were so much more fun when you were packing a pair of tits. Maybe once Oz hits Mistral I’ll ask him how he pulled that prank off.”

“Yeah yeah.” Qrow waved him off with a hand. “And you wouldn’t dare.”

“I don’t know, you sure seemed to enjoy it.” James stood up and rolled his shoulders. “Still welcome home Qrow. Once your foot is healed, come and find me in the kitchen.”

Qrow growled as James strode off to get dressed, his foot was already better but he really should have known better then to take a crotch shot at a man who could make his bits all metal at whim. He crossed his arms and pouted. He didn’t even know why he was so cross, he and Ruby had already discussed seeking other partners till they worked out what they wanted to do with their engagement. She didn’t need a bodyguard anymore… at least no more than the average spirit. They could just drop the pretense and break off the engagement and yet… she had been damn hot before. Qrow shook his head, nope~, his stupid cock wasn’t making that decision for him. She may have hit maturity but she was still just a kid. The fact that she hadn’t had sex with Adam just made that all the more clear. He got up and made for the kitchen, after all James was a hazard in the space. 

* * *

Meanwhile Ruby had played over what had happened in her head and was daydreaming.

_ “Good morning Qrow.” James got up off the wall and walked over, he came up behind Ruby and smoothed the fur of her belly down where Qrow had ruffled it. “I apologize for his behaviour Ruby, he should know better than to pull on a ladies fur like that.” _

__ _ “It was fine I- Iee!” Ruby grasped as he dipped his fingers just a little lower drawing a featherlight circle over her clitoris.  _

__ _ “Smooth James.” Qrow reached out and palmed one of her breasts. “Care to change back for us love? As beautiful as you are, I’d rather not get fur in between my teeth.” _

__ _ James moved his hand to her hip as Ruby gasped out. “S-sure.” She returned to human form and was sad to lose the extra height. _

__ _ “That’s my girl.” Qrow purred and leaned in to kiss her. _

__ _ He tasted like sweet rain and rum, Ruby moaned into it parting her lips with his as he deepened the kiss. Sliding his tongue over her as saliva gathered in her mouth. She gasped into the kiss as James traced his hands up her sides and cupped her breasts. She could feel his thick cock against her back. She relaxed into his hands with another soft moan she opened her eyes as Qrow pulled back with that self satisfied expression on his face. He reached up and cleaned a drop of saliva from the corner of her lips.“Beautiful.” _

__ _ “I’m just sad I’m too short for you both.” _

__ _ “Oh we can make do.” James lifted her up by her hips, as Qrow reached for her breasts. Ruby grabbed her long time crushes’ shoulders as James mounted her.  _

__ _ She let out a long yowl, as he spread her pushing deep. It felt so good~, Qrow’s lips were on her neck nipping the sensitive spots. She was so helpless between them, they were so big around her. James balls slapped her clit and he moved deeper and faster till she came-. _

__ Ruby moaned and sagged against the showers tiles. The hand between her legs was soaked with her own juices rather than the hot water powering down over her. Her knees felt a little bit weak, it hadn’t been as good as it was with Adam. Her fingers just couldn’t reach places that his could but the fantasy had been new. She blushed and grinned as she washed her hand, it had been fun though. She couldn’t help but think if James propositioned her that she’d say yes. Qrow was as hard to read as ever, he had stared at her so intently yet when she tried to kiss him he backed off. At the same time though he had held her tight like he had not intended to let her go. She huffed, why did he have to be so confusing? Sending her mixed signals like that, then again it had been her to strip and change for him.

Ruby started to wash her hair, but she was a bloomed spirit now; and was of an age to be a sexual adult, she wasn’t some little girl that liked to hide behind her tail all the time anymore. She wanted to show him that, get him to see her as she was and not what she had been. Still tonight was the Schnee fundraisers so she had to make sure she was spotless for it.

* * *

James found Qrow already at the stove scrambling eggs. “So how’s your arm?” As he straightened his suit, he had chosen a uniform with the decorations of his rank on it.

Qrow paused and glanced at him from the corner of his eye before returning his attention to the eggs. “Fine.”

“As I just mentioned Qrow, you’re a terrible liar.” James walked over and Qrow let him push his shirt up to his elbow.

The red scar was still inflamed and angry looking, it spread out from the sight of the original cut by a couple centimeters on each side. It was ugly and ragged, he could see where Cinder’s claws had cut it off. He frowned but pulled Qrow’s sleeve back down. “It could be worse, at least you still have it and it works.”

“The doctor doesn’t know when it will look normal again and finds it unlikely the scar will fade.” Qrow turned the stove off. “So what did Ruby have to go get ready for?”

“She agreed to come with me to the Schnee fundraiser tonight… you know protecting me from getting humped by all the aristocrat bitches and their daughters.”

Qrow snorted with a chuckle. “I had never pictured you saying ‘humped’ before.”

James smiled slightly, he had said it to get Qrow to thaw out. “My vocabulary is just as expansive as yours, more so even given that I’ve been around longer. I just choose to refrain from speaking vulgarly, most of the time.” He retrieved three plates from a cupboard and paused beside the malk. “I meant what I said, you are very welcome here.”

Qrow flicked a piece of egg with the spatula. “Yeah home.” Had he ever really had a home? Two years here, something like fourteen on the road and then four with Ruby. Did he have a home? He had Ruby… was she home? Home definitely wasn’t a place for him, a couple years didn’t make a home.

“Are you alright?”

Qrow shook his head. “Yeah sorry was just thinking.” He plated up the eggs. “Do you think Ruby will be long?”

“I haven’t the faintest clue.” James took his serving and set out two forks on the counter before grabbing one for himself. He took a bite out of the eggs, they were good, nothing special but he was trying to make a habit out of eating with other people.

The malk had several bites before he spoke up. “Sorry about earlier.”

“It’s fine. Just think about what you actually want because she might not wait forever. I will not be waiting for you to make up your mind either, she deserves better then to be held back by some crush on you.”

“She’s not. She was playing hanky panky with Adam at Beacon. We have already talked about it and agreed to pursue other relationships till…”  _ Till she bloomed into a spirit. You said to her you liked mature spirits and hot damn was she gorgeous. I just hadn’t thought it would be so soon. _ Qrow put an elbow on the counter and held his head in his chin as he sighed. Damn James for being right, he really didn’t know what he wanted. He didn’t want her, yet she was his. He had put time and effort into her but at the same time they lived a long time and he just couldn’t see her as a sexual mature adult. Even though reason said that she was of the age now that she could start popping out babies every year. Now that was a weird thought. Ruby have sex was just a nope, Ruby having pups of her own now that was just wrong. Maybe he wasn’t good for her, she wasn’t a kid anymore and yet he couldn’t get over it.

James had finished his eggs as he watched Qrow think in silence. “Has that brain of yours melted?”

“A bit, she’s just still a kid to me. Even if she got really damn hot when I wasn’t looking.” Qrow ran a hand through his hair. “Maybe I’ll just call Tai and put an end to this. We had talked about this just a few months ago and she wants to keep it but I just don’t think I can do it.”

“That’s between you and her.” James said.

Qrow finished his food and put his dishes in the dishwasher. “I’m gonna go hide in the library for a bit. I’d like to be alone.”

“As you wish.”

Qrow sped off to the library and pulled his Scroll out from his breast pocket. He closed the door behind him and his thumb hovered over Taiyang’s number. He paced back and forth before the hearth, it was cold and the room was lit only by one table lamp. Part of him just wanted to annul it and be done with it. He didn’t need it anymore as an excuse to follow her around and keep her safe. Maybe if he did she wouldn’t feel obligated to him, she clearly wanted him but save when she was standing nude in front of him he just didn’t feel what she did. Was drawing it out only going to make it hurt more in the long run? They were counting on his feelings to change, but what if they didn’t? Or what if it wasn’t for a very long time? What if his feelings never changed?

Qrow hit the dial button and put it against his ear. It rang twice before it picked up. “Hey Tai.”

“Oh thank goodness, James said you’d likely be okay but it’s good to hear from you. How are you doing?”

“Eh, same as ever just with a few new scars.”

“That's good, I guess.”

Qrow worried his lip. “Hey Tai I have something that I need to talk to you about.”

“Shoot.”

“I think we should annul the engagement.”

Silence reigned so Qrow continued. “I mean she’s an adult now, has been for almost two years now. She bloomed and she just doesn’t need it for protection anymore. She-.”

“Loves you.”

“I know.”

“So you don’t love her.”

Qrow winced as the disappointment in Taiyang’s voice was palpable. “I just can’t see her like that. I know she is trying to make me since she’s bloomed now and she’s gorgeous but… I just don’t feel it in my head. My brain I mean, not what you were thinking. I just have that image of her hiding behind her tail when we met stuck into my brain.”

“I can have the paperwork drawn up here and sent over, but you’ll have to get her consent to it. Which I doubt you will get easily. I for one think you are making a mistake but we can always come up with a new engagement in the future should you change your mind.”

“You sound awful sure I will.”

“Call it a hunch. Raven worked out that you two would be good for each other a long time ago. I have faith in her judgement and in your character. But fine, hurt her with this. I’m sure you’ll come to regret it but that will be your hole to dig yourself out of. I will not help you.”

Qrow didn’t think that he’d regret it, maybe in a century but then they’d both be different people by then. “That’s fine, thank you Tai.”

“I just look forward to the day I get to say ‘I told you so’.”

Taiyang hung up before Qrow could respond and he stared at his Scroll. He was shocked that Taiyang of all people had clearly been against annulling it. The red eyed man didn’t have a clue what Tai knew that he didn’t. Taiyang hadn’t even been around them for years, yet he sounded so sure that he was making a mistake. Qrow huffed and put his Scroll away, what could Tai possibly know? The man had dived down a hole when Raven died and had stayed there.

Qrow grabbed a book that he recognized from the binding and sat down to read while he waited for Ruby. Around half an hour later he heard her walk by, jumped up and opened the door. “Can I have word with you.”

Ruby paused, her hair was still wet and she was just wearing a housecoat. Qrow guessed she came down to eat her breakfast while it was still warm. “Uh sure.”

Qrow got out of the way but closed the door behind him. “I want to annul our engagement. I already asked Tai to have the paperwork drawn up.”

“Wait what? We just talked about this and I thought we were fine.” Ruby was confused right off the bat. “What’s going on?”

“It’s just you’re bloomed now and-.”

“And you still don’t care about me, I thought we agreed to wait.” Ruby backed up away from him. So much for hoping that he’d change now that she was bloomed.

“It’s not like that I do care just… not like that.” Qrow took a step towards her. “You’re really beautiful, don’t think I don’t find you attractive, it just seems like just yesterday you were hiding behind your tail with me.”

“Four years Qrow, almost four years I turn eighteen next month. I’ve been an adult for two years.” Ruby crossed her arms over her chest but she couldn’t stop her tail from fluffing out. “Why are we even talking about this? We agreed to just leave it be.”

“It’s not like we can’t do another engagement if at some point in the far future I change my mind.” Qrow could see how upset she was, he didn’t get why though.

“So you can leave me hanging again?” Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. “You’ll never get it will you.”

Now Qrow was really lost. “Yeah you lost me.”

“I trust you, I’ve always trusted you. I thought we were good then less then two months later you change your mind. Then you say in the future we can just swing right on back as if nothing happened. How can I trust you then? When I can’t trust you now? It’s not like it’s a big deal, we’ve never acted like we were engaged and we don’t have to start now. You can sleep around to your heart's content, not like being engaged to me ever stopped you from doing that. I don’t mind that you do.”

An ugly thought occurred to Qrow, maybe she had enough control to not mind it but her sleeping around did annoy him. He had never really seen Adam as a threat but James, James could have her hook line and sinker as soon as he wanted it. He could admit that, that some part of him hated the thought of her with other people but that brought up a whole host of questions and thoughts he had not put enough time into. Or wished to acknowledge in the first place, no matter how he looked at it he wasn’t being fair to her. “I-Look I… I’m not good for you alright.”

“Why?” Ruby sniffed. “I don’t understand, I thought it would be better now that I was bloomed but it’s just worse instead.”

“Because-Grr.” Qrow growled,  _ because I can’t make up my damn mind what I want. _ “Look at me Ruby, I’m a homeless huntsman, a malk without a pack or family. A grumpy drunk useless-.”

“You’re my best friend.”

The anger shifted inside of him, she was his best friend too. “I am just bad for you.”

“Can’t I be the judge of that?” Ruby reached out and touched his chest where his shirt dipped down to show it off.

Her fingers were chilled and he felt bad for making her stand here with him with wet hair. He was more ashamed that his body reacted to the light teasing touch. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around so that her back impacted with the door. “Don’t touch me.” A fresh wave of tears was worse than James slamming him into the wall. He let her hand go. “I didn’t mean it like that.” He looked her up and down, her tail had pressed up between her legs, her ears were down and she was refusing to look at him. Gods Tai had been right, he shouldn’t have brought this up again, she had been fine with waiting and he had panicked.

“I’m sorry.” His shoulders dropped, this just provided his point though, he was bad for her. He hurt everyone around him, but she was the last person he ever wanted to hurt. Qrow stooped down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I’m sorry.” He reached out and gathered her into his arms, she went without even a squeak and huddled against him. He held her tight like he knew she liked. “Shh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Ruby couldn’t take him being angry with her, snarling at her was definitely beyond her. She hid in his embrace and wanted to pretend this conversation never happened.

Qrow could feel her start to shiver, he rubbed up and down her back. “Hey go get dried off before you catch a cold.” He dropped his arms, his heart sank when she didn’t respond just pulled away and left him alone in the library. Qrow collapsed into an armchair and pulled out his flask for several long drinks. He told himself it was to help speed up his healing but really he just wanted a damn drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Lilly, Queenofspades19, Maya123 and Baker1762 for your comments. I really should have held back this chapter for a few more days at least... but I'm super exited to share 18 so.... yeah... early chapter!


	18. Schnee Fundraiser

Ruby felt out of place as she rode in the back of the hovercar. She knew this wasn’t one of James’, the seats were leather and the interior was illuminated with red lights. James sat across from her in his uniform the extra bars of decoration on his left breast. She looked down at her feet, the black heels- she didn’t know how much they had cost Delta hadn’t let her see the price tag- were admittedly more comfortable then she expected. The fur white coat was something she likewise hadn’t been allowed to see the price tag for. It was very warm and fluffy but she felt guilty that she didn’t even know what animal it was.

James turned his attention from the landscape outside to her. “Your ears are giving you away.”

“Sorry?” Ruby’s gaze snapped to him as she lifted a hand to touch her ear.

“Don’t touch them, you’ll ruffle Delta’s styling but you’re worried and it shows.”

Ruby shrank under his gaze. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine Ruby, I can imagine how intimidating this is for you. Thank you for agreeing to help me with this though.”

“It is pretty scary, I don’t like crowds and this is just so much more than I ever imagined being involved with.”

“I am sure you’ll do fine. No one will expect you to talk much, you just have to be on my arm and look beautiful. After all, you need no help in that department.”

Ruby blushed. “Thank you.”

“It is only the truth. Here we are, don’t forget to smile.”

The car slowed down and stopped before the Schnee manor house. James opened the door and stepped out to the flash of cameras. Ruby blanched when she realized that there would be reporters for such a high profile event. She reached up and pinched her cheeks just enough to get the blood flowing and took the hand James offered. She was very aware of the net of tiny diamonds in her hair. Delta said they were hers but Ruby wasn’t convinced that they weren’t brand new.

She took James' arm and tried not to see all the people as they walked up the steps. The double doors were opened by a pair of servants before they got to them and one took Ruby’s coat from her shoulders. She tried not to blush, her dress was the same shade as her hair, with no back. The sloping V of it ended below her tail. She had argued with Delta that it wasn’t decent but she had lost that one. The corset was lace in a rose petal pattern bracketed with satin. It had a single panel down middle to her knees lined with the same petal pattern with a back panel of the same length. A pair of thin silver belts were slung over her hips.

“Ah General it's’ about time you showed up.” Jacques descended the stairs. “Who-.”

“Jacques this is Ruby Xaio Long, who graciously agreed to accompany me tonight.” James said, setting a hand over hers.

“She looks a bit young for you.” Jacques said, fixing a cuff-link.

“She is one of our world's only kitsune and rest assured bloomed. No need to escort us to the theatre, I know the way.”

Jacques got out of the way as James and Ruby walked up the steps. Ruby could barely believe that Weiss had grown up in such a grand place, massive marble statues and walls. It was busy too, between the servants and nobles. Her skin crawled at the staring, but James led her to a side room where the numbers were a bit lower. Her heart pounded as she laid eyes on Zeta, the Raven look-alike with blue eyes and a kinder smile. Her dress was neo-militarism and black and silver, it was long and supple fabric that ended inches from the perfectly polished floor.

On her arm was a man who looked very much like James only with Qrow’s hair and rectangular black wire frame glasses. He was in an Atlas uniform like his father only without the excessive decoration in favour of a single green bar lined in gold eight centimeters long. He dipped his head as James and Ruby approached. “Father.”

“Alpha, I see Zeta decided to protect you.”

“Yes I stole her before you could, though to be fair you look like you’ve found a lovely lady to replace her.” Alpha looked Ruby up and down. “And Delta dressed her.”

“Alpha.” James scolded slightly.

Alpha offered his hand and Ruby placed her’s within it. Unlike his father he hadn’t mastered the length of the kiss instead just a bit too short to be polite. Zeta however spoke up as she broke away from the eldest brother. She leaned up onto her toes and kissed James’ check. “Hello Papa, I have heard you're rather run off your feet these days.”

“Well that tends to happen after I go on leave.” James kissed Zeta’s temple. “Though I am sorry I haven’t taken the time to seek you out.”

“It’s very clear that you have been busy. Still we weren’t expecting to see you without an escort. We thought you’d make a convent unreachable poofing act.” Alpha said with a thin smile.

“Yes well, it’s not like it’s a solstice festival. Besides Ruby was on Weiss's team at Beacon so I came to help her meet up with her friend.” James said with a slight flick of his free hand. “The added bonus of having someone to protect me from the harpies was just convenient for both of us.”

Zeta giggled and Ruby had a hard time believing that Raven would ever make a sound like that. “Well you were putting it off very late we will probably be moving to the theatre soon.”

“Perhaps I wished to make this visit as short as possible.” James said.

“Delta never could teach you how to mingle without looking like you had a stick shoved up your backside.” Zeta grinned.

“What can I say? It’s never been my idea of a good time. Are we in a box together?”

“No, I heard Jacques mentioning that your usual box was empty for you.” Alpha said, his attention flicked between the two of them.

“Well we will speak to you after the performance then.” James dipped his head to his children.

Ruby kept up with ease as they passed into a side hall and up a couple flights of stairs. They walked down another hall and James opened a door out into a small dark space. “Wow.” Ruby walked in and to the balcony, the box was small only for two people and in a perfect position to see the stage. The theatre itself was only large enough for around a hundred people with boxes on either side and a pit below with more seats.

Either side was framed in by dark blue curtains and the theater was lit in light blue. James found her awe cute, he walked over and sat down in one of the high backed leather armchairs. “Have you been to a theatre before?”

“No, Qrow was never interested in them. Not that I was either, this is amazing.” Ruby set her hands on the railing, it was a solid dark wood and engraved.

“Nicholas loved music, he insisted that Willow learn to sing which she passed on to Weiss and Winter. Gamma can sing as well. They are very beautiful if you can find a way to get them to do it together.”

Ruby turned to him and asked. “Can you?”

James chuckled. “Of course, Ozpin wouldn’t have let me live this long if I could not. Not to mention there is some magic in the world that works best in song.”

“Like what?” 

James raised a hand as if he had a goblet. “The kind that raised Atlas into the sky, song and speech are… fundamentally tied to the world. There are stories that the Celestials sang our world into existence. Now that was before even Oz’s time but there is a vault below Atlas with perfect acoustics. It was from there I sang Atlas into the sky, not to mention through sound magic is easier to work. Sight is all well and good but it often comes down to getting the effect you want to hit a target with sound you just...” James breathed deeply. “Let it flow I suppose.”

“I’d like to hear you someday.”

“Perhaps for the solstice, it is a night good for magic.” James admired the curves of her body. Part of him was tempted to invite her into his lap, she looked stunning even if the blue light did not suit her.

Ruby’s gaze snapped away from him as a low murmur started no doubt people were starting to enter the theater. She retreated from the railway to let the darkness of the box hide her from the view of others. James reached out as she backed up and snagged her wrist. He pulled her gently into his lap. “You look cold.” He murmured.

The kitsune snuggled into him. “I am sad they took my coat.”

“They just knew better than to try and take mine.” James warped an arm around her and splayed a hand over her thigh. “You’ll just have to stick close for warmth.”

Ruby giggled. “Oh how ever shall I survive?” She relaxed into his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. He smelled wonderful and was so kind it helped her forget how Qrow had been earlier that day. The thought made her heart ache.

“What is troubling you?”

“Oh nothing Qrow just… he wanted to break our engagement again. Even though we just talked two months ago about just leaving it be. I… I don’t know what’s changed and why he’s so panicky.” Ruby traced his generals icon with a finger. It was the same as Alpha’s green bar, only pure black instead.

“You arouse him, so if I were to guess I’d say it’s more a problem in his mind then anything that you can help. Give it time and distance, the last person who knows what Qrow wants is Qrow.”

Ruby couldn’t help but smile at that. “That is very true. What about you?”

James rose a black brow as she drew away enough to sit straight in his lap and looked at him. “What do I want?”

“Yes, what do you want?” Ruby’s stomach was full of butterflies, it was totally possible he was just as confusing as Qrow. It was also totally possible that his flirting was just that flirting.

“Hmm.” James purred as he stroked her skin with his thumb. He’d have to compliment Delta on her choice of dress, the hairnet of diamonds in her ornate up-do caught the light just how he thought they would. “That depends rather on you. Now that you have all your faculties about you.”

Did that mean he wanted her to make the first move? Whenever she had done that lately it had ended badly. Her heart pounded, what was she even doing? Sitting in the lap of one of her childhood idols, she was so far beneath him, just a girl from Patch who wasn’t fit to kiss his boots.

James watched her ears start to go down, he could only guess what was going through her head. He moved his hand from her hip and put a finger under her chin and tilted her face up towards him. Ruby stared into his dark sea blue eyes for a moment before shutting hers. James leaned down and just as his lips brushed hers. The door opened.

“James! So this is where you ran off too oh-.” King Tor of Atlas grinned. “Sorry, am I interrupting something?”

James glared at his king. “Whatever gave you that idea?”

The blonde king strode into the box as if he owned it and sat down in the free chair. “Why the lovely young lady in your lap, I haven’t known you to bring lovers to these events. What is your name my dear? I thought I knew the faces of all the children of the Atlas elite.”

Ruby opened her mouth to respond but instead closed it and looked to James.

“This is Ruby Xaio Long, she is not an elite but someone I met in Vale.”

Tor’s shock was clear on his handsome features. “A commoner James, colour me astounded.”

“Yes yes, be shocked and find yourself elsewhere.” James grumbled as he stroked his finger down the pale soft slope of Ruby’s neck.

“And miss you courting such a lovely young woman tsk. Come now James you could share at the very least. Not like you have to worry about offending her family.”

“Tor you must have someone else to bother. This was your idea, how you managed to sweet talk Jacques into hosting is beyond me.”

“He actually already had plans, I mentioned you’d be coming and that sealed the deal. What a lovely hairnet Miss Xaio Long, where did you get it?”

Ruby blushed but guessed she couldn’t get out of answering. “Delta gave it to me.”

Tor frowned. “I know all of Delta’s jewelry. She doesn’t have a hairnet like that.”

“I bought it for her, I saw it while out the other day and thought it would look nice.”

The kitsune’s attention snapped to James, she knew that the diamonds were set in platinum. She had tried to refuse it but Delta had insisted. “What~?” Her jaw dropped.

Tor smirked as if watching the two of them was the finest entertainment. James however was not distracted but the murmur died down and the stage light turned on to reveal Weiss. Ruby turned so she could see her friend more easily as she began to sing.

Just listening to the lyrics of ‘This Life is Mine’ made it very clear to Ruby that Weiss wanted out of this house. Ruby thought it was a bit of a waste that Weiss had chosen to be a huntress when she had such a beautiful singing voice. The performance concluded and Ruby clapped with everyone else. Weiss spotted her and smiled giving just a tiny wave of her hand to tell Ruby that she saw her.

Tor hummed. “I wonder if I could talk her into marrying me. Winter is a lost cause at this point, she’s getting too old for children.”

“I am sure you’d have about as much chance as an iceberg.” James said sharply.

“Alright alright my god, I know when I am not wanted.” Tor got up and bowed to Ruby. “You just excuse my ornery god and we shall have to converse more at a later date.”

“As you wish your majesty.” Ruby squeaked.

Tor chuckled. “Now don’t go sounding all excited on me.” He walked out and shut the door behind him.

Ruby hid her face against James’ neck. “Oh gods don’t make me talk to him again.”

James smiled and rested his cheek on her head. “Wouldn’t dream of it but I do doubt you’ll be able to avoid him entirely. Tor is a flirt but he is mostly harmless just in rather desperate need of a wife.”

“Now I wish Qrow was here just so he could say he was my fiancee.” Her heart ached with longing, Qrow would probably refuse to even come to an event like this.

“I can protect you just as well Ruby.” He reached up and turned a diamond back to sitting flat.

Ruby drew back remembering the very expensive gift. “You know I can’t keep them right? That was way too much.”

“I insist they look lovely on you, and besides Tor will tell everyone that I bought them for you. You’d be surprised how many people here wouldn’t dare flirt with you for that reason alone.” James traced his finger back down her face to her chin. He could see the flush renew on her skin when the door opened again.

Ruby giggled at James’ scowl but jumped up and raced to Weiss and they hugged. “I’m so glad you’re okay!” Ruby snuggled the heiress.

“You? I’ve been worried sick! I found you in that alley! And you were bleeding everywhere and Qrow looked like he was probably dead!” Weiss reached up and cupped Ruby’s cheeks as her eyes watered. “But you’re okay.”

Ruby nodded. “Right as rain.”

James got up and straightened his coat. “I hate to interrupt you ladies but if you stay here you’re going to get attacked by everyone looking for me. So I recommend Weiss that you take this chance to run off with Ruby.”

“Yes sir!” Weiss flicked a salute and pulled Ruby away. Ruby giggled as Weiss sped walked through the long halls. They ended up in her bedroom. “There we should be safe here for a little while!”

“Safe?” Ruby asked, very confused but was happy there was a fire in the hearth. She gravitated to it and sat down in a reading chair beside it.

“My father will make me circulate once he works out that I ran off but we have a little time.” Weiss went straight to the fire as well and warmed her hands. “But I’m fine, where have you been?”

“I bloomed!” Ruby clapped her hands together.

Weiss grinned at her. “Oh that’s fantastic! What did you bloom as?”

“A kitsune.”

“Wow, that makes like two on the whole planet. No wonder our God has taken a shine to you.”

Ruby blushed. “Oh you saw that.”

“Well you were sitting on his lap, I suppose king Tor could have just kicked you out of your seat but you did look awfully familiar with him and you had been spending time with him at Beacon. So I thought it was a good guess.”

“It is.” Ruby blushed. “But nothing has happened yet, we just.” She made an aborted coming together motion with her hands. “I don’t even know. He has been very kind and helpful to me.”

“Well I think you’ll be good for him, he hasn’t had someone to really love in like seventy years. And judging by the look he gave you I think you’ve already got his undivided attention.”

“Weiss~, I don’t have anything. I have no idea what I am even doing. Plus that’s besides the point, I’m all healed up and Qrow came home yesterday. You must be able to go to Atlas now.” Ruby got up and moved closer to the fire putting her back to it but was mindful of her tail.

“Monday, Winter has been sending me my coursework so I should be able to join in on classes then.”

“Oh what will be great, I hate sitting alone in the lectures. Everyone stares at me.” Ruby hugged herself shrinking inward her tail tucking.

“Don’t do that you’ll ruffle your dress.” Weiss reached out and pet Ruby’s shoulder. “It’s probably nothing you know.”

Ruby forced her arms down and to straighten out, getting her tail to be less obvious was harder. “The classes are just so much bigger and-.”

The door was shunted open and Jacques stepped into the room. His white suit was immaculate as ever. “What are you doing hiding here?!” He snapped. “Get back to the ballroom.”

Weiss looked down, Ruby suddenly felt that they were kindred spirits. “Yes sir.”

Ruby followed Weiss out and shrank under Jacques’ gaze. He escorted them back to the hall, then grabbed Ruby by the upper arm. “Weiss circulate, I’ll see that this one is put back where she belongs.”

The kitsune was surprised by Weiss by quiet compliance but stumbled when Jacques pulled her towards the doors. “What was James thinking bringing a faunus into my house-.”

They came to a sudden jerking stop, Ruby tried to pull her arm free but Jacques' grip was enhanced with Aura. Her sensitive nose picked up the scent of ozone around him. She looked up to him, to find him frozen in place. “Ah you found her Jacques.” Relief flooded through Ruby’s every pour as James stepped up behind her. He brushed Jacques' hand and the force holding the Schnee released. He stumbled and rounded on James as the god soothed the bruise on Ruby’s arm.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jacques sneered.

“I could ask you the same thing, dragging a young lady off.” James snapped his fingers and a servant appeared. He bowed his head to Ruby and offered up her coat. James took it and wrapped it around her, clipping the ironwood tree broach closed.

Jacque’s disgust was plain. “Lady, there is nothing like a lady about her. Why you brought some common faunus-.”

“She is a spirit, one of our world's only kitsune.” James drew Ruby to his side, resting a hand on her hip. “She is precious just on that, not to mention her many other breathtaking qualities.”

Ruby suppressed a smile as just by the look on Jacques’s face James might as well have kicked him in the balls. She let James take her away from the Schnee and through a few more busy halls. She heard the music long before she saw the room. The ballroom was just as impressive as the theater. The walls were dominated by windows letting in the moonlight with a massive floating chandelier that further cast the blue right around the room. Few dozen couples danced in an in sync waltz. “Wow.”

James chuckled. “Would you like to dance?”

“Yes please, Delta taught me.”

James snapped his finger again and the same servant as before took Ruby’s coat. James offered his hand and Ruby took it. He guided them flawless to joining the rest of the dancers. His hand was warm on her back and Ruby was suddenly aware that her dress had no back again. It took all of her concentration to not make any mistakes as he guided her through one dance and then another. Her gaze often fell on the military awards on his breast, dancing like this made her feel small.

“How are you feeling?” James asked softly, barely moving his jaw.

“Beyond scared witless, like I’m going to make a mistake?”

“What would you normally do, tell me so I might help.”

“Usually I try to not look at anyone, if I do I just know I’ll panic.” Ruby resisted the urge to press closer to him, to lose herself in his soothing scent.

“I apologize for this but if I didn’t occupy my card swiftly Tor threatened to fill it for me.” James smiled when his comment had the desired effect of making her giggle.

“Well part of the point of me being here was to help you with that.”

“Well I may have miscalculated on that.” James admitted with a slight frown, his eyes were on the spectators.

“Oh?”

“I have a reputation for not bringing women outside of my family to events such as this.” He dipped her and uttered as his lips came close to her ear. “You have already become the topic of a great deal of gossip as a result.” They straightened and he spun her under his arm before catching her back within his safe hold. “I’d advise against watching the news tomorrow.”

Ruby’s cheeks burned. “Oh dear gods, I didn’t think of that either and I’m wearing this dress.”

“It is a lovely dress, I am enjoying it.”

The kitsune couldn’t completely stop the little wag, she didn’t know when his praise had started to mean so much to her but it did. “Thank you.”

“I just felt the need to warn you that you might have to beat them off with a stick just as much as I.” James brought her in closer and Ruby looked up to him. “While many respect that you are mine, others will see you as a fine challenge.”

The way he said _mine_ sent a just lustful shiver down her spine, or up depending on how one looked at it. She was swallowed up in his gaze, the blue both soft and kind but stoic at the same time. Like he was looking only at her, like she was special to him. If they hadn’t been dancing she would have melted into him and let him do whatever he wanted to her. She took a little breath. “Well I guess you will have to protect me.” She felt his humm through his chest.

“Few things would give me more pleasure.”

Ruby found once she kept her eyes with his, that the dancing wasn’t so scary. That she could forget all the people swirling around them. Song after song, it was just them. Most of the dances had them at arm's length but others were closer almost intimate. She could imagine other intimate things, she wondered what that would be like. Would it be like these dances? Where he held her gently and guided her with a masterful hand. Or would it be passionate? Would he guide her through her pleasure and take his own? Ruby admitted the idea appealed to her, he was so big and strong to feel all of that turned onto her… she had to control her tail to keep it from giving her thoughts away.

James however missed nothing, for all she could control her tail she could not control her blush. That and he was acquainted with the flush her chest took when she was aroused. “Would you like a break? Perhaps a drink?”

Ruby hauled her brain out of the gutter. “Yes please.”

James whisked her off the ballroom floor, how he did it without walking into anyone was a mystery to Ruby. She took his arm and when they arrived at the main doors the servant with her coat came up and offered it to James. “Thank you, you are dismissed.”

The servant bowed and headed off.

“Was that really necessary? To take someone from their duties to hold my cloak?” Ruby asked as James set the heavy white fur cloak back on her shoulders.  
“I am sure they argued over who would get the honor after I made the request. Don’t worry about it Ruby, I am their God. Despite my best efforts there are those here that would take great joy in waiting on me hand and foot.” He offered his arm.

Ruby took it and as they walked out of the ballroom. James took her down a less busy hall, stopping a waiter for two flutes of bubbly. “Would you like to see the courtyard?”

“Wouldn’t it be cold?”

“Normally but for such a large event, Jacques would have activated it’s shielding and added in fires.”

“Then yes please, my skin can’t decide if I’m hot or cold.”

Sure enough then they arrived there were other groups milling around the large space and Ruby could see the snow bounce off the transparent shielding. The fountain at the end of the courtyard was flowing with water. Ruby thought the winged Schnee emblem was a bit over the top. She saw many pairs of eyes watch them but James continued without altering their pace and they ended up on the far side of the fountain. The curtain of water flowing down behind them giving some small amount of privacy.

Ruby sat down on the edge grateful for a chance to sit with her legs together and pointed to one side. “Gosh how many songs did we dance?”

James sat beside her, likewise shifting his legs so her knees brushed his thigh. “That distracted were you?” He sipped the bubbly.

“Being distracted made it easier not to panic. So how many?”

“Seven, honestly it was rather impressive that you managed so perfectly for so long.”

Ruby blushed at the compliment, sparing a thought to think that he really made her blush a lot. “Well I had a good lead.” She sipped from the flute and was pleasantly surprised to find it non-alcoholic. “Huh.”

“Pear bubbly, I wouldn’t give you alcohol on an empty stomach.” James explained.

“Well thank you for the consideration.” Ruby had another sip, then looked out over the courtyard. “It’s really lovely out here.”

“It is one of the few places that I can tolerate in this manor. But I rarely have an excuse to visit it.” He finished the flute and set it aside.

Ruby wondered why he finished the drink so quickly, the plethora of thoughts around it made the butterflies renew in her stomach. She sipped her drink again to wet her lips, then put it down. She tilted her face up to his in invitation. “Well I am happy to have provided an excuse.”

James smirked, Ruby decided she loved how his lips quirked. She closed her eyes as he reached up and stroked down her jaw with a thumb. “You are breathtaking.” He uttered as their lips brushed together.

“James there you are!”

Ruby heard the stone crack under James’ free hand and pulled away with a giggle from the not quite kiss.

“Gods above and below, damn it Tor!” James turned rounding on his king. “Could you not see I was busy.”

King Tor fixed his already impeccable tie. “Why I don’t know what you mean, you just ran off with the lovely kitsune before I had a chance to ask her to dance. Dinner will be soon and I didn’t want to miss my chance, no one will want to dance on a full stomach.”

Ruby shied away as she saw the king’s gaze travel from the diamond hairnet all the way down to her tail. Lingering on her very exposed breasts. She grabbed her flute and had a drink of the bubbly to keep from responding.

“Maybe there was some intent to running off.” James stood up with a growl, he always enjoyed that he was full fifteen centimeters taller than him and broader to boot.

Tor smiled an easy charismatic one. “Come now, you’re taking her home with you. I’m sure you’ll have plenty of opportunity to put it to her. Now is the time to socialize and introduce her to society.”

Ruby turned as bright as her fur at the thinly veiled vulgarity. Was that what people thought of her already? That she was some easy doxy that James was trying to keep to himself?

“I am not above smiting you on the spot.” James growled as Ruby stood and half hid behind him grabbing his arm just above the elbow with both hands.

“True.” Tor flicked a hand out. “But you’d hate the paperwork. Come now James, one dance please. Kitsunes are rare to the point they might as well be extinct. I’d never forgive myself if I missed this once in a lifetime chance.”

Ruby peeked out from behind James as the air took on a hint of ozone. Was it because he was angry? Or was he gathering power to himself? “It’s fine James, just one dance can’t hurt.”

The charge in the air did not abate but James growled. “Fine, I better not find a hair out of place Tor.”

Tor clapped his hands together and grinned with boyish glee. “Wonderful.” He offered his arm. “If you would be so kind Miss Xaio Long.”

Ruby reluctantly moved over and he grinned. “Relax I don’t bite, well without an invitation.”

The kitsune shrank in on herself rather than respond. The three headed back to the ballroom, James hovering behind Tor like the sword of Damocles ready to fall the moment the king stepped out of line. Ruby frantically tried to hold herself together as Tor swept her onto the dance floor. Where James was courteous and fluid, joining the dance without so much as the other dancers noticing. Tor knew he was the center of attention and reveled in it.

Ruby did her best not to make a fool out of herself as he took her straight to the middle and into an intricate dance. Ruby got glimpses of James standing on the sidelines. A few women were gathering around him. However the king demanded her attention, drawing her in close. The dance changed to something easier and Tor leaned down. “So how is it you’ve ensnared my god so easily?”

“Ozpin introduced us.” Ruby figured that was safe to say. However the easy smile on Tor’s lips vanished in favour of a thin grimace.

“I see.”

Ruby was a little surprised that the rest of the dance passed in simplicity. He held her at the proper distance and not one sly remark was made. Tor took her straight to James when it was over and said as he approached. “You should have said that Ozpin gave her to you.”

Like lightning the women that had been trying to pry a dance out of the General backed away. Ruby thought about correcting him but when James raised his arm she went to him without a word. James glared the king down. “Now you know.”

Before the situation could explode or make sense to Ruby the butler Klein stepped into the ballroom. “Dinner is served.”

Gossip rose again but rather than follow the herd, James and Ruby followed Tor to a more private room with an enormous dining table with fifteen seats. Ruby looked up at the equally large picture of Nicholas Schnee on one wall and several large windows on the other lined with drapes. Jacques was already seated with Willow on his right, Winter beside her with Weiss and Whitley descending from there. Tor took the head of the table and James escorted Ruby to the head of the table.

She blushed as he pulled her seat out, she sat down being careful to mind her tail. James sat down beside her as the rest of the table filled up. Ruby didn’t have the faintest clue what to do as Willow Schnee smiled at her. So she kept her hands in her lap and her lips sealed.

“Enjoying your night James?” Jacques asked.

“As much as I ever do Jacques.” James said with a forced smile.

The first course was served, a spiced cream of mushroom soup. Ruby made sure to watch everyone else for a moment before carefully copying them. Tor, Jacques and James kept up a pleasant conversation for the most part. While Zeta and Alpha beside Ruby kept Willow and Winter busy. For that Ruby was very grateful, even if she wondered if James had a word with his children at some point to make it so no one engaged Ruby in conversation.

It worked till half way through the dinner, when Willow spoke up. “So how are you finding Atlas Miss Xaio Long? It must be very different then a Valean like you are accustomed to.”

Ruby licked her lips slightly. “It’s very grand Mrs Schnee.”

“We know that dear, I asked if you liked it.”

Jacques chuckled at that, but pursed his lips as Tor glared at him.

“I haven’t spent much time out of the school, so I don’t have much of an opinion.”

“You’ve been here for two weeks now.” Willow said sipping her wine with a smile. “Have you not gone exploring?”

“N-no, Weiss is my only friend that I have found thus fair. I wouldn’t want to go exploring on my own.” Ruby put her silverware down and put her hands into her lap. She grabbed her tail tightly to the point it almost hurt.

James glanced down and shifted his attention to her, discreetly reached down and stroking the inside of her thigh. “That would be my fault Willow, I haven’t taken her out much but with Weiss going to the academy on Monday I am sure she can show Ruby around.”

Willow grimaced. “Are you so informal with all your students?”

James smiled. “Winter is headmistress remember and we are all family here Willow, or have you forgotten that.”

Ruby thought she looked like she had swallowed something foul, but then James had just pulled rank on her so she could understand it. James’ fingers on her thigh though were very distracting but also soothing, helping calm the growing tension she could feel building inside her.

“Oh I do so enjoy these little family gatherings.” Tor said, the fireworks between the Schnees and Ironwoods never failed to amuse. Willow never did forgive her grandmother for producing a child for James and tying their families together. “It’s a shame Gamma isn’t here to enjoy this.”

“Oh we can all do without your sarcasm... your majesty.” Willow amended her statement.

“Nice save.” Tor grinned at her.

Ruby was taking the opportunity to eat and hoped that she could go on ignored. Dinner concluded with James’s hand still stroking up and down her thigh. Her knickers were hopelessly soaked through, the sticky toffee pudding took her undivided attention but feeling her panties stick to her sex was very distracting. What appetite she had left by that point fled in favour for being probably the randiest she’d ever been in her life.

“Have you settled on which dreadnoughts you are sending James?” Jacques asked. “Not the ones I finance I trust?”

“No, of course not Jacques.” James stroked up Ruby’s thigh a little higher, he slipped his fingers under the skirt panel. He was sad that he was wearing his gloves, but he could still feel her quiver. With no reason to have his hand above the table no one suspected a thing. He had to control his smile as Ruby put her spoon down, her dessert finally finished. Her hands went into her lap and she shifted her skirt out of the way just enough to invite James higher.

Ruby clenched her skirt tight as James took her invitation, tracing over her soaked panties the satin fabric leaving nothing to his imagination.

James bit the inside of his cheek slightly as his cock strained against his trousers. Even with the gloves he could feel how wet she was, this did make the dinner much more entertaining.

Tor was smiling as he swirled his glass of wine. “Well James I won’t force you to stay any longer. I can tell you are just _longing_ to get to some unfinished businesses.”

James removed his hand and smoothed out Ruby’s skirt as he spoke. “Why yes, I do have some businesses to attend too. Goodnight everyone.” He got up and pulled Ruby’s chair out for her.

“Thank you for the nice evening Sir.” Ruby dipped her head to Jacques as James put her cloak back on her. “See you at school Weiss.”

“I look forward to it.” The middle Schnee child said.

Ruby took James’ arm when he offered it and worked hard to keep the state of her panties from being shown in her walk. The car was already waiting for them, no doubt a servant had seen them get ready to leave. James helped Ruby in ever the gentleman before getting in himself. He tapped on the blacked out window and said. “Ready.” He then closed the little window and turned his attention to the kitsune. “Did you enjoy yourself?”  
Ruby wondered if he meant the whole night or his teasing. “Yes, though I get the impression that you were having fun as well.”

James reclined on the seat across from her. “The night did improve with time.”

Ruby worried her lip, was this another one of those times where he wanted her to do something? The car was moving now and she wasn’t sure she trusted herself. With a deep breath she parted her legs slightly and drew a few fingers up her thighs. “You did make a mess, it’s very uncomfortable… Maybe you should come fix it?”

James smirked and Ruby felt her core clench in response. “Maybe I’ll make it worse instead.”

Ruby squeaked as he moved fluidly to her, taking her head into his hand and tipping it back. Ruby melted into his touch, his lips were warm and soft. He guided her to part her lips for him and dipped his tongue between them. She shivered and squeaked as she gave him what he wanted, vaguely noting he tasted like the peach bubbly he had used to cleanse his pallet. She went completely complainant as James guided her head back to rest on the back of the seat. Ruby could feel her heart pounding as he withdrew from the wet kiss. 

James admired her eyes, wet and blown dark with arousal. Her breathing was quick and deep lifting her breasts out of her corset slightly. “Hmm, as tempting as you are I don’t think it would be wise to take this any further.”

Ruby whimpered mournfully. “Why?”

“Because you deserve better than to be deflowered in the back of a car. And because you are head over heels in love with Qrow.” James sat down beside her. “To be honest with you I have no interest in a casual affair, I get that enough from Ozpin. If you were with me, I’d make you _mine._ ”

Guilt mixed in with the butterflies in her stomach, he was right about Qrow. She did love him with every fiber of her beginning, even if it didn’t make sense. Even if he didn’t want it but Qrow’s rejection was raw and angry in her heart. “He doesn’t love me. I really like you already, I think I could love you very easily.” _Ruby shut your trap, he’s a god remember and WAY out of your league, flirting is all and fun-_ Her mind blanked as James kissed her again, his hand was back cupping her head as he held her where he wanted her.

James withdrew from the wet kiss, he adored how she went soft and willing at the slightest of touches. “You spend too much time in your head worrying.”

“Sorry, sometimes I can forget that we are so different but then I remember and I wonder what the heck I am doing and getting into.” Ruby reached out and touched the bar of his rank on his chest. “You’re a god, a general you’ve lived for five centuries. I’m no one, just a little girl spirit from Patch who can’t speak up very well and is utterly terrified of people most of the time. You could do so much better then me if you wanted.”

James chuckled, then reached out and pulled her astride lap in one swift move. It put her in the most delicious of positions as she felt his aroused state rub against her thighs. “So that is what eats you and makes you shy whenever you flirt with me. You always look to be having fun, and then your tail drops and your ears droop and you refuse to meet my eyes… you’re doing it right now.”

“Sorry.” Ruby yanked her gaze up to his handsome blue eyes, she could see his little smirk. “Why are you smiling like that?”

“It was a bit amusing. When I first came to Vale those two months ago, Ozpin pressed me to remember what it was to be mortal. Then Mac of all people said the same thing. Within a day Ozpin introduced me to you.” James skimmed his fingertips up the curve of her spine on either side of it. “I think he knew that we could grow to care about each other.” He sighed and frowned sadly. “I understand why you feel the way you do. You are so very vibrant and mortal, that was likely part of Ozpin’s point.” He wet his lips. “I shouldn’t be with someone like me, I do understand that now. I should be with someone like you.” James met her gaze again. “You make me happy and you make me think about how mortals think. You are good for me. So I do not want my age and status as a god to interfere with that.”

“But I’m just- nothing!” Ruby tossed her hands up. “You and Oz were something but I’m nothing.”

“That is the point, if you were as old as I am you wouldn’t be you. Ruby please consider I never had to flirt back, I could have just dropped it as part of your itching hysteria. I chose not too.” James stroked under her ears. “I enjoy you. You make me forget that I am a god, no one has done that in eighty years.”

“Alpha’s mother.”

“Yes.”

“You loved her.”

“I did. I could love you if you’ll allow it.” He dipped in and pressed a kiss to her neck. “I trust in Oz’s judgment, I know Qrow has carved a hole in your heart for himself. But I fancy him to, so long as you remain faithful to me I can allow him to share in you.”

His lips against her skin felt like the most important thing in the world. She did hear what he said as well and it was asking a lot or was it? Qrow had never exactly taught her a damn thing about relationships and she didn’t have a clue beyond casual hook ups for pleasure. James wasn’t looking for that, he wanted more than just a lover but a mate. Foxes mated for life, but then again so did malks but she only really had Qrow to go on and he wasn’t a normal malk. In the end of this train of thought Ruby opted to tell the truth. “I have no idea how this works. I’ve only ever had Qrow to look up to and he wasn’t exactly a good or open role model about this stuff.”

“Hmm I can not fault you for that. How about this then?” James leaned back. “I will continue to court you and we can do as little or as much as you desire. If you have a question you _will_ ask me. I think we are both already attached to one another as friends. Love may bloom, particularly when the wound Qrow inflicted upon you heals.”

Ruby nodded. “Okay, I understand that. I do really like you already, sorry for being so clueless.”

James chuckled. “Worry not, it’s one of your many charms.”

He leaned in and Ruby leaned up and they kissed again, Ruby quickly decided she really liked his slow patient kisses. His lips were thicker than hers and softer, he guided her for deeper actions just teasing her with his wet tongue before withdrawing. She in turn moaned helplessly as each kiss made her feel hot and aching for him. A thought occurred to her and she withdrew. “Okay I have a question.”

“Already?” The god chuckled against making her bounce on his chest.

“Yup. My period hasn’t shown up and I have no idea why.”

James’ brows went up and he couldn’t help but laugh in earnest. “Okay not the first question I expected. When was it due?”

“Almost a week ago on the dot.”

“Hmm, well you do seem to have many foxy characteristics and it’s different for every type of female spirit…” He winced slightly. “But it’s entirely possible your body has switched onto a foxes reproductive cycle. So you’ll only be fertile for two weeks out of a year. Now which two weeks can be a problem.”

Ruby grabbed her hair with both hands as her jaw dropped. “Oh dear gods I’m going to have a heat?!”

“It’s entirely possible.” James suppressed more laughter at her distress.

The kitsune shoved her face against James’ shoulder to hide it and whined. “Ohhh shoot me now.”

“There there. At least you'll never have another period.” James stroked her back. “I am sure it won’t be that bad. I will ask Delta if she can get a charm for you to prevent any pregnancies and once we find a means with which to work out when your heat will be I can book some time off to help you with it.”

“Why did mom never mention that~?” Ruby’s wail was muffled by James’ shoulder.

“It is a bit of a taboo subject even among spirits. Some have the change others don’t, it’s impossible to know who will till something changes.”

Ruby pulled away with a giggle. “Now I kinda want to embarrass Qrow with it.”

“Let me know beforehand so I can take a video of his reaction.” 

Ruby burst into giggles. “Oh I think you are right we are going to get along well.”

They felt the car slow down and Ruby got off of James’ lap, the wet of her panties made her grimace. “If these panties are ruined I’m blaming you.”

James leaned over and kissed her neck, while sliding his hand quickly up between her thighs to stroke the hard nub of her clit with a finger. “I will gladly take full responsibility for that and buy you new ones.”

The window between the driver and passenger side opened. “We are here sir.”

“Thank you Will.” James extracted himself from Ruby quickly and opened the door.

Ruby followed him out and they headed to his ship, she did her best to behave on the ride back home. It was only eight by the time they arrived so Qrow was still up. He walked out into the hall as they arrived and his jaw dropped upon seeing Ruby. He’d been too busy pouting to see them out, so he hadn’t seen the dress that was showing more skin then it covered. “Holy heck pipsqueak, why did you wear that?”

Ruby almost glared but instead as James took her coat off her, she did a spin, showing off the low back. “I was told it suited me.”

The contents of Qrow’s trousers most definitely agreed even if his brain said HELL NO. “Uhh.”

James chuckled. “Think you broke him.”

“Maybe.” Ruby sat down and pulled her high heels off to rub her feet. “Stupid lady stilts.”

Qrow reset his brain. “So did you have a fun night?”

“Yes, James and I danced a lot and the king seemed to really like getting in the way of kisses.”

Qrow silently cheered king Tor on. “Serves you right for trying that in public.”

“Too true, needless to say the ride home was entertaining.” James knew it was cruel but after seeing how hurt Ruby had been about the mess that had been the conversation about their engagement he didn’t feel bad. Sure enough Qrow looked like he had been punched.

“See me to bed?” Ruby asked James.

“With pleasure.”

Qrow got out of their way, he stared at how James’ hands lingered on her skin. Teased brushes down her back, a slight touch just above her tail. He glared the whole time they walked down the hall, James sure had moved fast on her.

Ruby let out a shaky breath as they got to the landing of the second floor and put on a hand on her chest. “My gods he looked furious.”

James opened the door to her room and swept her in then closed it again before saying. “He’s got no right to be.”

Ruby grabbed at her hair. “This was a horrible mistake. I'm still engaged to him, I ca-.”

James put a finger on her lips. “Deep breaths, don’t forget he had made it clear that he is not interested. You can’t let his pettiness control your life.”

The silver eyed woman took a few deep slow breaths. At James’ prompting she stepped up to him and hugged him hiding her face against his chest.

“Feel better now?”

Ruby nodded. “I hate this feeling, I don’t want to lose him but I am afraid to trust him again. If we end our engagement, I don’t think I could trust him again with a new one. I can never know how he will feel or when he will change his mind but if I just let him go… I’m so confused.” She sniffed tears welling up in her eyes.

James hugged her tightly. “Time and patience, maybe he will apologize at some point and you two can mend your trust in one another.” He dipped down and kissed her head. “In the meantime you can have as much or as little fun making him jealous or aroused as you wish.”

Ruby giggled and drew back. “That both sounds fun and really mean.”

“I think we can say he started it when he went back on his word and is being possessive of you one moment while turning you down the next.” James petted down her back to rest his hands over her waist, he enjoyed that they spanned the entirety of her back and most of her stomach. Ruby likewise shivered and her tail betrayed her arousal. “That said, I don’t think we should torment him any further.” He dipped down as she stretched up onto the tips of her toes. He purred into the kiss, she tasted of rose water very delicately. James adored that everything about her delicateness one way or another. She was a strong huntress but she was still tiny against him, he could hold her in a way that he’d never be able to feel with Oz. She was Oz’s opposite he realized, maybe that had been part of Oz’s point when he set them up together. He liked how she collapsed into the chest and moaned so prettily into the kiss.

The general stroked up her back just to feel her quiver against him. Then withdrew out of the kiss. “With that I will bid you goodnight my dear.”

Ruby whimpered as he steadied her. “Aww.”

“Good things come to those who wait. Goodnight Ruby.”

“Goodnight James.” Ruby let him go and huffed, it was going to be hard to sleep but a nice long bath was sounding like an excellent idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Lilly, Queenofspades19, darkvampirekisses and Baker1762 for your comments.
> 
> *jacks back into Cyberpunk 2077* See you all next Friday.


	19. Hierarchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: A big thank you to Fluffy the Beowolf for her help in several places in this chapter.

_ Swaths of endless ivory flesh laid out before Taylor, there she presented herself, partially entangled within the crimson sheets. With a click of a belt, his jeans dropped to the floor, revealing a pair of underwear with a pointed tip poking at the fabric from underneath, begging to be released from its silky prison. It wasn't long until even that joined the plethora of disregarded undergarments littering the moonlit bedroom floor.  _

_ Then he pounced, trailing his fingers down her sides dragging out moans from deep inside her chest, squirming underneath the feather-light touch of his fingertips teasing the curves of her body. Raking his tongue up from her abdomen, across her stomach, and over her sternum, leaving a trail of glistening saliva in the muscle's wake, being retracted only so he can nibble her collar bone. moving a hand to her thigh, he pushed up her leg, exposing her drooling sex to the midnight air, two fingers reached down to peel her lips apart, presenting a clear pathway to the velvety insides hidden within. _

_ Taylor smirked, pressing the head of his member against her entrance, leaning up and teasing her earlobe between his teeth. Hot breath tickling the edges of her ear. "You look beautiful tonight." He purred huskily, pressing forwards and spearing into the moist caverns below.  _

_ Her hand shot up to clasp over her mouth, stifling a high pitched lustful cry, while the other gripped onto the bedsheets. The intensity of her moans only increased when he began moving, rolling his hips to meet her own with smooth slow rhythmic motions accentuated by the squeals slipping through her fingers.  _

_ He pressed deeper, his strokes growing longer, watching her squirm beneath his form until her hands gripped onto his shoulders, allowing him the leverage to slam into her, picking up in both speed and power, her sex gripping onto his member like a vice, thought walls quivering in delight of being filled. His smirk still painted his lips feeling the walls of her vagina flutter around his cock.  _

_ With a final slam, her insides bore down, moans reaching a new high, all attempt to dampen them now forgotten with the new release of juices painting his abdomen. He grunted, shooting long strings of his milky cum straight into her slick pussy, they panted out in unison, him tugging free from her insides released a milky stream that had previously been trapped inside behind the bulbous head of his cock, leaving a sticky patch below her while she heaved for breath.  _

_ He pressed a final kiss to her chest, before collapsing against her, both of them panting together, falling into a slumber, entwined in each other's limbs.  _

Ruby tossed her Scroll down with a huff, her fingers were soaked but climax was always just out of reach. This was when she needed Adam, he had wonderful fingers that could reach spots she couldn’t. He had gotten really good at bringing her off. Sadly she had no Adam and a hunch that James wanted to take things much slower. It was nearly eleven so she hauled her butt out of bed, washed up and got dressed.

James was staying home today having spent several days non stop at work. So he was mostly caught up and work didn’t demand his constant attention anymore. Ruby stretched as she walked out into the hall in her slacks and tank top. She found James in the living room watching the holo tv. “Good morning.”

James looked over his shoulder. “Good morning, did you enjoy your lay in?”

“Yup!” Ruby walked over and flopped onto the sofa beside him and stretched out into his lap resting her head in his lap. “It’s nice to sleep in for once. Are you going to work?”

“No, I resolved everything urgent over the week. I wanted my weekends unless something catastrophic happens I will not be working on the them.” James reached down and started to stroke her ears with a thumb and forefinger to stroke the inside and out.

“That’s nice.” Ruby hummed, she missed it when Qrow would pet her ears like that. “So… how do you date or court as you put it yesterday?”

“Well, I have been thinking about that and would like to hear your thoughts. You may have noticed I like to give gifts, so I intend to keep doing that but I get the feeling you would not enjoy going out for dinners together.”

Ruby shuddered. “Nope, no thank you. Avoiding public spaces seems like a good idea with how much staring there was yesterday. Gifts are okay but no more diamond hairnets please.”

“Small gifts got it.” James treasured how she relaxed into the pets. “Hmm, to be honest I haven’t courted anyone in a long time. I had been working with Alpha’s mother for several months before we became romantically involved, there was no sudden shift or decision on that front. It just happened.”

“Why don’t we just hang out then? That seems like a normal thing to do, I would like more cuddling.”

“Alright, though I would like to show you my city. I shall have to give it some more thought on how to do that without gathering every reporter in the aforementioned city.” James moved a hand down to draw her shirt up slightly and stroke her belly. “A personal preference of mine, I’d like to stroke your fur at some point.”

Ruby giggled at that. “You like your spirits fluffy?”

“Most definitely. I envy those with fur, sure my metal can look very pretty but it’s just not the same as soft fur to play with.”

“Maybe I should get you a cat someday.”

“I have a fox right here, what would I need a cat for?” James splayed his hand over her stomach.

The morning show started: 

“ _ Good morning Atlas citizens, last night's charity event caused quite a stir with our god arriving at the gala with an unfamiliar face on his arm. This young spirit was later identified to be Ruby Xiao long, an Atlas academy student who was displaced after the recent attacks on Beacon academy. We can only speculate the implications of General Ironwood bringing a kitsune to the most prestigious event of the year so far.” _

__ There was a clip that showed Ruby and James walking up the steps to the front doors of the Schnee manor. Ruby was just grateful that her white cloak had hid most of her body in that shot.  _ “Our God was stopped by the great Jacques Schnee but they appeared to only exchange pleasantries before the General whisked his new lady friend off to a more private location. Our own Stewart was already in a box to await the start of the show. Lucky for us it was across from our Gods box and he had an excellent view of events.” _

__ The next image to flash on screen was a rather dimly lit picture of Ruby situated on James’ lap, his hand gripping onto her exposed thigh while she rested her head against the god’s chest. This certainly caused a blush to spread across the young spirit’s face as she viewed the grainy, unfortunately detailed photograph, it certainly didn’t help that her ears are full of the reporter’s chuckles. 

“ _ They certainly seem to be enjoying themselves, wouldn’t you agree Cyril? _ ” Smirked the lavender haired woman located on the left of the crescent shaped sofa said, turning to her colleague, who chuckled at the comment until diverting her eyes back to the papers in her hand.

“ _ It seems the two had an eventful night when our god partook in some classical ballroom dancing with his mate-” _

__ If Ruby’s eyes could have removed themselves from her head at this moment they would be on the floor with the assumption that fell from the reporter’s lips, even James above her looked mildly surprised at the choice word although he didn’t put it past the media to do such a thing just for kicks and giggles.

“ _ Both of them swept the room up with their impressive footwork, we could only assume that they’ve both had a large amount of practice with one another in this department. They certainly cleared the dancefloor with that level of charisma and talent.” _

_ “Certainly expected from the God of Atlas but that he had such a charming partner accompanying, one able to keep up with him speaks volumes in itself.” _

The report then changed to show both James and Ruby eyes locked together in the midst of motion, almost making it easy to forget that Ruby’s dress was as sparse as it was with James’ hand covering most of her back. However the sideless skirt left very little to the imagination when it came to her legs.

_ “I think she’s adorable against him.”  _ Lisa practically squealed, eliciting a deeper blush to spread over Ruby’s cheeks, especially when she became incredibly aware of the many faces of onlookers who had paused to watch her, and primarily James twirl around the dance floor. _ “Can you two just imagine the puppies! Though I suppose we are in for a long wait, kitsunes or well foxes only go into heat once a year in the early spring. We should start a betting pool on how many will be in her first litter and what they will look like.” _

Ruby rolled to hide her face into James’ lap and screamed into it. James rubbed his temples. “Ruby vibrations and cocks mix very well.”

Ruby shot up and hid her face in her hands. “Oh gods!”

Steward spoke up. _ “I’d bet three, looking like James. All his children look like him to some level.” _

__ _ “I think just the one, a first pup after all will be hard on her.” _ Lisa said.  _ “Oh we should mention they danced seven times! Yes seven dances together! Our god danced with no one else the entire night!” _

__ _ “Oh yes, I imagine many noble ladies were rather annoyed by the appearance of this lovely kitsune. I followed them when they left the ballroom. Our General took her out into the Schnee courtyard and they had a romantic drink sitting together on the fountain.” _

__ Another video played this time slightly distorted by the fountain water. It played as James leaned in for a kiss. 

Cyril fanned her face. _ “My gosh, the little kitsune is so very lucky to receive such attention!” _ The video continues playing. _ “King Tor here took a very inappropriate time to interrupt. I went and investigated the fountain afterwards and there are finger grooves in it! I think it’s safe to say that our God was very very displeased at the interruption!” _

Stewart chuckled.  _ “While you were studying stone, king Tor was dancing with the Valean! Maybe he was trying to woo her, a woman that our god has taken note of must be something special!” _

The camera focused on James glaring daggers into Tor’s back.  _ “Needless to say King Tor was only allowed one dance. Sadly after that they retired to the private dining hall for supper but we have it from a good source that the General and Miss Xaio Long left early.”  _ Her voice took on a slightly lewd tone.  _ “There is a rumor that our God was… pleasuring his kitsune during the dinner.” _

__ “Off.” James growled and the holo television turned off. He sighed deeply as he looked at the mortally embarrassed kitsune. “Are you okay?”

“How could they have known?” Ruby hid in her hands, her tail wrapped tight around her middle.

“Tor probably said something, he likes to make my life complicated.” James rubbed the inner corners of his eyes. “Well that will definitely put going out of a while out of the deck.”

Qrow walked in. “What was all the shouting about?”

“Reporters think I’m James mate! And the king made a lewd comment!” Ruby was still hiding in her hands.

James thought it was adorable, like a cat pretending that no one was touching it by hiding it’s face in an elbow. “Needless to say we will be staying home today.”

“I’m going to the school, I need to get a new wet stone for Bloodmoon.”

Ruby dropped her hands into her lap. “Okay see you later.”

James waited till he heard Qrow leave before reaching over and scooping Ruby into his lap. She giggled and wiggled getting comfy. “What was that for?”

“You mentioned enjoying cuddles… and you did that aroused tail flick when you saw me this morning.”

Ruby blushed. “Oops, you did leave me hanging yesterday though.” She rested her head on his chest, he was wearing a soft black dress shirt. “You always smell good.”

“Good.” James started to stroke her stomach again. “Are you hungry?”

“Mmm no not yet, I’d rather have more of those tummy pets.”

James grabbed a pillow and put it behind Ruby’s back. “Stretch out.”

“Okay.” Ruby carefully leaned back so her back was supported by the pillow and her head was on the armrest. She stretched her legs out and swished her tail out from under her. She tried to keep calm as James pushed her tank top up so it bunched over her breasts. He then stroked up and down her stomach with the backs of his fingers. He was well acquainted with the curves and lines of her muscles but looking and touching were not the same.

Her muscles were not overly defined, but just right for a woman like her enough fat to ensure her muscles remained healthy and to be pleasant to grab. She reminded him more of a Vacou dancer than a swords-woman, he preferred it if he was frank. She was short of waist with nice round hips, her breasts were tempting but he was curious to see how far he could get her without touching them.

Ruby opened her eyes slightly as she rubbed her thighs together, her earlier arousal had returned with a vengeance. She could see his eyes travel up and down her skin, her breath hitched when he shifted his hand to pressed nearly flat against her skin as it traveled down to slip under her panties. Her breath became shaky as he traced his middle finger through slick folds. Parting them very gently and exploring the smooth skin.

James watched her closely as he kept the touches very light, he had no doubt in his mind that this was something she desired. He also knew that had Qrow not been there last night she would have been more than willing to come to bed with him. As much as sex was a good thing to bond with, he wanted to explore her a bit more first. Now that she wasn’t being driven nuts by itching. Her breathes were small and fluttering, she had closed her eyes again and was biting her lip. “Would you like your panties off?”

“Yes!” Ruby quickly lifted her butt and James pushed her layers off with a hand and she picked them away. Then sat up just enough to get her shirt off and toss it away too before laying back down, with her legs parted one leaning against the back of the couch in clear invitation.

James couldn’t help but chuckle at her enthusiasm.

“What?”

“I was just thinking that you and Ozpin together would be dangerous.” He traced a metal finger down over one of her breasts. They were a very pleasing shape with a large areola of a dusty pink.

“How so?” Ruby wiggled her hips the end of her tail flicking in impatience.

“You are both endlessly enthusiastic for sex.” He took pity on her and cupped her sex with three of his fingers. “I’d never get to do any work if you were both here.”

Ruby closed her eyes and whimpered in embarrassment, she could feel that she was already very wet. It gathered on his fingers as he drew them up through her folds then spread them with two fingers. She opened them to see James tilt his head and study her which made her cheeks flame all the brighter.

“Mmm, beautiful. I have been meaning to ask, do you have a middle name?”

“Rose.”

“Hmm, very fitting your rose here is exquisite.” He traced a light circle over her vulva. 

Ruby quivered and hid her face against the couch. James paused and rested his fingers against her flushed sex, he was loathed to stop touching her as she had bloomed open for him so invitingly. “Ruby, I like watching you, do not hide if you do I will stop.”

His threat was more than enough to get her to look back at him, Ruby knew he would leave her hanging without remorse if it suited him. “Meanie.”

“Oh I don’t know about that.” He pressed his middle finger into her, he adored her cute little wail as her legs kicked out and tail quivered. “See I can be merciful.” He found the soft spongy tissue that would bring her the most pleasure from this position with experienced ease. He explored the spot, measuring out it’s diameter, it was on the larger side and that made him smirk. 

Ruby was too busy keening and writhing in his lap to play any attention to what he was doing. His fingers were longer and broader than Adams. Her shoulders drew back as her chest lifted presenting her breasts to him. James eased off withdrawing his finger to explore the soft smooth flesh. He could feel her pelvic bone when he pressed forward and couldn’t help but wonder how much he could get her to dilate for him. Or if she could climax without contact to her clit, so many questions that he needed to get to the bottom of. Still this was something best done slowly. “Caught your breath yet?”

The kitsune couldn’t help but clench around his finger and pout that he had moved it away from where it felt best. “Yes, why are you being so slow?”

James chuckled again. “You really haven’t learned much have you? Who was it Qrow mentioned? Adam? He just have been as new to this as you are.”

“Something like THA-!!” The words were lost into a wail as James added a second finger, the wet sound was so embarrassing but it was ignored in favour of crashing headlong into pleasure as he stroked over her g-spot twice.

James tilted over to watch her expressions better as he slowly fingered her. There were so many options with which to tease her, he let his voice rumble forth. “You need to learn patience and to dilate a great deal more if you ever want my  _ cock _ .” He let the syllables click as he spoke. “Inside you, you are so very small after all.” His lips brushed over her forehead. “And I am not at all.”

Ruby was able to keep her wits for the most part as he kept his strokes slow if very firm. She could feel his erection trapped in his trousers but they obscured any details. She whined as he withdrew his fingers again to play gently with her vulva. She attempted to calm herself down so she could watch his eyes, he seemed to be studying her. “Do I get to be acquainted with that today?”

“Hmm no.” James pressed three fingers into her, the wailing moan and arching body was priceless in his mind. How her tail curled, as he gently played with her. “Hmm beautiful.” He decided to be merciful, keeping a smooth consistent pressure as he fingered her. He didn’t think he’d manage another, but seeing her climax was worth the attempt. Maybe next time, he withdrew his fingers and soothed the stretched skin as she relaxed into a happy puddle in his lap.

Ruby purred as her body tingled, maybe he was onto something with all his talk of patience. That had been very good and he had barely had to do anything. James licked his fingers clean and raised a brow when Ruby giggled. “Should have been on the coffee table, or make it into a little shrine to you.”

James chuckled. “Put one little virgin kitsune on it for an offering?”

The kitsune grinned. “That sounds like fun.”

“I shall file it away from a later date.”

“Father I-.” Delta covered her eyes with a hand. “Well you sure aren’t wasting any time.”

“I wish.” Ruby groused and looked around for her slacks and shirt. They were on opposite sides of the room. So she curled into the couch sweeping her tail up to hide herself as best as possible.

Delta held up a small piece of leather with a woven braid in the middle. “You’ll be needing this. I don’t need it.”

James reached out and took the little charm from her. “Thank you Delta, given the news I think it would have been difficult to get one without the whole city knowing.”

“You’re welcome, I’ll leave you be but you better be ready for company soon. Eta is just finishing her snack.” Delta left in a hurry.

“What is that?” Ruby asked.

“A charm against pregnancy, given that more scientific methods of birth control don’t work for spirits.” James tried the charm around her ankle. “You may want to move it but your boots should cover it most of the time.”

“Cool!” Ruby studied the charm, it was very plain with nothing to give away its purpose. “Now can I jump your boner?”

James snorted. “No, you should get dressed before Eta comes crashing in.”

* * *

Qrow stormed through the halls of Atlas, James playing with Ruby and that damned news report. He knew his anger wasn’t rational, but it didn’t stop him from feeling protective over her. Sure James’ home had a training room but being under the same roof as them right now was going to drive him nuts. Or make him do something stupid like pounce on James and try to geld him for touching Ruby. That would go  _ so  _ utterly poorly for him.

He turned down another hall only for a hand to reach out and flick his ear. Qrow rounded on the attacker with a growl then stopped short. It was a compact blood red eyed woman with a ponytail of black hair. “Oh fuck you, I am not getting involved with the pack bullshit.”

Qrow turned to go back the way he had come but two more malks had already taken up the center of the hall. “Oh fuck you all!” He spun and kept going down the hall. Atlas’s malk pack was large, nearly thirty strong so they had no trouble herding him towards their favoured training room. As he expected when he arrived, the alpha female Helen Black of the malks was standing in the middle of the large eight by eight meter training mat. She was a big woman of almost six and a half feet tall with the body of an amazon. Her bobcat black ears were tufted at the end and her tail was pure black. “Look Helen do we really need to do this again? I’ll stay out of your way.”

Helen bared her teeth at him. “Quit pissing around omega. Like we’d let you just wander around unchallenged.”

Qrow’s hackles shot up as he growled. “I’m  _ not _ an omega.”

“Liar. Come prove it then.” The large woman snapped into a combat stance.

Qrow growled and yanked his shoes off and changed his ears to their malk form as his tail materialized. He stalked onto the mat and stopped two meters away from her. “Till the tap out?” He raised his fists.

“Sure.” Helen coiled down.

The rest of her pack had filled the large room, several children ranging from eleven to fifteen eagerly bounced on the sidelines. The pack had been without an omega for the better part of four decades and had suffered for it. So play among the generations was rather minimal. They had heard stories of Qrow, the omega that refused to be pack. They hoped that Helen would beat him this time, that he would join them and they’d finally have an adult to properly play with. Even now they watched with wide eyes as he refused to rise to the bait of their alpha, how his tail was calm and his breathing steady.

Qrow took another breath as Helen uttered. “Begin.” She was tense waiting for his move as their eyes skittered up and down each other’s bodies seeking tells. In this battle of wills Qrow knew he would win, he was much better at keeping his temper then Helen. Sure enough after precisely a minute Helen shot forward a roundhouse kick sweeping up for his head.

Qrow ducked under it and took two steps forward, his punch was neat and tidy straight into Helen’s side. She spun swinging out but Qrow fluidly bent out of the way. Qrow couldn’t help but smile as Helen went on the offensive. The blows came fast and furious but Qrow just laughed and kept flowing around his opponent. “That's all you got?!”

Helen kicked out for his head but Qrow grabbed her ankle and whipped her around spinning to catch her waist with his other arm and he launched her up into the air spinning. He backed away laughing as she hit the ground and pulled his flask out of his breast pocket and had a drink. “You haven’t changed a bit Helen.”

The female malk snarled and shot to her feet, to rain punches down on Qrow. Who turned his body to the side and fluidly blocked them with one hand while he kept drinking with the other. He snuck little strikes to the insides of her arms before he tossed his flask straight up into the air and punched straight through her attacks to hit her sternum. He swept in with his other arm flicking them both wide; he jumped up into the air, kicked her in the chest, spun head over heels landing with one hand. He caught his flask on the bottom of his foot and flicked it up into the air as he spun again to right himself and snagged it out of the air. “You’re going to owe me a refill.” He taunted and had another drink.

“Oh shut up and fight!” She launched herself at him.

Qrow dropped to the ground catching himself on his arms sweeping his legs around to interrupt her flight and sending her smacking down into the mat. He snagged his flask from the ground and put it away as she groaned. “You couldn’t beat me when I was nineteen, you sure as hell can’t beat me now.”

Helen shoved herself up sweeping out with her claws, Qrow dodged on the tips of his toes letting them come within millimeters of his unprotected belly. “That’s not very sportsmanlike.” As she rose with a strike to his face he grabbed her wrist and stepped in using his hip to strike her belly.

“Oof.” She brought her elbow in to strike Qrow’s stomach, but he yanked her hand down and swept her around to spin on the spot as he moved out range. He spun her again and grabbed the hand that came for his face and yanked her into an unwilling waltz. “You’re not doing very well my dear maybe we should settle this with a dance instead.”

“Ugh!” Helen kicked straight up.

Qrow bent back with fluid ease, yanking her wrists down with him. She tumbled towards him, he let her hands go to catch his weight on them and kicked her chest three times, each harder than the last. On the last Helen was sent crashing away into the spectators. Qrow hopped to his feet and did a little drunk wobble. “And you’re out, I win again!” He mock bowed, sweeping an arm out and another before his belly as he stumbled. “A pleasure as ever my dear.”

The cubs all burst into laughter, clapping for several seconds before their parents glared them into stillness.

Helen activated her Aura to fix her chest. “I don’t understand why you insist on this waste omega.”

Qrow stumbled slightly as he walked towards his shoes. “Maybe I hate that you call me that, maybe I won’t submit to someone who is fifty years my elder and  _ still _ can’t beat me in a fight.”

“Then take your claim, be our alpha.” She snarled.

“No thanks.” Qrow pulled his socks on, bouncing slightly on the spot to do it.

Helen scoffed. “Then you are omega, just admit it and join us.”

“Nope!” Qrow shoved his feet into his shoes. “See yah around!” He walked out feeling much better about himself. However that feeling didn’t stay with him long, he hadn’t gone more then two turns before his old simmering anger reared back. He hated the pack, the way they made him feel, to them it was either conform or get lost, well he’d take the latter any day. The malk took another turn before heading for the armory, usually the scent of polish and leather helped calm his thoughts. 

He bought a new wet stone from a quartermaster and then headed out again. The other malks thankfully weren’t following him. He had left the house because he didn’t want to watch James have Ruby eat out of his hand. Qrow guessed tomorrow was when he’d get a job, or James would let him pick out his own bounties. Ruby would be staying at the school for her education for a while so they wouldn’t need a field leader.

The wind blew and he shivered, he needed to get a proper coat at some point. He wandered through the school, Bloodmoon was a comforting presence on his hip. He ended up in the library, it was mostly empty so no one cared when he found a secluded corner. He grabbed his blade off his belt and extended it. Set a small satchel of oil to the side and dabbed a cloth in it.

Sharpening Bloodmoon helped him organize his thoughts. The repetitive actions were ground into his very bones. Rationally, he should leave Ruby and James alone. As much as it irked him, it was for the best. James was probably one of the best people in the world to keep her safe. In a sense his job was done, especially if Ruby found a mate even more capable than him for keeping her safe. He pursed his lips, on the other hand James had expressed an interest in  _ him _ at Beacon and again yesterday. Perhaps James was thinking he could get both of them.

Qrow had to admit that idea was a pleasant one, the sex they had at Beacon had been very good. He’d be up for more of that in the future, but then where did that put Ruby? He had a feeling whatever James was thinking it involved Ruby. That was not something he wanted to get involved with though. Then again, he and Ruby never needed to be in a sexual situation together. James could come and call on either of them as he wished. So it could work. On the other hand he was assuming that James was playing them both at all. Then there was Oz, how did he fit into James’ plans?

The malk flipped Bloodmoon to work on it’s other edge. He’d probably stay with James, even though Weiss and Ruby could in theory be given a dorm room. He had a feeling Weiss would sooner decide to stay with James then move into the school. Qrow pursed his lips, but maybe this would all change when he started to work. Maybe he could just avoid Ruby.

“Lost in thought?” A deep voice rumbled forth.

Qrow snapped his gaze up to see Hazel standing a few steps away from him. How the giant could be so silent was a mystery for another day. “Something like that, what are you doing here?”

Hazel shrugged. “I am in charge of the Special Operatives currently, it may be the weekend but the work does not stop.” He pulled out his holo pad. “General Ironwood sent me these forms on friday.” He held out the pad to Qrow. “It seems you will be joining us tomorrow.”

Qrow snarled. “Like hell.”

“It was just in the report, perhaps he will tell you soon. You should go home. Enjoy your free time while you have it.”

The red eyed man scoffed. “Yeah watching James feel up Ruby isn’t what I would call fun.”

Hazel looked at Qrow’s file again. “Aren’t you engaged to her?”

“Her parents' idea back when it would have been hard to explain why she needed a bodyguard.” Qrow said and went back to sharpening. “We aren’t annulling it for personal reasons.”

Hazel pursed his lips. “Alright, I will see you tomorrow.”

* * *

Rain poured down on the band, cold and sharp. Ozpin huddled into his coat, it was more or less useless for this sort of weather. The black wool absorbed the water and grew very heavy, beside him a pair of horses huffed and shivered as they pulled a wagon along. He had wanted to push on faster but as they started the climb up the pass they had run into more and more refugees. He had lost the minor argument to press on. The fact of the matter was that they needed more supplies than they could carry and that traveling with other people was safer. Not to mention cheaper then they took their huntsmen fee in food and a dry place to sleep.

They were walking up a dirt road, more of a track really. That would eventually take them up through a pass in the mountains. Worry turned in Ozpin’s guts, he wondered if he should just leave the group. Change forms and race on ahead, warn them in Mistral. Cinder was up to something big, that much he was sure of. How had she even gotten into Beacon? Was she already ahead of him in going to Mistral? Were what friends he had in Mistral already her food? Had Jito gotten up off his ass and gotten more involved.

Ozpin jerked out of his thoughts by a hand on his arm, he looked down to find a soaked but concerned Pyrrha looking up at him. “My lord, you seemed lost in thought but there is a tavern coming up. Everyone else was wondering if we’ll be stopping at it.”

“We’ll stop, even I am cold.”

He was surprised when Pyrrha stuck by him rather than find a spot on the wagon. Within an hour the inn appeared on a moderately sized plain off the side of the road. Nora raced on ahead with a shout of. “WARMTH!”

Sure enough when they entered the large warm inn, everyone but Oz and Pyrrha made a beeline for the huge hearth stripping out of their soaked garments to their underwear and laying them out.

Ozpin and thus Pyrrha on the other hand went straight to the bar. “Do you have rooms for six?”

“You’ll have to double up. How long will you be staying?” The barkeeper asked.

Oz glanced over to the hearth. “Let’s start with a day, more if the rain doesn’t let up.” He pulled his soggy wallet out and pulled out twelve gold pieces. “Here.” He set them on the counter.

The barkeep took the coins and handed over three room keys. “Get dry, you’ll stain the wood.”

“Thank you.” Ozpin walked over to the others. “We’ll stay for the night, maybe tomorrow as well if the rain doesn’t let up.”

“Yes!” Nora clapped her hands. “I’m so tired of sleeping on the road.”

Ozpin handed a key over to Adam and Yang. “I might leave ahead of you, I am very worried about Mistral.”

“That might be for the best.” Adam frowned. “One can travel much faster than six, we don’t know what Cinder’s goal really was beyond getting what spirits were in the city. We don’t even know if that was the truth. A whole city for a few spirits seems very far fetched.”

“Exactly, I’m worried that Mistral is next. There are more spirits out in public and it’s less protected than Atlas.”

Pyrrha wrung her hands. “Maybe it’s that being out in public that has held Cinder back? The lords and ladies are very well protected after all. There is Maria as well, as a kitsune she is a great threat to the Grimm.”

Ozpin pursed his lips. “That is a good thought, though I doubt one kitsune, even an older one like herself… I doubt she could hold Cinder and Salem back.”

Adam spoke up. “How about we split up? You can go on ahead and we’ll keep with the other travelers. It will be much cheaper for you too.”

“I’ll go with you, I know my way around the estates of Mistral. I’m famous too, maybe that can help us get some support along the way.” Pyrrha put a hand on her chest.

Oz slowly nodded. “Alright, that would soothe some of my worry. I’m going to get warmed up.”

Pyrrha worried her lip but followed him, the room they ended up in was small with a queen bed and a bathroom. She took over the bathroom and stripped, hanging her clothes up in the bathtub. When she stepped out blushing brightly at her nudity, she found Ozpin in the same state. She couldn’t help but stare as Oz walked past her and hung his clothing up. She sat down on the edge of the bed and crossed her ankles. Her gaze lifted up and when he came out.

Oz pursed his lips as he watched her, timid was not really a look he was used to seeing on Pyrrha. “Alright spit it out Pyrrha.”

She jumped and got up. “I am… just worried about you. It’s strange to see you so… far away. The other lord spirits sure, but you weren’t like that. You put yourself among us so much and now you barely talk.”

“Just stressed out, I hate not knowing what’s going on.”

“Can I help? Even if it’s just a massage or something?” The redhead asked.

Ozpin couldn’t help but smirk at that, it did sound pretty wonderful. “Sure, that would help.” He stretched out into the bed, gathering a pillow and setting it under his head.

Pyrrha flushed, he had a lovely butt and back, the muscles of his thighs were drool worthy. It made her want to get on her knees and worship him. He was a spirit after all, it was only proper… then again he was a Vale spirit not a Mistral one. So instead she climbed nimbly onto the bed, his tail wished tickling her thighs as she straddled him. She couldn’t help but linger on the muscles of his lower back and butt. She traced them and the muscle jumped.

“Sorry cold fingers.” Ozpin muttered.

“I should have thought of it.” Pyrrha pressed her fingers to the insides of her thighs to warm them.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it Mistrian.” Oz mumbled his eyes sliding shut, maybe they were on to something. He could feel himself melting into the proper bed.

Pyrrha was satisfied with her hands warmed up, set them just about Oz’s tail and pressed down on the muscles with her thumbs. She blushed as Oz’s tail did a little wag.

“Ohhh that’s the spot.” Oz moaned.

Pyrrha blushed as she worked into his muscles, pleasing a spirit made her insides feel warm and gooey. She worked up his back drawing more moans out of the spirit. The occasional tag wag made her blush but making him go completely lax was something she took as a personal achievement. She expanded outward reveling in her success.

“Any chance I could convince you to do my front?” Ozpin mumbled.

“Sure.” She raised herself up and Ozpin rolled over. Pyrrha blushed as his erection bumped, stood up tall and proud before her. “Oh.”

Oz wiggled with a smirk. “Ah much better.”

Pyrrha couldn’t help but glow, she had done such a good job as to get such a reaction. That a spirit was aroused by her mortal hands. Pride filled her and she dared to ask. “I would… I would like to. If you would?”

Ozpin leaned up and brushed a few fingers over her jaw. “I would, you are very lovely.”

Pyrrha leaned forward and kissed him as his hand moved to up her head. He was so much bolder than Jaune had been, his free hand skimmed up between her thighs and stroked over her sex. She quivered as he kissed down her neck, releasing her head to grab her hip and raise her up more. She grabbed his ashen locks as he gently kissed a breast as he lifted it with his hand.

The redhead moaned out a soft cry as he pressed a finger inside of her. She rocked on his finger and quivered as he added another finger. This was so surreal, that a spirit was pleasuring her. She wanted to reciprocate but he made it hard to focus. “My L-Oz! Please I-.”

Oz laid back and rolled them over. “Something wrong?”

“I just want to please you.” She bit her lip as he dipped down and gently sucked on a nipple drawing a circle over it with his tongue.

“You are pleasing me.” Oz kept kissing down her body.

Pyrrha drew her legs up and parted them around him. “Please, I don’t mean to…”

Ozpin chuckled against her chest. “You are so cute.”

Pyrrha shut her eyes tight as he pressed the head of his cock to her sex. It was so surreal, he was gentle at first. The two fingers hadn’t been enough but she didn’t care as he kissed her. She grabbed at his back, while pulling his hips to her. She started to moan with each thrust of his hips, she could barely believe that she was in this position but the pleasure was quick to overtake her. She pressed on his shoulder and Ozpin rolled them again. The red head pushed her long hair back and started to ride the spirit, his hands digging into her hips. “Oh~.” She held in the ‘my lord’ that ached to escape her.

Ozpin stroked up her back and palmed her breasts, she was beautiful and soothed the lonely part of him. Even if he did worry about bedding a Mistrian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: So, how to put this. Through a plethora of fandom some tropes grate my nerves not for the fault of those who use them but the sheer ignorance that set if off in the first place. Ignorance that a five minute read on wikipedia could fix, so I am having fun to go for a more faithful an accurate representation of what they actually are. I have also finished my first run at Cyberpunk 2077, which happened a whole lot more quickly then I thought it would.  
> Thank you too: Queenofspades19, darkvampirekisses, Lilly, Midnight_Beowolf and Baker1762 for your comments.  
> I also attempted to base Qrow's fighting style off of Jackie Chan's drunken master.


	20. Flakes of Fallout

Qrow glared as he walked into James’ office, the gods fingers were flying over his holo keyboard. They were thankfully alone, he shut the door behind him with a bang. He saw James’ blue eyes flick up to him then he waved a hand over the board.

“Good morning Qrow, you didn’t come home yesterday.” James stood up and moved to stand at military ease by the side of his desk.

“Watching you get Ruby eating out of your hand wasn’t an appealing prospect.” Qrow shoved his hands into his pockets. He had brought a leather duster in preparation for Mantle, he had Spitter strapped to his thigh and Harbinger on his back.

_ So that’s how this is going to be. _ James pursed his lips then took a deep breath. “That is not what I called you here about.”

“I know, Hazel mentioned it yesterday. You’re sending me down to Mantle.”

James dipped his head. “That is correct, I’d like you to formally enlist as an Ace Op.”

“OH FUCK YOU!” Qrow exploded with a snarl. “NO WAY IN HELL!”

James closed his eyes and let the words bounce off of him. “I understand this is not something you enjoy but it would make you much simpler if you would just-.”

“No! Are you off your rocker!?” Qrow crossed the space. “I didn’t when I finished here before and I won’t now! My life is MINE, I will not give it to you or Atlas or anyone or thing else!” Qrow hated how James’ face betrayed nothing, pure emotionless stone. He got right up in James’ face and hated how the god was taller than him.

James smiled thinly, snapped his hand out and grabbed Qrow by the nape of his skull. “Funny how you bring that up, I woke up to a strongly worded report from the Blacks. How you showed off again and how you refused to take leadership of the pack. How you  _ again _ undermine its stability, rather than doing what you would be very skilled at and stabilizing it.”

Qrow punched out but was rewarded with his hand striking metal. He glared at it as the metal progressed over James’ features to cover him. “I am no omega bitch!”

James chuckled. “It’s a terrible shame what our culture has done to that word.” He pulled Qrow in closer and reached up to stroke a metal finger through the scruff along his jaw. “Whether you like it or not you are an omega. You always have been, it’s why you stand up so easily to any number of more alpha personalities… I’ve always found it rather endearing.”

Qrow clenched his fists, memories of Ozpin equaling him out flowed through his mind. As James backed him up to press him against that massive desk. The metal was warm as it stroked down his neck. “I won’t join you or that pack. I will have my freedom.”

James sighed. “I understand that, but that doesn’t change the fact you are one of the most unstable men I’ve never met. It was my understanding that Ozpin did something about that.” He stroked down Qrow’s neck with his fingers. “Seems that didn’t last.” He watched the skin jump with sensitivity. “I will have to blame  _ her _ for that.”

“James, don’t-.”

“I want you to put your name down on paper as an Operative Qrow.” James pulled Qrow’s head back to further expose his neck. “It will make it easier to pay you and to fit you in with the others.” He kissed Qrow’s neck. “In return, I will claim you directly. That will free you from scrutiny of the pack and put you in the hierarchy. Not to mention put an end to this thrice damned feud between you and them.”

“That will just make me your lapdog.” Qrow snarled as he grabbed James’ shoulders but he didn’t try to hit the metal man again.

“You’re a cat not a dog, even if malks take the same structure.” James sighed. “Look Qrow, I understand that you treasure your freedom.” He rubbed Qrow’s neck and decided to revise his offer. “How about just be mine, forget the Ops. Will work something out to put you in the paperwork as an on call huntsman or something. I can’t have you making a mess of my malk pack anymore, I let it go on too long last time.”

Qrow had to begrudgingly admit it was alright for a compromise. The feeling of Ozpin’s teeth sinking into his neck rose up in his mind. How he had finally felt…  _ stable, _ that Ozpin would make everything be alright. “Fine. If only so the pack gives me peace and quiet.”

“Wonderful.” James uttered against Qrow’s neck. While he was a spirit of metal, he was very familiar with most all animal spirits. All he had to do was focus and he shifted his teeth to replicate that of a malks with metal. Like Oz he picked his spot carefully and sank them into Qrow’s neck.

Qrow let himself go lax, there was nothing special about that spot beyond that it was a relatively safe spot to bite and very visible. This wasn’t technically even necessary, but it was a symbol. A promise of safety and stability. Everyone in Atlas would recognize the bite as James’, that would put him on par with the Blacks and other pack alphas. It would put an end to the harassing, put only James as his superior and that he could stomach.

James pulled his teeth out of Qrow’s flesh and pressed on the wound just as Ozpin had. “There, no more infighting.” He gathered the saliva in his mouth and spat. “Gosh, I’m not Oz I could never stand the taste of blood.” He regarded Qrow who was leaning against his desk.

“He is a coyote first after all, a carnivore.” Qrow let his Aura flare up just enough to stop the bleeding, he wanted a proper scar after all. “So what did you want me to do?”

“For you to be down in Mantle. My Ace Ops are spread thin, what jobs you take on will be your own. If you would get into contact and work for the fixers, make some inroads with the gangs I’d appreciate it. Clover is shadowing the Happy Huntress, Harriet and Marrow are looking for the Voodoo Boys, Elm is in with the Animals and Vine is seeking this Judge Dredd.”

“I get to pick my own jobs?” Qrow’s brows flew up in surprise.

“Yes, I did just say that. I do understand your desire for your freedom, I’ve been attempting to make the best of the hands we’ve been dealt…. It’s a  _ request _ that you make friends within the gangs. Maybe with your general demour they will take to you more quickly then the rest of the Ops.” James reached up and pulled his tie undone.

Qrow dropped his hand and let James bind his neck. Another symbol, another way to be just a bit safer. “I… I have one too. A request.”

“Ask.” James tugged gently on a knot.

“Can you tell the others that I am an alpha beholden just to you?”

James sighed. “Qrow, they have all worked it out many years ago. Even if I said something like that, they’d all know it to be a lie.” He reached up and stroked through his feathered black locks. “I know that idiots think omegas are on the bottom of the chain. But you and I know that nothing further could be from the truth… You’re under my protection now. So… be your omega self. If a alpha pisses you off you let them fucking know and you fight then every step of the way. If a child wants to play with you, you be your omega self and play right back. Fight the stupidity if you have too, roam between the packs as is your nature. Sooth the arguments, play with all as is your nature.”

“What? Show them what an omega actually is.” Qrow let himself relax into the pets.

“Yes, every inch an alpha in all but temperament and responsibility. After all that is what an omega is, a playful, chill, alpha with a side of offering up some good old fashioned genetic diversity between the packs. Though I’d appreciate it if you didn’t go around siring children.”

Qrow snorted out a laugh. “Alright you win,” He tapped his neck. “After all you’re my alpha now, now I'm on the same playing field as the Blacks. None of the pack would dare bother me.”

“In theory.” James kissed Qrow’s cheek. “Now you know what you need for Mantle, I’ve already opened a file with the quartermaster. Have fun with your shopping and get your butt down there.”

A smile flickered over Qrow’s lips. “I will and I will set about finding a place down there. I can build up my own alias.”

“Good, I am sure you could come up with someone better than any of us.”

Qrow pulled away and stepped towards the door. “I’m still cross with you over Ruby, this doesn’t change that.”

James dipped his head. “Understood. But till you change your mind I have every intention to court her, take her for mate if she’ll have me. That said.” He tucked his hands back behind his back. “Should you change your mind, perhaps we can arrange something less...  _ conventional _ .”

“I won’t change my mind, but thank you for thinking about it.”

James watched as Qrow walked out, his mouth still tasted of blood but he wondered if Ozpin really had been onto something. The shift in Qrow when he was given a clear defined place. It was clear, if very sudden but he had done the same thing when Ozpin bit him. Maybe what Qrow really needed was a safe place to call home, a little pack of his own. 

  
  


* * *

Ruby hid deep into her hood as she sat in the first class of the day beside Weiss. It was Grimm's studies, Professor Hardman was not as dry as Professor Port, but the lack of stories almost made the class a bit more boring. Given that they didn’t have much to go on besides Grimm behaviors and bones. The lecture itself was over and now they had been given time to work on the coursework. They were even allowed to talk quietly among themselves.

The kitsune couldn’t stand the whispering, she really hadn’t thought about helping James at the fundraiser through. She should have said no, now everyone seemed to notice her. She was sure they were whispering about her and what that stupid news thing had said. Ruby was trying to keep calm but she couldn’t stop her tail from curling up tight around her middle. She tried to focus, but her hand shook when she tried to write.

Weiss watched Ruby out of the corner of her eye and glanced at the cloak. There was only five minutes of class left. “Go to the bathroom, I’ll grab your stuff.”

Ruby nodded then dashed up the steps of the hall and slipped through the door before the professor could call on her. A few students had also slipped from class early but Ruby tried not to see them. She almost ran to the washroom, her stomach rolling. She raced into a stall and threw up her breakfast into a toilet. She coughed and spat trying to clear her mouth, she pressed a hand to her temple and bit her lip trying not to cry.

What was she supposed to do? Her stomach turned at the thought of three more classes like this. Tears started to drip down her cheeks, how was she supposed to do anything with everyone talking about her? Her tail swept up to her chest and she hugged it tight. The kitsune kneaded it snuffling as she tried to remember what to do. She couldn’t remember the last time this had happened and she was alone. She grabbed her Scoll out and hit the speed dial.

It rang three times then picked up. “Ruby?” Qrow’s voice was sharp.

“I-I.” Ruby coughed and sniffled.

Qrow sighed and took a deep breath. He was still angry with her but he reminded himself that he was still her guardian. “What happened?”

“Everyone is staring and whispering and I can’t-.” Ruby covered her mouth with a hand and cried.

“Shh, shhh, it will be okay. Where are you?”

“Bathroom, at school.” Ruby rubbed her face. “By myself.”

“Okay, well I’m down in Mantle so I can’t come up to you.” Qrow glanced around the dirty alley he had dodged into to take her call. Her sniffles and coughs came through clear over the call. “Take a deep breath for me.”

Ruby took a deep breath and held it as her lungs tried to jump in her chest.

“Good girl, let it out and another.” Qrow listened as she did as she was told. “Now, where is Weiss?”

“I-In class. She is waiting for the bell.”

“Bugger.” Qrow grumbled under his breath. “When’s the bell?”

“Soon, not sure.” Ruby curled up, shifting to sit in a little ball. “I messed up.”

“Aye well, people will talk Ruby. Yeah you should have thought of that before you said yes to James. You are going to have to learn to ignore it, especially if you plan on,” He ground his teeth. “Carry on with James.”

“How?” Ruby croaked.”

“Rubs… pipsqueak. I just… ignored everyone growing up. That’s how I dealt with it and yah may have noticed I don’t have my friends as a result.” Qrow damped his lips, he just had to keep her distracted till she calmed down. “I guess, think about what makes you happy Ruby. People will talk, they’ve been talking about me for fifteen years. I don’t give a fuck about it anymore, well I try not too. However you don’t have to let it affect you like this, don’t give them that power over you.”

“Is that way you are so angry all the time with everyone in Atlas?’

“Yeah, better to be angry then full of tears. They know they can’t hurt me, they know if they try I’ll come swinging at them. Maybe you don’t have to worry about that, anger doesn’t suit you. But you can always hide in your hood.”

“The hood you got me.”

“The hood I got you. Feeling better now?”

Ruby sniffed and attempted to clean her face. “Yes. Thank you. I know you’re not happy with me.”

Qrow ran a hand through his hair and huffed. “Be that as it may, I’m still yours. If you need me, I’ll do my best to be there.”

Ruby felt a ball of anxiety release, just a little bit. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, chin up and wash your face. Don’t let them see you upset. I’ve got to run, but I’ll call when I can.”

“Okay thank you, don’t forget to come home.”

Qrow didn’t like how his stomach turned when she said home, being down in the filth of Mantle did make him feel anewed kinship to her. That not James, not Atlas was home but she was. “I won’t forget. Good luck with your classes.” He hung up.

Ruby put her Scroll away and got up, flushed the toilet. She walked over to the sinks and washed her hands first before she looked at her red blotchy face. She slowly washed her face, the warm water helped keep her hands steady. The bell rang and within a minute Weiss appeared. “Oh good, I was worried you’d be out of it.”

The kitsune forced a smile. “I called Qrow.”

“That was a good idea.” Weiss pulled Ruby’s bag off her shoulder. “Professor Hardman told me to say that he is fine that you left before you started a scene.”

“Oh good, I don’t have to talk to him then.” Ruby dried her face and hands.

“Nope. I mentioned that you’re not good with people. Sheltered little Patch girl.”

Ruby smiled weakly. “Thank you.”

“Come on, we have to get to class.”

They pair headed out and Ruby pulled her hood down, Bluemoon was heavy on her hip but it was a grounding weight. Out of all the classes, Ruby liked this one best. The classroom was very close to the one at Beacon. Ruby and Weiss picked out a pair of seats at the highest level.

“Hey it’s the Ice Princess!” The pair of women groaned as Cardin Winchester, called out to them. “Finally decided to grace us small mortals with your presence.”

Weiss glared down at him. “Oh shove off Cardin, I have better things to do then talk with you.”

“Oh because you’re the high and mighty Schnee, of course you’ve got better things to do.” Cardin walked up the long steps. “What about you faunus bitch? Gonna yowl like a fox in heat now? Or do you only yowl for gods? Ozpin was friendly with you too at school.”

Ruby sat down in her seat and pulled her hood down further and swept her tail into her lap. “Leave us alone Cardin, why are you even bothering?” She stroked through her tail.

Weiss sat down beside Ruby. “Go away, class starts in a minute.”

“Maybe Ozpin bought you to give to Ironwood as a ‘gift’. Then He would have a little pet at his beck and call anytime he wanted.” Cardin continued as Ruby sunk further in on herself. “Guess that’s one of the perks of being an old spirit or a God. You can get whatever you want for the right price.” Some of the nearby students heard this and giggled all the more at Ruby, thinking the same things that Cardin was saying. 

“Shove off Cardin, you only show your ignorance this way." Weiss said.

Cardin pursed his lips but sure enough the Professor entered the room. He stepped up and leaned against a lectern. “Where'd you get a dress like the one in the photos? It was very sexy who knew you had curves under your cloak.” Cardin moved to his seat but took a final shot. “So what exactly was your price, maybe a few of us could match it for a faunus bitch."

Ruby didn’t say anything just turned away and drew her legs up to hug them as she hid her face against her knees. Weiss reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. “Ignore him, for all he seems to be up to date on the latest gossip he can’t be paying that much attention seeing as he called you a faunus not a spirit.”

“Windchester take your seat.” The professor ordered.

* * *

Rain poured down the side of the window in the warm tavern. Ozpin glared at it, tapping his fingers on a wooden tankard. He was wearing a loose white tunic with trousers and new boots. Spares he had bought and kept dry on the way up the mountain. He was startled out of his staring by a clunk of a wooden bowl before him and Adam sitting down heavily across from him.

“You’ve been brooding all morning.” Adam said setting his tankard down, he glanced around the rather full tavern. “Care to enlighten me as to why?”

“What makes you think I want to talk about it?” Ozpin turned his attention to the faunus.

“Because you haven’t been acting like yourself. You barely talk, don’t joke and haven’t pranked in weeks.” Adam pursed his lips. “We’re worried about you.” He grabbed a piece of bread from the bowl and tore a mouth sized piece off it.

“There hasn’t been anything to laugh or joke about.” Ozpin grumbled.

“Hasn’t stopped Nora and Yang. Pyrrha has been in a good mood today too, something tells me you have something to do with that.” Adam took the flicker of a smirk over Oz’s lips as a personal victory.

“Yeah well, probably not the wisest of things to do but she was there and I…” Ozpin had a drink and ruffled his hair. “I guess I needed it.”

“Pyrrha’s glowing, so I think it’s safe to say that she did too. Nothing wrong with taking some comfort when it’s offered.”

“I know that, but she’s Mistrian. The ‘my lord’ she likes to do makes me worried that bedding her was a mistake.”

Adam pushed the bowl towards him with a finger. “You could be totally right there, she is definitely brainwashed where spirits are concerned. Nothing saying that she has to stay like that though.”

Ozpin huffed and broke a piece of the white bread off, the sourdough flavours were sharp on his tongue. “I’m not… Adam it was just a roll in the hay. I have no desire to change her from what she knows and clearly loves. I doubt she finds herself in love with me and I definitely don’t feel anything like that for her.”

“Perhaps you should say that to her, don’t let her get the wrong idea.”

“I had hoped she had already gotten that idea.” Ozpin broke another piece of bread off, twiddled it in his fingers. “I made it plenty clear that it was strictly for pleasure, I had intended to leave today but now I am stuck.”

Adam sipped his beer. “Just means you can’t run off on us. I understand why you want to run as fast as you can. But there has got to be some reason that Cinder picked Vale to attack. Maybe the spirits in Mistral have better protection against her. After all she’s no secret and they have been keeping safe from her for generations.”

“But she’s only been getting bold now, what if she has found some way to control the Grimm better. Raise an army of them, to somehow target the estates.” Ozpin tossed the piece of bread into his mouth and chewed viciously.

“And they have been doing just fine without you, they’ll be on high alert too Oz. They aren’t defenseless, worst case scenario. They will rally to Maria, be kept safe by her power. Keep in mind that Ruby is in Atlas now, so they’ll have a kitsune to help defend them too.”

“But Ruby just bloomed, there is no telling what she’ll be able to do. Maria sure, is the oldest spirit aside from James and myself but she’s never been the leading type. I just…” Ozpin slumped, raising a hand to put his chin in it. “Gods I need to speak to James.”

Adam held in another smile, finally he got to the heart of the matter. “So that’s it, you’re missing James.”

“He’s my rock and I’ve been his for like four hundred years now a bit longer really. Usually when things went to hell, we were together. We could face it together, now I can’t even call him.” Oz rubbed the corners of his eyes. “I can’t talk to him and it’s killing me. I didn’t even get to say goodbye.”

“You really want to run to Mistral so you can get into contact with him.”

“Yes and to get ready for her.”

“No. You want to get in contact with him, so you two can reconnect and get ready together.”

Ozpin looked up to Adam. “When did you get so good at pulling the truth out of me?”

“I was going to be a leader at one point remember? Talking to people about their problems is part of the job, one could argue the most important part.” Adam got up and moved over to sit beside Ozpin on the bench. He reached over and took hold of Ozpin’s free hand. “I know I can’t tell you to stop worrying or brooding, but we are here for you. So stop shoving us away.”

“I will try but I can make no promises.”

Adam reached up and turned Ozpin’s chin towards him. “I think I can help on the Pyrrha front too.”

“Oh?” Ozpin liked where this was going.

Adam’s lips were moist and soft, fuller then Pyrrha’s. He had to admit to preferring them, maybe it was the centuries with James that had swayed his preference. He followed Adam’s lead, letting him deepen the kiss with a soft moan. The faunus pulled back. “Pyrrha’s watching us now, come to bed with me. That should make it clear to her that there is no love between you two.”

“Hmm I like how you think.” Ozpin let Adam pull him up, he grabbed his tankard and the bread. “It would be a shame to let the ravenous masses take them.”

“True that.” Adam grabbed his and pulled Ozpin along.

Ozpin chuckled as he let Adam pull him up the stairs. “So are we fucking or playing cards?” He asked low enough that no one would hear the question, just make the assumption of what they were up to.

“Whatever you like.” Adam said as he opened the door to Oz’s room. “I’ve only experimented with Ruby and I’d be more than happy to learn at your hands.”

“Hmm teaching you sounds like fun.”

* * *

Ruby picked her way through the hall to James’ office, the school day had been terrible. Weiss thankfully had been a buffer for the most part and she went silent and hid in her hood. Classes had just let out so Ruby made a beeline for James while Weiss headed home. She pushed the door open to stop short.

Jacques’ Schnee wasn’t like the man she had met on the weekend. He had shaved his funny mustache and was wearing armour. Ruby in an instant knew that it was old by the Grimm bones that had been worked into the back. The rest was steel, black fur and leather, a long claymore with a hilt of Grimm bone was strapped to his back over-top of a black cloak. Ruby could see the Dust engravings from where she stood.

Ruby jumped when he turned slightly to her, only then did she notice that his eyes were the same colour as Weiss’s. “I’ll come back later…”

“Be still.”

The kitsune froze, his voice had changed too. Now it was hard and cold rather than his usual condescending tone. She looked at James who had stood up from his desk and was making his way around it. “I believe you have something to say Jacques.”

“I apologize for my conduct at the fundraiser. There are expectations I must meet among the noble classes and James didn’t see fit to tell me before he brought you that you were a spirit. A kitsune no less.”

Ruby spoke softly. “I’m really confused, Weiss never said anything about you being a huntsman.” His little snarl made Ruby want to vanish into the wall.

“We are not  _ huntsmen _ . A true Schnee wouldn’t lower ourselves to the title of worthless men. Weiss would not mention it because she ran away from her true training to have her hand held and her feelings soothed in these schools.” Jacques turned his attention back to James. “My ships.”

“Are yours to take, I did not send any down to Vale as I already said. Report in on anything you find.”

Jacques sneered. “You may have raised Atlas but Solitas belonged to my family long before you were even born. Do not think to order me around little God.”

“Then don’t let your ego get in the way of my military's cohesion.”

Jacques scoffed and started towards the door, his cloak billowing around him like a pair of wings. Ruby flattened herself to the wall out of his way and shrank even smaller when he turned his attention to her. “Worthless child.” He shut the door behind him with a bang and Ruby slid down the wall to curl into a ball.

James walked over and pulled her up by her arms and then into his chest. “Sorry about that, Jacques when he’s not acting can be a bit much.”

“What the heck was that?” Ruby whispered, hiding her face against James’ chest as she hugged him.

“A Schnee. Weiss is actually the most mellow of the lot.” James scooped her up and walked back to his desk sitting down and putting her in his lap.

“She never mentioned that.”

“She wouldn’t, she is actually the weakest of her family. Which is part of why she ran off to Beacon.” James called up his holo screen.

“I always thought the Schnee bloodline passed through her mother.”

“The freshest line yes, her mother and father are second cousins. Nicholas Schnee founded the SDC, but the side of the Schnee family who have been Grimm hunters in Solitas is older than I am by several centuries. Jacques embodies that half of it.” He called up a family tree of the Schnee’s, he had acquired it when he sired Gamma. “Jacques may play the business man but he spends most of his time on the Grimm.”

Ruby looked at the family tree, she noticed right away that Willow and Jacques were as far away from each other genetically speaking as you could get and still be in the same family. They weren’t even in the same generation. “How’d they plan that?”

“Carefully, their marriage was arranged to bring the two core estranged lines back together. Needless to say there is no love lost between them.”

Ruby wrinkled her nose. “I guess that explains why Weiss, Winter and Whilty all look so similar.”

“Pretty much, when you bred back in like that, traits tend to run strong.”

“So,” Ruby pointed at James' portrait in the family tree. “Is that why he doesn’t like you? You were an outsider?”

“More or less, I paid a great deal for Gamma. The family needed the cash infusion and Jacques hates that little bit of history. It is largely why the SDC gets so much of his and Willows attention, they wish to never court that low again. I was born in Vale as well, Jacques is inclined to never let me forget that his family is the older one. That Solitas is theirs.”

“You can’t own a whole continent.”

“True but you understand what I mean.”

“Yeah, gosh he was scary. I’d rather have the person he was at the fundraisers.”

James chuckled. “Ah yes, me too. He’s probably one of the best Grimm hunters around. Don’t get into a fight with him ever, he’d wipe the floor with you.”

“I’ll have to ask Weiss about him in the future.” Ruby snuggled into James’ chest, this conversation had done wonders for soothing her frayed nerves.

“So how was your day?” James asked and called up the work he had been working on before Jacques interrupted.

Ruby shuddered. “Awful, everyone was talking but that stupid news show from this morning.”

“Hmm.” James pursed his lips, he had half a mind to ask Winter to make sure the Professors knew to shut down any talk related to that. “I will leave Winter a message about it, the professors shouldn’t be allowing the students to be so distracted.”

“Won’t that make things worse?”

“It can be handled without anyone connecting any dots to you worry not.” James typed with one hand as he spoke.

“Do you have to stay much longer?”

“Three or so hours. Do you have homework to do?”

“Yeah but I think I might just cuddle for a bit, till I can shove it all out of my head and focus.” Ruby traced a finger of the bar making him out as a general on his breast.

“Sounds good to me, I have plenty of desk that I am not using so you’re welcome to it when you feel up to it.”

She snuggled down and listened to his heart beat. “Will do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Queenofspades19 and Baker1762 for your comments.


	21. Admiration and Resentment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: There you go Queenofspades19 I did try, it needs more love but there is always next time.
> 
> Qrow's bike: https://cyberpunk-guide.net/site/assets/files/1578/vehicle-yaiba-kusanagi.1920x0.jpg

_ Mirror Mirror, oh how you see me. _

__ _ Mirror Mirror, how you define me. _

__

__ _ Mirror, Mirror, oh how I hate you. _ Weiss glared into the mirror, as it reflected its’ truer and more powerful counterpart. Her mother had ordered her into this room when she got home. It was cold and dark, with nothing to sit on or features beyond this one mirror. This mirror wasn’t even the real one, which she was grateful for. This one was its weaker counterpart, carefully cut from the original.

It didn’t stop her from seeing her ancestors in it, very rarely complete images after all it wasn’t the real mirror but it was enough. Enough for them to judge her for running away. For not being worthy of their legacy. She sneered at them,  _ I will be more than just another Schnee, just you wait and see! _

Weiss school her expression neutral as she saw her great great grandfather glare at her with the Schnee eyes of ice. As if he could read her mind.

The door behind her opened and she turned to see Whitley standing in the eve. He was dressed in grey slacks and a tank top, oh his hip was short sword fitting to his short stature. “Mother has ordered that we spar.”

Weiss crossed her arms over her chest. “I don’t see the point, doesn’t she spar with you?”

“It’s more likely to test your skills than mine dear sister.” Whitley smiled insincerely. 

“Fine let's get this over with.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

Weiss pursed her lips but silently followed her brother as they walked through the white halls. Whitley had his hands tucked behind his back. “So how was class?”

“You don’t care, why are you even asking?” Weiss glared at him.

“It’s the polite thing to ask.” Whitley smirked at her.

Weiss scoffed as they came to the training hall, she could see the shadow of her mother behind the one way glass. She drew her rapier and raised it.

Whitley likewise drew his weapon and raised it out parallel to the floor. A white Schnee glyph, manifested behind him and a large alpha Beowolf in white lumbered through. “Ready when you are sister.”

Weiss pursed her lips and moved into her own ready stance. Of course her brother would show off, open the fight with something she still couldn’t do.

“Begin.” Their mother announced.

Weiss was off like a bullet but her brother was ready for that, a white glyph appearing under his feet as he jumped up into the air. His beowulf lunged towards Weiss, she stabbed it in the mouth but Whitley had already landed and summoned another set of glyphs, this one behind him. Small white Nevermores blasted in an endless stream at Weiss.

She danced away her time dilation glyph lightly up in all it’s bronze glory. She dodged through the small birds as they struck at her Aura. Whitley swung his sword down, the blade lit up with ice Dust which shot towards his sister and burst up from the ground. She leapt into the air with white glyph and shot herself at him.

Whitley neatly blocked her blade dancing away, slashing out with Aura imbued strikes. Weiss prepared her fire Dust and swung out, Whitely flicked his fingers drawing the ice up from under them to protect himself. Weiss jumped up to stab her brother, Whitley dropped down as a Ursa burst up from another glyph and slammed Weiss into the ceiling.

Whitley kept under his Ursa as Weiss fell from the ceiling, just in time she came around to slow her fall with a pair of white glyphs. The Ursa charged after her, she dodged under a swipe and stabbed into its belly. A white glyph spun up under her feet and Weiss attempted to jump away but another wave of nevermores brust under her. The Ursa slammed her down into the floor and stomped on her with a foot shattering her Aura.

“Enough Whitley.”

Whitley dispelled his summonings as Weiss curled onto her side over her bruised stomach. “Can you still not summon sister?”

The middle Schnee child pushed herself up and staggered to her feet. “No, I can’t.”

Whitley pursed his lips to hold in a smile. “So Beacon was useless after all.”

“Enough Whitley.” Willow’s voice boomed forth. “You will both join me in the west parlor. Come.”

Whitley scabbard his sword and stepped up while Weiss attempted to stand steady only to have a sharp pain shoot through her foot and leg causing her to gasp loudly.

Their mother gave a frustrated sigh. “Get up Weiss.” 

“Yes mother.” 

Willow turned on her heel, not giving her children another look and strode from the room. Whitley, who had been watching, waited until their mother was out of sight. Then stepped up to his sister, letting the older sibling lean on him. 

Weiss pressed a hand to her stomach, as her brother helped her walk out. “Did you really have to stomp on me so hard?”

“It broke your Aura didn’t it?”

“You could have crushed me.”

“But I didn’t.” Whitley tapped under her ribs where he helped hold her up.

“Oh so you would count that as restraint?”

“If it had been father you would be more than just bruised.”

Weiss sighed but leaned over and kissed her brother’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” Whitley smiled. “Do you want help with a salve for those?”

“Hmm yes please but we should not make mother wait.”

“She does hate waiting, but we’ll get more sense out of her if we hurry up before she starts to drink.”

Their mother was standing by the window, wine glass in had with a white fur cloak over her shoulders. Her dress was a sheer white that hugged her curves. Whitley made sure to give his sister a moment to straighten her form before stepping away from her. “What would you call that performance Weiss?” The Schnee matriarch didn’t look away from the window.

Whitley helped Weiss to sit on a lounge and hovered close by. Weiss didn’t dare let herself lean back as she wet her lips and thought about what to say for a moment. “I am a little bit, out of practice.”

“Out of practice.” Willow turned her cold eyes upon her daughter. “You’ve been training here since you returned from that place. One day at Atlas shouldn’t make you out of practice.”

Weiss looked at the fire in the hearth rather than her mother. “I have not been able to fight any Grimm recently, I was not prepared for my brothers inventive tactics with them.”

“Perhaps you should have gone to the outlands with your father.”

Weiss controlled her reaction, her stomach turned at the thought of being on a team with her father. “Winter-.”

“Has made it clear that you are to continue to attend Atlas. With our gold to pay for it.”

Weiss dipped her head down. “I will do better next time mother, please allow me to continue to attend.”

Willow sipped her wine. “For now, if you do not improve your father will take you to the estate for winter break. Perhaps some time with the true mirror will free your summons.”

Weiss decided saying nothing was the best route and her submission seemed to please her mother as she returned to her first love; wine. Whitley gently helped her up. “Come on, lets get some cream on those bruises.”

They made a quick, silent escape and made it to Weiss’ room before she spoke up. “I really hate that mirror.”

Whitley paused as he gently shut the door behind him. “I know, you never took very well to the cultivation of the Schnee Semblance.”

“You took to it almost instantly.” Weiss set her sword aside then grabbed a tank top and sweatpants from a drawer before retreating to her bathroom.

Whitley pulled a jar of well used bruise cream out from under her bed. There was another small medical kit next to it, their father believed that pain was an instructional tool and liked to make them heal naturally. “You always were the more stubborn one.” He sat down on a lounge and waited for her to come out.

Weiss walked out half hugging her chest though it hurt too much to touch. “I don’t know if that’s good or bad anymore.” She sat down beside him and pulled up her shirt to show the large purple Usra footprint.

Whitley winced in sympathy but unscrewed the pot and put it down between them. He gathered a large dollop of the green tinted cream and smeared it over her diaphragm. She shivered and uttered. “Brrr.” He gently spread it out over the underside of her breasts that had taken some claw to them. “Sorry.”

“I’ll live, sure beats applying it myself.”

“You never could dress your own wounds.” Whitley said as he efficiently applied more cream to her skin.

“It hurts.”

“You’re a big baby.”

Weiss stuck her tongue out at her little brother. “Like Winter hasn’t patched up your injuries.”

“Only the more serious ones.” Whitley gently started to rub circles to help the cream sink into her skin and to warm it.

“How come you never tried to get away to Atlas?”

“I couldn’t for another three years to begin with. There is no sense in stoking father ire so early, besides someone needs to replace father. It won’t be Winter and no way will you be able to do it. So I might as well take his attention and responsibility for carrying on the family name.” Whitley rubbed the last of the cream off his hand onto her hip. “There done.”

Weiss dropped her shirt and held it away from her slightly sticky skin. “I just wish I knew why I can’t summon.”

“Maybe mother is right and you need more time with the mirror.”

“I sure hope not… can you stay for hot chocolate? I was thinking about calling Klien.”

“Sure, you rest and focus on replenishing your Aura. I’ll call Klien.”

* * *

Adam had to admit, being brave and propositioning Ozpin had been one of the smarter decisions of his life. While the deluge of rain had trapped them in the inn he could defiantly think of worse ways to while away the hours then with sex with a very experienced lover. He moaned into a pillow as a large hand stroked down his side. Soft kisses were pressed to the corner of his neck as Oz rocked his hips in a slow gentle motion. That hand moved down to cup his cock and balls. “Oz~.” He whined as the hand slowly teased him.

“Hmm?” Ozpin kept on kissing with a smirk on his lips.

“You’re a terrible tease.” Adam bit down on the pillow as Oz tightened his grip and strengthened the slow thrusts.

“It’s not like we are in any rush.” Oz nibbled on Adam’s ear lobe. “But since you insist.”

Adam arched against him the long built orgasm crashing through him. Ozpin caught the shot of semen in the palm of his hand to keep it from getting on the bed as he moaned quietly and finished as well. Ozpin reached over him and whipped his hand off on a face cloth. He snuggled down with a hmm as Adam relaxed with him.

Adam found it very cute how the tall old spirit seemed to love nothing more than to cuddle. Well cuddling and pranking seemed to be his first loves in life. They had been at this for several hours now, on and off taking breaks between. The beer and bread they had brought with them was all gone and dinner was approaching. His stomach growled just thinking about more food. “You know food is sounding pretty good right now.”

Ozpin sighed and pulled free of Adam, loathing to be away from the warmth. “Fine~,” he rolled over into his back. His stomach also growled, but going downstairs again was very unappealing.

Adam got up slowly and stretched, he was sore but all his muscles felt used and relaxed in a way only good sex could achieve. “Shower with me? I’d rather not go down there smelling like sex.”

“Probably a good idea.”

* * *

The city block tower Qrow picked was close to an airport that served to ferry people up and down from Atlas. The base floor was a market of small stalls and busy with people. He wove his way through the dense crowd and into a mostly chain elevator. One side was dominated by four screens advertising various products. Mostly cheap food that Qrow was hoping he’d never have to eat. The ride up was slow but eventually he hit the fiftieth floor. He walked out and down the cement corridor. He found his room and the metal door slid open.

The room he had rented on James’ money, was barren with a bathroom on one side of the room with a bed built into the wall. As well as a storage room and small kitchenette on the other. Aside from the bed there were no furnishings and that was probably only there because it was built in. “Charming.” Qrow walked over to the bed and dropped his duffel bag onto it.

He rolled his shoulders as he thought about his plan. One didn’t just walk into the Afterlife, you had to build up a name for yourself before they’d even let you through the door. He had to build up a rep before he’d even be allowed near the fixers that would be in contact with the leaders of the gangs. His problem was that he already had a reputation as a Huntsman, then again maybe he could use that as an in. Might help him speed up this process.

He headed back out and the way he had come. Qrow had ordered a bike and had it dropped off outside so that he wouldn’t be seen going to an Atlas warehouse. Sure enough it was sitting on the curve, a Yaiba Kusanagi CT-3X. He almost drooled, such a bike was normally outside of his pay grade but it seemed that Ruby wasn’t the only one that James was giving gifts too. He ran a hand over the red metal, it was a model designed for speed. He got on and hit the start button. “Oh yes baby~, where have you been all my life?”

Qrow revved the engine and merged into traffic, wasting no time weaving in and out through the cars. He did have a lead, a fixer that dealt in new comer mercenaries. He also was not far from where Qrow had picked to stay, northside was a better part of town for the most part. It was Judge territory as well, Qrow got the impression that James was focusing on them out of all the gangs.

He couldn’t help but speed through the streets, the bike was perfect for him. He didn’t worry about speeding because the MPD had better things to worry about. He zipped into a small side street that progressed up a small hill, before turning down another even small one and slowing down. Qrow checked the street name as he rolled down and then parked outside of a Dust shop. He shut down his shiny new bike and checked the address on his Scroll again.

With a huff he headed into the Dust store, a bell chiming above the door as he walked in. It was very small with only one person behind the counter. “I’m looking for Torchwick.”

The clerk looked him up and down and flicked his head towards a backdoor. “Through there.”

Qrow pursed his lip but walked through the small store and opened the back door. A short hall led to a nice office. Sitting behind an oak desk was a man with orange hair with bangs slanted over one eye. His eyes were slanted and green and he wore a white suit, a cigar was held between two fingers as he leaned back and took the huntsman in. “Qrow Branwen. I didn’t believe the cameras when you walked in.”

Qrow shoved his hands into the pockets of his duster with a shrug. “I heard you were the place to start if I was looking for work.”

Roman took a long drag off his cigar, watching Qrow in silence for a long minute. “What I am wondering, is why you aren’t hunting outside the city. A huntsman of your caliber has better things to do then talk to someone like me.”

“I was at Beacon when it went to hell. I’d rather avoid Grimm for a while but I still gotta eat.”

The fixer raised the cigar and tapped it on the edge of an ashtray. “I don’t believe you. You’re friends with the God up There, there is no way you need the work.”

“We have had a falling out.”

Roman drew off his cigar again with a hum. “Fine, it’s not my job to pry. I have a few jobs that I haven’t assigned to my usual mercs. You up for some retrieval?”

“What am I retrieving?”

As he finished speaking the computer turned one with an SOS. Call he answered it, to get a gps address and a list of medical stats. “Seems you are retrieving Sandra Dosset from what I guess is a ripper den.”

Qrow pulled out his Scroll and opened it. “Sounds fine.”

Roman flicked a finger through the file and it appeared on Qrow’s Scroll. “Get to it. Your pay will be the standard for a beginner.”

Qrow turned on his heel and waved over his shoulder. He picked up his feet and walked as quickly as he could through the store without knocking anything off the shelves. He plugged his Scroll into the bike and uploaded the coordinates. It appeared to be an apartment block. He pulled out into the street and found it just a bit too much fun riding on his new toy.

The apartment was busy and run down. Qrow pulled into the parking lot and grabbed his Scroll. A quick glance at the coordinates, said the tracker was on the seventh floor. He shoved his way through the backdoor and raced up the stairs. The walls were covered with graffiti, the ground with garbage. He took the steps three at a time and moved around a couple people.

The seventh floor seemed to get a lot of traffic, though Qrow didn’t miss the blood stains on the walls. He checked the address again and picked out the door. It was locked but he pulled Bloodmoon out, extended it and drove it through the lock. He leveraged the door open only for bullets to start raining down around his ears. They bounced harmlessly off his Aura as he walked into battered flat.

“SHIT HUNTSMAN!”

“RUN!”

Qrow cleared the room in a spray of parts and viscera. He wrinkled his nose at the scav den and ducked around plastic medical sheets and into the bathroom. “Shit.” He crossed the space ice crunching under his boots. He put his sword back onto his belt and pulled the short thin woman out of an ice bath. She was nude and missing an arm, judging by the port on her shoulder. Qrow scooped her up against his chest, his Scroll rang and he picked up and snapped. “Yes?”

“Her vitals changed, I take it you’ve got her?” Roman sounded bored.

“Yes. Mostly frozen and missing an arm.”

Bloody scavs, I’ve deployed a car to the apartment block. It should be there by the time you get out.”

“Made a bit of a mess.”

“Ha, who cares? The fewer scavs in the world the better. Send me your account information after you drop her off and I’ll transfer your pay.”

“I don’t have an account right now, my savings were tied up in Vale.”

“Then drop by.” Roman hung up the call.

Qrow grumbled, walked to the elevator and pushed his elbow to push the button to the ground floor. The elevator creaked and rumbled as the doors opened. He strode out the front door and walked around the back and sure enough a black trunk was already there. The back door opened and a tall black man stepped out. “You Romans?”

“Yes, give her here.”

Qrow handed the limp but alive woman over, he walked over to his bike and sat down. He waited till the trunk had driven off before returning to Roman. The fixer was right where he had left him, if without the cigar as it had been used up.

Roman smirked and nodded at the table, two stacks of ten gold coins were lined up on the side. “There you are, nice work.”

Qrow pulled his coin pouch out and grabbed both stacks putting them away. “What else do you have?”

Roman smirked. “Oh we are going to get on well.”

* * *

Pyrrha had been sat at one of the tables playing cards with some of the other students when she heard heavy steps coming from behind her. The polite if wide smile that graced her lips as she turned to greet Ozpin fell as she watched Adam and Ozpin come downstairs. It was clear what they had been up too, a collection of red bites decorated Adam’s neck. The faunus was also walking a bit oddly. Jealousy made her stomach roll, why did he go off with Adam? She wrinkled her nose at the thought, how a  _ faunus _ got the attention of a spirit so easily. He was just an animal!

Her ire didn’t compare him to Ozpin though, the former headmaster was a spirit and while he could sleep with whoever he wished she thought he would have had higher standards. It didn’t help that Adam though had just walked up and gotten it from him. She pursed her lips, why had Oz said yes? Wasn’t she good enough for him? He was well known for preferring James to anyone else, did he just like men more? Was there nothing she could do to win him back?

The Mistrian didn’t understand, sex was sacred and binding yet he treated it so casually. She had given him her maidenhead, well that was assuming her life of combat hadn’t already stretched it into virtual nonexistence. She hadn’t mentioned it because she had been afraid of how he’d respond. Pyrrha mused she had rather jumped the gun on that, but it hadn’t been a chance that she was willing to let slip through her fingers. She never imagined that a spirit would take an interest in her.

“Hey Pyrrha your turn.”

Pyrrha snapped her attention back to the card game. “Sorry.”

Nora stared at her. “You okay?”

“Yes sorry, I was just distracted.” She played her card.

Ozpin walked over and leaned over to survey the rummy game. He patted Yang’s head. “You’re going to come last.” unbeknownst to Yang as he pet her hair it turned bright pink.

Nora clapped a hand over her mouth attempting to stifle her giggles.

“It’s a shame you lost your brush.” Ozpin made sure to gather Yang’s locks up out of her sight. “May I braid it?”

Yang was suspicious of Nora’s giggle but then Nora giggled a lot. “Sure, it’s been hard to keep clean lately.”

Ozpin started on her scalp, massaging and adding in some turquoise highlights that shined. Meanwhile Pyrhha sat and fumed silently as Ozpin paid her no mind. It wasn’t fair! Ozpin seemed to have the ability to put everyone at ease except her, from joking with Nora to braiding the blondes hair and even sending a wink at the blushing bull! She had been the only one to address him with the respect he deserved, she was the only one who never argued or questioned his decisions. She placed her trust in him, her body in him. The cards in her fist wrinkled from the tight grip she held even as she plastered a content smile on her face. 

It wasn’t FAIR!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy & Kry: Thank you too: Queenofspades19, May123, Lilly and Baker1762 for your comments.


	22. Reaching Out

Ruby didn’t leave James’ side till they got home, he was a steadying force against the whispering and stares. The action of him rubbing her back startled her out of her thoughts. “Why don’t you go have a bath? I will ask Delta if she has any dinner plans. I am afraid I am terrible in the kitchen.”

“Okay, hiding in hot water sounds good.” Ruby headed off with a shiver, at least she was safe now. Away from all the people. The main second floor bathroom was large with an equally big brass bathtub that was James sized by one wall standing up on feet. She turned the water on to nice and hot then stripped, setting her school uniform aside. Weiss had been picked up by her servants right after school so they had barely a chance to say goodbye. She dimmed the lights and wandered around the bathroom lighting lavender scented candles. By the time the bath was full the scent was going a long way to set her at ease.

Ruby turned off the water and stepped in and slowly melted. The water soothing some of the stress away, she rested her head on the rounded thick edge. “Hmm.” She hummed finally content, James had known just what she needed. However it didn’t stop the day from playing over in her head, at least she hadn’t made a fool out of herself. She listened but couldn’t hear anyone in the house.

Her stomach plummeted, Qrow was gone. She remembered and it was like a shock to her systems, he had gone down to work for James in Mantle. He hadn’t even said goodbye. Ruby drew her legs up as tears gathered in her eyes, she wished they weren’t so broken. That they could still be friends but he seemed to be trying so hard to put distance between them. The kitsune rubbed at her face, maybe she could call him again or would he be angry if it wasn’t an emergency? He was working now after all, she wasn’t his job anymore.

Ruby shifted herself down so the water came up over her lips. Maybe she should ask James what to do, though his advice seemed to always be to give Qrow time to figure out what he wanted. Ruby hummed to herself as she thought, this could also be a good time to try and spend more time with James. Without Qrow to glare at her it would be easier to relax, she didn’t know what James was waiting for but he didn’t seem inclined to have sex with her. At least cuddles though were totally on the table.

Ruby started to scrub and wash herself down. Cuddles were very appealing, they had helped a lot to level her out after the stressful day.

When Ruby was finished she wrapped herself up in a fluffy red house coat and followed her nose. It led her to the joined house where Delta was just platting up dinner. Eta had taken over James’ lap and had demanded he play Kingsglave with her. Ruby found it really cute and funny that James was trying to play the game while Eta sat somewhat in the way with her own Scroll between her hands. Ruby guessed she wasn’t the only one who thought James was made for snuggles. “Evening.”

Eta looked up from her game. “Ruby! Ooo your tail looks extra fluffy!” Her Scroll buzzed announcing she had lost the game. “Papa~ not fair! I wasn’t paying attention!”

“Serves you right for getting distracted.” James put his Scroll down and moved his arm so Eta could jump off his lap if she wished.

Ruby thought Eta’s pout was adorable, so she swung her tail up offering it to Eta as she sat down on a stool beside the pair. “Would petting my tail sooth your loss?”

“Yes!” Eta clapped her hands then reached for the fluffy red tail tipped with white and began to pet it.

James chuckled as Eta pet, he was tempted too but making Ruby horny wasn’t in the plan for right now. “Enjoy your bath?”

“Yes, it helped make me relax though I remember that Qrow didn’t even bother to say goodbye.” Ruby’s fluffy ears fell downcast.

“I think Qrow was just a bit over eager to work, give him some time to get settled and I am sure he will come and visit.”

“Can I go down to Mantle?” Ruby asked.

“No.” James said sharply.

The kitsune was a bit stunned by his tone, she had never heard him sound like that before. “But it’s just-.”

James cut her off. “You are a kitsune and already too well known. Mantle is not safe for you.”

Delta put a plate in front of Ruby and then another on James' other side for Eta. “To be fair papa, Mantle isn’t safe for anyone.”

“And I can take care of myself-.”

“You will not be going down Ruby, end of discussion.” James glared at her, his words a growl.

Ruby glared down into a plate of spaghetti, the parmesan melting onto the sauce. “I can take care of myself.” She mumbled.

“You had an anxiety attack at _school_ , Mantle is nothing like Atlas. You’d get eaten alive. Mantle is overcrowded, full of brilliant neon lights, fighting and drugs. It’s in a perpetual state of conflict. Furthermore you could completely blow Qrow’s cover if you met, what would he have to do with a woman that has been seen on my arm?” James reined in his temper, he had to make her see that Mantle was not safe for her. “You have a massive target on your back for that alone.”

“But I have my Semblance-.”

“Which would do you no good at all if you were jumped and chloroformed. Not to mention the plethora of other drugs that can hamper or eliminate access to Aura.” James pressed on, he didn’t want her to see that side of the world. She was so innocent, he didn’t want Mantle to wreak that.

Ruby didn’t like it, she thought he was playing it up to try and get the idea out of her head. He did have a point though, she had been on news and as one of the worlds only kitsune she was pretty recognizable. That said she could just go without her fox ears and tail, hide deep into her cloak and find Qrow somewhere that no one would see them.

James could see the thoughts going through her brain, mostly because she had still completely failed to learn now to make her ears not reflect them. “Don’t even think about it Ruby.”

Ruby reached up and grabbed her ears with a growl. “Fine!”

James didn’t believe her for a second but resolved to just keep an extra eye on her. Or find a way to arrange regular visits for Qrow so she didn’t do anything stupid out of loneliness for him. Delta put a plate of spaghetti down before him. “Everyone should eat before it gets cold.”

Ruby took a big bite and moaned, it was really good, nice and herby. James likewise started to eat, maybe he could get Delta to teach him how to cook. It would be nice to be able to make meals for Ruby, several centuries ago he had been able and had just forgotten. Delta sat on a stool to the left of Eta. “So how was work papa?”

“Oh fine, reports from Vale while not great do look like they will improve with time. Tor still wants me to flex some military might, which I am refusing to do. Beyond that everything is pleasantly quiet.”

Ruby ate with furious determination but stayed after to wash the dishes. They had a movie and then turned in for the night. Or Ruby tried too, without food and being grumpy at James the ache for Qrow returned. She knew she shouldn’t call him, that he was probably working. She rolled out of bed and grabbed her housecoat.

The kitsune walked through the dark house and found James in bed. Staring up at the stars. “Can’t sleep?”

“I was counting the stars, yes, I take you could not sleep either?”

“Missing Qrow, it’s weird not having him around to say goodnight too. May I come cuddle?”

“Of course.” James watched her slip out of her housecoat. She was wearing panties underneath, she zipped under the warm duvet and snuggled up to his side resting her head on his shoulder. “Aww you’re so warm.”

James hummed and shifted his arm to pull her onto his chest and let it rest on her waist. “You too, I like a nice kitsune blanket.”

Ruby giggled and rested her head on his chest so she could listen to his heart beat. Her other ear flicked down. “Do you think tomorrow will be as bad as today was?”

“Probably, but you can always come see me and you have Weiss. Maybe it will help you in the long run adapt to it.”

Ruby sighed. “I hope so, I don’t know why I am so bad with people. I went to Signal and didn’t have that much trouble.”

“You had Qrow and you weren’t as noticeable I imagine.”

“That’s true, everything was easier and felt safer when Qrow was around.” Ruby closed her eyes, trying to think about those better days.

James stroked the small of her back with a thumb. “Perhaps this distance will be good for you. You should learn to cope without him to fall back on.” _Falling back on me would be fine._

“Seems like a trial by fire way to learn.”

James hummed. “Well I would like to take you out more. So perhaps we could start with an opera? A private box just for us, be around people but not have them able to see you. Then maybe work our way up to more public venues, at your pace. Atlas has many wonderful things and it would be a shame to ignore them.”

The idea set a ball of nerves rolling in Ruby’s belly. “I guess… I trust you. I did okay at the Schnee fundraiser.”

“You were wonderful, it would be nice to do something similar without Tor getting in the way all the time.” James groused.

It made Ruby giggle and then sigh happily, it had been a long day. “That would be nice.” James' touch was smoothing and she drifted off.

James found feeling her breath against him was far better than counting stars for lulling him to sleep.

* * *

Qrow didn’t believe he would ever tire of the way the bike hummed beneath him as he rode through Mantle. Lights blurred past him like neon beams at the speed he rode, only slowing down once he reached the final stretch of road before Roman’s place of business. The last few nights had been for lack of a better term, lucrative. He knew mercs got paid well but he never imagined making so much in such little time. Almost made him nervous carrying round all that gold in the city. 

Tonight was less noisy, Qrow listened to the muted street, while his hearing would be better using his Malk ears, they also caused the most attention. Still his hand kept close to his weapon just in case as he walked through the doors. The clock above the reception desk blinked at him, the young woman sat below it only glanced up at Qrow before waving her hand to the right, meaning to go straight in. 

The moment he entered Roman’s office the smell of drugs hung in the air. While on his many visits the last week he’s seen the ginger favor a brand of cigar, the heavy smoke always bothered his senses but tonight there was a slightly different smell to the usual scent. It was faintly sweet and warm but Qrow still attempted to keep his breath shallow. 

“Ah Qrow!” The other man actually giggled as he came around his desk. “You are quickly becoming my favorite go to man… spirit- person. Oh whatever! Still my most favorite which means profitable!” Qrow felt himself still when Roman placed his hands on his shoulders, pushing up into his face. “Has anyone told you how pretty you are? Anyway! What can I do for you today my pretty friend?”

Qrow was equal parts confused and amused. Whatever drugs Roman was on was clearly costing him some inhibitions. Perhaps this was a blessing. “Oh you know I was in this side of town, looking for more work. You got anything?”

“For you my friend I have everything.” Roman pulled a file from the desk, holding it over his lips and chin before slamming it open. “Ever heard of the ‘Mallrats’?” 

Qrow frowned, taking a look at the top most picture, it was a group of kids, most of them probably not old enough to order their own drink, they didn’t seem like a gang until you looked at their faces. Each of them had the rune for ‘rat’ tattooed on their left cheek. “No. what are they, up and coming gang?”

“Exactly!” Roman came round the desk, sliding himself between Qrow and the file. One gloved hand came up to rest on Qrow’s hip causing the Malk to freeze. “Damn brats have been attacking the local shopping districts, damages done to stores and frightening the public means less revenue for us and that just pisses me off. They need taken care of and I think you’re just the person to do it.” As he spoke the hand he lay on Qrow began drifting up and down his hip in a lazy stroke. 

Qrow swallowed distracted somewhat by the causal touch. “Well I’ll take it then.” Before he could step back Roman’s other hand grabbed onto his other hip, the resting weight tightened slightly as Roman brought their hips together. 

“You’re very good at that aren’t you? Taking it, taking everything.” The pupil of the sole visible eye dilated. “You’ve been a very profitable investment, that makes your hmm desirable. Maybe after you’ve handled this job we can see what else you like to take…”

Qrow’s brain was filled with so much ‘nope’ that he all but jumped out of the gingers arms. Roman chuckled at his reaction, reaching for a glass Qrow hadn’t noticed before. It was a fizzy pink colour, he could even smell the fruity sweetness from where he stood. _Smash, should've known._ The drink was known for its relaxing stimulus, making one more keen to party and have fun. “I’ll have it done by tomorrow.” Qrow forced himself to not run from the office, even with Roman’s chuckles following him but couldn’t stop the burn that took over his face. 

Once outside he quickly moved to the bike, taking it off the stand and peeling out of the parking spot at a speed that was definitely unsafe. Though at the time Qrow didn’t much care for anything other than getting away from the horny ginger. 

The street he was being sent to wasn’t far, Cherry Blossom Market couldn’t barely be called a shopping district, it was more of a line of stores and vendors that ended with a B&B that had seen better days. Along with a gun and Ripper Doc shop built into one side. Most of this area was probably run by families that paid protection fees and relied upon locals to keep their doors open. However, in the last few weeks a group of young men and women had begun to infringe on the territory, causing trouble and threatening shop owners. Usually this kind of thing would have been sorted by asking the MPD to get them out but it had proven more difficult to find the base they were using. 

A few shops that were still open this time of night had earned themselves broken windows and it was there Qrow decided to check first. The ‘Boozilla’ sold mostly alcohol and smokes. Luckily there were only two other people in the store and he paid them little mind before heading to the counter where an overweight woman sat, her blond bangs dirty and short. The shirt she wore maybe once had been cream in colour with a purple collar and sleeves but now it just looked faded and beige with obvious food stains meaning it hadn’t been washed in a while. Qrow’s nose wrinkled in distaste, the shirt wasn’t the only thing in need of a wash. 

“What do you want?”

Qrow had to take a moment to keep his face schooled, did this woman not know what a breath mint was. Not wanting to spend any more time there then necessary he turned slightly, letting the hilt of his weapon show. “You know anything about the Mallrats or where they might be hiding.” 

If this woman was bothered by the sight of his blade she was a better actress than most on screen. “Don’t know nothin, don’t care. I just work here. Now if ya aint buying anythin fuck off!” 

“My employer is interested in making sure that.” He gestured to the broken and boarded up window. “Doesn’t happen again so if you know something it would be in your best interest to tell me Miss…”

“Muffet.” The woman scrowled. “‘nd if ya employer really is interested then they oughter shell out the cash to pay for teh window ‘emselves. Now once more, with the greatest of respects. Fuck off!”

Clearly he wouldn’t be getting any information from this place Qrow decided before making his way back outside. He didn’t realise he was being followed until the hairs at the back of his rose and he spun, his weapon out in one hand, his pursuer neck against the wall in his other.

“Damn Qrow, if this is how to treat a friend I’d hate to see how you treat an enemy.”

“Clover! What the fuck are you doing here?” Qrow scanned the street before pulling the other man into the alleyway nearby, pushing him up against the side of the building. 

Clover laughed. “Didn’t think you’d be frisking me before the first date Qrow, At least take me out to dinner first.”

“Did you forget we’ve already been down that road, or was the sex that unmemorable while I was a woman?” Qrow teased, his eyes still scanning the area for onlookers.

“Ah that was great sex, still need to thank Ozpin for that prank, though if you’re offering, I wouldn’t turn down a good time.”

Qrow scoffed. “Really! You’re the second person to proposition me tonight.” He almost started laughing as Clover’s mouth dropped. 

“What?! I’ve been replaced, I’m so jealous!” 

Qrow made a show of rolling his red eyes. “Oh shut up! Now tell me why you’re here.” 

The other man held up his hands, inviting Qrow to let him go and brushed his clothes down of imaginary dust. “Well I thought you could use some backup, word is that Roman sent you to deal with some rival gang so here I am.”

“Where did this ‘word’ come from, you couldn’t have been following me, I would have noticed you.”

“Ouch! That really hurts my pride but in a way you are right, I’ve been mostly in the underground clubs, there's another merc there that gets work from Roman Torchwick and he likes a few drinks after a job. Since Torchwick has taken a liking to you my guys have been mostly out of work. So they spend more time drinking, which works out for me.” Clover’s face suddenly scrunched up as though the smell of the allay was fouler then a sewer. “Hey is it Torchwick that fancies ya! Bet it is! I can’t believe you replaced me with that ginger devil!”

“If it's any consolation there’s no running for you to be a part of. So what do you know about the Mallrats?”

“That Roman’s been looking in the wrong direction. This gang of kids keep their base down below.” Clover pointed to the manhold a few feet away. “They ain’t called rats for no reason.” 

Qrow rubbed his forehead with a groan. “Sewers, fanFUCKINGtastic! I go down there and I'll be smelling of shit for weeks afterwards.”

“Lucky for you yours truly happens to know where the nearest manhole to their base of operations is. We can get in and out and tread through as little shit as possible.” 

“Are you ever not fucking cheerful? And what do you mean ‘we’?”

Clover smirked, throwing his hood up as he led Qrow from the alley. “Didn’t think I’d make you go at it alone did ya. Told ya I was your backup.” 

Qrow only sighed as he followed the Ace Op in. “Well into the shit we go.”

* * *

_Ozpin was standing in Beacon’s courtyard, the sky was devoid of the moon but full of stars. He sat down on the edge of the statue rail, he could smell the forest on the air. He loved nights like this, his Vale had the most beautiful stars. When he opened his eyes Ruby was standing about five meters away. She looked beautiful with two tails of a kitsune._

_“Ruby?” Ozpin got up and took a step towards her._

_“Why didn’t you come?” She asked her silver eyes a dead shade._

_“I don’t understand, I’m coming as fast as I can.” Ozpin reached out to her, grabbed her shoulders.“I promise I’m coming.”_

_“Liar, you're not moving!”_

_“I have to look after them-.”_

_A black Grimm hand that Ozpin knew far to well burst through Ruby’s chest. Ripping her heart out and absorbing it. “NO!” Oz screamed but the hand grabbed Ruby and yanked her back into a fog that filled the space. Ozpin could still feel the hot blood on his cheeks as he stumbled after her._

_“Why did you not come?”_

_Ozpin lurched to a stop, no not him anyone but him. “James.” He turned to the voice._

_James was missing his metal arm but still had his leg. He was always nude, letting Ozpin see the scars left by Cinder all those centuries ago. “You took too long, Atlas fell. We all died.”_

_“No, no this is wrong. I know you're okay you have to be okay!” Ozpin raced to him and reached out to hold James’ cheeks in his hands. “You have to be okay, you’ve always been the one that I need. I can’t live without you.”_

_“Then you should have been faster.” James closed dull blue eyes._

_Oz screamed in shock and horror as James turned into black Grimm ooze and grabbed him. He thrashed against the sludge but it spread up his arms till it covered his face._

Ozpin got up with a scream, sweat clinging to his skin as he gasped for air. His eyes danced around the inn room, their bags were against a wall. Then hands were on his skin.

“Are you okay?” Pyrrha asked as she sat up, the blankets up over her breasts. “Can I help?”

“Leave me alone!” Ozpin snapped and lurched to his feet.

“But-.”

“I do not need you!” He roared storming over to the chair that had his trousers. He yanked them on and stormed out of the room, unfortunately it was nearly one in the morning and the innkeeper had gone to bed. So there would be no drowning his dream in alcohol. He walked over to the hearth and sat down heavily before it. He grabbed a piece of wood and set it on the embers, then blew on them till the piece caught fire with thin pale orange flames.

He rubbed his hands over his face, the rain of the last couple days had turned to sleet and hail. He could hear it pounding on the sides of the inn. He had to get moving, even if he had to leave them all behind they were adults they could take care of themselves. Objectively they should stay together but he was so much faster on his own. What if he stayed and was too slow? What if Cinder was already moving on with her plans, what if she was already targeting Mistral? Or Atlas? It would be Vale all over again.

Vale, his _home_. Ripped away from him, James too. These kids could never understand it, they wanted him to be himself and he was trying so hard to be. He tried to prank for them, to be positive but everything he loved had been ripped away from him. The fact of the matter was that he wasn’t okay, that nothing they could do would help. It was like putting a bandage on a broken limb. Ozpin drew his legs up and rested his chin on his knees. He felt trapped. By the weather, by the students, by his own worries and doubts.

It made him miss James all the more, someone who would understand. His equal in life and greater in power. He made Atlas so he’d never have to lose another home. Guilt made Ozpin’s stomach turn, he had been selfish in turning down the power of a god. He had access to it, all he had to do was start answering prayers. As soon as he did that though… he shuddered, he liked being mortal. He didn’t want to run into the problem James was doing battle with and forget what it meant to be mortal. Would it be worth it though? To become like James? He could ignore the weather then, leave these kids to catch up with him.

Or was he just panicking? Mistral had Maria, there was a reason it had a spirit population after all kitsunes were gifted at destroying Grimm. He should trust in Maria to rally them and not leap off the deep end into something that he couldn’t undo. It didn’t stop him from feeling like he had failed his people though, he could hear the prayers when he listened but was too much of a coward to answer. He rubbed his temples with the heels of his palms, he had to stop doing this to himself. Atlas had James, Mistral had Maria and Vacou had Theodore. None of them needed him, he needed to stop acting like he was the only one capable of doing battle with Cinder. He was just the most experienced and best at it.

“Urgh. Stupid stop it.” Ozpin growled at himself. Even if he turned coyote and started running, he’d be out of luck when it came time to get on a ship. Without money or clothes. He needed to stop acting emotionally, to stop thinking like it. He needed to be objective. Oz got up and walked over to the window and looked out, hail bounced off of it. This storm was only getting worse, should he just let them choose? Then again if he went out in his he’d be just as screwed as they were. This was pointless he was just thinking himself into circles. He couldn’t do anything without…

Ozpin slapped his face. “I’m an IDIOT!”

He raced over to the bar and grabbed a top shelf bottle of whisky and raced over to the far. He sat down and smeared some charcoal on his fingers then drew a circle on the floor. He searched over the tables till he found a metal cup. He poured some of the whisky in and grabbed a small slowly burning stick as he sat down before the circle. He took a deep breath and set the liquor of fire before tossing the stick back into the fire and clasping his hands together. “James, I know I don’t do this sort of thing very often. But please, I need to talk to you. Please, please hear me. I’m losing my mind without you, I’ve lost everything and I’m trapped in a storm with some students. Please, please I need you to hear me.”

It definitely wasn’t a very good prayer, he wasn’t used to praying to anyone but he knew James listened. Sure enough in seconds the flames leapt from the cup to the fire as it blazed up growing in size. Ozpin added another couple logs as James formed in the fire, sitting cross legged just over the wood. Fingers made of fire reached out and plucked the metal cup up off the ground and he tossed back the contents causing the fire to burn higher for a moment. “Hmm, nice whisky Oz.”

Ozpin was just about ready to cry. “You heard.”

“I always listen, you know that. I thought about praying to you but I know you don’t always listen.” James reached out with a hand.

Ozpin returned the gesture, their fingers with only millimeters between them so Oz didn’t burn. “I missed you.”

The fiery visage of James smiled gently. “I as well.” James looked around the tavern. “Where are you?”

“Stuck in the Emerald Pass, the weather has been terrible and I’m afraid I’ll get snowed in. How are you? And the rest of the world?”

“Very well, I took Ruby to a ball and while she was pretty terrified for most of it she handled herself perfectly. I am thinking I might take her to a proper opera next. Qrow is working for me down in Mantle. He has made a right foul mess of his relationship with her and I think some distance will do them both good. Especially Ruby even if she doesn’t see it yet.” James paused and rubbed a hand over his jaw, the flames did an odd flow over it as if it were a hard shape. “I’ve got several ships down in Vale right now, attempting to keep the Grimm contained to Beacon. So far the Grimm dragon seems content to nest in the school, which is odd to say the very least. It seems to have buried itself mostly underground so no matter how we shell the area it always manages to escape. I have other ships helping refugees out, all things considered it’s going well.”

Ozpin sagged with relief. “Thank goodness. What about Cinder?”

“Haven’t heard anything about her. Invading Vale must have been effort on her part, I find it likely she wouldn’t be able to pull that stunt twice. I’ve also traded a few messages with Maria, she is traveling between the spirit families of Anima and warning them. With a little luck they will be ready should Cinder show her face.”

Ozpin felt the sudden urge to flop onto his side and stretch out showing off his belly. So much stress was relieved with James’ words.

James could see it in Oz’s expression and was glad that he helped. “Aside from working yourself up, how have you been?”

“Not the best, I’ve just been stewing. Pyrrha and Adam have been warming my bed but it’s just a temporary distraction that doesn’t really help. I have most of the teams Branwen and Ebi and they want me to be myself but it’s… hard to be. I miss Beacon.”

“It was your home. Ozpin my friend, tell them that you can’t be that person without your home. They don’t know you very well and you are more than just a chaotic prankster.” James moved the hand that was almost touching Oz and raised it.

Ozpin put a cheek against it, it was hot against his skin but not too much. “Perhaps you should tell them that you are hurting, mourning your home. I find it likely they will understand, as I said at Beacon you know when to prank and when to be serious. It’s one of your most redeeming qualities.”

“It’s just hard to break that expectation. I want to be who I was for them.”

“But you don’t have to be. Stop working so hard on it, just be yourself. I am sure they will come to appreciate your layers just as I have.”

Ozpin wanted to melt into James’ embrace. “I love you.”

“And I you.” James stroked along Oz’s cheek bone. “What is your plan moving forward?”

“Go to Anima and help Maria. I’ve got a rep for coming out ahead against Cinder, maybe I can use that to get Jito to help us.”

James nodded. “A solid idea, though I am surprised. It’s not like you to take responsibility.”

Ozpin shrugged. “I don’t want my friends to die.”

“Fair enough.”

They settled into silence for a moment, neither wanted to leave the other. Eventually James spoke up. “Ruby became a kitsune.”

Ozpin lit up and fist pumped the air. “I KNEW IT!”

James chuckled. “Yes you were right, she is very beautiful though spring will be interesting.”

“Oh?”

“It seems she has taken very close to her fox roots… and will have a heat come spring.”

Ozpin didn’t even try to hide the boner that inspired. “Okay now I am jealous… and my brain is full of chasing her into various bushes and undergrowth for a good old fashioned-.”

“Careful I just might tell her, as far as I know she hasn’t taken her pure fox form. Though I think it could be very fun to watch her blush if I told her that you want to hump at her in the undergrowth like an animal.”

“Fox and coyote! We’re like the same species! Plus foxy in _heat_ ,” Ozpin nearly drooled at the thought.

“Should I warn her that you are desperate for a romp?”

“I mean you could if you want, I definitely wouldn’t mind. Who knows maybe she’d be into it too.” Ozpin puffed up his chest, his tail swishing behind him. “I am a fine example of a coyote after all.”

James loved that he managed to pull Ozpin out of his funk. “I’ll definitely let her know then. Though I have a question, given that you might know. What should I expect from a heat?”

Ozpin hummed. “Well they only last for two weeks if she doesn’t get pregnant which I find likely here given that we have charms to protect against unwanted babies. Otherwise it will be sort of on a three day cycle. The first day will be the worst and I’d advise shagging her brains out. Then it will wane for a few days, basically till her body clues into the fact that you haven’t filled her belly full of kits. Then it will come back in full force, repeat for two weeks.”

“What’s it like though?”

“Mostly she’ll feel a hot flush and be _very_ wet and aroused to various stages. It’s frustrating from what I’ve heard about from other females. She’ll probably also have a hard time focusing on anything that’s not sexual or meeting her basic needs. They stay mostly to themselves, just expect a lot of sex.”

“That is not what the romance novels would have you believe.” James mused allowed.

“Romance novels are dramatized shit. It’s really not that big a deal, most I’ve met say they love it because it means they don’t have periods from what I’ve grasped being horny sure beats cramping. Just don’t forget to feed her extra, she will be burning calories like it’s going out of style.”

“I’ll be sure to be prepared and who knows maybe you can catch her for it next year.”

“Oh I hope so, it would be so nice to mate with my own kind.”

“I have noticed that Canidae’s do favour each other. Should I be worried?”

“Na, you’ve got ages to win her heart.” Ozpin’s fluffy ears drooped. “I think I’ll stay in Mistral till we have an idea of what Cinder’s up too.”

“A good idea, maybe you can get Maria to let you frisk her.” James winked at him.

“That would be an achievement to go down in history.” Oz chuckled, he took a deep breath, he felt so much better now. “How is your relationship with Ruby going?”

“Slowly, though that is mostly because that is how I want it to be. I’d rather not risk forging a connection till I am sure it will be returned. She’s in love with Qrow right now, its’ obvious. As I said before I think some distance between them will be good. When I know it’s not just me falling in love, then I will let this grow more… _physical._ ”

“So you’re not shagging her?”

“No. She had made it very clear that she is willing but again. Physical intimacy helps create bonds, but I have no desire for just a physical relationship. I’d rather not build a foundation on it.”

Ozpin couldn’t help but think that was what they had, an emotional bond rather than a physical one. “I understand, plus she’s cute and naive, controlling the pace on your side might be a very good idea in the long run.” Oz then grinned. “After all she’s a kitsune now, you’ve got time.”

“Indeed I do.” James looked beyond Ozpin to the darkness. “You should get to bed, unlike me you do need to sleep.”

Ozpin pouted but just knowing what was going on out in the world made him feel so much better. The loss of his home still hurt but he still had James and that made all the difference. “Alright, but I’ll try and find an offering for you tomorrow. So we can talk again.”

“I would like that.” James trailed his hand of flame down Oz’s shoulder. “I have missed you as well… if you like we can talk more about Beacon then. Would keeping you up to date with it, help you mourn?”

“Maybe, I don’t know. This hasn’t happened in so long that I don’t remember how I handled it before.” Ozpin patted his cheeks. “I just need to remember that my people are okay even if I’ve lost the building that was home. My kingdom still stands.”

A thought occurred to James and rather than put it off till tomorrow he let it out. “Tor wants to invade Vale.”

Oz’s ears and tail went down before he partially shifted his teeth changing to canines. “Like hell.” He growled.

“Yes well, I’ve been stonewalling him. I just felt you should know, but again don’t worry I won’t let him.”

Ozpin’s brain was already turning over the possibilities and he didn’t like it one bit.

“Sorry, I’ve gone and set your mind racing again. Just don’t worry about it Oz, Tor might be my king but I am still his God. I can hold him back if I need too.”

“Alright, I’ll try.” Ozpin yawned, he was tired but he didn’t want to let James go. “Talk to me about something else till my brain shuts up.”

“Hmm, well.” James tried to think of a topic that didn’t have a problem attached to it. “Eta loves Ruby’s tail, so far Ruby has only met Delta, Eta, Alpha and Zeta. Delta and Eta stay in the connected house so she has spent more time with them. She just met Alpha and Zeta at a Schnee ball… I think Zeta reminds Ruby of her mother. She always seems to get… distressed around or upon seeing Zeta. I haven’t decided what to do about it yet, if anything at all.”

“How’d Alpha take Ruby?” Oz rested his wrists of his kneels.

“I am not sure, he was stiffer then I would have liked upon meeting her but he struggles with new people at the best of times. I doubt he trusts her and I can understand that. He is protective of me after all.”

The spirit chuckled. “Yeah, it took ages for him to get over me and I was there first!”

“Yes well, Eta still misses you. I think she and Epsilon and Beta all view you as a… parental figure. Much to Alpha’s ire.”

“Hey someone had to teach those boys how to have a good time. Alpha always took after you way too much.”

“Oh?”

“A stick shoved up his arse.”

James scoffed. “I’m not that bad.”

“Only because I didn’t let you get that bad. Alpha needs to learn to have some fun.”

“I won’t argue with you there, but more than that I think he needs a mate. Sooner rather than later.”

Ozpin caught the tightening around the corners of James' eyes. “Something wrong with him?”

“Nothing I can prove, but I am concerned… that he and Zeta are too fond of each other.”

“Eeww.” Oz scrunched up his nose.

“Yes, I could be totally wrong but I am worried. If they are, they are being discreet but why on Remnant they would even end up like that I am completely baffled.”

“Maybe you should invent a mission to Mistral for Alpha or Zeta. Split them up for a bit.”

“Which would clue them in that I suspect something and then they will just grow even more cautious. Not like I can keep them apart forever, I do need them. Short of pinning them both down and asking, I’m not sure how to handle this. I don’t even understand why they would do something like this.”

“They are only half siblings, though it’s still very… well you know. Perhaps they felt they had nowhere else to turn. Or maybe they have taken to the more Celestial belief that by virtue of being the children of a god their genetic relation doesn’t matter. It is completely possible that what genetic material they have to you, is completely different then what they individually have in comparison to each other.” Ozpin templed his fingers, tapping them against his lips as his elbows rested on his knees. “Or at least, it’s a logic argument they could level at you.”

“I just hope this is all conjecture.” James pinched the bridge of his nose.

“It probably is, Alpha always struck me as a very logical man and to mate with one's half sister is a very illogical act.”

“Zeta though is ruled by her emotions and I know he does love her. If anyone could talk into him something like this it would be her.”

Ozpin yawned and stretched. “Well short of confronting them, I have no idea what you could do.”

“Well you should get some sleep. We can talk again tomorrow.”

“I don’t want to go upstairs, I’ll have to apologize to Pyrrha for snapping at her. She’s… clingy or doesn’t grasp that I do not form attachments with sex alone.”

“Then don’t, getting some sleep is more important.”

“Hmm.” Ozpin got up, shucked his trousers off and folded them up before the fireplace. “Night James.” He turned into a coyote and curled up around into a tight ball with his tail tip over his nose.

“Goodnight Oz.” James released the fire and it died down to a calm level, the remaining embers would keep Oz warm as he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Baker1762, Queenofspades19 and Sportsfangirl815 for your comments.


End file.
